


Baby Boy

by SparklesBlue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 137,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesBlue/pseuds/SparklesBlue
Summary: A romantic comedy set against the magnificent backdrop of the Pacific Coast Highway. Dean Ambrose secretly fantasizes about his new roommate Seth Rollins who has his gold digging eyes set on their neighbour Roman Reigns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Boy was originally published in 2013 on fanfiction.net. I'm just reposting it here on AO3 for my readers.

Baby Boy

Dean Ambrose wiped down the countertop of the bar. It was the end of his shift. It was just after six in the evening and Drew the other bartender had come on duty. The Pacifica Bar was aptly named as it was located just off the highway next to the ocean. The salty tang of the ocean penetrated his nostrils daily but this evening it smelt extra sharp.

Dean loved his job. Bartending was fun. He met lots of different people and went home with loads of tips every night. He loved it so much that he was saving up to open a bar of his own. Which was why he had to get home. He had posted an advertisement for a new roommate and a guy by the name of Seth Rollins was interested. He hung up his black apron in the back room and said goodbye to his boss Mark Henry who was working on accounting matters in his office.

Henry was a great guy who took in a nearly starving twenty year old Dean Ambrose when he realized that he didn't want to put up with the Hollywood bullshit to even get near the casting couch. He had wandered into The Pacifica Bar, drinking illegally when a big black guy sat next to him and struck up some conversation with him. He had seemed pleasant enough but Dean didn't know how he was going to eat for the rest of the week and wanted to be left alone. But somehow Henry was charismatic enough to work him over and even playfully busted his chops for drinking underage. It was then that he revealed that he was the owner of the bar. For a moment Dean was scared and thought that Henry was going to humiliate him and kick him out. But he showed some compassion and asked Dean why he was drinking hard liquor at seven o' clock in the evening. Seeing as no one else in his life cared Dean told him. Henry thought to himself momentarily and then offered him a job in the back doing all purpose things like lifting boxes and cleaning up the place. He offered more than a fair rate and Dean accepted. With that Dean moved out of the studio apartment that he shared with three other people in West Hollywood and moved to Santa Monica where he earned enough to share a decent place with one roomate. When he turned twenty one Mark taught him how to mix drinks. Six years later he had won some local bartending competitions and the acting bug was completely gone from his system. Mark was almost like the father that he never had.

Dean jumped in to his 1984 Mustang and took off down the highway. It was a convertible and tonight the weather was gorgeous and he had the top down. He loved the feeling for the wind whipping through his hair, the salty spries of the sea stinging his face.

He pulled into his parking space infront of his apartment building fifteen minutes later. He had moved since coming to Santa Monica. His apartment was really the top floor of what looked like a large town house. He got out of his car and made his way to the stairs. He saw that his downstairs neighbour's car was already there. As customarily he glanced over to the windows he saw the lights were on as he made his way up the staircase. His neighbour was a CPA accountant by the name of Roman Reigns. He had his own personal practice. That employed no one other than himself and from the looks of the Mercedes SUV that he drove and the clothes that he wore, he was rather successful.

Dean unlocked the door of his apartment and stepped inside, flipping on the light switch. He could more than afford the rent on this place with the money and tips that he made at Pacifica but he wanted to own his own business so he decided to cut expenses where he could. The living area was large and open plan. The living room was separated from the kitchen by a breakfast bar. There were two large bedrooms and two bathrooms. His last roommate had left last week determined to make it in Hollywood because someone had told him that he looked like Channing Tatum. Ambrose didn't bother to tell him that Channing Tatum made it because he looked like Channing Tatum and no one else. Besides he had already fucked the guy a few times over the year that they had roomed together and it was nothing to write home about. So it was not as if Dean was going to miss him. Dean considered himself to bisexual although in reality he had only experimented with guys a handful of times. He was rather picky with the sort of guy that he dealt with. The one thing his last roommate had was a nice body and a great ass. As Dean changed out of his work clothes to pull on a t-shirt and gym shorts, he decided that he was going to miss that ass most of all.

Dean had just walked back into the living room when there was a knock at the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with the scent of over used expensive cologne. Its owner looked to be a guy around his age and height.

" Hi, are you Dean Ambrose?"

Dean nodded his head and stuck out his hand. " Yeah."

The guy glanced down momentarily at Dean's hand but Ambrose couldn't tell what he was thinking because his eyes were hidden behind a pair of large black aviator sunglasses. He took Dean's hand and gave it a quick firm shake before letting it go. " Seth Rollins."

" Cool. So you're here to look at the place. Come on in." Dean stepped aside and allowed Seth to enter, closing the door behind him.

Dean was around six foot four and Seth looked around the same height. He was wearing a form fitting grey t-shirt and the tightest pair of jeans that he had ever seen on a man. A third of his hair on the right side of his head starting at the temple and down to his ear was blonde, the rest was a rich dark brown. It was smoothly pulled back into a tight pony tail that grazed the neck of his shirt. A baseball cap sat askewed on his head but Dean somehow felt that it was deliberate on the owner's part. His face was framed by a light beard and mustache that surrounded a pretty little mouth. Dean could tell that Seth worked out from the way that his muscles filled out his clothes. Not everyone could wear pants like that and get away with it. His eyes travelled up the back of Seth's thighs, inwardly groaning because he could only see half of Seth's ass because the rest was covered by the t-shirt.

Dean suddenly snapped out of it when he remembered that he was suppose to be showing Seth the apartment. Rollins was looking at him but said nothing. Dean couldn't get a proper read on his emotions because of the damn sunglasses.

" Well um, this is the living room, entertainment area all in one." He gestured to his left.

Seth looked at it not saying anything.

" And this is the kitchen." Dean pointed to his right.

Seth walked past him and went into the kitchen looking around. He was holding a cell phone in one hand and passed the other over the granite counter tops. He came back out still saying nothing, but from his body language Dean guessed that he wanted to see the rest of the place.

" Okay follow me." Dean led him down the corridor into what would be Seth's bedroom which was on the opposite end of the hallway from Dean's. Seth walked in and looked around. Pushing open the closet door and then not bothering to close it back. He started tapping away on his cell phone as Dean showed him his bathroom and then the laundry room.

When they came back into the living room, Dean decided that he didn't like this guy. He seemed haughty and arrogant. The kind of snobbery that Dean just couldn't deal with.

" So what do you think?" Dean asked only as a matter of function. He was sure that Seth didn't like the place.

Seth glanced up distractedly from whomever he was texting. " Oh it's fine. I'll take it."

" You will?" Dean was stunned.

" Yes." He answered Dean sharply as if he was a bit annoyed.

When he spoke Dean couldn't help but notice that he had a small gap between his two front teeth that he found to be quite sexy. But sexy or not, Dean found him to be quite a rude motherfucker and was about to come up with an excuse to get rid of him when Seth removed his sunglasses.

Large, soft brown eyes framed by full brows looked curiously at Dean who had momentarily lost his voice. This motherfucker was fucking pretty. He was so handsome and with that golden Californian tan he could get any man or woman that he wanted. Dean knew his type. He called them ' Baby Boys'. Baby boys were the goodlooking young men like Seth who always had lots of disposable income with no job to match the money. Usually these guys had an older sugar daddy or two to up keep their lavish lifestyles.

Dean couldn't believe the next words that came out of his mouth. " Well that's great. How soon do you want to move in?"

Seth had gone back to texting on his phone again. " Saturday's good."

" Saturday?" Dean's mind was turning. He had the night shift on Saturday. " Yeah, that could work."

" So when do you want your deposit?" Seth slid his phone into his back pocket. Dean was amazed that he actually had enough room to get it in there.

" Saturday is good. I'll have the lease ready and everything."

Dean propped up against the breakfast bar. " So what do you do?"

" I'm a stripper." Seth held his head up confidently and locked his eyes onto Dean's.

" Oh." Dean's mind was instantly picturing the guy standing in front of him wearing nothing more than a g-string humping the floor with dollar bills sticking out of his underwear. He crossed his legs hoping that Seth wouldn't notice his growing erection.

" Is that a problem?" His brown eyes narrowing in on Dean's face.

" Oh no. It's cool. Just asking. I'm a bartender."

" At a strip club?"

" Uh no." Dean felt himself becoming flustered.

" So why did you bring it up?" Seth slipped back on his sunglasses.

" I don't know. Just making conversation." Dean followed Seth to the door. Was the guy going to be this anal about everything?

Seth's hand brushed against his t-shirt raising it up as he took out his car keys. Dean got a glimpse of that full, round perky ass filling out those jeans nicely. Dean swallowed hard. It was taking all of his self control not to reach out and give one of those cheeks a nice hard squeeze.

Seth opened the door without waiting on Dean. " I guess I'll see you on Saturday then."

Dean nodded. Pushing his auburn hair off his forehead as he watched Seth walk down the stairs. One of these days he would have to talk Seth into giving him a private performance, snobby attitude or not. Something told him and his dick that Seth knew how to get down nice and dirty like how Dean liked it. Seth got into a black Porsche Boxster and took off down the driveway. Dean's suspicions were confirmed. No amount tips could ever get a stripper that sort of car. Seth was definitely a baby boy with a rich older man or woman paying his way. That was probably who he was messaging on his phone. Probably for the rent money. Baby boys never spent their own money when they could use someone else's.

The way how Seth had looked at him when he had first arrived he was sure that Seth would never even consider going out with him and further more, sexing him. Images of Seth's ass and his pretty mouth flashed into Dean's mind and he grinned as he closed the door. Well there was nothing to stop him from fantasizing about him, he mused as he squeezed his hardening cock through his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seth took the first box out of the backseat of his car. He started to walk towards the stairs of his new apartment when the front door of the bottom apartment opened. Stepping outside was one of the most gorgeous men that Seth had ever seen. He was tall like Seth but wider. He was wearing a white tank top that showcased hard muscles covered in a smooth caramel complexion. His right arm was completely covered in what looked like an intricate tribal tattoo. He was pulling his long black curly hair off his shoulders into a ponytail that he secured with a hair tie. He had chiseled cheekbones and a strong jaw. A wide generous mouth and the most stunning grey eyes that observed him with faint curiosity.

" Hi." Seth put on his best smile and walked over to greet his new neighbour.

" Hi." The guy replied eyeing the box in Seth's arms. " You're moving in?"

" Yeah." Seth shifted the box to his left arm, sticking out his right arm. " I'm Seth Rollins."

The guy smiled as he shook his hand. " Roman Reigns. Nice to meet you."

" So we're neighbours, huh?" Seth was definitely not regretting his decision to move into this apartment even though it came with a slightly weird roommate. It was a nice neighbourhood and the building was at the end of a cul-de-sac. His eyes quickly glanced over his new neighbour. He was so fucking hot. At least he knew now to whom that Mercedes SUV belonged to. Seth had to resist the urge to bite his bottom lip as he watched Roman's muscles flex as he spoke.

" Yeah, I guess so. Dean's a pretty cool guy."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. " I don't really know. Haven't really talked to him much." Seth then asked the question he asked all of his potential interests. " So do you live here with your girlfriend?"

Roman laughed. " No I don't have a girlfriend."

" Boyfriend perhaps?" Seth's tone teasing.

Roman laughed even harder. " Nah. That's not my scene."

Seth tried not let the disappointment show on his face. " That's cool. I just asked since the place comes with two bedrooms."

" Yeah I turned the second one into a home office."

" Oh what do you do?" Seth shifted the box around in his arms again. It was really starting to feel quite heavy.

" I'm an accountant. I run my own practice just a few minutes down the road from here."

" That's cool." Seth said nodding his head. In his mind he was quickly calculating how much an accountant made out here in L.A. Judging from the nice ride and pretty nice place. He probably did quite well for himself. Although he was nowhere as well off as Seth's current benefactor. He didn't see why he couldn't dip his toes in. Roman's identification as being straight was only a minor barrier. We'll see how long that lasts, Seth mused to himself.

" So what do you do?"

" I'm a stripper." He said it proudly. His head raised up and cocked it to a side as if he was daring Roman to defy him.

Roman raised his eyebrows in surprise and then nodded his head as he was obviously still processing that image and the connotations that came along with it. " A stripper? Wow."

" Does it make you uncomfortable? Judging me already aren't you?"

" No." Roman shook his hand. " It's just that out here, most people in that profession refer to themselves as professional dancers."

Seth juggled the box around in his arms again. He really needed to put it down. " No need for me to try to pretty or class it up. I am what I am. I do what I do."

Roman looked at him thoughtfully. " You're a straight shooter and you're honest. I can respect that."

He noticed Seth was starting to falter with the box. He came towards him, his arms outstretched. " Do you want me to help you with that?"

Seth shook his head and took a step towards the stairs. " No I'm good, thanks." He put his foot on the first step. " But there's some more boxes in the backseat, if you don't mind."

" Oh it's no problem." Roman responded as he walked towards Seth's car.

Seth watched him for a moment and then continued up the stairs. Seducing his new neighbour was going to be easier than he thought. He had earned his respect already when he came straight out about his job. Earning his respect was a huge deal. It meant that Roman already liked him even if it was only on a friendly level.

He walked straight past Dean who had opened the door for him without even acknowledging him. He made a beeline for his bedroom, dropping the box on the bed.

Much to Dean's surprise when he turned around, Roman was coming in with one of Seth's boxes.

" Hi Dean." Roman greeted him, coming inside.

" Rome?" Dean's mouth gaped open in astonishment when Seth waltzed into the room smiling at Roman as if they were old friends.

" This way Roman." Seth held Roman's wrist as he led him to his bedroom.

When they came back out Dean stopped them. " You two know each other?"

Roman laughed and shook his head. " No. I just met him. I'm just helping him with his boxes."

" And we've got plenty more from where those came from," Seth said interrupting the conversation before Dean could ask any further questions. " C'mon." Seth walked outside with Roman following him.

Dean sat on the couch trying to take it all in. Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, Dean mused ruefully. Seth had barely said two words him that weren't snippy since they met but he was a completely different person around Roman. It was as if Seth had determined that Dean was beneath him and didn't even want to bother to get to know him. But then why move in with him then? Ambrose was certain that there were people out there that were more Seth's speed that he could room with. He got an apple from the fridge and then sat back on the couch watching Seth and Roman moving in and out carrying boxes and suitcases.

Despite not addressing him directly, Seth noticed his new roommate watching his and Roman's interactions quite carefully. It wasn't that Seth disliked the guy, it was just that Seth didn't care about him. From the couple of good looks that Seth had gotten of him, he guess that he was attractive. Well pretty cute was the highest that Seth would rate him if he was feeling generous. Dean had ice blue eyes and shaggy auburn hair. He estimated that Dean had a pretty decent body underneath all of the baggy clothes that he wore. But men with Dean's looks were a dime a dozen in L.A. Nothing special. Now Roman on the other hand, he turned to watch as the guy dragged in his heaviest suitcase with ease. Now he was certainly a great catch. Lots of dirty thoughts ran through Seth's mind of what he would like to do to one Mr. Roman Reigns. But he would keep quiet about them for now he thought as he followed Roman back into the living room.

" Well thanks for everything Roman. I really appreciate it." Seth smiled and held out his hand.

" Ah it was no problem. Don't mention it." Roman shook his hand and clapped him on the back.

Reigns turned to leave. " Well I must be going now. I plan to go down to the office for a couple of hours to get some work done."

" Oh that's cool." Seth said, looking at the ground for a moment. " Hey wait a minute Roman."

The living Adonis stopped on his heels and turned around looking at Seth expectantly.

" How about we have dinner sometime celebrating my moving in?" The hopefulness in Seth's voice was apparent.

Dean rolled his eyes. It was quite obvious to him that Seth had a little crush on Roman. Of course Roman being Roman was oblivious to such things. Dean had a tiny one on the man also when he first moved in. But when he found out that Roman was straight he immediately backed off. He respected people and their sexual choices and besides, Roman was a pretty laid back guy and he was fun to hang out with. He suspected however that Mr. Rollins wasn't the type to take no for an answer.

" That sounds good. How about tonight?" Roman offered.

Seth shook his head. " Nah. I have to work tonight."

" Oh ok." Roman rubbed the well manicured beard on his chin. " How about tomorrow?"

" That's works." Seth replied brightly.

" Does that work for you Dean?" Roman looked over in his direction.

Dean saw the scowl that flashed across Seth's face at Roman inviting him along. Seth obviously only wanted Roman with him at dinner. " It's good. I have my day off tomorrow."

Dean saw the scowl again and smiled to himself. He had no problem with throwing a wrench into that pretty boy's plans especially if his hunch about him was correct.

" Well that settles it." Roman looked at Seth. " You can pick the restaurant."

" Yeah sure." The tiny drop in enthusiasm in Seth's voice went undetected by Roman but picked up by Dean.

Seth went back to his bedroom without even glancing at Dean. Ambrose chuckled to himself as he reached for the remote and turned on the television. He settle back into the couch as he watched a rerun of Law and Order. He could hear the closet door being slammed in the distance. Seth was obviously upset and as Dean put his legs up on the soft suede covered brown couch he really couldn't give a fuck about that.

An hour later, Seth came bursting out of the bedroom his hair a fluffy, curly cloud around his head. He opened the front door and left it that way as he went down the steps. Dean got up from the couch and looked through one of the windows that overlooked the parking area to see where he was going.

A silver Porsche Cayenne now crowded the area. A rather tall man got out of the SUV. He was wearing a light grey suit with a striped white shirt and shiny black dress shoes. From what Dean could see, he had a smooth olive complexion and a very full dark beard that was expertly trimmed. He was wearing those Tom Ford sunglasses that every well to do executive in Hollywood wore, eversince Brad Pitt had worn a pair on a red carpet. He stood with his hands on his hips and surveyed the town house. Dean could tell from his disposition that he wasn't too impressed.

He saw Seth appear, taking the man's hands and leading him up the stairs. Oh fuck. Another snobbish asshole to deal with. Dean groaned. He moved away from the window and sat on the couch again as Seth and the stranger came into the apartment.

" This is it." Seth said to the man as they walked into the living room. The man removed his sunglasses and placed them inside his jacket. He was a bit younger than Dean had guessed. He looked to be around his mid thirties and had large almond shaped eyes with golden brown irises. Dean supposed he would call him handsome but he had an almost suffocating air of smugness surrounding him that consumed any attractive qualities that he had.

" Well it's definitely an upgrade from the last place that you lived." He looked at Dean on the couch and openly reviled him with disdain. " Who's that?"

" Oh that's just Dean my roommate." Seth said dismissively. But the man kept staring at him as if he never saw anyone who looked like Dean before.

Seth sighed as if this was a normal occurance. " Dean this is Damien. Damien this is..."

The man called Damien cut Seth off. " Uh, uh, uh. Remember Seth, first names are for people whom we are familiar with."

The man stepped closer to Dean. " My name is Damien Sandow. But you may refer to me as Mr. Sandow."

Dean gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement and then turned his attention back to the tv. " Yo."

Sandow's eyes opened wide with indignation. " Yo? What kind of greeting is that?" He turned to the younger man. " What kind of people are you living with? Did he even finish high school?"

Seth sighed and took Damien's hand. " Just ignore him. Come and see my bedroom."

Dean felt himself seething as Seth and Sandow disappeared around the corner. That dig that Sandow took at him was unnecessary and it made him feel like trash. He acknowledged that maybe he could have been more cordial but that was no reason for the man to mock his upbringing. Dean pounded his fist into the couch out of frustration. He shouldn't let someone like Sandow get to him. He had more than dealt with his fair share of people like Sandow since moving to Los Angeles from Cincinnati when he was eighteen in the summer after high school had finished. But normally those people were out there, not here inside his home. His sanctuary.

Dean groaned and got off the couch and went into the kitchen. He took a bottled water out of the fridge and took a long drink. As he placed the bottle on the counter top, Seth and his friend came back out into the living room.

" Well I guess it's decent enough." Damien was saying. " But Seth, I don't see why you don't want to stay at my condo in Santa Barbara."

" Because it's too far from where I work," Seth whined, wrapping his arms loosely around Damien's neck. " Besides the last time I stayed there your wife caught us and freaked out."

Damien grimaced and pushed some strands of hair off of Seth's face. " You let me deal with Caroline."

He pulled Seth against him obviously not caring that Dean was standing right there. " I just want you closer to me." His voice dropped and he was speaking to Seth tenderly. " Look I can get you your own apartment up there. It would be right on the cliffs. You would like that right?"

Seth sighed and his fingers played with the dark brown hair that brushed against the collar of Damien's shirt. " Dae, we've been over this. Santa Barbara is too far. I want to be on my own for a while."

Dean could do nothing more than stare at the soap opera being played out in front of him.

Seth pulled Sandow's head down to his as if he was about to kiss him, when Sandow stopped. " You're going to do this right in front of him?" Apparently they did notice that he was in the room.

" He doesn't care." Seth replied without even so much to look at Dean.

Surprisingly that seemed to have satisfied Sandow and he kissed his younger lover on the lips. Seth moved his hand up to cradle the back of Damien's head as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Dean was beginning to wonder if they didn't need to breathe when they pulled apart.

Damien ran his hands through Seth's hair, gripping it and lowering his head. He kissed him on his forehead and Dean could see a gauntlet of emotions running across his face. They were mainly ones of a man who realized that he has fallen too far for a person whom he could never lay claim to. Seth of course never saw this as his head was angled towards the floor.

" Right." Sandow brought Seth's head back up right again and his usual demeanor was back. " Have you signed the lease yet?"

" Actually I haven't." He turned and looked at Dean expectantly.

Dean was beginning to hate how Seth expected him to read his mind as if he was his servant. He pulled the lease out of the kitchen drawer that he had it stored in. He tossed it on the counter and Seth opened it. Sandow handed him a nice streamlined pen to sign the form. After Seth had finished, he took up the document and perused it quickly. He placed the form back on the counter and took out his checkbook from a pocket inside his jacket. He quickly filled out the lines and tore the check out efficiently and handed it to Dean.

Dean looked at the amount that Damien written. It was enough to cover the deposit and six months' rent. " This is good." He said as he placed it in the same drawer as the lease.

" Well of course it is." Sandow replied haughtily. He turned back to Seth. " Well Seth I have to be going now." He kept his arm around Seth's waist as he walked to the door.

" Will I be seeing you after the show tonight?"

" Seth you know that I have a soiree to attend to this evening." He took his sunglasses out of his pocket. He put them on and looked at Seth who was pouting. " Now don't give me that look."

Seth continued to pout.

Damien sighed exasperatedly. " Okay, I think I can sneak away for a couple of hours. Most of these things are quite boring anyhow. Besides by that time Caroline would be too drunk to notice."

Seth smiled and Damien kissed him chastly on the lips. " I'll see you later." Damien said as he stroked Seth's cheek.

Seth watched as Damien walked down the stairs and got into the Cayenne. He watched Damien drive off and then closed the door. Seth was tired from moving around all of those heavy boxes and wanted a nap.

" Does Damien own a Porsche dealership or something?" Dean inquired.

Seth glared at him. " What Damien does is none of your business." He saw Dean wince a bit and realized that he maybe a tad bit too harsh with his roommate. " He's in real estate."

" Oh okay." Dean responded taking another drink from his water bottle.

Seth regarded him with faint curiosity for a moment and then headed to his bedroom.

It was just after six o'clock in the evening and Dean was ready to leave home to head to work to start his night shift at seven. When he looked out of the window down into the parking lot. Seth had parked behind him and had him blocked in. Shit.

Dean walked into Seth's room to find him sprawled out over the bed, deep in sleep with the boxes scattered haphazardly across the floor. All he was wearing was a miniscule pair of black briefs. He was sleeping on his stomach, his back to Dean. One side of the brief was caught up in Seth's ass crack, exposing the golden round mound of Seth's right asscheek. Dean stared for a while at the sight. His cock twitching in his pants. He would love to run his tongue down that cheek, planting kisses and taking nips at it. He went right next to the bed and slowly stretched his hand out towards it. He steeled his nerves, knowing that he was technically violating his roommate while he slept. He allowed the tips of fingers to run up and down the smooth, delectable piece of flesh. Just this little taste of him felt so good. He looked down at Seth's muscular thighs and then up his strong back. Seth had a damn good body. He was extremely sexy in the way that appealed to Dean. He caught himself when he realized that he was cupping Seth's ass, his thumb pressing into the skin. He lifted his hand and brought it back down, smacking Seth's ass hard, taking perverse pleasure in watching the buttcheek bounce and jiggle.

" Holy fuck!" Seth woke up immediately and turned over. " What the fuck Dean?" He rubbed the stinging muscle as his eyes shot daggers at Dean.

" Rise and shine baby boy," Dean grinned at him. " You've gotta move your car. You're blocking me in."

" You woke me up for that?" Seth stood up and looked around for his car keys.

Dean could clearly see the outline of Seth's semi-hard cock through the thin material. His mind wandered to how Seth would taste in his mouth. Seth fucking his mouth while Dean's hands gripped Seth's beautiful ass to keep him steady.

Seth pulled the keys out from the jeans pants that he had dropped on the floor and started to walk out the room.

" You're going outside like that?"

Seth looked at him disdainfully. " Yes I am. Do you have a problem? Do you want me to move the car or not?"

Dean held up his hands. " Fine. Just asking."

Dean followed him and watched as Seth pulled the offending piece of material out of his asscrack, so that it covered his cheek once more. He went down the stairs behind Seth watching every movement of how his ass muscles flexed as he walked.

Seth moved his car and Dean got into his and took off. Seth Rollins was everything that he hated in a human being but everything that he loved in a man. Dean didn't know what to do but he felt a bit guilty as he became aroused as he replayed the moments in his mind of touching Seth's ass. He knew in the back of his mind that realistically that it was all that he could possibly get but it wouldn't be enough to satisfy him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunday morning, Dean laid in his bed for quite a while before moving. Saturday night was always the busiest night in the bar and he didn't get home not until after three in the morning. The smell of fresh coffee wafted into his bedroom. Seth had probably made some. Dean shuffled out of his bedroom into the kitchen wearing only the boxers that he had slept in. Seth was sitting at the breakfast bar eating a cream cheese bagel and sipping at a cup of coffee. In front of him was the Sunday newspaper.

" Morning," Dean said wearily as he made his way to coffee machine.

" Morning," Seth replied in his normal unenthused tone.

Dean got his cup and was about to pour the coffee in it when he realized that it wasn't even a full cup. " Why didn't you make some more coffee?"

Seth kept his back to him and shrugged. " Because I didn't need any more coffee."

Dean stared for a moment at the selfish man's back. It was the first time that he noticed the Chinese or was it Japanese characters that started at the base of his neck and stopped between his shoulder blades. Lower down he saw marks that looked like scratches and fresh hickies that looked like a vibrant red against his golden skin. He probably did get his way with Sandow last night.

Still, Dean was beginning to feel like a second class citizen in his own home. He cleaned out the coffee pot and started a new batch. While the machine perculated he opened the fridge, intending to get his own bagel. He stared into the fridge for a few seconds wondering why everything looked so different. Then he realized that Seth had moved all of Dean's stuff to the second shelf while his stuff occupied the top shelf.

Dean pulled out his bag of bagels and popped a couple into the toaster. He returned the bag to the fridge and then watched as Seth made his way to the sink to wash his cup. He was wearing small red briefs that were cut high up the leg and Dean could see nearly half of his butt cheeks on either side. It was just so rounded and perky. Damn. Dean had to tear his thoughts away or his dick would make itself quickly known in his lightweight boxers.

" So you get the first shelf huh?"

Seth rinsed off the cup and placed it in the dish drainer. He raised a curious eyebrow at Dean. " What?"

Dean pointed at the fridge. " In there. You put all of your stuff on the top shelf."

Seth turned around and leaned against the sink. His arms crossed and his long legs extended. " Uh huh. I needed some place to put my stuff."

" Yeah I get that. But you didn't even consult with me first."

Seth looked at him as if he were crazy. " I have to consult with you to where I put my food? Seriously?"

" I don't mean it like that. It's just it would have been nice to be told what you were doing."

His bagels popped up and Dean got a plate to put them on.

" What the fuck? Are you my dad now?" Seth pushed away from the sink and stood with his hands on his hips, obviously not taking kindly to Dean's suggestion.

" Why are you making this a big fucking deal?" Dean replied as he started to butter his toasted bagels. " I'm just asking you to be a bit more considerate of me."

" Man, whatever." Seth flounced out of the kitchen.

Seth was behaving like such a spoiled brat. He probably wasn't used to anyone calling him on his behaviour. The coffee machine beeped and Dean poured himself a cup. He took his breakfast to the living room and turned on the tv. He flipped to a channel that dealt with restoring old cars. He ate his breakfast while he watched them restore an old Volkswagen. Dean honestly didn't know what to do about Seth. He didn't mind not being friends with a roommate but they could at least be decent to each other. Seth made him feel as if he was asking for too much. He couldn't help but to feel a tiny bit uncomfortable about dinner this evening.

Dean was outside talking to Roman as they waited for Seth to join them. It was just after six in the evening and outside was still bright. Roman was wearing a close fitting pale blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans with black loafers, his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He was wearing a nice smelling woodsy cologne that wasn't over powering and Dean felt himself being drawn closer to him. But he held himself back because he didn't want to make Roman feel uncomfortable. He was wearing a button down white shirt with blue stripes with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Faded blue jeans and white sneakers. His brushed auburn hair grazed one side of his face and he touched his freshly shaven face. Dean even had to admit to himself that he did look nice tonight. Not that anyone would ever notice.

Seth eventually made his appearance five minutes later, coming down the steps in the tightest pair of khaki coloured pants that Dean had ever seen. His package was outlined and clearly front and center in the pants. A grey t-shirt that stopped right above his crotch and a black blazer completed the look. On his feet were Gucci loafers that matched the pants. Dean could tell that they were Gucci because they were the tacky ones that had the logo as the pattern all over the shoe.

Dean noticed that Roman was staring at him as well. Seth walked towards them confidently. A slight swag to his walk. His hair in a sleek ponytail and his aviator sunglasses on.

" Damn. How the hell did you get in those pants?" Roman asked. His eyes right on Seth's crotch.

Seth grinned. " I wasn't that hard. Just make sure that the pants have plenty of stretch in them."

Roman shook his head, looking away from Seth's package. " I wouldn't be able to walk if I wore pants that tight."

" I don't think you would get very far in them." Seth's tone was flirtatious but as usual it went right over Roman's head.

" That's right." Roman pressed the small remote on his keychain and unlocked his vehicle.

Dean noticed that Seth had manage to position himself by the passenger door so that meant that Dean had to ride in the backseat. Not that he cared too much. He took another glance at the obscene way that Seth's bulge was on display and then got into the SUV. He bet that Seth had a pretty cock to match the rest of him. He clicked his seatbelt into place as the other men in front did the same. Dean daydreamed about what it would look like and if he would ever get to see it as they drove down the Pacific Highway. He barely caught that they were going to a steakhouse as Seth and Roman talked about it. Dean was a bit surprised by Seth's choice. He seemed like the snooty type and he had fully expected him to go to some trendy seafood place. He was happy when they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He had been there a few times before. The food was great and the prices were reasonable. As he walked in, he couldn't imagine Seth taking that Sandow character to a place like this.

They followed the hostess that took them to their booth. It was U-Shaped. Roman sat at the back in the curve while Seth and Dean sat on either side of him. It was one of the more upscale steakhouses in the area with tasteful western décor but Dean was sure it would still be beneath Mr. Damien Sandow.

He was right. Dinner was uncomfortable. At least it was for him. Seth and Roman laughed and talked getting to know each other. Everytime Dean tried to join in the conversation Seth out right ignored him as if he didn't hear him and if Roman tried to include him in the conversation, Seth would subtly steer it back to him. So an hour later Dean had given up. He sipped his drink as their plates were cleared away, half listening to their banter. Dean couldn't believe that Seth was acting like a child over what had happened at breakfast this morning. All things considered, it was the nicest way that Dean could have put it about Seth's inconsiderate behaviour.

" Excuse me."

Dean's attention was brought back to the booth when Seth eased out of his seat and walk towards the bathroom.

Dean shook the ice around in his almost empty glass, wondering when they would be leaving.

" So what's going on between you and Seth?"

" What?" Dean looked at Roman who was eyeing him suspiciously.

" Nothing." He drank the last of his drink and placed the glass back on the table.

" Don't give me that bullshit Dean. You can cut the tension with a knife between you two."

Trust Roman to be more perceptive than he led on. Dean sighed as his fingers played with the rim of the glass. " I don't know honestly. I guess he just doesn't like me."

Roman looked at him skeptically. " He doesn't like you? Why? Did you try to hit on him or something?"

Dean chuckled but there wasn't any merriment in it. " No I haven't. If you want to know why he doesn't like me, I guess that you would have to ask him."

Roman drank some of his beer and nodded his head. " I guess so."

They didn't say anything more until Seth returned.

" So Seth," Roman slouched down in his seat a bit. " Do your parents even know what you do?"

Seth shook his head and looked down at the table. " Nope."

" It would make for some awkward family dinners, huh?" Roman said playfully.

Seth raised his head and locked his eyes with Roman's. " Actually I haven't spoken to my parents since they kicked me out of the house when I came out and told them that I was gay."

" Oh man, I'm sorry." Roman sobered up immediately.

" It's okay. I was eighteen by then and I had just graduated from high school the week before." Seth sighed as he continued. " My parents are devout Catholics. My dad told me that I was dead to him until I renounced my evil ways." Seth chuckled. Dean could see that he was clearly reliving the moment in his mind. " Can you believe that people still think like that?"

" Yeah, it's really messed up." Roman agreed. He placed his hand over Seth's and squeezed it. " Well at least now you're free to live your life."

Seth smiled. He loved the feeling of Roman touching him. " Yeah I am." He was disappointed when Roman moved away his hand.

When the check came, Seth made a motion to pull out his wallet but Roman stopped him. " It's on me."

Dean saw the victorious glint in Seth's eyes as he watched Roman place the cash on the bill along with a generous tip.

" Thanks Roman," he said as they made their way out of the restaurant. " I appreciate it."

Roman brushed it off. " Think nothing of it. Consider it your housewarming present."

Seth smiled.

The ride home was uneventful. Dean was thankful that he had the entire backseat to stretch across as he begun to feel tired from such a heavy meal. At least Roman had noticed that Seth was being a brat to him and he wasn't imagining the entire thing.

Roman parked the Mercedes in front of their apartment building and the men disembarked. As Dean was heading up the stairs he heard Roman telling Seth that he wanted to speak to him for a minute. Dean didn't care what it was about. All that was on his mind right now was his bed.

Seth was gleeful on the inside as he approached Roman who was leaning against the railing that surrounded his patio. A nearby streetlight had illuminated half of Roman's face and one shoulder, leaving the rest to be shrouded in darkness. He looked so sexy like that Seth mused as he stood in front of him. It was taking all of his self control not to reach out and touch him.

" How come you don't like Dean?"

" Um, what?" That question was certainly not what Seth was expecting.

" I said how come you don't like Dean?" Roman folded his arms across his chest and crossed his legs.

Seth could feel those grey eyes staring straight at him waiting for answer. " What makes you think that?"

" It was kinda obvious from the way that you kept cutting him off at dinner."

Seth shifted nervously on his feet. Everything had been going so well. He didn't expect Roman to pick up on that. " I did? It wasn't intentional."

From the way how Roman was looking at him Seth knew that he didn't believe him. Roman continued to look at him for a few more tense seconds before rising off of the railing. " Just cut Dean some slack okay? He isn't a bad guy."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. " Yeah sure." Outside he sounded calm but inside he was fuming.

" Well I'm going to head to bed. I've got a long day tomorrow." Roman headed to his front door.

" Yeah. See you around." Seth responded as he headed up the stairs.

Seth barged into Dean's dark bedroom, slamming his hand against the light switch. Dean turned around slowly in bed. From what Seth could see he wasn't wearing a shirt and a lightweight blue sheet was around his waist.

" You've got some nerve!" Seth started.

Dean sat up in bed. The sheet slipping down to his hips as he pushed his hair off his face. " What the fuck are you talking about?"

" You complained about me to Roman didn't you?" Seth marched up to the bed, his eyes shooting accusations at Dean.

" I did not. He asked me why there was so much tension between us and I told him that it was because you didn't like me."

Seth grabbed at the sides of his hair yanking pieces loose from the ponytail. " You told him that I didn't like you? How could you?"

Dean eased up in bed, the sheet slipped a little lower but he didn't notice. " Because it's the fucking truth. You don't like me."

" Oh fuck!" Seth looked up at the ceiling and then down at the bed again. He then realized that Dean was nude underneath the sheet because he could see a neatly trimmed patch of dark red hair and the base of what looked like a pretty thick cock. It was enough to almost distract him from the matter at hand. Almost. " You just fucked everything up!"

Dean stared at him increduously. " I fucked everything up? Me?" His anger was starting to get the best of him. He was more than patient with Rollins' incredibly rude behaviour but he had enough. " What did you think? That you're going to seduce Roman into bed with you by walking around looking like a cheap whore?"

Dean laughed bitterly. " The guy's straight. Or did you not get the memo? I've met guys like you before and you're only interested in Roman because of his bank account." He saw Seth involuntarily flinched. He had struck a nerve.

" You think by putting your goods on display that you're going to entice him? Please. You're not the first and you definitely won't be the last." Dean pointed at Seth's pants. " Besides who wants someone that the entire world has already seen what they have to offer?"

Seth's jaw was clenched tight. His hands curled into fists. Dean could see the rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled air sharply. Even his eyes looked glassy. Dean braced himself for Seth to hit him.

He saw Seth glancing down his body and then back up to his face. But Dean's eyes did not leave Seth. The worst thing a person could do in an impending fight was to look away. He was well aware that he was nude underneath the sheet but if Seth wanted to fight him, well so be it.

Seth unclenched his fists and started to walk backwards out of the room. " I'm not a whore." He said quietly. He flicked Dean's light back off and closed the door as he left.

Dean only then realized how fast his heart had been beating when he found himself alone in the darkness. He pulled the sheet back up to his waist and slid back down to rest his head against the pillow. Seth knew how to push his buttons and get him worked up but he was determined not let Seth make him lose his cool so easily again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To say that it was tense in the apartment for the rest of the week was an understatement. Seth never acknowledged Dean or said a word to him. If Dean came into the kitchen when Seth was there, Seth would walk out. If Seth was watching something on the tv and Dean came out and sat on the couch, Seth would get up and leave.

It was really the most uncomfortable feeling of not feeling welcomed in his own home. Dean was thinking that he should just break the lease and refund Seth his money and kick him out. He hated being at home and feeling as if he was walking on eggshells.

Dean talked the matter over with Mark before he left on Friday evening. Surprisingly, Mark had told him to apologize. Mark rocked back in his chair and clapsed his hand over his large belly. He knew Dean quite well and understood him better than the man himself realized.

" Why the fuck should I apologize Mark? I didn't say anything wrong." Dean stood with his hands on hips waiting for the answer.

" Dean, I understand that this Seth guy is a nuisance and he seems to have a stick permanently lodged up his ass. But I can bet you that his life isn't as sweet as he's making it out to be. Maybe he's the way that he is because that's how he had to be to survive out here in L.A. You and I both know that this city can eat you up and spit you out and then make the entire thing seem like it was your fault. I don't know. Maybe he was always a brat." Mark leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk. " Some folks don't have any proper home training. That's the way how life goes. All I'm saying is to apologize and give him a second chance." Mark looked up at Dean, his eyes twinkling. " I recall giving a chance to some skinny, rude white boy who was drinking illegally in my bar after Hollywood had broken him."

Dean pursed his lips ruefully.

" I haven't regretted my decision to this day." Mark leaned back in his chair and looked at him.

Dean smiled and shook his head. " I see what your saying Mark. Okay, I'll give him another chance but I swear if he goes off on me again, he's out."

Mark raised his hands as if he was backing off. " That's all I'm asking. If he turns out just to be another rude idiot, you have more than my blessings to kick him out."

When Dean arrived home on Friday evening, Seth wasn't there. In fact Dean didn't see him until he came out for breakfast on Saturday morning. Seth was about to walk out of the kitchen when Dean stopped him.

His fingertips pressing against Seth's hard abs. His eyes meeting steely brown ones. " Seth I want to talk to you."

Seth propped one arm against the counter and looked at him expectantly. The whole week he still walked around the apartment clad only in his underwear. This morning it was a pair of navy blue briefs.

Dean exhaled audibly before he started. It was hard to apologize when you felt that you didn't do anything wrong. " Seth I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I said on Sunday."

The coldness in Seth's eyes vanished but they were replaced with suspicion.

Dean continued. " I shouldn't have called you a whore. I didn't mean that. I was just angry."

Seth shook his head. " No you mean it." His voice was surprisingly calm. " It's probably what you think when you see me with Damien."

" No I don't." Dean's hand pressed flat against the side of Seth's waist. But it barely registered as he saw a flicker of vulnerability flash across Seth's face. "I just want us to have a clean start again."

Seth came closer to him until they were only a few inches apart. Dean's hand slipped down to Seth's lower back and it was only then that he realized the compromising position that they were in. Seth's eyes were searching his face as if he was looking for a sign that Dean was telling the truth. Dean was getting hard since he was so close that he could smell Seth's natural body scent. It was light and powdery. His skin was so soft to touch underneath his fingers that it was taking all of his willpower not to lower his head and place kisses along Seth's thick neck down to his collarbone.

" Okay. Fine." Seth took a step back and Dean's hand fell to his side. The connection broken. " I guess I should apologize too for coming at you the way that I did. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Dean was almost rendered speechless. He never expected this pretty boy to apologize for anything. " Thanks. Apology accepted."

Seth gave him a small smile and walked away towards his bedroom.

Dean hadn't even realized that he was holding his breath until he released it. Looking down he saw the noticeable shift in fabric in his boxers. Just being so close to him turned him on like no other. He playfully mused that he should have pulled Seth against him to feel his erection but then what would that have solved? Seth would've probably freaked out on him but this time with a good cause.

Dean went and got his cup and poured himself some coffee. He was surprised to see that there was a good amount left in the pot. Maybe things could get better afterall.

The rest of the Saturday passed quietly enough. Dean did some errands while Seth remained at home. When Dean pushed the door of his apartment Seth was coming out dressed in a t-shirt, gym shorts and sneakers.

" I'm out." That's all he said as he pushed passed Dean and jogged down the stairs.

Dean shook his head as he entered the apartment and closed the door. Somethings never changed.

Seth's intention was to take a light jog around to get to know his new neighbourhood better. But as he came down the stairs he saw Roman walking slowly up the steps to his apartment, clutching his lower back, obviously in pain. He hadn't seen or spoken to the guy since Sunday but he was still interested in him. Straight or not.

" Hi," Seth said coming up to him. " Are you okay?"

Roman shook his head as he fumbled with his house key. " No. I pulled a muscle while using the pull up bar at the gym." The key clanged against the wooden floorboard as they slipped from Roman's grip. Seth quickly retrieved them and opened the door for Roman.

" Thank you," he said as he entered the apartment.

" So what are you going to do?" Seth was genuinely concerned as he watched the man almost limp to the couch.

" I'm probably going to put some ice on it." Roman replied as he plopped down on the couch.

Seth stepped inside the apartment shaking his head. " No that's not going to work. Trust me, I would know." Seth gave a short laugh. " It's one of the hazards of my job."

Roman eyed him skeptically. " So what do you recommend?"

" A hot shower to help loosen the muscles up." Seth ticked his fingers off. " Some muscle relief ointment and a massage to work it in."

" Are you sure this will work?"

" Well if you want to be in pain for the rest of the day, well you don't have to do it." Seth shrugged his shoulders. " Personally speaking I don't like being in pain but you can do you." Seth turned as if he was about to leave when Roman stopped him.

" Okay fine." Roman laughed and rose from the couch slowly as he made his way to the bedroom. " We'll do it your way. Make yourself at home."

Seth smiled as Roman left and locked the door. He looked around Roman's apartment. Lots of earth tones and clean masculine lines but not too much of a showcase that it lacked a lived in vibe. Seth settled on the couch and toed of his sneakers as he switched the tv on. Maybe all was not lost between him and Roman after all.

Dean was relaxing on his couch drinking a beer when he heard a hard knock on the door. He took his time walking to the door. He wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe Seth had forgotten his keys. Whoever it was, seemed impatient and knocked rapidly again.

" I'm coming!" Dean called out as he took another sip of his beer.

Much to his surprise when he opened the door, stood one Damien Sandow. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt with some golf club logo across the left breast and chinos. Dean suspected that this was as casual as Sandow went.

" Ah good evening," Damien said obviously peering past him into the living room. " Is Seth available?"

" Nope." Dean took another swig of beer.

Damien edged his teeth and the corners of his mouth turned up in an obvious disgusted sneer at Dean's callous behaviour. But this time Dean was rather amused by it. This guy was so tightly strung that all it took was the right pluck and he would snap.

" What do you mean nope? His car is still here." Damien looked at Dean as if he was talking to a little child.

Dean took another drink of his beer before replying knowing that it would infuriate the man. " That maybe, but he's not here."

" I don't believe you. Now if you'll excuse me." Sandow pushed Dean aside and walked into the apartment.

" Seth!" He called out. " Seth!"

Dean leaned against the door grinning. He watched as Damien disappeared down the passage towards Seth's bedroom still calling out his name.

When Damien came back out he looked most confused and perplexed. " I don't understand. Where would he have gone?"

His brows furrowed deep in concentration. He looked at Dean. " Did he tell you where he went?"

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. " No. He just said that he was going out."

Damien walked with his hands on his hips to the front door. " Well this is quite strange."

" Did he know that you were coming over?" Dean knew that it really wasn't any of his business but right now he was bored and it was amusing him.

" Um, no." Sandow stepped outside and sighed. " He always tells me that I need to be more spontaneous. So I do that and come to see him and he's no where to be found. This is why I don't do spontaneous."

Sandow turned towards the stairs and then looked back at Dean. " He didn't leave with anyone did he?"

Dean knew why he was asking. He knew that there was a possibility that Seth could be cheating on him even though he was techincally already doing it to Seth with his wife.

" No I didn't see anyone."

Dean saw that it brought little comfort to the man. Maybe Damien cared more about Seth than he was willing to admit to himself.

Damien gave him a half hearted grin. " Well let him know that I stopped by okay?"

" Sure." Dean closed the door as Sandow made his way down the stairs.

 

Seth was still watching television when Roman came into his living room fresh from the shower. All he was wearing was a pair of grey gym shorts tied at the waist. His hair was still wet and it clung to his pecs and mid back. He was such a delicious sight that Seth couldn't help but to check him out. The man had no right being so damn fine and only playing for one team.

Seth noticed that he was holding a small tube in his right hand as he approached him. " So how are we going to do this?"

Seth reached for the remote and turned off the television and then stood up. " I guess that you lie down here on the couch."

" Hmm. But then you would only be able to reach one side properly." Roman turned on his heels. " C'mon."

" We're are we going?" Seth asked as he followed him down the hallway.

" To my bedroom."

That answer definitely put a spring in Seth's step.

Roman laid down on a large California king bed that was dressed in pale grey sheets. Seth's mind went to all of the naughty things that he could do on a bed of this size. Roman handed the tube of ointment to him and Seth knelt down on the bed beside him. He opened the tube and squeezed some of the ointment on his palm and then he rubbed both together to spread the cream feeling the cooling heat against his skin. He brought his hands down to Roman's lower back and started to work the ointment into the overworked muscles.

Seth wasn't lying when he said it was one of the hazards of his job. Almost every night he and the other guys that he worked with would take turns massaging down each other especially after a hard show.

" Mmmm, that feels good." Roman moaned appreciatively into the bedsheets. He pulled his long hair over his shoulder to keep it out of Seth's way has his hands moved further up his back. " So what exactly do you do at the club? Is it like Magic Mike?"

Seth laughed as he kneaded Roman's shoulders. " You watched Magic Mike?"

" A girl I was seeing at the time wanted to go see it, so I did."

" Did you like it?" Seth pressed his fingers along Roman's spine, trying to work all of the kinks out.

" It was cool. Not really my thing." He shifted his head so he could look at Seth. " No offence."

Seth chuckled. " None taken." His hands moved back down to Roman's lower back as Roman's head went back to its original positon. " Well I guess it's kinda like Magic Mike. It's more of a showpiece than a pure strip club but clothes do come off."

" Oh. So do you actually have to be naked on stage?"

" Nah. We only go down to thongs. We're a classy place." Seth laughed.

" That's interesting," Roman said. His voice sounding a bit sleepy.

" Why? Do you wanna come watch? Wednesdays are men only." Seth's thumbs slipped underneath the waistband of Roman's shorts. Massaging the area right at the curve of Roman's ass.

Roman's laugh was muffled by the bedsheets. " I think I'll pass."

" Well that's too bad. You're missing out on a good show." Seth straddled Roman's hips, sitting lightly on his thighs. His hands still working Roman's back even though all of the product was gone. He wasn't planning on stopping until Roman told him to.

" Mmmm." Roman groaned again as Seth slid his hands up and down Roman's back.

Seth feeling empowered leaned over and lightly pressed his lips in the center of Roman's back. He waited a few tense seconds to see what Roman would do but his eyes remained closed and his breathing steady. Seth's gaze shifted to Roman's left shoulder muscle. He worked the muscle with his fingers as he planted another kiss and then he did the same to the right.

Seth then lightly ran his fingers down Roman's back following them with a trail of soft kisses down his spine. Roman had to have noticed those.

" Seth," Roman finally spoke. " Do you give these sort of massages to everyone?"

Seth planted a kiss right where Roman's neck and back met. This time he flicked his tongue out and licked the soft skin. " Only to very special people."

He felt Roman turning so he raised up off his thighs until Roman was laying on his back looking up at him as if he was trying to figure him out. Seth settled right back down on Roman's thighs. He could see the outline of his shaft through the gym shorts and it looked pretty impressive. Seth ran his hands down the sides of Roman's torso, laying a kiss right in the center of his defined six pack. He looked back up at the gorgeous man. Their eyes locking.

" You know that I'm straight right?" Roman finally said.

Seth response was to close his mouth over Roman's bronze coloured right nipple, sucking it and twirling his tongue around it. He heard Roman inhale sharply and then his hand holding his head in place as Seth worked the nipple over with his experienced mouth.

" Fuck." Roman breathed out wearily as Seth pressed his groin against his as he continued to pleasure that tiny body part.

After a minute Seth held up his head. Roman could feel how hard Seth was and it was turning him on more than he would like to admit. Seth looked down between his legs and raised his hips so that he could admire Roman's hard length. Seth folded in his lips surpressing a whimper. He could tell that Roman had a huge cock to go along with his impressive body. It was taking all of Seth's self control not to peel off Roman's pants and suck his thick cock into his mouth.

Seth placed a kiss above Roman's well teased nipple. " Who are you trying to convince?" He grinned at Roman and then got off of him. He looked so damn appealing stretched out on the bed with his pants doing a poor job of hiding his excitement. But Seth knew it would be worse if he pushed for too much too soon.

Roman didn't answer him but turned around to look at him. Seth could see that he was debating whether to ask Seth to stay or not. Seth was in no rush now that he knew that he could get to Roman. He would have him wrapped around his finger soon enough just like Damien. Seth made up Roman's mind for him. As he walked out the bedroom he said, " See you around Rome."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" _Ah yes Seth that's it... ride me... fuck!" Dean's fingers dugged into Seth's ample ass as he rode his cock hard on top of him. Seth's hair was a complete mess and some of the strands tangled across his pretty face._

_He grinned down at Dean and scratch his fingernails down the sides of Dean's torso leaving a white trail._

" _Your cock feels so fucking good." Seth closed his eyes, throwing his head back. His cat like tongue licked his lips as if he could still taste Dean's cock from sucking it earlier._

_Dean bucked his hips hard up into Seth's tight asshole. Being inside him was pure bliss. His ass was clenching his dick so tightly that it felt as if it wanted to suck the cum straight out of his balls._

_Dean brought himself up to a sitting position and laced his fingers through Seth's hair to bring his head towards his. Their lips met in a hot needy kiss. Seth's tongue invaded his mouth and sliding against his own. Seth's mouth was warm but heedy like a new addiction. Dean felt as if he could have spent hours kissing him and never be bored._

_Then he felt Seth's own fingers pressing hard into his shoulders. His lover was now moaning into his mouth as their lips remain attached. He swallowed every one of those beautiful noises. He would always take whatever Seth offered._

_Seth actually bit Dean's bottom lip as his orgasm ripped through him and exploded between both of their bodies. A coppery taste was on Dean's tongue but that was quickly forgotten as Seth's spasming asshole brought him to completion and he came in the beautiful golden skinned man who was now licking at the cut on his lip._

_Seth moaned again. His voice hitching in his throat. " That was so damn good Dean."_

_Ambrose pulled back and saw that his eyes were open. They were so dark that he couldn't distinguish the pupil from the iris. So full of desire for him._

_Dean clutched the back of Seth's neck to keep him in place as he kissed his cheek. " Only for you baby, only for you."_

Dean shot up in bed. His heart was racing. He could feel that his cheeks were burning. He threw his sheets off his body looking down. His cock was throbbing hard and leaking precum. Fuck. He had another sex dream about Seth.

He got out of bed and headed into the shower. The warm water hit his skin in sharp pulses as he fisted his cock and stroked himself to orgasm. He watched as his cum was swept away down the drain. He released a wail of aggrevation as his fist pounded the tiled shower wall. That was his third sex dream about Seth. Seeing him walking around everyday in those tiny briefs wasn't helping matters. He could see every curve of Seth's ass. If the material was thin enough, he had a sharp outline of Seth's dick. It was almost torture to see him and keep his hands to himself. Dean grabbed his bar of soap and started lathering up his body. He didn't have to be at work until this afternoon but as he was already in the shower he could as well use it for its intended purpose.

When he had finished he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large green towel around his waist. It was then that he realized that the apartment was unusually quiet. Seth usually slept in late but the space felt empty. He paddled out of the bathroom with the water running off his body and made his way to Seth's room. He pushed opened the door and saw that it was empty. Then he went into the living area and he wasn't there either. He pulled back the curtain from the front window and looked down into the parking area. Seth's Boxster was gone. Dean briefly wondered what Seth was up to this morning.

* * *

Seth was lying on his back on top of silky smooth eight hundred thread count sheets with his eyes closed as Damien pounded into him. He never looked at Damien when he was on top of him. He had the most disconcerting sex face that Seth had ever seen. His eyes looked as if they were bulging from their sockets and he clamped his teeth together in a wide manical smile that quite frankly almost scared Seth.

Damien had taken him shopping that morning at a whole host of exclusive designer boutiques buying him whatever he wanted. Seth supposed that this was his way of thanking Damien for it. Seth shifted his left arm a bit and opened his eyes to look down at it. It was then that he remembered why he felt a new weight on his wrist. Damien had taken him to the Chopard boutique and had dropped just over thirty thousand dollars on a watch for him. It had a thick black rubber strap and a rose gold bezel. Of course it was exceptionally crafted and anyone could tell that it was expensive from the first glance at it. Seth rolled his arm over admiring it. Expensive items just suited him so well.

Damien started to stroke Seth's cock stopping his musings about his new watch. " I want you to come with me Seth."

Seth moaned in response and closed his eyes. It wasn't that Damien was a bad lover. He was good, just not great. Seth pictured that it was Roman fucking him instead. That it was his gorgeous neighbour's cock inside him. That it was him who was stroking him to climax just the way that he liked it.

He wrapped his legs around Damien's waist, allowing the man to go deeper inside of him. He was hitting his sweet spot now. He pictured those mysterious light grey eyes full of lust and appreciation look down at him. Those full pink lips parted as his deep moans escaped. Seth balled the sheet up in his hands as he came all over his belly, screaming as if Sandow had given him the best fucking ever.

He felt Damien's body tensing up and then he felt his beard scratching against his neck as he kissed him there. He knew that Damien had came as well. Damien never yelled or scream or did anything of the sort when he reached his climax. He termed it to be too vulgar for his tastes but somehow he liked it when Seth did it.

Damien withdrew from him and went into the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When he came out, Seth then went in to clean himself up. When he came back out, Sandow was lying on the bed and Seth crawled in next to him. Sandow immediately placed an arm around Seth's waist pulling him against his body. Seth felt him placing light kisses against the back of his shoulder towards his neck. Damien could be strangely affectionate when he wanted to be.

Seth stayed for quite a while like this with Damien. It wasn't often that Damien just shut up and allowed peace and quiet to reign. He enjoyed the silence but he knew that he was about to break it.

Seth was lying on his side and infront of him was the glass door that led to the balcony. He could see the bright blue sky and the branches of the trees swaying in the gentle breeze. " Why are we here?"

Sandow lifted his head to look over Seth's shoulder. " Excuse me? I don't think that I understand the question."

Seth turned his head to look at him. " Why are we here at the condo? I thought that your wife is in Hawaii this week."

The condo was located in The Mesa area of Santa Barbara. A seaside suburb with a relaxed surfing vibe that was popular with college kids. Sandow lived in the exclusive Hope Ranch area. One of the wealthiest neighbourhoods in the entire state.

" She is." Sandow replied slowly. Fearing where Seth was going with this.

" So why aren't we at your place?" His large brown eyes fixed intensely on Sandow's expression.

Damien sighed tiredly. " We've been over this Seth. I'm not taking you to my home. That's where my wife and children live. I can't violate the sanctity of my home like that."

Seth sat up and pulled out of Damien's embrace. " So what am I? Some sort of disease? You're acting as if your wife doesn't already know about us."

Sandow ran his hand through his shoulder length chestnut brown locks trying to come up with a way to make Seth understand. " Yes. Caroline knows but the children do not. I would prefer to keep it that way."

Seth shooked his head and got out of bed. " But they're at school right now." He started to walk towards the balcony, sliding the door open. " All you have is a bunch of excuses. You're just ashamed of me."

He walked out onto the balcony stark naked. He rested his hands on the wooden railings looking towards the ocean that he could see clearly because it was only half a mile away. He liked the way how the warm breeze felt against his naked skin. It was cooling down his frustrations. Damien could be all prim and proper whenever he chose to be and in the next breath he could be a ruthless manic operating without any regards for morals and ethics.

" Seth." He could hear Damien behind him but he didn't turn around. " Come in from the balcony. I don't want everyone to see you like that."

" There's no one around Damien!" Seth shouted. " You made sure not to have any neighbours remember?"

" That maybe. But I still don't want anyone to see you." He tried to take Seth's hand but the younger man yanked his hand free from his.

" Don't touch me!" Seth turned to look at him. Sandow was wearing his light blue boxers and a most befuddled expression. " You just don't want anyone to see me because I'm your dirty little secret."

" Seth that's not true." Sandow earnestly tried to plead with him. " I just think that this sort of conversation is better suited to take place inside."

" Yeah fuck that." He saw Sandow winced, knowing that he hated it when Seth used foul language but he didn't care. " You're fucking ashamed of me. I don't mean anything to you. We've been together for just over a year and I don't even know exactly where you live."

Damien grabbed Seth by the shoulders and shook him. " Don't you ever say that! You know that I care about you. You know that." Seth was taken back by the anger that was burning in Damien's eyes. He must have really struck a nerve. In his classic Jekyll and Hyde behaviour, he gently tucked some strands of hair behind Seth's ear. His voice dropping to a tender whisper. " I care about you Seth." His eyes were now desperately searching Seth's face looking for a sign that Seth believed him. " A lot."

But Seth pushed him off and walked back inside the bedroom and started putting on his clothes. He had his briefs on and was starting to pull up his jeans when he felt Sandow's arms around his waist. " Seth. Don't leave. I..." He could tell that Damien was genuinely lost for words.

" I get it Dae. I'm just your little whore." Seth brought his pants up and then buttoned and zipped them up. " Nobody brings home the whore."

Damien spun him around before he knew what was happening and kissed him hard. " Don't you ever call yourself that. I...I..." He could see that Damien was fighting with himself. The anguish was as clear as day on his face. Apparently he couldn't find the words to finish the sentence so he kissed Seth again. He always kissed Seth as if he owned him. " I buy you everything that your heart desires. I would give you everything that you ever wanted."

Seth pulled out of Damien's embrace. " Everything but take me to your home."

He picked up his t-shirt from off the floor and pulled it over his head. He got his arms through the sleeves and was in the process of pulling it down when Damien placed his hands on either side of his waist.

" Seth." He was pleading with him now. " Please don't leave like this."

" I honestly can't be with you right now Dae." Seth swore that he saw some sort of pain flash across Damien's face at those words.

He started to kiss Seth's jawline and down his neck. " Please stay Seth." He licked at that spot on Seth's neck that he knew that he liked. " I'll buy you anything that you want." He started on the other side of Seth's neck, teasing the sensitive skin with his lips. Seth couldn't deny that it was turning him on.

Damien's lips made their way back up to his face and across to Seth's mouth. " Stay baby." It was rare that a term of endearment fell from Sandow's mouth. He kissed Seth, trying to use his tongue to break the seal of Seth's lips. " I'll buy you anything baby."

Seth's lips parted and he allowed Sandow's tongue to slip in. " Anything that I want Dae?"

He wrapped his arms around Damien's neck, allowing him to push him back on to the bed with Damien on top of him. Sandow's tongue curled around his and he kissed him passionately. " Anything that you want baby."

* * *

When Seth pulled up infront of his apartment he realized that his car was the only one there. Dean had probably left for work already and Roman wasn't at home yet. He got out of the car and started taking out all of his shopping bags. It had been a good day. Sandow had bought him designer shoes, including a pair of the new Air Jordans that hadn't been released to the public as yet. Lots of clothes from Gucci and Fendi. He admired his new Chopard watch again as he reached for the ubiquitous small seafoam green bag. It had been Sandow's final gift for him after they had left the condo. He had bought him a gold link necklace that Seth had his eye on at Tiffany's for a couple of months. To show how sorry he was for upsetting Seth, he bought the matching bracelet as well.

As Seth was taking the bag out of the car, Roman pulled in. Seth stood next to his car and waited until Roman got out of his. He hadn't seen him since he had given him that massage a few days ago. Roman came around to the side where Seth was standing and they just stared at each other. Roman in his pale blue shirt with a striped yellow tie and camel coloured pants. He was still wearing his glasses from work. They were of a thin metal frame and Seth thought that they made him appear even more appealing. Roman looked at him a bit nervously with a shy smile on his lips.

" Hi." He finally said to Seth. He pointed at the shopping bags in his hands. " Got lots of shopping done I see."

" Um yeah." Seth didn't know what it was about the man that made him react like a nervous schoolgirl. But if the fluttering in his stomach was anything to go by, he was deeply attracted to this man.

" Do you want to join me for a beer after you've put down your bags?" Roman asked tenatively.

" Yeah sure." Seth nodded as Roman made his way to his front door. He continued to stare at the man for a few more lingering seconds and then made his way up the stairs to his apartment.

Ten minutes later Seth walked into Roman's apartment. He had changed into a t-shirt and dark blue gym shorts. Roman was wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants. Seth made a beeline to the couch and tried not to stare too hard at the muscled expanse of chest. He took the beer that Roman offered him and kept his eyes glued to the television. Some cooking show was on but Seth wasn't concentrating on it, his mind raced about how he could take it to the next level with Roman.

" So um, do you have to work tonight?" Roman took a small sip of his beer and placed it on the coffee table. He was hoping that the beer would calm his nerves around Seth but it wasn't working. He thought about Seth a lot the past few days. Up to this point he really didn't know what sort of feelings that he had for him.

" Yeah." Seth placed his barely touched beer on the coffee table also. " We have a new song added to the routine tonight so it should be interesting."

" Really? How so?"

" Well when we add in a new song, it changes up the routine quite a bit. Sometimes it changes the order in which we do things."

Roman looked puzzled. " How?"

Seth decided to show him. He got up from the couch and stood in front of Roman. " Well sometimes it changes the order in which we strip." Seth started moving his hips suggestively as if he was hearing music playing. Roman's eyes locked onto the movement as Seth's hips dipped and swayed inside the gym shorts. His eyes only moving when Seth slid his hands underneath his shirt, moving it up his body revealing his perfectly toned six pack.

Seth pulled the shirt over his head, spinning it around before tossing it on the floor. He took in Roman's slack jawed expression. He knew that look. It was the look of a man who had seen something that he wanted but he was too afraid to ask for it.

Seth came closer and stood over Roman's thighs still moving his hips. He leaned over and moved his hands slowly down Roman's chest, pressing the heels of his palms into Roman's nipples causing the man to grown involuntarily. He stopped just at the waist band of Roman's sweatpants and grinned at him. " Do you understand now?"

Roman merely nodded his head as his eyes moved all over Seth's body. There was no denying that Seth was a very attractive man.

Seth let out a surprise gasp when Roman firmly took hold of his hips and brought him down right on top of him. So now Seth was sitting right on top of Roman's hard member. Seth started back moving his hips, grinding his cock against Roman's.

He smirked as Roman folded in his bottom lip and hissed. " I thought you were straight." He said playfully.

The heated look that Roman gave him sent a shock straight through his body down to his cock. He could feel the tide turning.

Roman moved his hands up the sides of Seth's body, his thumbs circling his nipples. " I thought so too."

Roman leaned forward and pressed a hot kiss at the base of Seth's neck. His breath tickling his already hot skin. Seth felt his body tingling from the brief pressure of Roman's lips on it. " But you're sexy as fuck." He said as he pulled back from Seth.

Seth surged forward and locked his lips onto Roman's. He couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted this man badly. His lips moved between Roman's top and bottom lips wanting to taste it all. Roman's lips were so soft and smooth but yet held a firmness that made them quite irresistable. He felt one of Roman's hand brushing underneath the base of his ponytail, teasing the back of his neck while the other was around Seth's waist.

Roman then started to kiss him back and Seth sighed sweetly. Roman's kisses were so unlike Sandow's. They weren't trying to control but moved in tandem with his. Sucking on his lips lightly but yet intense enough that Seth's cock had gotten fully hard and he had stopped grinding against him. All of his concentration was in this kiss.

Seth lips tasted so sweet to Roman. Once he got over the initial shock of the soft beard against his face, he began to enjoy it. He never thought that in a million years he would be like this with another man. But damn it, Seth turned him on in a way that a woman had never done for him. He moved his hands back down to Seth's hips, spreading his fingers over his firm ass and pulled him in closer. Now Seth's crotch was pressing against his torso and he could feel how hard Seth's dick was through the material. He parted his lips when he felt Seth's tongue swipe across them. Seth's tongue meandered into his mouth touching his and instinctively he started to suck it. He heard Seth moan into the kiss and felt him grind his crotch against him. They kissed deeply, tasting each other for the first time. Roman's head was spinning and he could feel his dick pulsing. The idea of kissing Seth had flashed briefly across his mind in the last few days but never did he imagine that it would feel this good.

Seth pulled away from the kiss first. Damn it. He felt his entire body tingling as if had just experienced a quick high. " Fuck. That was amazing Rome."

Roman smiled at him. " Sure you're not just saying that?"

Seth shook his head. " No I mean it. You're one hell of a kisser."

Roman's smile broaden. " You're not so bad yourself."

Seth chuckled and leaned forward and kissed Roman briefly on the lips. He sighed on the inside. He so wished that today was his day off. " I have to go Rome."

Roman locked his arms around Seth's waist. " Why?" It was all across his face that he didn't want Seth to leave.

" Because I have to go to work." Seth smiled apologetically.

Roman leaned forward and kissed Seth. This time it was his tongue probing into Seth's mouth. He took his time kissing those pouty little lips of Seth's while their tongues became reaquainted again. He pulled away and placed a kiss on Seth's shoulder. " Go. Before I change my mind."

He relaxed his hold around Seth's waist and the smaller man slid off and stood up. His hard cock making quite the impression under his gym shorts.

Roman followed him to the front door. As Seth turned the doorknob he felt Roman's arms sliding around his waist. Seth turned around and his lips met Roman's again. If it wasn't for the new dance routine tonight, he would've called in sick. Even if he spent the entire night just kissing this gorgeous man, he would have been satisfied.

Roman ended the kiss and stroked Seth's jaw gently with the back of hand. " I want to go out with you sometime."

Seth nodded smiling. " Yeah, I would like that."

Roman gave him a peck and then playfully shoved him out the door. " Now go before I make you quit your job."

Seth laughed and then went up the stairs. It was only when he was back in his own apartment that he remembered that he left his shirt on Roman's living room floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seth locked the apartment door and then headed down the stairs to meet Roman for their date. It was Friday night and Dean had already left for his shift while he had the night off. Seth was wearing a body skimming black Armani t-shirt and cream pants. Even though the pants were body fitting they weren't as tight as the last ones he wore to the steakhouse. His new Air Jordans on his feet along with the Tiffany chain and Chopard watch. His hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Seth looked hot and he knew it.

Roman was standing on his patio waiting for him when he got down the had on a nice dark pair of expensive looking jeans and a long sleeve light blue v-neck shirt. A leather jacket in his hand and black shoes. His hair was also pulled back neatly highlighting his strong features. Seth took a while taking it all in. Roman was so effortlessly handsome that it was unbelievable.

" Hi," Roman smiled at him. " You look nice."

Seth felt himself blushing as if it was the nicest compliment that someone had ever paid him. " Thanks. So do you."

" Thank you." Roman stepped closer to Seth and he could smell his cologne. Light and spicy. Damn. He even smelled good too.

Roman kept on glancing at Seth as they made their way to his SUV.

They got into the vehicle and Roman watched as Seth went to buckle his seat belt. He leaned over to Seth's seat gently taking the belt out of his hand. " Here let me help you."

He placed the belt back into its original spot and then slipped one hand around Seth's waist. His fingers going underneath the shirt to touch his warm flesh. Roman's mouth covered Seth's, surprising the smaller man. However he quickly recovered and placed his arms around Roman's neck as they kissed slowly and deeply in the car. Seth allowed Roman to take charge of the kiss and parted his lips for Roman's wide tongue to slip in. It held a faint trace of the minty mouthwash that Roman used and Seth quite enjoyed the taste of it.

Roman's hand was moving up Seth's back pressing him gently against his hard chest. Seth moaned softly as Roman lightly sucked on his bottom lip. Right now Seth preferred to forget about dinner and to go right back into Roman's apartment and to continue this on Roman's bed.

His hand moved back down to Seth's waist as he pulled away. " Sorry about that." His lips curling up into a smile. " I know that's suppose to come after dinner but damn..." He shook his head. " I couldn't help it."

Seth ran his fingers over Roman's clean shaven cheek. " Fuck dinner." He kissed Roman briefly on the lips. " Let's skip straight to dessert."

Roman laughed softly and placed Seth's hand back on his lap. " I do appreciate your enthusiasm. But I did promise you dinner and we have to be going before we miss our reservations."

He started the car and looked over at Seth who actually managed to fastened his seatbelt this time. Maybe because it was his first time being with someone of the same sex but he really liked Seth. He never thought that he would look at another man the way that he looked at Seth. As he pulled the Mercedes onto the main road merging in with the Friday night traffic he couldn't help to think that there was something special about Seth Rollins.

They had dinner at an upscale sushi restaurant. Roman watched with amusement as Seth polished off nearly the whole platter of sashimi. He certainly didn't look the type to have a large appetite. After dinner they tried to decide on where to go.

" Let's take a walk on the beach." Roman suggested as the parking lot for the restaurant was right next to it.

Seth agreed even though he wasn't too keen on the idea of getting his Air Jordans dirty. But as he walked next to Roman he just figured if they got ruined that he would just get Damien to buy him a new pair.

They walked in comfortable silence along the dark beach, passing other couples occassionally. Seth inhaled the sharp salty scent of the ocean as he occassionaly glanced at the man next to him. It had been a long time since Seth could genuinely say that he had feelings for someone. But he felt them budding beneath the surface and he didn't want to squash them.

Roman noticed Seth shuddering as a cold wind whipped across the beach from the ocean. He placed an arm around his shoulder, pulling Seth against him. His hands rubbed Seth's arms feeling the goosebumps underneath his fingetips. " You're cold."

Roman was wearing his leather jacket and didn't feel the effects of the wind. " Do you want to go back to the car?"

Seth shook his head. " No. I'll be fine."

Roman looked around and spotted a bank of sand. He pulled Seth is that direction. He sat on the sand and then Seth sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around him so that he could share his body heat. Seth leaned back against Roman's chest, enjoying the feeling of being tightly embraced by Roman. They both watched the waves of the ocean rolling in. The water appeared black but the waves still crashed white underneath the moonlight.

A shiver jolted through Seth's body when he felt Roman's lips brush against his ear. He turned his head to face him. They exchanged soft, slow, sweet kisses underneath the night sky. Seth couldn't recall the last time that he went on a nice and easy date like this with no expectations at the end of the night. His lips brushed against Roman's before pulling back. Roman was just staring at him as if he were starstruck. Roman's laced his fingers through Seth's fingers on his right hand and kissed his temple.

He sighed softly. " You have a boyfriend don't you?"

Seth knew that this question was inevitable. He kept his eyes on the ocean as he answered. " Sort of."

" What does that mean?"

" That he's married and has kids."

" Oh." Roman placed his free hand around Seth's waist. " So why are you with him?"

Seth exhaled softly watching as a wave crashed against the beach and the water running in only a few feet only to retreat back into the ocean, never escaping. " Because he takes care of me."

" You mean that he buys you a lot of nice stuff?"

Seth rested his head against Roman's shoulder. He untwined his fingers from Roman's to play with them instead. " That's part of it." He could feel Roman waiting for him to continue. " I met Dae... Damien, just over a year ago. It was men's night at the club and he was one of the patrons. I noticed that he was watching me the entire night so I wasn't surprised when I was told that he had requested a private dance in one of the booths in the back. So I went and danced for him and when I was done he gave me a really large tip. I was really grateful for it because I didn't know how I was going to make the rent that was due in a couple of days. Anyways, he asked to see me again and I had told him no because I really didn't like the idea of dating someone that I met at work. But he persisted so I agreed. The first few times that we hanged out it would be in some hotel room but he spent most of the time talking. To be quite honest, I didn't even understand what he was going on about half the time but he seemed to like talking to me. When he took me home, he didn't like the neighbourhood. It was a pretty rough place but I couldn't afford to move. So Damien gave me some money and I moved to a better neighbourhood and I had a roommate. Then the old car that I drove started giving trouble and I had to use all of my money to fix it. I told Dae about it and he gave my landlord a check to cover the rent for the next six months and he bought me a new car. I've dated other rich guys before but none of them ever cared about me beyond the sex. Dae was the first one to actually treat me like a human being. Like if I mattered."

Roman heared the sadness in Seth's voice from the last two sentences. " Do you love him Seth?"

Seth shook his head against Roman's shoulder. " No. Damien can be quite controlling and overbearing when he wants to be. He wanted me to move into his condo in Santa Barbara instead of where I moved now. But I couldn't stand the thought of being under his thumb like that. I need my freedom."

" I guess I could understand that." Roman was quiet for a moment and then a thought hit him. " What's Damien's last name?"

" Sandow."

Roman looked at Seth in amazement. " As in Sandow Real Estate?"

Seth nodded. " Yup. That's the one."

" Damn. He's fucking rich as in old money rich. He's worth hundreds of millions isn't he?"

Seth shrugged nonchalantly. " I guess. Damien doesn't discuss his finances with me."

He could never compete with Sandow. Roman thought sadly. He made a great living by most people's standards but he was practically a pauper next to a man like Sandow. " I guess he can give you things that I can't."

Seth turned his head to look at Roman and saw the sadness in his grey eyes. He ran his thumb over Roman's lips. " There are some things that money can't buy."

Seth leaned in and kissed Roman. He loved how those full lips felt against his. The way how Roman was holding him tightly against his body. He pushed the tip of his tongue into Roman's mouth deepening the kiss. Seth moved his hands over Roman's body feeling the hard muscles underneath the material. He would love nothing more than to get Roman naked right now and lick him from head to toe.

He started trailing kisses down Roman neck, feeling the groans rumbling in his throat. He took one of Roman's hand and placed it against his crotch. " I want you to touch me Rome." He licked the bottom of Roman's earlobe and then lightly teased it with his teeth. Roman hissed and curled his fingers around Seth's hard shaft that was straining against his pants. He slowly moved his fingers up and down Seth's length.

" Mmmm." Seth moaned into Roman's ear. " That's how hard you've got me Rome." Seth's tongue traced the outline of Roman's ear. The larger man responded by gently squeezing the head of Seth's cock through the pants. " Fuck!" Seth exclaimed and then he gave Roman a hot kiss on the lips.

It was time for Seth to do some exploring of his own. His hand dropped down to Roman's pants as they continued to kiss and he quickly found the thick hard cock underneath the denim. Seth moved his hand up and down the sizeable length, squeezing it as he went. Seth broke the kiss and looked down. He could makeout the outline of Roman's cock in the jeans in the moonlight. He squeezed the head of the shaft hard causing Roman to gasp. He leaned in and licked Roman's lips with the tip of his tongue. " I wanna see your cock. I bet that it's fucking beautiful like the rest of you."

Roman's head was spinning. His entire body was on edge as longing and desire ran rampant through him. Seth's words were making him a lot hornier that he normally would be. Seth kissed him again and as that devious tongue slipped back into his mouth once more and he could feel Seth's nimble fingers unbuttoning his pants. He pulled back from Seth.

" Not here." He took Seth's hands off his pants. " Not out in public like this."

" But no one's around Rome." Seth whined.

But Roman shook his head. " No not at the beach. You know that sand gets everywhere. Let's head back to the car."

Seth got up quickly and dusted the sand off his clothes. " C'mon Rome. What are you waiting for?"

Roman smiled at Seth enthusiasm and got up. He dusted the sand off his clothes and followed Seth who was already making his way back to the car.

They got back to the vehicle in about five minutes. The carpark was almost empty and there were no cars around the Mercedes. They got into the backseat and locked the doors. The windows were heavily tinted so no one could look in and see what they were up to. Seth straddled Roman's lap and started to kiss him heavily while rocking his hips against Roman's. Seth then slid off of Roman's lap placing one of the man's legs on the floor while the other remained stretched out on the backseat. He unbuttoned Roman's pants again and then unzipped it. Seth could feel the anticipation making his heart flutter. Roman lifted his hips and pulled the jeans down past them. Seth could see his package stretching the black boxer briefs in the most obscene manner. He pulled down the underwear releasing Roman's cock. It was thick and long and laid flat against Roman's stomach. It was circumcized and the head was already glistening with precum.

Seth positioned himself between Roman's legs and licked a flat stripe from the base to the head of the cock. He heard Roman groan and looked up at him. " I was right. Your cock is fucking hot like the rest of you." Seth held the base of the cock with his hand while he sucked the head into his mouth, his tongue licking up all of the precum and flicking over the slit.

" Fuck!" Roman moaned as Seth took his member into his mouth. Seth's mouth was soft and wet and warm. His tongue was teasing him as it trailed down the vein underneath his cock. Seth was taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth sucking him hard. Roman closed his eyes and just allowed soft moans of approval to escape his lips. Seth's head game was fucking perfect. He opened his eyes momentarily to admire Seth's pretty pink lips wrapped around his dick. It was a fucking hot visual. He closed his eyes again so that he could concentrate on nothing but Seth's talented mouth.

Seth brought Roman's cock out of his mouth and kissed the tip. " Your cock tastes so fucking good Rome."

Roman opened his eyes and looked down at him. " Really?"

Seth leaned forward. " Yeah." He kissed Roman so that he could taste himself. He sucked on Seth's tongue for a few seconds before giving it back.

He smirked. " I guess your right. Especially when it's on that sweet tongue of yours."

Seth kissed Roman's hipbone before moving back to his cock. He took Roman back into his mouth and started to deep throat him. He wanted Roman's cum on his tongue. He wanted to feel his cock splurting it out so that it hit the back of his throat.

Roman writhed around on the seat, his hands clawing for purchase when he felt his cock touch the back of Seth's throat. His cock was throbbing and he felt his impending climax coming. Seth's mouth moved torturously slow up and down his length. Roman couldn't control himself any longer. " Seth. I'm about to cum." He warned incase Seth wanted to move.

But Seth kept his mouth locked onto his cock, planting his hands firmly on Roman's naked hips. Roman bucked his hips as his climax hit and a moan tore out of his throat. He felt his cock spasming in Seth's mouth, splurting his cum down Seth's throat.

Seth swallowed the hot cum as quickly as it came. It was thick with a musky flavour that wasn't too overbearing. When Roman was done he cleaned the head off with his tongue and pulled off with a loud pop. His jaw was tired but the entire experience was worth it.

He felt Roman pulling him up to lie on top of him and Seth complied. He laid his head against Roman's chest and he could hear the steady rhythm of Roman's heartbeat in his ear.

" That was amazing Seth." Roman said as he pulled Seth's hair free from the pony tail and twirled it between his fingers.

Seth smiled. " Thank you." He made himself even more comfortable on Roman as he replayed the wonderful night in his head.

* * *

Dean was fast asleep in his bed when suddenly something heavy dropped down across his lower half.

Dean jumped up out of his sleep. " What the fuck?"

He looked down and saw his roomate stretched out across him and his bed. " What the hell Seth?"

Seth as usual was only clad in a pair of briefs. White this time. " We're out of coffee."

Dean shook his head. He knew that he had to have heard wrong. Seth couldn't have possibly woken him up for this. " What?"

" We're out of coffee." Seth repeated and looked at Dean expectantly.

Dean groaned and laid back down on his bed. " Then go and make some more."

" I can't. I checked the cupboards and I couldn't find any."

Dean closed his eyes. " Then go to the store."

" I can't. I don't know which brand you buy."

" If I tell you would you get your elbow from off my dick?"

Seth looked down and realized that his elbow was indeed on Dean's sensitive area. " Oh sorry about that." He patted Dean's cock through the sheets.

" Seth!"

" What? I was trying to make it all better. Don't yell at me." Seth sounded offended.

Dean propped up on his elbows. " Don't touch my dick unless you're planning on riding it."

Seth scowled at him. " So are you going to go for the coffee?"

Dean dropped back down on the bed and pulled a pillow over his face. " No. I had a long hard shift last night." He paused. " And you're still on my dick."

He felt Seth's body weight lifting up and thought that the man was finally giving up. Next thing he knew he felt Seth straddling his waist, sitting on top of him.

" Dean!" He whined.

He kept the pillow over his face. " What Seth?"

" I want coffee!"

" Then go for it."

" No. I want you to go for it."

" Well that's too bad."

Seth lifted up the pillow and peeped at him. " Please Dean." He whined in a childlike voice.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at him. He finally had Seth on top of him and begging but it was definitely not what he had fantasized about. " No."

Seth pouted. " But Dean..."

" No."

Seth was glaring at him with his big brown eyes and his mouth twisted into a pout. It was almost cute.

He sighed dramatically and then got off of Dean. " You never let me get my own way." He complained.

" Well I'm glad that you're learning." Dean rolled back over in the bed, intending on going back to sleep.

" Well I'm going to go downstairs and see if Romie has any coffee."

" Romie?" Dean sat up in the bed and looked at Seth curiously.

Seth smiled at him brightly. " Yup that's what I call him."

" Since when?"

" Since we went on an amazing date last night."

Seth's words hit Dean like a bucket of cold water. " A date? But Roman's..."

" Straight?" Seth finished for him. " Well not anymore." Seth sighed wistfully. " He's at least bi now."

Dean couldn't believe what Seth was saying. " But how?"

Seth smiled ruefully. " I have my ways."

" But what about Damien?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. " What about him?"

" Aren't you two together?" Dean was still struggling to make sense of this entire thing.

" Damien's married Dean. We could never really be truly together." Seth spoke matter-of-factly.

Seth sat on the edge of Dean's bed. " With Roman I can go out in public with him without him fearing that he would get recognized by one of his friends."

He looked down at Dean and smiled. " I can hold his hand. We can eat at a restaurant without someone reporting back to his wife. Do you know that Dae and I have only eaten out twice, the entire time we've been together? I can be normal when I'm with Roman. I don't have that with Damien."

" So are you going to break up with Damien?"

Seth snorted and then laughed as he got up from the bed. " No of course not. Why would I do a silly thing like that?"

Dean looked at him as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. " Because you're seeing Roman."

" Yeah so? Damien can buy me whatever I want. Roman can't." Seth looked at Dean as if he honestly couldn't understand what the problem was.

" Seth! That's not fair to Roman. You can't treat him like that. He doesn't deserve it."

Seth walked out of the room as if he didn't have a care in the world. " He knew that I was seeing someone when he asked me out. He should know what the deal is."

He shot a parting glance over his shoulder. " Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and see if Roman has any coffee."

Dean watched as he sauntered away. Shaking his head in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean's hand rubbed furiously hard at wooden counter behind the bar. He couldn't believe Seth's audacity sometimes. It was as if the little shit couldn't think past his own needs and desires. A hand clamped down over his stopping him from scrubbing away the varnish on the counter. The hand remained on his, the thumb softly stroking Dean's wrist.

" What has you so worked up?" The soft Scottish accent was tinged with concern.

Dean slapped the towel against the counter and exhaled in frustration. " It's nothing Drew."

Drew squeezed the hand that he was holding. " C'mon Dean. You know that I know you better than that."

Dean sighed and stared at the floor. Drew did know him better than that. Drew sometimes worked the bar along with him on peak nights like Friday and Saturday. He was a couple inches taller than Dean with lean muscular body. He was from Scotland with long dark blond hair and blue eyes with a square jaw. He was boyishly handsome and worked as a part time model after being told that he was too tall to make it in Hollywood. It was surprising to find that most of Hollywood's leading men were under six feet tall because it looked better on camera. They had worked together for the past two years and made out with each other several times although it never progressed past heavy petting.

Drew moved his hand and patted Dean's shoulder. " C'mon. We've got about an hour before this place opens to the public. Let's talk."

Dean followed Drew into one of the back storage rooms. It was a small room with just a table and boxes packed up all around it. Drew flipped on the light and then closed and locked the door when Dean came through it.

Dean rested against the edge of the table with his arms folded across his chest. Drew came up in front of him standing to his right side. He pressed his hips against Dean's right thigh, placing an arm loosely around Dean's waist. He leaned in and kissed Dean on his cheek and then whispered in his ear. " Tell me what's wrong."

Dean continued to stare at the floor trying to sort out his feelings and his thoughts. But everything was so messy and muddled up that he didn't know where or how to begin. " I can't."

Drew placed both arms around Dean's waist. " I think you can." He kissed Dean right at the corner of his mouth just avoiding his lips. " Just start talking."

Somehow Drew always got Dean to open up to him. Dean never knew how he did it but it always worked. So he told him about Seth and Roman while Drew planted kisses all over his face and neck.

When Dean had finished, Drew placed a soft kiss right over the pulse point on Dean's neck and then lifted up his head to look at Dean. " I know what you're problem is."

Dean raised an eyebrow. " What?"

" You're jealous." Drew stated simply.

Dean pulled away from him, denying the statement. " No I'm not. Why would I be jealous?"

Drew slowly approached him and took Dean's hand and gently pulled him against his body. " You're jealous because of two reasons. One, that Seth is interested in Roman and hasn't given you the time of day. Two, because Roman is interested in Seth and you still have a crush on him."

Dean twisted his lips thinking it over. " Okay, I may give you the first one but I do not still have a crush on Roman."

Drew laughed lightly and pushed a lock of Ambrose's auburn hair off his face. " Dean, I have seen Roman. I know that you still have a crush on him."

Dean shook his head. " Whatever."

Drew's face suddenly grew serious and he pulled Dean right up against his body. " You need to stop denying your feelings." He pecked Dean's lips. " Your other problem is that you don't know if you should warn Roman about Seth."

Dean acknowledged it by returning the peck to Drew. " I feel like it isn't my place ya know. But Roman's my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt."

Drew kissed him fully this time, teasing Dean's bottom lip by tracing it with his tongue. " I think that you have your answer."

" I guess." Dean hand firmly grasped the back of the man's neck, bringing his head down to kiss him properly.

The kiss was slow and smooth like they usually were between them. Drew's tongue slid easily into Dean's mouth curling around his own. Drew backed Dean up against the table, pressing their hips together as they continued to kiss. His right hand went under Dean's shirt, touching his bare skin. His flesh was soft and supple as Drew moved his hand up to the middle of Dean's back resting there. Dean kissed him for a few more seconds before pulling away and ending the kiss. He could feel his and Drew's hardness pressing against each other through the denim. But Dean didn't think that he wanted anything more from him for the rest of the night. Drew as usual had worked his magic to help sort himself out.

Drew cupped Dean's chin and tilted it upwards to him. " Sometimes I wished that you could feel for me the way that I do about you."

" Drew ..."

" I know Dean, I know." He let go of Dean's chin and kissed him on his forehead. " You don't believe in workplace relationships."

Dean looked at him, unsure in what to say. He just didn't feel like that about Drew.

" But I know that if I got a different job tomorrow you would come up with a different excuse." Drew smiled sadly.

Dean was beginning to feel guilty about using Drew to make him feel better. " Drew I..."

" You don't have to explain yourself," He interrupted. " It is what it is."

He kissed Dean on the lips for a few seconds and then he stopped. " Just know that I'll always be here for you."

The corner of Dean's lips curled up into a short smile. " Thanks."

Drew took a step back breaking their close body contact. " I think it's time that we went back out there."

Dean nodded in agreement. " Yeah."

As Drew unlocked the door he turned to Dean. " I want you to do one thing for me."

Dean looked puzzled. " What?"

" Stop underestimating yourself. You have no clue how attractive you really are."

* * *

A few days later Dean was coming down the stairs to head to the store because Seth had used up all of the coffee creamer when he saw Roman exiting his apartment.

" Hi."

Roman turned and smiled at him. " Hi Dean. What's up?"

" Nothing much man." He replied as they both walked to their cars.

As soon as they were about to separate to go to their respective cars, Dean piped up. " So I heard about you and Seth."

Dean bit his bottom lip nervously. He didn't know how else to bring it up except to be forthcoming with it.

Roman looked at him initially a bit shocked but then he grinned and nodded his head. " Um yeah. It's kinda weird."

Dean propped against his mustang. " I can imagine. With you being straight and all." He teased.

Roman accepted the ribbing good naturedly. " Yeah, so I thought. But Seth's just different ya know?"

A brief pang of jealousy hit Dean and he wished that he could've ignored it. But he guessed Drew was right. He wasn't completely free of his crush on Roman. " I guess."

Dean walked over to him. There was no one else around but he didn't want to have this part of the conversation shouted over the parking area. He tapped Roman on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at Dean, his face questioning what he wanted. " You know that Seth's in a relationship with someone else right?"

Roman nodded. " Yeah. He told me all about Damien. But he's married and Seth says that he doesn't love him so I guess it's alright."

Dean looked a bit mystified. " And you're okay with that? Sharing him?"

" I don't see it like that." Roman sounded a bit defensive. " What Seth and I have is just... just different, okay?"

Dean took a step back sensing the annoyance emanating from Roman. " Okay. I was just making sure that you're alright with it."

" It really isn't any of your concern Dean." Roman said as he got into his SUV and closed the door in Dean's face.

* * *

Damien couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had happened. It was probably around the same time that Seth had moved into his new place but things weren't the same between them. For the past month or so, Seth felt emotionally distant from him. Well more so than usual to be fair. Even now as they were lying side by side in the bed at the condo. Seth clad only in his briefs. His long golden, muscled legs stretched out with one arm behind his head as he watched the television at the foot of the bed. He was so beautiful to look at but Damien never felt as if he truly ever had him.

" Seth?"

" Hmmm?" Came the indifferent response as his eyes remain transfixed on the television.

Damien wondered if Seth had become involved with that sea urchin looking ruffian that he lived with but he dismissed that thought. Not even Seth would stoop that low.

He softly caressed the arm that Seth had placed behind his head. " Seth baby?" He placed a gentle kiss on the inside of Seth's bicep. " I was wondering."

Seth turned to look at him. Those big brown eyes momentarily stunning him with their soft beauty.

He kissed Seth's arm again before he spoke again. " Do you have any vacation days saved up?"

Seth nodded. " Yeah I do."

" I want you to take a couple."

Seth raised an eyebrow. " Why?"

Damien slid his arm over Seth's waist using his fingers to stroke the skin. " Because I want to take you on a trip with me." His eyes locked on to Seth's. " To Cancun."

Seth sat up immediately. Excitement all over his face. " Are you serious Dae?"

Damien couldn't help but to smile at Seth. " Of course. Just you and me. It isn't a business trip."

Seth had a huge grin all over his face. " Cancun? I've always wanted to go to Cancun. It looks like heaven."

" So is that a yes?"

" Yes!" Seth shouted and planted a noisy kiss on Sandow's lips and then kissed him all over his face saying thank you as he laid each one.

Damien couldn't help but to laugh at Seth's excitement. When they were like this laughing and Seth was being extra affectionate. It made everything that he had to put up with at home from his wife worth it. He pulled Seth into his arms and his younger lover threw a leg over Damien's waist. They started kissing and in between Seth prattled on excitedly about seeing the white beaches and the stunning blue waters of the Caribbean sea. Damien couldn't be happier.

* * *

A couple days later Seth was lying in Roman's bed. A late night talk show was on but neither of them were paying it any attention. They were both in their underwear. Seth was lying partially on top of Roman with his leg between Roman's thighs. Roman's arms were around him as they exchanged slow, sweet kisses.

Seth moaned and shifted so that he was lying right on top of Roman. Seth's legs were between Roman's, their clothed groins pressed against each other as Seth licked and sucked at the base of Roman's neck. His kisses slowly moved down Roman's body. His tongue flicking over a nipple, tracing an intricate pattern all over Roman's chest to the other nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Roman groaned and slid his hand down Seth's back to cup his ass. He squeezed the cheek through the brief as Seth's clever mouth worked his nipple. Roman could feel his cock pulsing as Seth's tongue lapped against his chest. Everything that Seth ever did to him always felt good. So damn good.

Seth made his way half way down Roman's body and then moved back up to kiss him on the lips. Roman pulled Seth's briefs down to right underneath his bottom, exposing the rounded high mounds. His hands kneaded them together as their tongues played together inside his mouth. Seth's body always felt good to him. He gave the left cheek a soft smack and Seth immediately moaned into his mouth. He liked how Seth was always so sexually needy but he never pushed him out of his comfort zone.

Seth pulled away. He straddled Roman with his thighs pressing against both sides of Roman's waist. He smiled down at Roman whose lips were swollen from the intense kissing. " I've got something to tell you."

Roman's hands moved down to Seth's thighs, clasping the hard muscles with each hand. Seth's blond and black hair falling forward from his face in soft waves. He was so good looking that Roman couldn't believe how smitten he was with Seth's looks. " What is it?"

Seth dipped his head and kissed Roman's cheek. " I'm going to Cancun with Damien for a few days."

For Roman it felt as if his whole world had suddenly breaked to an abrupt stop. He knew that Seth and Damien were still on going but it didn't feel quite real until now.

" Rome?" Seth lightly poked him on his chest. " Did you hear me?"

Roman exhaled softly and looked up into those brown eyes that were looking at him expectantly. " Yeah. Cancun huh?"

Seth smiled and nodded. " Yup. I've never been. I'm so excited. I can't wait."

" That's good." The enthusiasm in Roman's voice was noticeably lacking.

" Romie, what's wrong?" Seth pouted. " Don't you want me to go?"

Roman sat up in the bed and moved his hands up to Seth's waist. " No you should go. I want you to have a good time."

This answer seemed to have pleased Seth. " Yay! I was hoping that you wouldn't be mad."

Roman gave a short smile and pushed some of Seth's hair off his face, allowing his fingers to slip slowly through the hair. He knew that he didn't want Seth to go anywhere with Damien. But how could he deny him when he was essentially the other man? " I'm not mad." Seth smiled at him. " When are you leaving?"

" Early Thursday morning on Dae's private jet. We're coming back home on Sunday night." Seth was playing with Roman's long black hair as well but it was obvious that his mind was already miles away in Cancun.

Roman tangled his fingers in the curls at the back of Seth's head and brought their faces together. He kissed Seth with as much passion as he could muster, sucking on those pretty pink lips of his. " I'm going to miss you Seth." It was the nicest way he could put how he was feeling.

Seth smiled at him and pecked his lips. " I'm going to bring you back a souvenir from Cancun."

* * *

Dean watched with faint amusement on Wednesday as Seth ran around the apartment packing items for his trip. Seth was acting as if he was going away for a whole month instead of a few days. Dean watched as Seth packed no less than ten pairs of boarding shorts along with eight pairs of speedos. Plus he had another suitcase full of shoes and a carry-on bag full of toiletries including suntan oil, sun block, various hair products and five different flavours of lip balm. Seth was definitely an overpacker and knowing him, Dean mused he was probably going to spend most the trip in the hotel room with Damien half naked anyway.

It was after nine at night when Seth had finished packing. He came out to the living room to see Dean sitting on the couch watching television. Today was Dean's off day. He flopped down across the couch with his torso landing on Dean's lap. Dean looked down at him and shook his head and then resumed watching television.

" I'm tired." Seth said and then turned over so that his head was in Dean's lap as he looked up at his roommate. " I didn't know that Cancun could be so tiring."

Dean couldn't help but to smile and shake his head. " But you haven't even left yet."

" I know." Seth turned to look at the television. " This is Dae's and I first trip together." He said a lot more solemnly.

" So are you scared or something?" Dean looked down at the man who was at least wearing a pair of loose fitting gym shorts today.

" No it's just..." Seth's voice trailed off as if he was trying to find the right words. " It's just different. Dae has never been so obvious about our relationship before to his wife even though she knows about us." He turned and looked back at Dean. " Do you think that he wants us to be something more?"

Dean looked at him resisting the urge to touch the soft looking hair even though Seth was using him as a human pillow. " I don't know Seth. You would have to ask Damien that."

Seth seemed to be pondering over what Dean had said and from the look on his face Seth didn't look too enthused about the idea.

" So what about Roman?" Dean dared to venture even though their last encounter ended rather abruptly.

" What about him?" Seth replied as his thoughts were obviously far away.

" Well what does he think about you and Damien going to Cancun?"

" Oh he's happy for me." Seth replied nonchalantly.

The way how Roman talked about Seth, Dean wasn't entirely convinced that he didn't mind Seth gallivanting off with no worries. " Are you sure?"

" Yes!" He looked at Dean as if he was annoyed. " Romie's happy for me. Why wouldn't he be?"

Dean realized that he wasn't going to get through to Seth so he just dropped it. " No idea Seth. No idea." He sighed and went back to watching the television show not noticing that subconsciously that his thumb and index finger were twirling strands of Seth's hair.

* * *

On Thursday, Dean had the early shift at the bar so he was home by ten thirty. Inside the apartment felt hot so he walked outside to stand on the top of the steps with a beer in his hand looking at all of the twinkling lights he could see of Santa Monica. He definitely was not where he thought that he would be when he first came to L.A. but life had a funny way of working itself out.

As he was taking a drink from his bottle he heard a loud thud coming from downstairs. At first he ignored it, figuring that Roman had just dropped something. Then he heard it again, followed by a metallic crash. Now he was worried. He sat his bottle on the ground and sprinted down the stairs. He went up to Roman's front door, wondering if he should knock. But instead he tried the knob and found that it wasn't locked. He opened the door and stepped inside. He closed the door and made his way into the kitchen as it seemed as if the noise was coming from there. Roman was furious and slammed a chopping board on to the tiled floor.

" Rome?" Dean called out. He had never seen Roman act like this. He was usually calm and composed.

Roman didn't turn around or acknowledge him so he stepped closer avoiding a metal tray on the floor. " Roman. What's going on?"

Roman turned to look at him, pushing his loose hair back from his face. Dean could see his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath that he took. He was only clothed in a pair of dark blue boxers and Dean tried not to stare too much.

" Nothing Dean. It's nothing."

" Uh huh." Dean looked down at the chopping board and then back up at Roman. The guilt washing over his face. " So if it's nothing, then why..." He gestured at the recently made mess with his hand.

Roman started to pace. " I thought that everything was going so well between us. I thought that he was going to tell me that he was leaving Damien but instead he's excited about going to Cancun."

He stopped pacing and looked at Dean. He was obviously hurting and distraught. Dean was never any good at comforting people. He always felt awkward and that he would say the wrong thing. But he knew that he had to do it for Roman. " I'm sorry Rome."

He gingerly embraced Roman's shoulders but surprisingly Roman clutched him tightly and pushed him against the breakfast bar pinning him between the wood and Roman's body. He had never been so close to Roman before and now it was all because of Seth.

" How could I have told him that I didn't want him to go?" Roman's lips brushed against Dean's shoulder every time that he spoke. Dean felt a shiver run through him. Now was not the time to become aroused especially since Roman wasn't doing it on purpose. " He was so excited Dean."

" I know he was." Dean said as he comfortingly stroked Roman's hair.

" But why couldn't he see that I wanted him to stay? Why doesn't he see how much I care about him?" Dean felt the edge of Roman's teeth scrapping his skin. That combined with the uneven pressure of Roman's lips wasn't doing him any favours. He tried to concentrate on comforting Roman.

" I don't know Rome. Maybe he was too excited to see it." He tried as inconspicuously as possible to move his shoulder away from Roman's mouth. But that only resulted in Roman's lips touching his throat. Fuck.

" I don't know what to do Dean." Every word felt like feather light kisses against his neck. He just prayed that Roman didn't feel his growing erection.

" I don't know either Rome." Dean sighed into Roman's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seth's eyes bulged open when he stepped inside their luxury imperial suite. The five hour flight from L.A. to Cancun was quickly forgotten as he ran past their bags that were already waiting for them by the front door. The room was wide and spacious. It had a cool marble floor with contemporary furniture in white. Golden wooden desks and an entertainment system area accented the room. A large flat screen tv was mounted on the wall opposite a large sectional white leather couch. On the coffee table infront of the couch sat a huge platter of fresh tropical fruits. There were fresh flowers in vases all over the room. He went into the bedroom and saw a king sized bed covered in white sheets with about eight pillows on it. The bathroom had a separate shower and jacuzzi just big enough for two persons. Bvlgari toiletries were on the counter in a beautiful white porcelain dish.

Seth came back out into the living area where Damien was still standing in his grey leisure suit.

" This place is gorgeous Dae!" Seth spun around with arms out. It felt as if he was in a completely different world.

Damien smiled at him from behind his Tom Ford sunglasses. " You haven't seen the best part yet." He pointed at a staircase that was off to a side in the living room. Seth had failed to notice it when he first came in.

" What's up there?" Seth asked as he was already walking towards the staircase.

" Let's find out." Damien replied as he followed his excited companion.

Seth came out on a private roof top terrace. There was a small pool that was a brilliant blue that had wooden beams over it to shade it from the sun. An outdoor shower, two lounge beds, two chairs and a fantastic view of the beach and the ocean below.

" Oh my god Dae! This is amazing." Seth had never seen anything so breath taking in his life. The understated elegance of everything combined with the fresh ocean breeze that even smelled different from the Pacific ocean in L.A., the white sandy beaches down below and the brilliant topaz blue of the Caribbean had him truly feeling as if he was in paradise.

" So I take it that you like it?" Damien grinned at him.

Seth spunned around and hugged him tightly. " I love it." He kissed Sandow hard on the lips. " Thank you."

Damien took off his sunglasses, placing them in his pants pocket. " You're welcome."

Seth kissed him again. Softer this time. Damien held him and kissed him back. He was happy that he could give Seth this experience. It was just him and Seth and no wife to bother about for these few days. He parted his lips and allowed Seth's tongue to slip in. He really did enjoy kissing him. Everything always felt better when Seth did it. Caroline had barely acknowledged him when he told her that he was taking a trip. She referred to Seth as his trashy whore and he had to walk out of the room before he assualted the mother of his children. Nobody could speak about the man who had taken his heart like that. Damien moved his hand up to caress the back of Seth's head and softly sucked on his lips earning him a surprised moan from his lover. For these next few days he would show Seth exactly how much he meant to him.

Later on in the evening after having a peaceful nap, the pair showered and changed and went to have dinner at one of the restaurants in the hotel. This one offered Mexican fare and was right next to the beach with tiki torches in the sand. Seth and Damien dined on freshly caught fish that had been delicately smoked with fresh herbs and a blend of Mexican spices accompanied with rice and vegetables. Seth took note of the other diners as he ate. Noting that this was a well to do crowd with lots of older men and women. The hotel was adults only and he noticed the higher slits in the dresses that the women wore at dinner. He would have never been in a place like this if it hadn't been for Damien. There were some parts of the world that were exclusively the domain of the rich and he could tell that this place was one of them. Their room alone was probably more than he earned in a month or two. The food was exquisite and the prices matched. Sometimes he wondered why Damien had chosen him out of all of the men he could have but he decided that he wouldn't question fate and just let it be.

He looked back at his table and saw that Damien was watching him.

" What is it?" He asked as he sipped his glass of wine.

Damien just smiled softly. " Nothing."

" You're acting weird." Seth placed his glass back on the table.

" I can assure you that I'm not acting weird." Damien said as he signalled to a waiter. " Did you enjoy your meal?"

" Yeah it was great."

" So what would you like to do?" Damien inquired as their dishes were quietly and quickly cleared away.

" I guess go back to our room." Seth replied looking across at the ocean. " I guess tommorrow we can go exploring."

" Very well. I'll have dessert sent to our room." Sandow said as he got up from his seat stretching his hand across for Seth's.

Seth looked at the outstretched hand a bit surprised at the gesture. Damien had never offered to hold his hand in public before. He took the invitation and Damien squeezed his hand as they made their way from the restaurant.

Back up at their suite Seth had already taken off his shirt and was taking off his pants when dessert arrived. He heard the door close and Damien setting it up on the coffee table. He walked out clad only in his black briefs causing Damien to just stare at him with his mouth agape.

Damien regained his composure and sat on the couch as Seth sat next to him taking up a dish that contained a caramel sundae. Damien's eyes hungrily devoured the golden skin covering the well toned body. Yes Seth's body was the first thing that attracted him to the younger man but looking him over he had to admit that Seth's body was a work of art.

An errant drop of ice cream spilled from the spoon on to Seth's chest. Seth was going to wipe it away with his finger but Damien pushed it away and pressed his lips to Seth's chest and licked away the milky substance with his tongue. He started to place kisses all other Seth's chest, suckling bits of flesh into his mouth while the recipitant looked on in surprise and was getting more and more turned on the lower Damien went.

Damien was never this forward. He normally waited until Seth started putting the moves on him first. Seth wondered what had gotten in to him as Damien licked the spot right above the waist band of his briefs. Whatever it was, he hoped that it didn't stop as he placed the dish on the coffee table and lifted his hips as Damien pulled off his underwear.

Seth hissed loudly, clutching at Damien's hair as he sucked Seth's cock into his mouth. Damien's tongue was swirling all over the cock head and it felt amazing. Seth couldn't help but to thrust his hips into Damien's mouth. Damien normally only kissed his cock. He never sucked him before. Seth placed his right leg over Damien shoulder as the older man settled between his legs and bobbed his head up and down on Seth's dick.

" Fuck Dae. You feel so good." Seth moaned out as Damien took him deeper into his mouth. He never knew that Damien was capable of doing this and doing it so well.

Damien pushed his index and middle fingers into Seth mouth and he sucked them well to coat them with his saliva.

He withdrew his fingers and then breached Seth's tight entrance with his index. He slowly worked that finger in and out of him to loosen him up. He then added the middle finger to stretch him. He curled his fingers to hit that pleasurable bundle of nerves. Seth yelped when Damien found it. He dugged his fingers into the couch, his hips bucking wildly against Damien's mouth. He could feel his cock starting to throb while in Damien's mouth. His skin was tingling and hot to touch. Damien was driving him crazy with desire. He wanted everything that Damien could give him.

" I want you so bad Dae." He breathed out. His voice husky.

Damien pulled off his cock and kissed Seth passionately as he removed his shirt and unfastened his pants. He pulled the condom out of his pocket and then stepped out of his pants. Seth pulled down his underwear and sucked the hard shaft into his mouth. Damien groaned and closed his eyes. Seth's mouth always felt like completely bliss around his cock. But tonight he couldn't let him finish. He pulled out of Seth's warm mouth and rolled the condom on. Seth immediately laid back on the couch and spread his legs. He looked wanton and desperate. He had never seen Seth so turned on for him before. He lined himself up and pushed slowly into Seth. Seth whined as Damien's cock filled him. Damien gently tugged on Seth's arms pulling him up into a sitting position. Seth wrapped his arms around Damien's neck and his legs around his waist. Their mouths engaged in a hot kiss as Damien carried Seth to the bedroom, with his cock still inside him.

He laid Seth down on the bed and then he began fucking him. He loved how tight and warm inside Seth was. He liked how Seth said his name over and over in those breathless pants of his. Dae...Dae...Dae… No one else called him that. No one else made him feel as alive as Seth did. He stroked Seth's cock as he repeatedly hit his prostate. He loved watching Seth come. He loved the feeling of Seth's cock throbbing in his palm right before he climaxed. He felt the throbbing now and squeezed it harder.

" Dae!"

The thick white ropes of cum splurted everywhere. On Damien's chest, his hands, on Seth's belly and even on the sheets.

Seth ass gripped him extra tight and Damien exploded. " Seth!"

It was the first time that Damien had ever screamed his name aloud like that. Seth opened his eyes and watched as Damien became undone. To know that he finally broken Damien's silent orgasm barrier was a bit overwhelming. Damien kissed him a bit sloppily and moved down his neck to his collarbone laying sweet suckling kisses. Seth closed his eyes as a wave of comfort and satisfaction came over him. He didn't know what had change in Damien but he was grateful for it.

He felt the weight on the bed shifting as Damien got off of it and went into the bathroom most likely to dispose of the condom. Seth eyes remained closed when he felt Damien rejoining him on the bed. Seth moved over to Damien and kissed his shoulder. " That was incredible."

Damien looked down into those big brown eyes that were filled with adoration for him and felt his heart move a bit in his chest. His large hand swept Seth's hair off his face so that he could see his handsome features better. " You're incredible."

Seth smiled at him and then leaned over and kissed him. When he pulled back Damien was cupping his face as his thumb swiped over the soft hair of his beard. Now was the time to tell Seth how he felt about him. After all it was the main reason that he decided to take this spur of the moment trip to Cancun.

" Seth, I ..." Those big brown eyes looked at him expectantly. Seth rested his chin on Damien's chest. His hands touching both sides of Damien's torso. Everything was so perfect in that moment.

" Seth, I … " He just couldn't get the words out and they right on the tip of his tongue. But something held them back from leaping right out of his mouth. " I booked us on a snorkeling trip tomorrow."

Seth smiled widely at him and planted a kiss on his chest. " Awesome."

He rolled off of Damien and just rested his head on his shoulder. Damien placed an arm around his waist pulling Seth against him. The moment had passed. He had chickened out. He inhaled the clean scent of Seth's hair as he closed his eyes. He had three more days to tell Seth how he felt.

They spent the entire day on Friday snorkeling and then hanging out at the beach. On Saturday they walked through some local craft markets and then went over to the luxury mall where Seth spent about an hour and Damien eight thousand dollars in the Louis Vuitton store.

They had a light dinner in their room and then Seth went up to the private roof top terrace. He slid into the pool wearing his black speedo. The water was nice and warm. The sweet scent of tropical flowers filled the night air. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the edge of the pool. He truly felt as if he was in paradise.

A few minutes later he heard the water splash and then he felt Damien's arms around him. He rolled his head into the crook of Damien's neck, inhaling the refreshing scent of his cologne. One thing about Damien was that he always smelled nice.

" Dae, I love it here." He murmurred into his neck.

" I'm glad that you do Seth." He kissed Seth's forehead.

" I can't believe this is our last night here." Seth opened his eyes and looked up at the wooden beams over the pool. He could see the stars peaking through the slits. " Everything here is so perfect."

Sandow kissed Seth's cheek. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. The moment was here again just like it was on Thursday night. He just had to open his mouth and tell Seth how he felt about him.

" Dae? Is everything okay?" Seth was looking at him with a bit of concern.

He gave him a reassuring smile. " Everything's fine." He tapped his lips to Seth's and smiled when Seth moved to sit on his lap. His younger lover rested his head against Damien's shoulder while casually encircling Damien's neck with his arms.

" I wish that I could stay here forever." Seth said softly.

I would stay anywhere with you, Damien thought as he kissed Seth's forehead once more.

* * *

Dean was fast asleep. It was about three a.m. and he had worked the late shift Sunday night. He jumped out of his sleep in fright when he felt a heavy weight plop down on top of him.

" Miss me?"

" Fuck. Seth!" Dean reached to turn on his bedside lamp. His roommate was sitting on top of him grinning. He started to wonder when Seth had decided that they were friends instead of ignoring him like he used to do.

" Miss me?" Seth asked again. Oblivious to the fact that Dean was very tired.

" If I say yes would you get off of me?"

" Only if you mean it." Seth leaned forward and smiled at him while sliding his hands down Dean's nude torso. Dean wondered if the man knew what he was doing or if he just enjoyed torturing him.

Seth smelled nice and his eyes looked wide and bright under the low light off the lamp. Dean felt like grabbing him and kissing the living daylights out of him even though he found him quite annoying at the present.

" Yeah I missed you. Happy now? Can I go back to sleep?"

Seth pouted and softly grounded his hips into Dean's. Who unfortunately was sleeping nude again and the light bed sheet offered little protection. " Aren't you going to ask me how my trip was?"

Dean sat up and looked at him increduously. " Seth, it's three o'clock in the morning! Can't this wait until you know, sunrise?"

Seth looked down Dean's body taking in the hard abs and defined chest. He guessed that his roomie wasn't too bad looking after all. " But Dean it was awesome! I went snorkeling on Friday and I saw so many pretty fishes." He pushed Dean back down on the bed and stretched out on top of him. " I think the sea water nearly ruined my hair though. I had to use so much conditioner to get it back right …"

Dean turned off the bedside lamp.

" Dean! Why did you turn off the light?"

" Because I had a long night at the bar serving a wedding party and I would like some sleep."

" You know you could be quite rude sometimes."

Dean looked at him in shock. He could still make out Seth's features from the faint light coming through his bedroom window. " You're calling me rude? Well that's fucking ironic."

" Well you are." Seth pouted. " Anyways, I had to use about three bottles of those mini conditioners that the hotel had, which by the way smelled so good ..."

Dean closed his eyes.

When Dean awoke a few hours later, he found it strange that he had this heavy weight on top of him. He looked down to see a mass of blonde and dark brown curls in his face. Seth had fallen asleep on top of him. Well wasn't this fucking rich?

Dean carefully moved Seth from off his body and onto the bed. He looked so peaceful sleeping that Dean stared at him for a few seconds before slipping on a pair of sweatpants that were lying on the floor.

He staggered out into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. He had literally slept with Seth and it was nothing that he had hoped for.

It was as if Seth had an internal alarm that awakened him as soon as the coffee machine beeped that it was finished. Seth walked into the kitchen sans shirt and his hair a disheveled mess.

" Morning." He said as he took the cup of coffee that Dean offered him.

Dean poured himself his own cup and took a seat on the breakfast bar. " Had a good night's sleep?"

Seth nodded. " It was fine." He took a sip of his coffee as he leaned against the wall. He then walked into the living room and pulled back the curtain. He was just in time to see Roman putting his suitcase into his car.

" Romie!" Seth yelled and slammed the cup of coffee down on the coffee table spilling some as he rushed out of the apartment.

He ran down the stairs quickly on his bare feet on to the parking area. " Romie!"

" Romie! I'm back." He yelled as he dove straight into Roman's surprised arms.

" Oh Rome, I've missed you so much." Seth said kissing him.

Seth tried to kiss him harder but his lips remained unresponsive. Seth pulled back and looked at him. " What gives Romie? Why aren't you kissing me? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Roman just looked at him with his jaw set. " You've got a lot of nerve. You know that?" Roman disentangled himself from Seth's embrace and walked around to the driver's side of the Mercedes and got in.

Seth couldn't understand why Roman was acting so strange. " Why are you being like this? Did I do something wrong?"

Roman just shook his head and started the car. He took off down the road without answering him.

" Dean!"

Dean looked up to see a very upset Seth Rollins coming towards him.

" What is it Seth?"

" Roman's mad at me. I don't know why. What did you do to him?"

" Me? I didn't do anything to him."

" Then why wouldn't he talk to me?" Seth appeared to be genuinely upset. He leaned against Dean, resting his head against his chest.

Again Dean wondered when in the world had he and Seth become this close.

Dean sighed softly. " Why do you think he's upset Seth?"

" I dunno. Maybe because I went to Cancun."

" Do you think it's just because you went to Cancun?" Dean tried to get Seth to make the mental leap himself.

" Is it because I went with Dae?" Seth's arms went around Dean's waist. " But he said that he was fine with it."

" Seth you know that Roman has feelings for you right?"

" Yeah."

Dean rolled his eyes. This kid could be so dense at times. " So do you honestly think that he was happy knowing that you were cavorting with another man in paradise?"

" Oh." Seth's face turned somber.

" Maybe you should have given it up to stay with him." Dean gently suggested.

Seth looked at him in confusion. " But it's Cancun Dean."

Dean shook his head and removed Seth's arms from around his waist. " Never mind. Forget about it Seth." Dean said as he walked away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" Hey, I got these for you."

Dean was sitting on the couch watching television when Seth had approached him. He took the plastic bag that dangling from his hand and opened it. He took out the two objects and looked at them with a bit of bewilderment. They were two small decorated skulls and Dean didn't know quite what to make of them.

" Those are ceramic skulls that are inspired by the Mayan history of Cancun." Seth explained. He took one of the skulls from Dean's hand. It was painted a dark blue with white rimming the eyes and painted on the teeth. The skull was also covered in decorative swirls and patterns with tribal markings. " They reminded me of you when I saw them."

Dean chuckled. " I remind you of a dead man. I don't know quite how to take that Seth." The skull that Dean held was painted a bright green and was trimmed in pink and yellow. He placed it down on the coffee table admiring it. " It's pretty cool though. Thanks."

Seth placed the one that he was holding on the coffee table as well. It was then that Dean noticed that Seth had something else in his lap as well.

Seth held it up and Dean saw that it was a t-shirt.

" I was going to give this to Roman but I guess that's a bad idea now. So I guess you could have it."

Dean took the shirt from Seth and couldn't help but to laugh when he unfolded it. It read ' I love Cancun'. " Yeah it's a pretty bad idea."

Seth frowned and before Dean could blink Seth's head was once again in his lap. Dean took in Seth's smoothly tanned body and wondered if he tanned in the nude. He smirked to himself. Mr. Rollins didn't appear to be the sort to encourage tan lines given the nature of his job. He was a short dark blue pair of gym shorts and Dean wondered if Seth had given up torturing him by walking around in his underwear.

Seth sighed noisely. Dean rolled his eyes. Obviously Seth wanted attention.

" What is it Seth?"

" I dunno," his head rolled to the right to look at the coffee table.

Dean took up the television remote next to him and turned the television off. " You've got my undivided attention so talk to me."

Seth groaned and ran his fingers through his scalp displacing some of the hair in the ponytail. " I don't know what to do!" The frustration was clear in Seth's deep gravely voice.

" About?"

Seth shot him a look. " Roman and Damien."

" Well what do you want from Roman?"

" I want..." Seth paused for a bit before he continued. " I want to date him of course. I want to be with him." Seth smiled. " Yeah I want to be with Rome."

Dean ignored the small prick of jealousy and continued with his questioning. " So what do you want from Damien?"

Seth sucked on his bottom lip and looked pensive. " I don't know." He said finally.

Dean saw that Seth was actually thinking about it. His hand rested against Seth's abs wondering if Seth would push it off him but he didn't seem to care. He moved his hand slowly up and down Seth's body touching the soft skin.

Seth turned and looked up at Dean. " I don't know what I want from Dae other than for him to take care of me."

Dean's hand slid down the side of Seth's ribs but he didn't seem to care or notice. " Well you do know that you're going to have to choose between them."

Seth sat up and looked at Dean. " Why?"

" Seth, Roman isn't going to put up with playing second fiddle to Damien much longer. Also, Damien is going to figure out eventually that you're seeing someone else."

Seth groaned. " Fuck. Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

" It's only complicated because you've made it that way."

Seth glared at him and then he pouted. " Dae was acting weird in Cancun."

Dean's hand had slipped down to Seth's waist . His fingers whispering over the skin on Seth's back. It was almost torture touching him like this and Seth not paying him any attention. " What do you mean by he was acting weird?"

" Well," Seth leaned against Dean's shoulder. It took all of Dean's self control not to lick and nibble at the appealling curve where Seth's neck and shoulder met. He was thankful that he was wearing a long t-shirt and loose fitting shorts that hid his arousal. " He was like more open about us. He actually held my hand in public. He wasn't as short tempered as he usually is."

" Well that's a good thing right?" Dean pressed his cheek against Seth's hair. Taking in the fresh scent and allowing the soft hair to pamper his cheek. He glanced at their reflection in the television. They looked like lovers embracing each other on the couch. Too bad it was only an image and not reality.

" Fuck, I don't know." Seth fidgeted with his shorts. " He seemed preoccupied the entire time he was there. Like there was something on his mind that he wanted to tell me but he couldn't."

Dean remembered the time that Damien had came over looking for Seth and he wasn't at home. He recalled the fear in his eyes at the thought that Seth might have been with someone else.

" Seth, has Damien ever told you that he loved you?"

Seth looked a bit confused and perplexed at the question. " No. Why would he tell me something like that?"

Dean groaned frustratedly and loud enough for Seth to turn to look at him. It then took all of his self control not to stare at those parted pink lips with that cute gap between his front teeth on display. " What was that for?"

Dean sighed again. " Maybe Damien is in love with you but he just couldn't say it."

Seth shook his head and turned around again. " No I don't think that's it."

" Why not Seth? Y'all have been together for over a year. It's possible."

Seth slid back down to Dean's lap once more. " Damien can't love me."

Dean's fingers lightly stroked the area above the waistband of Seth's shorts. " Why don't you think that it's possible?"

Seth sighed softly and moved Dean's hand off of his body and placed it on the couch. " He can't love me when he doesn't even love himself."

* * *

Seth fidgeted on the balls of his feet nervously waiting for Roman to answer the door. Ever since Roman had driven off that morning without even kissing him back or looking happy to see him it had plagued him. Talking to Dean only made it worse in a way. Dean had insisted that Roman wouldn't want to wait around forever for him to break up with Damien. But Seth couldn't understood what had changed over those four short days that he was gone. Roman knew that he was seeing Damien prior to getting involved with him so why was it a problem now?

Seth looked up expectantly as the door opened. Roman didn't open the door all the way and he didn't look that happy to see him.

" Hi. Can I come in?" Seth looked at him hopefully but Roman looked unmoved. " I just really need to talk to you."

Roman stared at him for a few tense moments then he stepped to one side allowing Seth barely enough room to enter.

Seth shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans as he stood in the living room as he watched as Roman closed the door. He was wearing a white tank and grey gym shorts and still looked hotter than most guys that Seth saw on any given day.

" Rome, I must admit that what happened this morning was not what I was expecting when I got back from Cancun."

Roman's grey eyes looked at him coldly and he could see that his jaw was set as if he fighting back a tongue lashing.

Seth sighed and walked a bit closer to him, even though he wasn't entirely certain that it was a good idea. " I guess what I'm saying is that I didn't realize how serious this thing between us was."

" So I'm just a joke to you? You think that I'm just playing around with you, huh? Is that what you think this is?" Roman lashed out at him.

Seth noticed him clenching his fists and took a step back. " No Rome. I don't think that this is a joke. But I honestly thought that you were okay with me going to Cancun with Damien. I mean you said that you were. It isn't fair for you to be angry with me now because of it."

" So you're saying that you honestly believed deep down that I was okay with it? What else was I supposed to say? You're a grown man and I can't control you."

" Yes honestly I took you at your word. I can't read minds Roman." Seth was started to get a little heated as well. Roman was making him feel like the bad guy because he believed in what he had said.

" Seth! You're the first guy that I've ever done, ya know..." Roman gestured from him to Seth. " These sort of things with. This isn't easy after spending most of your life thinking that you're straight and then come to find out that you aren't as straight as you thought. You came along and everything just got fucked up." Roman shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. " I thought that we had something special Seth. Especially since that night on the beach."

Seth picked up on the hurt undertones in Roman's voice. He began to feel guilty about how he had treated him. " I have to be honest Rome. I really didn't look at it like that. I didn't really think about how hard it is for you to accept being with me." Seth groaned and glanced up at the ceiling, throwing back his head. " Fuck. I've really been an asshole about this entire thing haven't I?

Roman's face relaxed after hearing Seth's admittance of wrong doing. " Well yeah."

Seth smirked and stepped forward and loosely circled his arms around Roman's neck. " I'm sorry. I was so caught up in going on the trip that I didn't even stop to consider how you felt in all of this." He pecked Roman's lips. " I really like you Rome."

Roman gave a small smile. " I really like you too Seth."

Seth savoured the warmth of Roman's mouth as their lips met. It was slow and sweet as their tongues mingled and their bodies pressed against each other. Roman was commanding the kiss and Seth was happy to follow his lead. Roman sucked on Seth's lips and the younger man groaned into the kiss. He was probably the best kisser that Seth ever had and that was saying a lot.

Roman's hand slipped under Seth's red t-shirt, pulling him even closer with his large hand spanning the width of Seth's back. Seth sucked the tender skin of Roman's neck down to his collar bone and onto his shoulders. Everything about his man just looked and feel so right and Seth felt as if he could never be satisfied with just kissing him.

Roman grabbed Seth's ponytail yanking him a bit viciously back up into another searing hot kiss. When it was finished, Seth laid his head on Roman's shoulder, savouring being back in his arms.

Roman's fingers caressed his hair. " I really want you Seth."

" I want you too Romie." Seth replied almost automatically.

" But I can't give myself fully to you unless you do the same for me."

Seth's entire body went rigid as he slowly raised his head and looked at Roman. " What are you saying?"

Roman exhaled sharply and kissed Seth's lips. " I want you for myself Seth. I want you to stop seeing Damien."

Seth looked at him in shock. " But Rome, Dae and I ..."

" Seth please. I can't do this knowing that you're going back to him at the end of the day."

" Rome, it isn't that easy." Seth pleaded.

Roman cupped Seth's jaw and tilted the head up to him. " I'll make it easy for you." He took a deep breath. " It's me or Damien. You choose."

* * *

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Drew asked as he followed Dean out of the back of the Pacifica at the end of their shift. " You nearly lost it on the lady if Mark hadn't intervened."

" Bitch needs to learn that ' I'm not interested' means that I'm not interested. It wasn't an invitation for her to try harder." Dean growled as the salty night wind smacked him across the face at after one in the morning.

It had been closing time and a semi drunk woman at the bar was trying to hit on Dean even though he had been point blank in turning her down. Drew realized that Dean had been agitated the entire night and tried to distract the woman but she ignored him and still shamelessly flirted with Dean who was about to blow his top when Mark came out from the back. Mark took one look at Dean and quickly read the situation. He somehow got the lady to quickly leave and gave Drew a look telling him to care of Dean. Mark would clean up their station. Drew knew that Dean should thank his lucky stars that he had a boss that was so understanding and wouldn't be annoyed by his behaviour.

Drew grabbed Dean's arm as he was walking towards his car. " I asked you a question. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Dean tried to pull his arm out of Drew's grasp but the Scotsman held firm. " Nothing! Okay? Nothing is wrong." He twisted his arm and managed to retch it free. " Just back off and leave me alone."

" It's Roman and Seth isn't it?"

Dean's eyes opened wide momentarily and then he shook his head. " Just drop it okay. Just fuck off Drew."

Dean turned to leave but Drew grabbed him by his waist and pulled him against his body. His hand delved into Dean's front right jeans' pocket and pulled out his car keys.

" You're not going anywhere in the state that you're in." Drew pocketed the keys in his own jeans. " If I let you leave with that anger in you, you're liable to kill someone and not give a fuck about it."

Dean yelled in annoyance. " Fuck Drew! No one's asking you to play my guardian angel. Just give me my damn keys."

" No." Drew responded simply and took a couple steps back away from Dean. " Stay here and I'll be right back."

" It's not like if I can fucking go anywhere." He yelled at Drew's figure as he went back into the building.

In less than two minutes Drew was back out with a wine bottle tucked underneath his arm. Ambrose leaning up against his Mustang with half a mind to hotwire the damn thing.

Drew opened the back of his Jeep and took out a large thick blanket which he folded underneath his arm and then a thinner blue one which that he placed under the same arm as the large one.

" Come on."

Dean walked over to him reluctantly and Drew handed him the bottle of wine and then closed the back of the Jeep with his free hand. Dean followed Drew as they walked along the dark beach with only the sound of the waves making any noise in the silence. Eventually Drew stopped walking and spread the thick blanket on top of the sand and sat down facing the ocean while Dean still stood up watching him as if he was a delinquent child who had been scolded.

" Sit." Drew nodded at the space next to him. Dean remained standing. " You could as well. I'm not giving you back your keys until you talk to me."

Dean groaned disapprovingly and plopped down next to him. Drew took the bottle of wine out of Dean's hand and twisted off the bottle cap and took a sip of the burgundy liquid. He handed it back to Dean who also took a drink.

" You couldn't have swiped some gin or whiskey?"

" If I didn't want you to drive home angry, do you think that I wanted you to drive home drunk?" Drew teased but Dean didn't smile.

" C'mon," Drew knocked his knee against Dean's. " Tell me what happened."

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Drew quickly cut him off. " Don't tell me that nothing happened because it did."

He took the bottle from Dean and wet his lips. " I know you Dean."

Dean took the bottle from him and had another drink and then placed it between his thighs. He watched as the waves broke across the shore. Coming in and then retreating back to the comfort of the ocean. Where was his comfort?

" This could take all night if you want." Drew spoke with a wry grin.

Dean rested back on his forearms and Drew took the wine bottle and pressed the cap back on it and laid it between them.

" Everything is just so fucked up." Dean finally said.

" How so?"

" I don't even know if I can fucking explain it man." Dean leaned his head back looking up at the star splattered sky.

" Just try."

Dean exhaled through his mouth. " Roman was upset about Seth going to Cancun with Damien, who's his unofficial boyfriend because Damien's married. Plus he's also really freaking rich." Dean explained for Drew's benefit. " So I'm trying to comfort him and all I could think about was how good his lips feel on my neck when he was talking to me."

" Uh huh." Drew looked at him. " Are you sure that he wasn't doing that purposely?"

Dean shook his head. " I'm certain. He was so damn caught up over Seth that I was barely a sounding board and nothing more."

" Okay," Drew said slowly. " We've established that you still have feelings for Roman. So what about Seth?"

Dean took up the bottle from between them and twisted off the cap and took a long drink from the bottle. When he was done, he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. " Seth?" Dean gave a short laugh. " Where to begin?" It was a rhetorical question. Dean sat up sharply and glared at Drew. " It's fucking cold out here."

Drew laughed quietly and unfolded the thinner blanket. He wrapped one end around his shoulder and held out the other end for Dean to use. He came closer to Drew and the blond haired man wrapped the blanket around both of them. It was long enough to cover down to mid-calf.

" Better?"

" Yeah." Dean rested his head against Drew's shoulder keeping his eyes locked on the Pacific. " Seth is just fucking annoying."

" How so?" Drew asked as he placed an arm around Dean's waist and kissed his forehead.

Dean searched for the bottle underneath blanket. Finding it, he brought it up to his lips from underneath the blanket and drank some more. There was just a drain left in the bottle by time he was done. Dean placed it on the sand nearby so that he could stretch out his long legs.

" Ever since he came back from Cancun it's like he's gone from hating my guts to acting as if I'm his best friend or some shit. I mean the guy comes back and literally wakes me up by lying down on top of me and then he has the audacity to fall asleep on top of me."

" The nerve of that scoundrel." Drew laughed.

Dean scowled and then leaned in and lightly nipped Drew's neck. " Shut up."

Drew chuckled.

" Then when he goes to see Roman who of course rejects him because he just got back from fucking another man, he's got his head in my lap talking to me like if I'm some motherfucking shrink."

" Really?" Drew dipped his head slightly to kiss Dean's cheek.

Dean moaned. " Well I may have asked him what's wrong but still!" He turned his head so that he could kiss Drew's lips. The wine had mellowed him out considerably but it wasn't potent enough to even get him tipsy. He sucked on Drew's lips for a bit. Enjoying the sweetness of the wine that was on them. He heard Drew moan appreciatively against his lips and then Dean pulled away. He smirked as Drew pouted at him. He wasn't the only one who could tease.

" So he's lying in my lap and I'm touching his body with my fingers and I know that he could feel it but he acted as if it was nothing to him. I keep on looking at him, thinking about how badly I want him." Dean's light blue eyes locked on to Drew's dark blue ones. " I wanna fuck him so bad Drew." The way how Dean said that last sentence in his deep growly voice just above a whisper, made Drew's cock stir.

" I wanna fuck him," Dean repeated as he eyed Drew's neck before he kissed it. " Yet I'm giving him advice on how to get with Roman. The other guy that I want." Dean's tongue darted out and the tip of it licked Drew's neck before a suckling kiss was placed there. " Damn, you do look good tonight Drew. I must admit it."

A throaty thank you barely made it out of Drew's mouth as he felt Dean's fingers unbuttoning his shirt as his lips moved further down his neck. Dean parted the blanket so that he could look at Drew unhindered. His teeth scraped against Drew's collarbone, taking little nips at the tanned flesh as he pushed Drew's shirt opened and ran his palm over his nipple, rolling it underneath. Drew gasped as Dean sunk his teeth in, almost breaking the skin as he sucked and kissed that patch of skin.

" Leaving your mark on me huh?" Drew softly chided him as his hands moved down to cup Ambrose's ass through his jeans.

Dean lifted his head. Drew could clearly see that his eyes were cloudy with lust and yearning. " I want to do more than leave my mark on you." Dean grabbed the back of Drew's head and pulled him down into a hot, needy kiss. Drew pushed Dean down onto the thick blanket and laid partially on top of him as their tongues swirled over each other. Drew undid the buttons of Dean's shirt and then he pulled the thinner blanket over his head as he kissed and licked all over Dean's chest and body. Lapping his tongue against Dean's nipples and leaving sweet bite marks all over Dean's abs that caused him to thrust his hips up, hitting Drew's chest.

Drew kissed right above the waistband of Dean's jeans. He could see the contour of Dean's erection pressing against the seams of the pants. He lifted the blanket over his head looking up at Dean, asking permission. They had never gone this far before.

" Oh fuck! Get on with it Drew." Dean hissed.

Drew's hair was easing out of the ponytail because of all of the friction, so he pulled off the hair tie and allowed his long, straight blond hair to fall over his shoulders. He undid Dean's belt and jeans and Dean raised his hips so that Drew could push them down to his knees. In the darkness of the night he could see Dean's cock straining against the dark coloured boxer brief. He moved his hand over it feeling the heat eminating from the hot shaft. It felt delicious. Drew pressed his lips to the rod through the material. He couldn't believe that Dean was allowing him to go this far.

His fingers gripped the sides of the underwear and pulled it down. Not looking up at the reveal until the underwear was at Dean's knees along with the jeans. Finally he looked up and saw Dean's cock in the faint starlight. It was thick with decent length and it looked fucking hot laying against Dean's stomach. Drew pressed his tongue against the base and licked straight up to the tip tasting Dean's precum for the first time. He often wondered what Dean tasted like and now he knew. His tongue probed the slit and then he placed kisses back down the shaft and up to the tip again.

" Stop fucking teasing me." Dean growled.

Drew gave a short laugh as he positioned his mouth over the head of Dean's cock. " Always so fucking impatient." He sucked the leaking head into his warm mouth and immediately Dean groaned.

The blond's tongue wrapped itself around Dean's shaft as his mouth hollowed out and sucked him.

" Fuck Drew... that feels so good...fuck... oh god... I need to let you suck my cock more often." That last remark earned a hard suck from Drew and Dean thrusted his hips at Drew's mouth.

Drew released the shaft from his mouth, hearing a displeased moan from its owner. He pulled Dean's underwear and jeans down to his ankles and then pulled them off completely. There were other things that he wanted to do to Dean. He placed his hands on Dean's naked hips as his mouth sucked at the base of the cock. Eventually it trailed down, sucking one Dean's balls into his mouth causing Dean to curse in pleasure and grab some of Drew's hair. But still, Drew wasn't finished. He gently pushed Dean's thighs apart exposing the small pink muscle to him nestled between a pair of luscious looking cheeks. The tip of Drew's tongue ran over it and Dean whimpered. Feeling encourage Drew lapped at Dean's entrance some more and soon his tongue was pushing its way inside tasting everything that Dean had to offer.

Drew withdrew his tongue and leaned over Dean who was lying on the blanket with his eyes closed, softly panting. He opened his eyes and looked at him.

" You look like a freaking angel." He took note of how Drew's hair fanned out in the wind and how perfect his exposed chest looked. He really was a handsome man, who was doing things to him that he wished others did.

" Maybe I am your guardian angel after all." Drew leaned down and kissed him deeply. One of his fingers pushed into Dean's already lubricated entrance. Dean started to moan into his mouth when another finger was added, stretching him. He hadn't intended to go this far with Drew but what he was doing felt so good that he didn't want to stop it. As they kissed he reached down and groped for Drew's belt buckle and undid it and then his pants. They broke the kiss and Drew bit his bottom lip as Dean pushed down his pants and underwear. He found himself being a bit nervous as he was now completely exposed to Dean. Fingers wrapped around his pulsing shaft as Dean brought it to his lips and sucked the head in.

" Mmm, you taste good Drew." Dean's tongue licked over the head and sucked some more of Drew's member into his mouth. " Yeah I think that I want this."

Drew couldn't believe his ears. " Are you sure?"

Dean took the cock out of his mouth. His eyes fixed on Drew. " Fuck me."

Drew kissed him needily and a bit rough. Dean enjoyed it and playfully bit Drew's bottom lip. He pulled off his pants and lined himself up with Dean's entrance and pushed in. Dean moaned immediately as the sizeable length made its way inside of him. It had been years since he had a cock inside of him and he had almost forgotten how good it had felt. Drew pulled Dean up by his forearms, pressing their bodies together as he started to rock his hips back and forth against Dean's.

They continued to kiss as Dean wrapped his legs around Drew's waist keeping the thrusts short and powerful.

" Fuck Drew. You feel so good. Damn." Dean's head fell into the crook of Drew's neck as his ass continued to get pounded by Drew's cock. Drew angled his hips a bit differently and then he started pounding Dean's prostate. Sharp electric flashes went through Dean's body at the contact. He kissed Drew sloppily as he was barely able to control his motor skills from all of the pleasure that he was receiving. He reached down between the two bodies and started to stroke his cock. Drew was making him feel better. Helping him to forget momentarily about all of the fucked up things going on at home.

Dean didn't care that they were doing it out in the open in the middle of the beach. All that was on his mind was how good it was making him feel. His breathing grew shallower as his balls tightened and his dick throbbed in his hand. He cried out into the night as he came between the two bodies. The cum splurting on both of them. Dean's ass muscles clenched Drew's cock tightly and he knew that he wasn't far behind. He pulled out of Dean and pointed his cock at the sand just in time as his eruption burst from his member. He could see the milky white cum shooting out in the dark night as it landed on the sand. Dean turned his face back to him and kissed him and Drew returned it knowing that what just happened didn't change the relationship between the two of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dean stepped inside his apartment just after six in the morning the next day. He passed Seth curled up on the couch with a blanket pulled over him, sleeping soundly. The television was on but the volume was turned all the way down to a very quiet whisper, while infomercials played.

He made his way to his bedroom and decided to strip off his clothes and hop into the shower. After he and Drew had sex, they had remained on the beach exchanging lazy kisses. Eventually Drew placed the blanket over both of them and they had drifted off to sleep with Drew holding Dean against him. It was interesting waking up in Drew's arms Dean thought as he turned on the shower and got in and pulled the curtain back in place. Even though they had stayed on the thick blanket the entire night, he still felt as if there was sand on his body. As the warm water gently pummled his back Dean reminisced about a few hours ago. He had woken just before daybreak to find Drew's arms holding him tightly as he slept soundly behind him. Dean managed to sit up without disturbing Drew and looked at the horizon where the purple of the night was starting to give away to pale blue of the morning. The Pacific rolled in calmly as the waves provided a pleasant soundtrack for the morning. Dean was a bit surprised that no one had spotted them or tried to rob them while they slept. Wonders will never cease in L.A.

He heard Drew waking up but he kept his eyes locked on the ocean. It wasn't a sight that he woke up to every day. He felt Drew's arms going around his waist and a kiss pressed into his cheek. " Morning."

He looked over at him, noticing that the blonde hair was a bit messed up and the new beard was starting to come in. Drew was looking at him and leaned in and kissed Dean softly on the lips. " Morning." Dean replied.

Drew smiled. " You feeling better now?"

Dean gave him a small smile as he remembered how worked up he had gotten. Looking back, it really wasn't that big of a deal but his temper sometimes managed to get the best of him. " Yeah I'm over it."

" Good." Drew laced his fingers through the ones on Dean's right hand. He then stated to place light kisses down Dean's neck.

Dean began to feel a bit uncomfortable. " Drew, about last night. I ..."

" I know Dean," Drew interrupted him. He stopped kissing Dean's neck and sat up to look at him. " I know that last night was just sex. I know that it doesn't change the relationship between us."

Even though Drew spoke clearly, Dean could still hear a trace of disappointment in his voice. But it was for the best. Dean squeezed the hand that was holding his, unable to find suitable words to say.

" One thing I would ask though."

Dean looked at him curiously. " What?"

" Just let me have this time, until the sun comes up. Please." Drew's blue eyes pleaded with him. Dean could see a man who was clearly enamoured with him, begging just for a few minutes to believe that the man who he had deep feelings for, felt the same way for him.

Dean nodded, feeling a little guilty for how Drew felt even though he knew that he couldn't control the other man's feelings. He kissed Drew deeply, allowing their tongues to swirl together once more. Afterwards, Drew shifted so that Dean was sitting between his legs and resting against his chest. The lighter blanket remained wrapped around them as they watched the sun rise together.

Dean finished his shower and stepped on to the bath mat and dried his skin with a grey towel. He secured the towel around his waist and made his way back to his bedroom.

" Where were you?"

Dean stopped and stared at Seth sitting on the edge of his bed. Seth looked at him as if he was a delinquent teenager, now getting home from a night of partying.

" I didn't know that you were waiting up on me." He went to take a clean pair of boxers out of his dresser.

" I waited up for you until like three, but then I fell asleep." Seth leaned back on his elbows and watched as Dean pulled on the boxers underneath the towel. " Why are you getting dressed like that? It's not as if I haven't seen a naked guy before."

" That maybe true," Dean replied as he snapped the boxers around his waist and pulled off the towel. He went to hang it back up in the bathroom and then came back into the bedroom. " But the only way you're gonna see me naked is if you're naked as well."

Seth groaned and rolled his eyes. " Whatever Dean."

Dean's eyes raked over Seth's near naked form. He was only wearing a pair of tiny red briefs. " If I knew this was what was waiting at home for me, I would've come straight home."

" Dean be serious. I wanted to talk to you." Seth narrowed his eyes at him. " Wait a minute, what are those marks on your body?"

Dean looked down and saw the evidence of his time with Drew all over his torso in little red marks.

" Are those hickies?" Seth broke into a big smile. " You actually got laid?" Seth laughed. " No wonder you're now coming home."

" Oh be quiet." Seth's fingers were tracing over the marks on his body as their owner grinned at him. Dean looked down at Seth and wondered when he would be able to leave some marks of his own all over that body.

Dean pushed Seth's fingers off of him and then walked around to the other side of the bed and got in. Seth turned around to face him. " Don't go to bed yet. I need to talk to you."

Dean turned his head on the pillow and looked at him. " Then talk."

Seth scooted closer to Dean until their bodies were only a few inches apart. Dean looked at Seth's hair which was a mass of waves and curls that looked like a fluffy cloud around his head. Seth always managed to look so innocent at the most inopportune times that made Dean feel like a pervert for desiring him so badly.

" Rome wants me to break up with Dae."

" You knew that this was coming Seth."

Seth came even closer to Dean, so that their chests were touching. Dean placed an arm over Seth's waist. They were so close that their lips could meet by moving the slightest of inches. But Dean could see that Seth was genuinely troubled and tried to concentrate on other things.

" I know but I didn't expect it so soon." Seth sighed and his breath touched Dean's lips, who swallowed hard. " I thought that I had more time but Roman says that he can't be with me if I keep going back to Damien."

" But Seth, you said it yourself. You want to be with Roman, so why is it so hard for you to let go?"

" Because Dae needs me," Seth's voice was so low that Dean barely heard him.

" Needs you for what Seth?"

He shook his head against the pillow. " You wouldn't understand."

" Okay fine, I wouldn't understand." Dean pulled Seth right up against him. This close body contact was driving him nuts but Seth looked decidely unaffected by it all. " But don't you think that eventually that Roman is going to grow tired of waiting?"

Seth didn't answer but looked at Dean. " I don't want to lose Rome." Dean could hear the fear in Seth's voice and he realized that maybe Seth did carry some deep feelings for Roman after all.

" Then don't." Seth looked up at him with those big brown eyes of his full of emotion and Dean felt himself losing the battle of controlling himself around Seth.

" How?" Seth lips actually brushed against Dean's for a second as he spoke. Dean felt that electric shock pulse through him. He could feel Seth's cock pressing against his through the thinness of the materials. This was fucking torture.

" Seth, you know what you have to do. It's not going to be easy but you have to do it." As Dean spoke he lightly skimmed his lips over Seth's. He had to know if Seth wanted him in any way.

Seth glanced down at Dean's lips that were resting against his cheek. He shifted his head slightly and pressed a closed mouth kiss against them. Dean's nerves were immediately on fire as soon as Seth's lips were against his. It was only for a couple of seconds but at least now he knew that Seth wasn't completely oblivious to his advances.

Dean was about to kiss him back when Seth moved and rested his head on Dean's chest. " Thank you." He said quietly. " I guess I just needed to hear what I already knew."

Dean placed both arms around Seth and held him. It had just been a thank you kiss. He knew that he shouldn't read anything more into it. Plus it would only complicate things even further. Dean continued to hold him and they both drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

Dean awoke later on in the day and immediately felt Seth's weight against him. He looked down to see that Seth's head was still on his chest and that he was in a deep sleep. Seth's right arm was across Dean's body and his crotch was pressed against Dean's thigh.

What drew in Dean the most was the peaceful look on Seth's face as he slept. He looked so innocent and pure that Dean could hardly believe that he such a handful when he was awake. Dean shifted a bit, carefully not to awaken Seth and picked up his cellphone off of the bedside table. He pressed the screen and it lit up. It was just after noon. It was only then that it hit Dean that he was a bit hungry because he didn't have any breakfast and it was time for lunch. He slowly lifted Seth's head and placed it against a pillow. He then untangled himself, feeling regretful that he could no longer feel Seth against him. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep for a while. Seth had kissed him. Sure he had framed it as thank you but Dean was beginning to think that there was a bit more to it. Seth had to have felt the same chemistry sparking between them that he had felt. Dean stood up and grabbed a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt from his closet. As he put them on, he was wondering if it was his mind wishing that Seth had also desired him or what his gut instinct was telling him was correct. It wasn't a kiss that anyone would brag about but he felt that Seth was holding back how he really felt about him. Dean got his wallet from the jeans that he had worn the previous night and decided that he'd go out and get them some lunch.

Dean returned home about half an hour later with a shopping bag full of Chinese takeout. As he walked into the kitchen Seth came out into the living room clad in a pair of dark grey sweatpants. When he saw Dean he quickly came over. Dean placed the bag on the counter. He could smell the fresh scent of the soap that Seth used while in the shower.

" You left me again." Seth said accusingly, taking a seat at the counter pulling the plastic bag towards him.

" Excuse me?" Dean opened the fridge, wondering what to drink with the Chinese.

" You left me," Seth reiterated. " When I woke up you were gone and I didn't know what happened."

" Oh, I went to get us some lunch." Dean grabbed two cans of soda and closed the fridge door.

Seth had already gotten two plates and was piling a whole container of noodles onto his plate. He then took out another container and smiled when he opened it and saw that it contained sweet and sour chicken. " Still you could've sent a text." Seth dumped the entire serving of chicken on top of his noodles. " I don't know why you are so inconsiderate sometimes."

Dean looked at him to see if he was joking but Seth's face was quite serious as he started to eat. Dean placed a can of soda in front of Seth. " You're calling me inconsiderate? Well isn't that rich?" Dean took the remaining two boxes out of the bag. He picked up the container that held the chicken and peered in. " Seth! Did you take all of the sweet and sour chicken?"

" Yeah." Seth replied with his mouth full.

Dean sighed and opened the other container of noodles and emptied it on to his plate. He then opened the final box. " Well I guess this ginger shrimp is all mine then."

Seth's eyes opened wide. " You have ginger shrimp? Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean laughed and slid down to the other end of the breakfast bar. His food out of Seth's immediate reach. " If you weren't being so selfish, you would've known." Dean emptied the shrimp on top of his food and started to dig in.

" No fair Dean. You have to share with me." Seth complained.

Dean plopped a fat shrimp into his mouth. " Well as you said, I'm inconsiderate. It comes with the territory."

Seth pouted and ate his chicken as if he was now disgusted by it. A few minutes later Seth leaned across the bar and plucked a couple of shrimps from Dean's plate and ate them with relish. Dean laughed at his antics.

When they had finished lunch, Dean cleared away the plates and containers. As he was drying his hands, Seth came up to him.

" I'm going to see Damien tonight."

Dean was a bit shocked to hear Seth say that. " You're going to tell him that it's over tonight?"

Seth nodded and looked down at the tiled floor a bit sheepishly. " Yeah. I mean I guess there is no sense in prolonging it. I want to be with Rome." Seth exhaled sharply fixing his eyes on Dean. " I really like him Dean. I really do."

Dean leaned against the counter top. " Are you sure that you're ready for this? You are giving up a lot."

" Do you want me to do this or not?" Seth yelled. There was a lot of confusion and sadness in Seth's eyes that Dean didn't quite understand.

" I want you to do what you feel is right for you but when you're ready to do it." Dean crossed his arms across his chest, wondering why Seth looked as if he was making a life or death decision.

" If I don't do this now, I will keep on putting it off." Seth said firmly.

" Are you sure that Roman is the one that you want to give up your cushy lifestyle for?" Dean didn't want to come straight out and say it but he knew that Seth had some very expensive shopping habits that Roman couldn't keep up with.

Seth bit his bottom lip gently and then step forward and uncrossed Dean's arms. Dean took this has his cue and embraced Seth as he leaned against his chest with his head resting on his shoulder.

" Well Rome, isn't exactly poor. But I want a real relationship Dean. I think that I deserve that." Seth confessed softly.

Dean realized that it was probably the first time that he was getting to see the real Seth. Dean began to understand that Seth wasn't as contented with his relationship with Damien has he portrayed. He stroked Seth's soft hair as the younger man thought over his decision. " I think that you deserve a real relationship too Seth."

Seth pulled back to look at him. " Do you really mean that?"

" Yup." He kept his hands joined loosely around Seth's back. He was still a bit amazed at the fact that he and Seth had gotten so close that Seth didn't mind him touching and holding him. " But a word of advice."

" What?" Seth perked up.

" Don't ever attempt to steal food off of Roman's plate. You'd be lucky if you got your hand back."

* * *

Dean was outside washing his Mustang, while Seth was in his room trying to decide what to wear for when he saw Damien later on in the evening. Dean dipped the sponge into the bucket of water and wiped across the bonnet of the car. He loved his car. He and Mark had spent many long hours building the turbo charged engine and now whenever he swung the key it purred like a dream.

When Roman arrived home he saw Dean wiping down his car. Ever since he had gotten with Seth, he had wondered if he had found other men attractive. He actually tried paying closer attention to his male counterparts but came back with nothing. He was simply not interested in other men.

As he got out of his car, he kept his eyes focused on Dean. A pair of worn out jeans were slung low on his hips and he was bareback. Roman watched how Dean's muscles moved underneath his skin as he wiped down the car. He turned as he saw Roman approaching him and smiled at him. He had a nice smile, Roman figured. He wasn't as pretty as Seth but he was definitely attractive in his own right. He recalled that Dean had told him that he was bisexual but he had never hit on him since Roman had known him. Maybe he just wasn't Dean's type.

" Hi. How's it going?" Roman said as he stopped by the rear bumper of the car.

Dean wiped down the driver's door and then stood up to answer him. " It's going good. Can't complain. Just here giving my car a little wash before work tonight."

Roman took in the light smattering of dark red hair across Dean's chest. It looked quite soft to touch. He caught himself and shook his head. Thankful that he was still wearing his sunglasses so that Dean couldn't see his eyes. He was actually checking Dean out. To his surprise, he did find Dean appealing after all but he couldn't see it working. Both he and Dean had dominant personalities who wouldn't give in to each other easily. Unlike him and Seth who just fit together so perfectly.

" Rome? Are you okay?" Dean was looking at him quizzically.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Roman cleared his throat and adjusted his sunglasses. " I was just thinking about something."

" Something or someone?" Dean grinned.

Roman laughed softly. " Is it that obvious?"

" Well you were staring at the ground smiling to yourself. So I would say that it's a fair guess."

" Yeah, well," Roman took off his sunglasses and tucked them into his shirt pocket. " I like being with him." He turned to look at Dean who was standing there with the evening sun casting a golden glow on his skin. Never before had he found him so damn attractive until that moment. His auburn hair looked as if it was ablaze with a copper glow. His blue eyes looked clearer than glass. Roman caught himself again staring at Dean but this time he noticed that Dean was also looking at him slightly bewildered. He broke his gaze and looked at his apartment. " I really hope that this turns into something more ya know."

" Yeah I hope that you get what you want." Dean lifted up the bucket that contained the used water and threw it into the hedge. " So how are you dealing with this whole thing?" Roman raised an eyebrow at him. " You know, being with a guy and all."

Roman swallowed tightly as Dean came to stand in front of him as he had done many times before. But many times before, he hadn't been checking him out. " It has been interesting to be honest. I don't know how else to describe it. It's like finding a whole new part of you and you have to get accustomed to it."

Dean nodded his head in agreement. " It is a journey and trust me, I know that it's not easy. You'll eventually get used to it though."

" That's good to know. Sometimes I feel so awkward with him." He confessed blushing.

Dean chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. " It's like that at first but once you just let it go and stop concentrating on the fact that he's man and more on the fact that he's another human being that you happen to like, all of that shit just goes away."

" I guess you're right." Roman started to walk towards his apartment. It was a lot easier to digest it by looking at it from Dean's point of view. " Thanks for the advice."

" Anytime." Dean started to head back up the stairs swinging the bucket in his hand. Roman watched as those long legs easily took the stairs and then chastised himself for checking out Seth's roommate. It would be an incredibly messy situation if he ever got involved with Dean.

* * *

" Seth, I'm sorry for unloading all of this on you."

" It's okay Dae." Seth placed his arm around Damien's shoulder as they sat together in the back of Damien's Porsche Cayenne. They were parked near to a local park not too far from the famous Santa Monica Pier. Before Seth could tell him about ending their relationship he started to vent about his latest fight with Caroline.

" I just don't understand her." Seth could see that Damien was frustrated and if he didn't know better he would have sworn that those amber coloured eyes looked a bit glassy. " I told her everything before we got married and she agreed to it. She knew what it was going to be like. So why in the world is she angry at me now?"

" Maybe now she realizes that she isn't cut out for it." Seth stroked Damien's jaw and then kissed his cheek.

" Well it's kind of late for her to now come to that conclusion. I chose her because she was smarter than the average filly roaming around Santa Barbara." Damien picked at his fingernail. A nervous habit of his. " Well I guess I was wrong."

" Maybe you guys could separate for a while, and she could cool down and stuff." Seth suggested.

" No. We have image to maintain. If word got out that we were having marital problems, Caroline would never forgive me and make it even worse than it already is."

" I'm so sorry Dae." Seth wrapped both arms around Damien's shoulders and kissed him on the lips. " You'll get through this. I know you will."

" I'm sorry to lay all of this on you Seth but you're the only one who truly knows me. Not my wife, not my friends from university or the golf club." Sandow wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and pulled him on to his lap. " You're the only one who accepts me without any harsh judgements." He kissed Seth forcefully on the lips. " I don't know what I would do without you Seth."

* * *

" Seth! I didn't expect to see you tonight." Roman said when he opened his front door. " Come on in."

" Thanks." Seth walked into the living room. He had just gotten back from seeing Damien.

" So what brings you by?"

Seth turned around and looked at him and tried to muster up a smile. " I just wanted to see you."

Roman smiled and pulled Seth gently against him. " Well here I am."

Seth leaned in and pressed his lips against Roman's. The larger man responded and started to kiss him back immediately. His tongue traced Seth's bottom lip, teasing him. Seth groaned and parted his lips so that Roman's tongue could slip in. Their tongues curled over each other as their lips remained fused together. The kiss was so intense that Seth barely noticed as Roman lifted him up and his legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Roman sat on the couch while still in liplock. Seth was on his lap with his legs still around his waist. Roman tugged at the hem of Seth's black shirt. The kiss broke momentarily for Seth to pull the shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly on the floor. Their lips reattached immediately. It seemed as if they couldn't get enough of each other. They attacked each other's lips hungrily, hands roaming all over the other's body. Seth sucked the tip of Roman's tongue and the larger man moaned in response. He cupped Seth's ass through his jeans as Seth started to grind against his crotch.

" Fuck." Roman pulled away from Seth's inticing mouth. " I want you so badly Seth."

He ran his hands up and down the sides of Seth's exposed body. He leaned forward and sucked one nipple into his mouth and then the other one, lavishing his tongue over it. " Seth..." Roman breathed out huskily. He planted a kiss right in the center of Seth's chest. He sucked the tender flesh between his lips. " I want you."

His grey eyes flicked up to Seth taking in the way how his lips were parted and his eyes closed. He was simply lost in the sensation of what Roman was doing to him.

" Have you made your choice?"

Seth's eyes opened and he looked down at the sensual grey eyes staring up at him. He nodded his head and bit his bottom lip. " Yeah." His voice coming out as a whisper.

Roman looked at him expectantly. Seth exhaled sharply and pushed his fingers through Roman's dark hair. " I choose you Rome. I choose you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Seth rubbed his eyes as he woke up in Roman's bed the next day. Their heated makeout session from the previous night had continued into the bedroom. They didn't have sex but Seth could feel Roman getting more and more comfortable with the idea. As Seth opened his eyes he saw Roman at the foot of the bed putting his arms into a stripped blue buttoned down shirt. Seth checked out Roman's package in the grey boxer briefs and admired his strong looking thighs. His new boyfriend was so damn hot. " Good morning, baby."

Roman turned and smiled at him. " Morning." He finished buttoning up his shirt and then sat next to him on the bed. " Had a good night's sleep?"

Seth gave him a huge smile. " The best."

Roman laughed and then leaned in to kiss Seth briefly. " Sorry that I have to leave you but I have to get to work."

Seth pouted and then got on his knees to press his body against Roman's, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. " Can't I convince you to stay?" He pressed soft kisses against Roman's freshly shaven jaw.

" Sorry Seth," he replied as he shook his head. " But I have to go into work today. I've got clients to meet."

Seth pulled down Roman's collar with his finger and sucked the tender skin on Roman's neck into his mouth. " No fair. I asked first."

Roman let a small moan escape his lips as Seth's fingers splayed over his crotch as he continued to work a hickey into his neck. Seth was putting up one heck of an argument. " Sorry Seth. But I need to go make that money to buy you those nice things that you like so much."

" I don't care about the things," Seth whispered into Roman's ear as his lips traced the earlobe. " I just want to be with you."

Roman grabbed the back of Seth's head and crashed his lips against Seth kissing him hungrily. Seth whimpered as he parted his lips to accept Roman's probing tongue. The kiss was hot and during it he somehow managed to sit on Roman's lap and with his thighs squeezing the larger man's hips.

Roman pulled away from the kiss first. He kept his arms locked around Seth's waist as a faint smile crept across his lips. " You're going to be a lot of trouble aren't you?"

Seth smirked and slowly grinded his hips into Roman's erection. " Yup."

" Fuck baby." Roman closed his eyes for a second and then opened them. The desire that he had for Seth was evident in his grey eyes. " You're not going to make this easy are you?"

Seth laughed softly and kissed Roman softly on the lips but grinded his ass even harder against the erection. " Nope."

Roman bent his head and sucked Seth's left nipple into his mouth. " Mmmm. I want you baby..." Roman's tongue flicked over the hardened bud causing Seth to hiss. " I do but I need to get to work." He quickly turned them over and Seth was on his back lying on the bed as Roman stood up.

Roman was breathing hard as he looked down at him and squeezed his cock through the underwear. " I need to put on some pants."

He opened his closet and took out a pair of black slacks and pulled them on. His erection wasn't as evident as the pants were fairly loose fitting. He turned around to see Seth with his hand down the front of his underwear who was quite obviously stroking his cock. Before Seth could catch himself, Roman was on top of him kissing him hard. Roman pulled away Seth's hand replaced it with his own. He stroked Seth's cock hard but it wasn't painful. Seth groaned into the heated kiss as Roman's fingers pressed into his sensitive cockhead causing it to leak some precum. Roman stood back up and Seth nearly stopped breathing as he watched Roman suck the clear liquid off of his fingers. His tongue came back out and curled all over the fingers searching for more of the precum. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

Roman noticed the lusting on Seth's face. He grinned at him. " You're not the only one who knows how to tease." He took up a silk yellow tie from the rack next to the closet and walked through the bedroom door. " I'm definitely going to take care of you later."

With that Roman walked through the door leaving Seth with a racing heart and an aching hard on.

* * *

Seth was in his apartment pushing around the living room furniture to make some room to practise some new dance moves. He smiled to himself as he remembered the goodbye kiss that he and Roman had shared next to the SUV before he left for work. He felt the nerves in his stomach fluttering as he recalled Roman telling him that he would take care of him later. Did that mean that Roman was ready to take it to the next level? Seth was certainly ready. He had countless daydreams already about that thick length inside of him, lashing against his prostate and making him cum. He got down on the floor in a pushup position but spread his legs further apart and started practising.

Dean tightened the drawstring on his sweatpants as he walked out of his bedroom. He was headed to the kitchen to get something to drink when he stopped dead in his tracks. The sight before him had him slackjawed and his eyes bulging. Seth was on the floor pushed up on his hands and the tips of toes. His legs were spread far apart and he stared at the floor with an intense look of concentration on his face. What had Dean hypnotized was the speed at which Seth's ass was moving up and down and how much of it that he was seeing. Seth was wearing a pair of tiny yellow briefs but they had slipped down his butt exposing about half of his ass. His buttcheeks flexed and pulsed to a precise rhythm in Seth's head. All Dean could do was stare at the beautiful fleshy golden mounds as they shaked and twitched in all of their glory. During the movement Seth would thrust his hips as if he was fucking the air underneath him. Seth's movements were spellbindingly sexy and Dean could feel his hardness tapping against his thigh.

He wanted to do nothing more than to walk right over and tear those stupid briefs off of him and watch that ass shake in all of its glory some more before throwing Seth on his back and fucking him mercilessly on the living room floor. However, Dean's feet remained transfixed in that spot. Seth's ass looked so fucking smooth and pretty that he just wanted to put his hands and mouth all over and worship it. He cursed the fact that the front part of the briefs stayed up covering Seth's cock. He wanted to see it as well. He figured that it would be just as pretty as the rest of him and it could never hurt to be certain.

" Oh hi Dean." Seth greeted him as his sweet ass continued to flex and shake against the tiny underwear.

Ambrose managed to find his tongue but he did not tear his eyes away from Seth's ass. " Hi." He approached him. " What are you doing?"

" Practising." Seth said as he now clenched and unclenched the muscles in his buttcheeks in a rhythmical pattern.

Dean was practically stunned by the movements. " Practising for what?" He responded distractedly.

" It's a new routine for our performance. Just trying to get it right in my head." Seth relaxed his ass and then he stood up. " You seem to have been enjoying it." A knowing grin laced his face.

" Well it's not every day that a guy sees a performance like that in his living room." Dean pushed his shaggy hair off his forehead and smiled at him ruefully.

He followed Seth as he headed to the kitchen, noticing that he hadn't pulled up his underwear. The small scrap of fabric was now nestled underneath Seth's buttcheeks. The entire ass was exposed to him. It was full and rounded but taut with muscle. The cheeks were the same golden colour as the rest of Seth. In short it was probably the best looking ass he had ever seen up close. He was so damn horny that he was tempted to bend Seth over the breakfast bar, rip off the silly yellow briefs and fuck him into next week.

" Stop staring at my ass Dean."

" Well cover it up and I'll stop staring."

Seth stopped and turn on the balls of his feet and smiled deviously at Dean. " I have an idea."

" What?" Dean took a step back and found himself pressed up against the wall. He was a bit wary of how Seth was looking at him.

Seth came right up in front of him and was so close that they were almost touching. " How about you come and watch me at the club?"

" Really?" Dean definitely wasn't expecting this question.

" Yeah," he pressed against Dean.

Ambrose in turn reached around and grabbed two handfulls of Seth's ass. He squeezed and pushed them together and then ran his palms all over them. Seth's derriere felt amazingly soft and smooth. Dean pressed their hips together so that their cocks were touching. He was pleased to find out that he wasn't the only one that was hard.

Seth licked his lips before he spoke and Dean's eyes were transfixed on the brief appearance of Seth's tongue on those pretty pink lips. " I was thinking about asking Rome to come but I don't think that he would want to go alone."

" I see." Ambrose lowered his head and plucked the skin on Seth's neck with his lips. It earned him an appreciative whimper.

Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and then jumped up, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist. " C'mon, it'll be fun." He whispered huskily into Dean's ear. His lips brushing against Dean's earlobe sending a shudder through the older man. Seth slowly grinded his hips against Dean's. Cock brushing against cock. Only thin pieces of material separating the two. " I wear even less than this on the stage."

" Fuck Seth." It was a throaty, dirty whisper. Dean kissed Seth's shoulder. " I'll go."

Seth inhaled sharply as he felt Dean's hands skimming over his ass to the tops of his thighs. Dean was gripping his underwear about to pull it even further down when Seth jumped down and took a step back from Dean.

He smiled at him as he pulled his underwear back up so that it covered his ass once more. " Good. Now all I have to do is convince Roman."

He saw Dean's look of utter confusion as he tried to process what had just happened between them. Seth walked over to the counter and took up the receiver of the cordless phone. " I'm hungry. How about we order pizza for lunch?"

Dean just stared at him with an unreadable expression and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Seth caught his reflection in the mirror as he got ready for work. Images of what happened between him and Dean earlier flashed in front of his eyes. When it had started off, Seth had only intended to playfully tease him. He didn't really mean to come on to him like that. But the way how Dean was checking out his ass spurred him further. When Dean had grab his ass, he knew that he should've backed off but he enjoyed the way how Dean's hands felt exploring that part of his body. Something about the way how he was squeezing and massaging his ass had turned him on and much to his embarrassment he had gotten hard quickly. He recalled how a jolt had shot through his body when Dean brought their hips together and he felt Dean's own erection pressing against his. He couldn't control the shiver that ran down his spine when Dean had kissed his neck. His mind had been screaming at him to pull away and stop it but he couldn't. He pressed even further and locked his legs around Ambrose's waist and grinded against him. Seth had to surpress a moan when he felt how thick and hard Dean was through his sweatpants. He couldn't believe how turned on he was getting by being so close Dean. It was puzzling. Dean wasn't anywhere as near as goodlooking as Roman. Yet his body was responding to him.

He finally listened to his conscience when Dean's hands slid off his ass and started to tug at his underwear. He couldn't go through with it. Seth looked away from the mirror as he packed the bag that he took to work with him. He didn't allow his mind to think what would've happened if his underwear had came off. The answer still crept up in the back of his mind. He would've fucked Dean right there in the kitchen. Seth shook his head at that revelation. No that sort of thinking was just nonsense. Dean was just his roommate and friend. He didn't have any romantic interest in him, Seth reasoned with himself. Why would he fuck Dean when he had Roman? Seth smiled when he thought about his newest lover. He couldn't wait for him and Roman to go all the way.

Hearing the front door slammed jarred Seth out of his thoughts. Dean had returned. While Seth sat waiting for the pizza Dean had walked swiftly past him without any acknowledgement. A minute later he heard the Mustang scratching off from the parking area. Obviously Dean was upset about his little tease. Seth sighed and checked his neck in the mirror just to make sure that their little encounter hadn't left any marks. He was pleased when he saw that there were none. Seth picked up his bag and headed out of his room. The living room area was empty. Dean was probably back in his room. Seth shrugged his shoulders as he left the apartment. He figured that Dean will get over the teasing eventually.

* * *

" So which one is it?"

Drew asked Dean as the auburn haired man leaned against the chain linked fence. They were in the staff car park behind The Pacifica. Only three cars remained. His, Dean's and Mark's. Mark was always the last to leave. Drew had stayed behind after the bar had closed helping Mark move some supplies. Drew had expected Dean to have left already but much to his surprise he was still there. His eyes fixed heavenwards looking up at the clear star studded sky.

" Seth." The one word answer hung in the air like a cloying heavyweight. Drew could see that Dean's body was tense and his hands were balled up into tight fists.

" What did he do this time?" Drew could feel the anger radiating off of Dean and he was actually a bit reluctant to hold him like he normally would.

" He kissed me." Dean didn't even turn to look at Drew but kept his eyes fixed on the heavens.

" Um what?" Drew was genuinely surprised.

" Yeah and then today he let me grab his bare ass and he rubbed his cock all over mine."

Drew was nearly floored by Dean's revelations. He couldn't understand why Dean seemed angered by it. " So that means that he's into you right?"

Dean finally turned his head to look at Drew and the blonde could clearly see the fury in Dean's ice blue eyes. " No." Dean sighed and then explained to Drew the circumstances around each event.

When Dean finished, Drew looked completely bewildered and a bit disgusted. " Either he's the biggest cock tease known to man or he has no fucking idea what he's doing. Either way, that's pretty messed up."

Drew's heartstrings tugged a bit when Dean broke his gaze from the sky and stared down at shoes and looked completely crestfallen. He embraced him, pulling Dean's head against his chest.

" I'm a fucking idiot." Dean stated. " I mean honestly, what the fuck would Seth want with me? I'm nowhere near as rich as Damien, not even if I win the goddamn lottery. I'm not even worth as much as Roman and I definitely don't have his stinking good looks." Dean hit his hands hard against his body. " I mean fuck look at me. Why the fuck would a pretty boy like Seth would want with a piece of trash like me?"

" Dean don't say that." It hurt Drew to hear Dean degrade himself like that. " You're not trash. Seth would be lucky to have you."

Dean pulled away from Drew. " You're just saying that. You just don't want to take off the blinkers and see what everybody else sees!"

" Dean shut the fuck up!" Drew shouted in frustration. " Your goddamn pity parties are ridiculous. There's nothing wrong with you. You're fucking hot. Why the hell do you think that I wanted you in the first place?"

" Well you need to work on your taste level." Dean snarked.

" Oh my god, you can be so damn frustrating." Drew's Scottish accent was clearly pronounced whenever he got emotional. He stepped forward and snatched Dean towards him. His arms locked around the slender waist. He stared straight into the impossibly light blue eyes that were full of defiance. " There's nothing wrong with you. Don't let Seth get to you." Drew increased the pressure of the lock around Dean's waist. " Yeah sure you may not be a fucking millionnaire or built like your greek god neighbour but you don't need to be either." Drew kissed Dean's cheek. " You're the guy that the entire waitstaff has a crush on."

Dean perked up at that news. " Really? All of them?"

Drew laughed. " Yes all of them. Including Maria."

" Well Maria is pretty hot." Dean swiped his lips across Drew's. " Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

" Because," Drew sweetly pecked Dean's lips. " I'm not sharing you with those hoes."

Dean laughed. He then kissed him and started sucking on his bottom lip causing the blonde to moan. " Cock blocker."

" Always when it comes to you." Drew's mouth covered Dean's and soon their tongues were tangled with each other as they kissed against the fence. " Besides, you aren't in pussy mode right now anyway."

" Mmm." Dean reached down between their bodies and curled his fingers around Drew's hard shaft that was trapped in his jeans. He squeezed it hard causing Drew to gasp from the pulse of pleasure that went through him. " Yeah I think I want some of this tonight."

" You can have as much of it as you can handle." Drew playfully smacked Dean's butt and then squeezed it through the black cargo pants.

Dean used the bare tip of his tongue to glide down the side of Drew's neck. " Actually I plan on manhandling it." He nipped at the skin on Drew's collarbone with the edge of his teeth. " Grab the blankets and let's go."

* * *

" Seth!" Roman bellowed out in his bedroom as his cock splurted cum into Seth's welcoming mouth. When his cock had finished pulsing, Seth licked it clean with his tongue. He then crawled up Roman's naked body with his still heavy and hard cock dragging over Roman's torso, leaving a clear trail of precum. He stopped when his face was above Roman's. He quickly leaned down and their lips kissed each other greedily. Seth eventually pulled away and sat on Roman's chest with his thighs on either side of the larger body and his cock pointing straight at Roman's lips.

Roman eyed the glistening dark pink head as Seth stroked the base of the cock. " I want to feel your mouth on me baby."

He cupped Seth's ass and pushed him even closer so that the cock tapped against his full lips. He remembered what Dean had said about thinking about Seth as if he was just another human and not another man. He parted his lips and carefully passed his tongue over the wet cockhead. There really wasn't much of a flavour to the precum and Roman decided that it wasn't as bad as he had feared. He pressed his tongue flat against the head and licked all over it. He glanced up at Seth who's lips were parted and was looking down at him with nothing but pure unadulterated lust. Feeling encouraged Roman kissed the tip of the head and then sucked it into his mouth. It was awkward at first but eventually Roman figured out how to move his head and suck more of Seth's pretty cock into his mouth.

" Oh fuck baby!" Seth threw his head back as he started to rock his hips, essentially fucking Roman's mouth. Roman's tongue and lips were all over his cock. Sucking, nibbling, licking. There was no rhyme nor reason to anything that he was doing and that made it even hotter.

" Rome I want to ask you something?"

The darkhaired beauty looked up at Seth with his mouth full of cock. He raised his eye expectantly. He pressed his tongue against the slit causing a few more drops of liquid to leak into his mouth. Seth could feel his cock starting to throb. He was getting close. " I want you to see me at work."

Roman pulled Seth's cock out of his mouth with his left hand. " Really?" He was actually quite surprised by Seth's question.

" Yeah," he pushed his cock against Roman's lips and he automatically started sucking the head again. " Oh fuck... that feels so good baby..."

Roman's eagar mouth worked Seth over and even as Seth yelled out the warning he still surprised when the first set of cum squirted against the roof of his mouth. He was unable to swallow it all quickly and some of it ran down the corner of his mouth.

" That was really fucking amazing for your first time baby." Seth pulled his spent cock out of Roman's mouth. He lowered his head and lapped up the cum that was starting to mix with Roman's beard.

" Thanks." Roman grinned as if he had gotten a report card full of A's. He parted his lips as Seth's tongue swept into his mouth and they tasted the aftermath of each other.

" So are you gonna come baby?" Seth kissed Roman's left pec.

" I already did."

Seth laughed. " Not that. I meant the club."

" I honestly don't know," He pushed Seth's hair affectionately off his face so that he could see those big brown eyes clearly. " I don't know if I would be comfortable going there." He confessed.

" What if I got Dean to go with you? It wouldn't feel so awkward then." Seth kissed the other pec.

Roman mulled it over. " I guess. It would feel a lot better having company." The back of his hand gently brushed against Seth's cheek. " But would Dean actually want to come?"

" Yup." Seth smiled broadly. " I asked him earlier. I had a feeling that you may have needed some company."

Roman laughed. He held Seth's face between his hands and kissed him. " You're something else. So I guess that I'm going to the strip club."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

" But Dean! You promised."

" Well I've changed my mind."

" You can't do that." Seth whined as he followed Dean out of the kitchen.

" I just did." Dean walked into his bedroom and turned to close his bedroom door but Seth caught it in time and pushed it back.

" But I told Romie that you would come." Seth pouted as Dean sat on his bed.

" That's not my problem."

" But why?" Seth crossed his arms across his chest.

Dean looked at the man in grey gym shorts and wondered how someone got through life being so dense. " After you humiliated me just to get me to agree to it, do you honestly think that I would do anything for you?"

" I didn't humiliate you." Seth responded meekly, his cheeks turning red.

" The fuck you didn't. You parade around infront of me with your ass all out. Jump all over me like if you're into me and as soon as I said what you to hear you walk off as if it was nothing." The venom in Dean's voice as he spoke was clear and Seth shifted around uncomfortably on his feet.

" I didn't mean it like that. I just got a bit carried away." Seth looked down at the floor unable to look Dean in the eye.

" You know what Seth? I don't give a fuck what you meant. Just get the fuck out of my sight." Dean stretched out on his bed and picked up his cellphone.

Seth felt a whole host of emotions swirling through him at Dean's dismissal. However, the feeling that was strongest was hurt. He didn't like it one bit that Dean was angry at him. He glanced at Dean on his bed, who seemed to be engrossed with a game on his phone. Seth turned and walked out of Dean's bedroom.

* * *

" Is something wrong Seth?" Roman kissed Seth's cheek and slipped a hand around his waist.

" No, it's nothing." Seth responded dejectedly.

" You don't like the movie? I could change it." Roman picked the remote control that was next to him on the couch.

" It's fine." Seth sighed.

" Then tell me what's wrong baby. You're normally not like this." Roman turned off the television and pulled Seth into his arms.

Roman's grey eyes were full of concern for him and Seth decided to tell him. He was going to find out sooner or later. " Dean's mad at me. He isn't coming to the club anymore."

Roman ran his fingers through Seth's loose waves. " Seth, what did you do?"

Seth perked up and looked at Roman skeptically. " Why does it have to be something that I did?"

Roman smirked. " Seth baby, I like you but I also know you." He tapped Seth's thigh. " So come on fess up."

Seth nuzzled his face into the crook of Roman's neck. " I didn't think what I did was that bad."

Roman shook his head. " Did you at least apologize?"

Seth kissed his neck. " Sorta."

Roman groaned. " Seth."

Seth looked up at him with his big brown eyes wide and innocent. " Yes?"

Seth knew how to distract him perfectly with his prettiness. Roman kissed him briefly on the lips. " I'll talk to him okay?"

Seth nodded and turned himself around so that he was sitting completely in Roman's lap. He wrapped his arms loosely around Roman's neck. " You're the best." He pecked the larger man's lips.

" I know." Roman pulled Seth right up against him. " But you still have to apologize."

Seth whined. " Romie!"

* * *

I really need to stop meeting Dean like this. Roman thought to himself as he approached Dean in the parking area. Dean had the hood of his Mustang popped and was obviously working on it. He was wearing the same pair of worn out jeans that he had on when he had washed the car. He was shirtless with his skin glistening in sweat and smeared with black grease. A red handkerchief was half tucked into his back pocket.

" Hi." Roman stopped next to the Mustang.

Dean lifted his head up from behind the hood. He gripped the side of the car, his fingers black with grease. " Hi."

His auburn hair was wet with sweat but yet it stuck out in every direction. Roman didn't understand what it was but seeing Dean so sweaty and grimy was really turning him on. He swallowed around the rising lump in his throat and crossed his feet. " Can I talk to you for a sec?"

" Sure." Dean pulled out the red handkerchief and wiped off his hands.

" I heard that you weren't coming to the club anymore." Roman watched as Dean's body immediately tensed up and Dean's lips were pulled into a tight line. He couldn't help but to wonder what Seth and Dean had a fight over.

" No." Dean responded curtly.

Roman studied him for a few moments. " Okay Dean, I'm just going to lay it straight out with you. I don't know what you and Seth had a fight over but I kinda figured that it was his fault and he pretty much admitted that it was. I know that he feels badly about it but that's between you and him. I want you to come to the club for me." His grey eyes locked on to Dean's blue ones. " I want you to come with me."

Dean was actually quite surprised that Roman asked him to go to club to watch his boyfriend strip. Even though Dean had already seen almost every single part on Seth that Roman had already. " Are you sure that you want me there? Considering that I'll be watching your boyfriend strip and all."

Roman laughed. " Well Seth already told me that he likes to walk around in his underwear. So I figured that it's nothing that you haven't seen before." Roman put his arm around Dean's shoulder not caring how sweaty he was. He was just secretly relishing in the fact that he had found a way to touch him. " So what do you say?"

Dean noticed that Roman had him next to his body but he really didn't think anything much of it. " Fine. I'll go. It's only because you asked."

Roman smiled and patted Dean's shoulder before he let him go. " That's great. Thanks man."

" Yeah, don't mention it." Dean turned back to his car and started tinkering with it again.

Roman admired Dean's strong back muscles and then his eyes swept further down over Dean's pert ass in his jeans. As he walked away he really began to question how he did not notice how attractive Dean was all along.

* * *

Seth looked up from the couch when Dean walked in covered in sweat and grease. He went straight past him into the back. He sighed softly to himself. Roman was right. He had to apologize to Dean. He definitely didn't enjoy being at home the past couple of days with Dean barely talking to him. He was beginning to admit that he did miss their friendship. Plus now since Dean was mad at him, he no longer brewed Seth's favourite coffee flavour, Caramel, on mornings. He made that disgusting all black coffee that Seth absolutely detested.

When Dean came back out, Seth could tell that he had taken a shower and put on a fresh pair of gym shorts. He went into the kitchen and took a can of soda out of the fridge. Seth got off the couch and adjusted his Armani sweatpants and followed him.

" Dean, can I talk to you?" He asked tenatively.

Dean popped the ring on the can and then placed it on the breakfast bar. He took a seat on a nearby stool and folded his arms. " Talk."

Seth stepped right up to Dean so that his thighs butted Dean's knees. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have led you on like that."

Dean just stared back at him unmoved.

Seth released an exasperated groan. " Damn it Dean! I'm trying here." He ran his hands through his loose hair. " I honestly didn't mean to take it that far. But I just got caught up ya know. Everything was just feeling so good and the next thing I knew you were trying to pull my underwear off and I had to stop it. I couldn't do that to Roman. I just couldn't." Seth placed his hands on Dean's thighs. " So I'm sorry if you felt humiliated but I just couldn't go through with it."

Dean just stared at Seth. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Seth was actually enjoying their little session but his commitment to Roman had stopped him. He saw the pleading look on Seth's face and knew that he was being sincere. Dean parted his legs a little and Seth took that as an invitation to step in between them. " I guess I can see your point Seth. I guess we both did get a little carried away."

Seth smiled. " Does this mean that you've forgiven me?" He crossed his arms behind Dean's neck.

Dean couldn't help but to smile as well. " Yes I've forgiven you."

" Yay!" Seth cheered. Dean laughed.

" So does this mean that you'll stop punishing me by making that awful black coffee on mornings?"

Dean laughed even harder and placed his arms around Seth's waist. " Punish you? It's a real man's coffee. Make you grow some chest hair."

Seth scrunched up his face and snorted. " I don't need any damn chest hair."

Dean took a good look at the chest that was right in front his face. " True. Probably would have to shave it all off anyway for the club."

" Yup." Seth's face then grew a bit serious. " Thanks for forgiving me." He lowered his head and placed two quick pecks on Dean's lips.

When he pulled away Dean looked a bit apprehensive. " Seth, you need to stop doing things like that."

Seth's fingered the short hair at the nape of Dean's neck. " What things?"

" Kissing me." Dean replied even though his eyes were focused on the soft pink lips that had just touched his.

" Oh Dean. I would hardly classify that as a real kiss. It's just a friendly peck between friends." Seth lowered his lips to Dean's again. He pressed his lips lightly against them. This time he only pulled back a few inches and Dean leaned forward and did the same to him. " See, there's nothing to it."

All the same, Seth's fingers curled up tightly in the hair at the back of Dean's head and kissed him again. Eventually, they were exchanging a series of closed mouth pecks. Dean locked his feet around Seth's legs as Seth kept Dean's head firmly pushed against his. Seth then parted his lips slightly and covered Dean's top lip. He could feel the wetness and warmth of the inner part of Seth's lip against his skin. That was an actual kiss now. Dean returned one almost on autopilot. Briefly trapping Seth's bottom between his own lips. When he released it, he pulled back. Seth's eyes heavy lidded and full of yearning just looking at him.

He took a deep breath. " Now we're kissing Seth."

" Hmmm." Was all Seth said as he plucked Dean's plump bottom lip into his mouth.

Dean couldn't deny it. Sharing these slow, lazy kisses with Seth was feeling rather good and he would have loved nothing more than to continue it in the bedroom but he knew that he shouldn't. " Seth," Dean tried again. " C'mon, we must stop this before it goes too far."

" But it's just some little kisses." Seth kissed Dean's bottom lip again causing the older man to groan. " I like kissing you." He confessed.

" I like kissing you too Seth." Dean gathered up all of his emotional strength and pushed Seth's hips away from him gently. " That's why we must stop before we get carried away."

Seth groaned and pouted. " Yeah you're right. I couldn't do that to Romie." He sat on the barstool next to Dean's and took up the opened drink. He took a sip and made a face. "Gross. It's lukewarm now."

Dean laughed and took a drink from the can. He didn't really mind the temperature. " That's your fault for distracting me."

Seth laughed and attempted to smooth out his pants. He didn't want Dean to notice how hard he had been when they were kissing. His body kept on having the strangest reactions to Dean.

" So are you coming to the club?"

Dean nodded his head as he drank from the can. He placed it back on the counter nearly empty. " Yeah. Roman really wants me to come so I will."

Seth smiled brightly. " Yes! You're gonna have so much fun at the club Dean. You're not going to believe it."

* * *

Just after nine on Wednesday night, Roman and Dean pulled up to Club Plae. It was just a dark square shaped building with the word Plae glowing in bright neon lights. Seth had left a few hours before them to get to work at his normal start time. Dean and Roman had driven in the latter's SUV. Dean got out of the Mercedes the same time as Roman as they had parked in the visitors' section of the lot. He was wearing a nice black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to elbows. Black jeans and boots completed the outfit. He had his short auburn hair slicked back and a small single silver hoop in his left ear.

" You look nice." Roman smiled as he complimented him.

" Thanks." He looked at Roman and sighed on the inside. He was in a nice dark purple linen shirt and dark blue jeans with loafers on his feet. His long, dark hair was loose and fell in loose curls past his shoulders to the middle of his back. The shirt sleeve stopped at his elbow and showed off the rest of the tribal tattoo on his arm. He looked fucking sexy and dangerous in a way that definitely appealed to Dean. " You look good as well."

Roman grinned as they approached the entrance and went inside the establishment. A young blond haired man who was wearing a uniform that looked like a size too small that clung to his defined muscles greeted them. " Would you and your partner like to be seated in a booth at the back? It provides an excellent view of the stage and some privacy."

" Actually I'm not his..." Dean started but Roman cut him off.

" Yes it would be fine." Roman smiled at Dean as they followed the host to the table.

Plae was a rather nice strip club compared to the other seedy joints that Dean had been in. The walls were painted dark blue and furniture were crafted out of black wood with with leather cushions in the chairs. Right now, some guy was on the stage putting on a slow tease dance. The patrons appeared to be those from the business class and the wealthy. Everyone looked calm and reserved having whispered conversations with each other. Dean suspected that half of these men were probably married and the rest were probably in the closet. Only a few of them would be openly gay. But that was the norm here in L.A.

Dean slid into the semi circular shaped booth first and then Roman followed. As they settled into the booth, they looked around taking in the sophisticated ambience of the place.

" This is a pretty nice place." Roman commented.

" Yeah, I'm not surprised though. I can't see any other place being up to Seth's standards."

Roman chuckled as a waiter came up to them. " That is true."

The waiter was another muscled bound hunk wearing black tap shorts with red suspenders and a white bow tie. " Can I take your orders gentlemen?"

" Yeah I'll have a vodka on the rocks." Roman told the waiter.

" What about you sweetie?" The waiter placed his hand over Dean's who was watching the dancer on stage trying to do something that vaguely resembled ballroom dancing.

The waiter touching him startled Dean momentarily. He looked up to see the young man smiling becomingly at him.

" He'll have a gin and tonic." Roman replied knocking the waiter's hand off of Dean's and replacing it with his own. He squeezed Dean's hand tightly and glared at the waiter.

However, the young man seemed unphased by Roman and smiled again at Dean. " Very well." He turned and walked away putting an obvious swing in his hips.

Dean looked down at the tight grip that Roman still had on his hand. " Possessive much?"

Roman was still glaring at the waiter who had walked away. He swung around and he still looked very much annoyed. " Can you believe the nerve of that guy? He sees me sitting with you and still tries to hit on you."

Dean laughed. " So what's the problem? I'm not your boyfriend. Seth is."

" That's not the point. He doesn't know that." He turned to Dean. " Is this what it's like going out with you? That I can't take you anywhere without people throwing themselves at you?"

Dean chuckled at his friend's indignation. " Not usually. Most of the time people don't notice me."

" Really?" Roman genuinely appeared puzzled. " You're quite attractive. Maybe you just don't notice."

Dean was glad that the place was softly lit so that Roman couldn't see the blush creeping up his cheeks. Roman had said that he was attractive. He couldn't believe it. The idea flashed across his head about him and Roman together but he dismissed it. Seth and Roman were together. He couldn't interfere in that. Plus he was feeling a tiny bit guilty about kissing Seth a few days ago.

" Yeah well I guess that's how the cookie crumbles."

He was a bit relieved when he saw the waiter returning with their drinks. He placed the drinks deftly down in front of them. " Can I get you anything else?" That question was clearly directed at Dean.

But Roman quickly answered. " No that will be all thank you." He said dismissively.

" Well I'm here at your beck and call." He winked at Dean and walked off.

Dean nearly choked laughing at Roman's hostility.

" The fucking slut." He seethed at the retreating figure. He turned to Dean. " What do I have to do? Brand you?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders innocently and sipped his drink. He found the waiter amusing more than anything else. " You could. But if you brand me on my ass, he would still have to get in my pants in order to see it."

Roman drank half of his drink in one gulp. " You're not helping Dean."

Dean laughed as the lights on the stage dimmed. " I never intended to."

* * *

Seth was a bit nervous before he went out on stage with the rest of his group. He had gotten the text from Roman teling him that he and Dean had arrived and were sitting in the back. Seth had never actually performed in front of a boyfriend before. He thought that it was necessary that Roman saw what he really did before the relationship got even more serious. Seth knew that it was a huge risk if it turned out that Roman was disgusted by what he saw. But he figured that it was better if they cut their losses now than when they got in too deep.

The lights came back and the four of them were standing on the stage and the crowd started to clap and whistle. They performed the most popular routine for the night. He and Cody Rhodes were standing in front on the catwalk while Brad Maddox and Dolph Ziggler flanked them on either side on the stage. Seth barely spotting Roman and Dean sitting way in the back. Their table was mainly shrouded in darkness but he could pick out his boyfriend's body from a mile away. The music started and Seth forgot all of his nerves and went into his routine.

From the front it looked as if the four men were wearing normal cowboy outifits but when they turned around Roman and Dean saw that they were infact assless chaps.

" Oh wow." Roman muttered.

Dean nodded in agreement. Seth's ass looked damn good in the bronze coloured pair that he was wearing. Actually all of the asses on stage looked damn good to him.

" This shit is hot." Dean said out loud without actually meaning to. All four men were down on the stage pumping their asses to the beats in the music. Then they got back up and they paired up with the guy next to them and started unbuttoning their shirts while grinding against each other. The previously subduded crowd was now hollering and making cat calls as the men on stage touched each other.

Seth leaned forward and moved his lips down the center of Cody's chest to his belt buckle. Cody spanked his bare cheeks while he did this. After doing this routine for many nights, none of them were turned on anymore by the stimulation. It was just part of the job but they had to look as if they were enjoying it.

Roman's cock was getting harder by the second watching the dark haired man spank his boyfriend's ass. "Fuck."

" Getting a bit too hot for you Rome?" Dean teased.

Roman squeezed his aching cock that was trapped in his jeans. A movement that was not lost on Dean. " Yeah. I can't wait until I get him home."

" I can see that." He nodded his head in the direction of Roman's pants where his hand was still over his cock.

" So this isn't affecting you?"

" Of course it is." Dean's own erection was hot against his thigh as he watched the men on stage remove their shirts. Seth and the dark haired guy in the back got down on their hands and knees as their partners picked up the discarded shirts. The men on the ground started moving their ass in the manner that Seth had done in their living room. The men standing up used the shirts as whips and smacked their asses every time they came off the floor.

" Jesus! My dick is killing me." Roman groaned.

Soon Dean heard an unzipping sound and turned around to see Roman easing his hand down the front of his pants. This definitely took his attention off the show on stage. " Rome, are you seriously doing that right here?"

" Well no one's paying attention to us and we're in the back by ourselves." Roman was now running his hand liberally up and down his manhood that was still underneath his boxers.

The sight of Roman touching himself was instantly more interesting than anything that was going on onstage. Dean moved closer until their thighs were touching and unashamedly watched as Roman caressed his swollen shaft. His own manhood was pressing hard against the fly of his jeans but he ignored it. He would take care of himself later.

Roman strangely did not feel at all embarrassed as Dean watched him. Instead he felt his boldness grow. " You want to help me out Dean?" He said half in jest and half serious.

Dean looked up at him as if he was trying to read his expression. To clarify things he took Dean's right hand which was closest to his body and pushed it down his pants.

Dean closed his fingers around Roman's impressive girth. He couldn't believe that his friend was letting him touch him like this. Roman's member felt hot and hard in his hand as he moved up and down the length. Roman was definitely bigger than he was. Dean slid his hand back up and then moved it underneath the boxers to touch Roman's bare flesh.

" Fuck Dean." Roman gritted through his teeth. Dean had found a rhythm and was pumping his cock inside his pants. He looked back at the stage just in time to see Seth's chaps get ripped off of him leaving him in nothing more than a tiny red g-string that exposed his ass in all of its glory, a cowboy hat and boots. The other strippers on stage were down to their g-strings as well.

" Your boyfriend has a sweet fucking ass," Dean whispered into Roman's ear as he continued to work his cock. " I bet you can't wait to get home and put this thick cock inside of him." Roman growled at Dean's taunting. " I can bet that this cock is going to tear his ass in two and he's going to love every second of it. He's going to scream your name over and over again. Roman, Roman, Roman." Dean playfully sucked Roman's earlobe into his mouth and then smirked at him.

" I'm going to get you back for that Dean Ambrose." He reached between Dean's legs and squeezed his cock hard in his pants. " Yup. Definitely want some of that."

Dean wasn't sure what to make of all of this loose, dirty talk between them but it had his heart racing and his nerves on edge. He tightened his grip on Roman's cock. The precum slicking his hand allowing it to glide easier. Roman's hand was still resting on top of Dean's member and he didn't mind it one bit.

" I'm gonna cum Dean." Roman whispered huskily as he watched one of the other guys pretending to fuck Seth on stage.

Dean took a quick inventory of the table. The tiny tissues that their glasses rested on were of no use to them. He laid down on the circular seat so that he was at eye level with Roman's crotch but his head was underneath the table so it looked as if Roman was sitting in the booth alone. With one tug he pulled Roman's cock out of his pants and sucked it into his mouth. He heard Roman cursing above him as fingers dugged into Dean's hair. He licked up the salty precum and then tried to move his mouth up and down the shaft but it was so thick that it took up all of the room in his mouth. He sucked and kissed at the head of the shaft, slowly working his way down.

" That's it Dean... that feels so good... yeah just like that... fuck I'm cumming!" Thick ropes of Roman's seed launched into Dean's waiting mouth. He swallowed it all down hungrily. His own cock begging for it's own release as well. When he felt Roman's cock was emptied he kissed the purplish head once more and then sat up in the booth. Seth's group had just finished their set and lots of dollar bills were adorning the stage.

Roman tucked his cock back inside his pants and fixed himself. When the lights dimmed and the entire place was practically dark, he turned Dean's face towards him and kissed him hard on the lips. His mouth dominated Dean's and he pushed his tongue into his friend's mouth, tasting himself. Dean recovered from the initial shock and started kissing Roman back as well, their tongues curling over each other. They pulled away at the last possible second before the lights came back on. They stared at each other observing the flush that had taken over each other's faces.

" Damn Dean, that was..." Roman tried to find the words to say.

" That was damn good." Dean finished.

" Yeah it was." His felt his cellphone vibrating and pulled it out of his pocket. He quickly read the message and smiled. " It's Seth. He wants to know if we enjoyed the performance."

Dean nodded. " Tell him yes. That it was fucking hot."

Roman laughed and typed in the reply. Seth then responded. " Well he's promising me a private performance when he gets home. He says to leave without him since he has to stay behind until closing and I have to go to work tommorrow."

" Aww. Isn't he thoughtful?" Dean teased.

Roman rolled his eyes. He opened his wallet and tossed a few bills on the table to cover the costs of the drinks. He didn't want his good mood ruined by having to interact with that waiter again for the rest of the night.

He and Dean drove home in a peaceful silence. Both of them thinking of what had transpired between them. When they got home, they got out of the Mercedes and then lingered around on Roman's front porch not really sure what to say.

" Well this is awkward." Roman laughed nervously.

" Yeah." Dean replied looking out into the night. They were back home from the strip club. Back to reality.

" I really do appreciate you helping me out tonight."

Dean laughed. " Don't mention it." Then suddenly he became serious. " Really, don't."

Roman raised an eyebrow at him.

" What happened between us, let's keep it between us. I don't think that your boyfriend would be quite so understanding. I know I wouldn't be."

" Do you regret it?" Roman asked softly, hoping that it didn't ruin their friendship.

" No." Dean replied quickly. " It was good. It's just that you're seeing someone and I don't want to ruin that."

" Oh." Roman reached for the smaller man and pulled him against his body, securing his arms around his waist. " I meant what I said though. I'm going to get you back for that." They both shared a quiet laugh.

Roman tried to smooth down Dean's hair. " I think that I messed up your hair."

Dean was right now in the arms of the man who had a secret crush on for the longest time. His hair was the least of his worries. " Don't worry about it."

Roman gave him a knowing smile and then pressed his lips against Dean's kissing him slowly. The kiss was soft and sweet and it gave both men more feelings than they were willing to admit. Finally they separated and Roman watched as Dean walked up the stairs to his apartment before going into his. Now all he had to do was to wait until Seth got home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Roman took a quick shower when he got inside his apartment. As he pulled on his pajama pants he couldn't help but to think about what transpired between him and Dean. Not even in his wildest dreams did he expect Dean to suck him off in the club. But his cock had felt so damn good in that mouth. He subconsciously squeezed his hardening cock as he recalled Dean's slick tongue moving up and down his member. He nearly bit his tongue holding back his moans as he shot into Dean's mouth. It felt so fucking good. He reached into his pants and pulled out his cock and started to slowly touch himself. He even had enjoyed kissing Dean. He had a nice mouth and a wicked tongue. Roman groaned a little and flicked his thumb hard over the head of his shaft. He really hoped that Seth made it home soon. This entire thing between him and Dean had started because of him anyway and Roman was confident that he was ready to go all the way.

Dean was upstairs in his room lying on his bed in the darkness. He still couldn't believe that he had done what he did. He had Roman's fucking cock in his mouth and he honestly wouldn't mind to have it back in there sometime in the future. He still had the taste of Roman's cum on the back of his throat. For Dean the kiss on Roman's porch was the highlight for him. It was a lot slower and not as passionate as the one at the club but it was sweeter and he got to feel Roman's lips better and they didn't have to rush it. He was now certain that Roman was at least as in to him as he was with him. At least now Roman's possessiveness over him in the club made sense. His friend was actually attracted to him and he had been dense enough not realize it until he stuck his hand down his pants. Dean touched himself underneath his sheets. He had taken care of his burning hard on in the shower when he got home. Seth had been right. It was definitely a night he would remember for the rest of his life.

* * *

" Finally." Roman pulled Seth into his living room and locked the front door. He immediately started kissing him and attacking his neck. " You looked so damn hot tonight baby."

" Really? You enjoyed it?" Seth asked nervously as Roman pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

" Most definitely." He kissed Seth deeply while his hands undid his boyfriend's belt. He pulled it out of the loops and dropped it on the floor. He tugged at the hem of Seth's t-shirt. The kiss broke momentarily so that Roman could pull the shirt over Seth's head so that it could join the belt on the floor. " I only wished that it was me on stage whipping your ass."

" So you're okay with what I do?"

Roman stopped kissing Seth and looked at him. He could see that Seth was actually serious and looked genuinely worried. He cupped Seth's jaw and ran his thumb against the soft beard. " Yes I am Seth. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm thrilled about strangers getting to see your bare ass but it's your body and you can do whatever you want with it." He hugged Seth and kissed his forehead. " You were amazing on stage and I'm glad that you want to be so open with what you do with me."

He kissed Seth softly. " I'm not going anywhere baby." He walked Seth towards the bedroom and sat on the bed. He then pulled Seth on top of him so that he straddled him. He kissed right above Seth's belly button. " I think that I want you even more because of it."

Seth pushed Roman down on the bed and laid on top of him. He laid his palms flat across Roman's chest and then rested his chin on top of them. " You don't know how good it makes me feel to hear you say that." Seth sighed softly and then stretched to plant a kiss on Roman's bearded chin. " Part of me was really worried that you would get turned off by it and end everything."

" Seth I would never ..." Roman started to say but Seth silenced him by placing his index finger on his lips.

" Let me finish babe." Seth's eyes went over Roman's face. " I wanted you to have a clear understanding of what I did before things got too serious between us. I didn't want things to get too deep and then you found out and pushed me away. I couldn't handle that." Seth lifted up his head and looked down at Roman. " I really like you Rome. I don't know if I'm moving things too quickly but you have to know that I'm falling for you and I can't stop it. I really want things to work out between us." Seth hesitated for a few seconds but he had to let Roman know how he truly felt about him. " I want to be with you Rome."

Roman felt as if he had been strucked dumb. He couldn't find anything to say to Seth's beautiful speech. He had never seen him so serious about anything since he had been with him. He could tell that Seth was being genuine and that he was honestly afraid that he was going to lose him tonight. Thinking about it, it took a lot of guts to do what Seth did. Roman slid his hands up Seth's bare back and then with one hand resting firmly underneath Seth's ponytail he gently brought Seth's head down to his so that he could kiss him. He took his time savouring Seth's lips and mouth . He appreciated every sigh and whimper that escaped between them.

Roman rolled them over so that Seth was on his back looking up at him. He undid Seth's jeans and pulled them off along with his underwear, casting them on the floor. Roman then pulled off his own pajama pants and it joined Seth's clothes on the floor. They both then silently took in the nakedness of each other. Roman then rested his bodyweight lightly on top of Seth and started kissing down his neck and onto his collar bone making his way down Seth's chest. " I want to be with you too Seth." He lapped his tongue around Seth's nipple and then sucked it into his mouth. He heard Seth groan and then felt his dick slap against his stomach when Seth bucked his hips.

" You like that baby?" Roman asked teasingly as he trailed open mouth kisses across Seth's chest to the other nipple.

" Yeah." He breathed deeply and then mewed when Roman took the other nipple into his mouth sucking and rolling it around his tongue. His fingers gripped Roman's hard shoulders when he felt the older man's teeth scrape the sensitive bud. " God Rome." Just the simplest touches from him set Seth's pulse racing.

Roman moved lower and lower down Seth's body licking and kissing every available piece of flesh that his lips landed on. He sucked on Seth's hip dent while his hard cock tapped against his neck. Roman smiled to himself when he saw a red mark appearing on the delicate skin. He licked and sucked down the top of Seth's thigh to his knee then kissed and nibbled up the sensitive inner thigh. By the time Roman had reached Seth's crotch he was a quivering, leaking mess. He sucked one of Seth's freshly shaven balls into his mouth, rolling it around against his tongue. He felt Seth pulling at his hair, knowing that he was getting increasingly impatient. He could smell the arousal leaking from Seth's cock. It was calling to him more than any perfume or cologne had ever done.

He sucked the base of the shaft, taking his time and working his way up to the pretty pink tip. When he kissed it and then sucked the head into his mouth he heard Seth hiss with satisfaction.

He worked Seth's cock down the back of his throat and then he slowly came up off of him. He repeated this process over and over until Seth had tiny rips in his bedsheets and his legs were thrashing around on the bed.

" Fuck! Are you trying to kill me tonight?"

Roman chuckled. " Not yet." He covered Seth's mouth with his letting their tongues slide against each other. Roman pulled open his bedside table drawer while still kissing his boyfriend and pulled out a couple of items. His cock was resting on top of Seth's making a delicious friction between the two of them.

When Roman pulled back, Seth spied the items in his hand. A small bottle of lube and a condom. " Are you sure Rome?"

Roman nodded and pulled his hair over one shoulder. He looked ridiculously god-like right now with his hard muscled body and large, hard cock sticking straight up. Seth sat up and started pressing kisses into Roman's chest and torso while his hands squeezed the firm ass. " You're so fucking sexy Rome." Seth licked a flat stripe up Roman's neck. " I want you so fucking bad." He sucked on Roman's bottom lip, tracing it with his tongue causing his lover to moan. " I want to feel you inside me."

Roman pushed Seth's legs apart and squirted some of the lube on his fingers. He worked his index finger into the tight ring of muscle between Seth's plump ass cheeks. His younger lover squeezed his eyes shut as the thick finger was worked into him. He wanted this. Roman was ready to take him. All he had to do was relax. He exhaled deeply and Roman took it as a sign to work in the second finger and then started to stretch him with a scissoring motion. Soon Roman was kissing him softly. He watched as Roman took up the condom packet and tore open the wrapper. Seth gently took it out of Roman's hand and pulled the condom out . He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Roman's cock and then rolled the condom down on to it. Roman's head was spinning. Seth kept on surprising him with his loving touches. He swore to himself that he would never hurt this man as long as he could avoid it.

He poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock coating it well. Seth laid back down on the soft sheets and Roman took his left leg and placed it over his shoulder positioning himself at Seth's entrance. He stared into his boyfriend's soft brown eyes as he pushed into him. He watched as Seth's face contorted with the pain from his entry. " Are you okay baby? Do you want me to stop?

Seth opened his eyes and grabbed Roman's forearms tightening his grip. " Don't you fucking dare. I'll be okay."

All the same Roman placed light kisses along Seth's neck and jawline until he was fully inside him. He could feel the welcoming heat surrounding his cock through the condom. He waited a moment or two so that Seth could get accustomed to him. He then pulled back out and then pushed back in. Seth yelped and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. He took down his leg from Roman's shoulder and placed both legs around Roman's waist. He rested his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and moaned wantonly. " Go ahead Rome. I want to feel you."

Roman secured his arms around Seth's back and started to pump into him. Seth cooed and moaned into Roman's neck as his lover fucked him. He wrapped a lock of Roman's hair around his finger as his ass stretched to accommodate his lover. Roman paused for a bit and he and Seth shared a hot messy kiss that was mostly tongue play and then resumed stroking away inside of him. Seth had never felt so full and satisfied in his entire life and when Roman shifted his angle a bit to the left and started to strike his prostate, he howled in pleasure. His own cock was neglected between the two hot bodies but right now he didn't want to let go of Roman to pleasure himself. His senses were overwhelmed with Roman's scent, touch and taste and yet he still craved more.

Roman was kneeling on the bed thrusting up into Seth. He had forgotten that this was his first time with a man. It no longer mattered. The way how Seth was holding on to him and the noises he made was telling him everything that he needed to know.

" I'm going to cum Romie." Seth's warm breath whispered into his ear. Roman moved one hand down and playfully smacked Seth's ass. " Then come for me baby."

Seth's cock was throbbing hard. He didn't know the last time that he got off without him or his partner touching his cock. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as his dick shot out thick white ropes of cum that landed on his torso, Roman's and the bed.

Watching Seth come like that was one of the best turn ons he had ever witnessed. Seth's ass muscles clenched his cock tightly as Seth came and now he was at the brink as well. He laid Seth down on the bed and continued to pump into him as his orgasm tore through him. " Oh god Seth!" He felt his liquid quickly filling up the condom. Seth than grabbed his face and kissed him as he panted and tried to regain his breath. His muscles felt like jello as he slowly withdrew from Seth. He took his time standing up and then he went into the bathroom to discard of the condom. He came back out with a warm washcloth and wiped down Seth gently. He returned to the bathroom and cleaned himself up as well. When he came back out he glanced at the bedside clock. It was already after three in the morning. He got into bed and Seth immediately snuggled up next to him and he placed an arm securely around Seth's waist.

" That was amazing Rome." Seth whispered against his chest.

" Yeah it was." He kissed Seth's forehead. He was now certain that Seth was the only person that he wanted in his life. He was glad that he and Dean had that agreement. He was attracted to Dean but what he and Seth were building right now was far more important. Seth had barged into his life and managed to turn it completely upside down but surprisingly in a good way. As he drifted off to sleep he decided that the easiest thing in the world was to keep his hands to himself when it came to Dean Ambrose.

* * *

" You seem to be in a good mood tonight." Drew commented as he and Dean walked out to their cars after their shift.

" Yeah I am." Dean smiled to himself. He was still on an emotional high after what had occurred at the club a few days ago.

" You mind sharing what has you in such a good mood?" Drew playfully nudged his shoulder.

Dean smiled bashfully and shook his head. " Nah. You wouldn't believe me."

Drew hooked his arm around Dean's neck and ruffled his hair. " You've got to tell me. I bet that it has something to do with either Seth or Roman."

" Actually it has to do with both." Dean and Drew leaned up against the Mustang as the night wind whipped around their jackets.

Drew raised his eyebrows in surprise. " Really? You have to tell me what happened."

Dean couldn't remember the last time that he felt so excited about anyone so he indulged Drew and told him about Seth kissing him and what happened between him and Roman at the club.

When he had finished Drew looked at him confused. " You're seriously happy about this?"

" Um yeah. It means that they're actually interested in me."

" No. It means that Seth is confused and Roman used you to get off while being turned on by his boyfriend."

Just like that all of Dean's happiness vanished. " You just had to go and ruin it. Couldn't you just be happy for me?"

" Happy about what? The fact that they're using you?"

" They aren't using me." Dean was getting defensive and started to yell. " They wouldn't do that to me."

Drew got off the car and put his hands on his hips. " Oh yeah? Well have either one of them shown you any affection since?"

" Shut the fuck up." Dean huffed as he unlocked the car door. He had the roof up on the convertible.

" I'm right aren't I?" Drew watched as Dean got into the car and slammed the door. " But what does it matter? Do you want to break them up?"

" No I don't want to break them up." Dean hit the steering wheel out of frustration. " It's just that it felt good okay? For those few moments I got what I wanted. You didn't have to fucking take it away from me."

Drew rested his hand on the top of the car and bent down to look at Dean. His jaw was tense and eyes held the look of a man who's last hope had been shattered. He immediately felt horrible for going so hard on Ambrose. He knew all too well how sweet the taste of unrequited love was. Dean and him were practically going through the same thing. He was shaming Dean for the same thing that he did.

" Dean I'm sorry. I went too far." He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. " I just don't want to see you get hurt."

However Dean shrugged his hand off and then swung the key in the ignition and the car purred to life. " Well it's a little too late for that, now isn't it?"

Drew took a couple of steps back and watched as Dean sped out of the carpark watching until the red tail lights disappeared.

* * *

Seth would've preferred to be anywhere but where he was right now. Standing in the beautiful condo in The Mesa, he couldn't wait to get out of there. It was a gorgeous Sunday afternoon and he much preferred to be in bed with Roman right about now. He had been avoiding Damien for weeks now but he knew that he couldn't avoid him forever.

" Seth, what's going on?" Damien stood in front of Seth and folded his arms. His voice betraying an edge of frustration. " Every time I've tried to see you in the past few weeks, you've been busy or didn't have the time." Seth worried his bottom lip with his teeth and stared at the floor while saying nothing.

Damien placed his hand on Seth's shoulder. He used his other hand to gently cup Seth's chin and tilt his face up to his. " When I try to get intimate with you, you pull away from me." Damien kissed Seth softly but the latter kept his body rigid, his lips unyielding a return kiss. Damien observed him, clearly dissatisfied. " See, this is what I mean. What's going on Seth? Is there someone else?"

Seth took a step back, out of Damien's touch. " Damien I can't do this anymore." Seth exhaled hard and looked him in his face. " I can't be with you anymore."

" Damien?" He nodded his head while his lips were pressed into a cruel line. " I guess that says everything. I'm no longer Dae. Your Dae."

He grabbed Seth by his right bicep, squeezing it tightly until Seth winced in pain. " You want to leave me huh? You found somebody better than me? You found someone who's going to take care of you as well as I do?"

" Damien stop it! You're hurting me." Seth managed to wrench his arm free from Damien's grasp. This was the side of Damien that he had only seen once before. This mean, sadistic side that unnerved him and deep down inside scared him a bit.

" I'm hurting you?" Damien spat out. " I gave you fucking everything and you think that you can just walk away from me whenever you feel like?"

Seth was beginning to think that meeting Damien at the condo was not a smart idea. He should've met him somewhere in the open like a restaurant or bar. He didn't like the way that Damien was looking at him as if he was disgusted by him but yet he could sense something even more sinister underneath.

" Damien I'm not your property. I can leave whenever I want." Seth tried to reason with him. " You're never going to divorce Caroline for me. You can't expect me to wait around for you forever."

Before Seth could react Damien's fingers were digging into his jaw and then he shoved Seth against the wall causing him to hit the back of his head. Seth grabbed the back of his head as the pain shot through him. He couldn't believe that Damien just did that to him.

Next thing he knew, Damien was grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him up roughly. He hit Seth's head again against the wall. His face right in Seth's, his breath hot on the young man's lips. " I expect that you will suck my dick whenever I want like the expensive whore that you are."

Seth's head was smarting. Damien's words were vibrating in his head. " I'm not a whore. You want to keep me your dirty little secret forever just because you can't deal with the fact that you're gay. That your father would disown you if you ever came out. Your wife knew it before she married you and she only did it for your clout and money. You buy me things so that I wouldn't go to the tabloids and spill your secret. If you're little country club friends knew they would never associate with you again." Seth knew that his mouth was running away with him. That he shouldn't be saying these things but he was tired of Damien's shit and he wanted out. " So the truth is, I'm not the whore in this relationship." Seth's lips curled up into a smile. " You are."

" You little piece of shit." Damien's palm stung against Seth's cheek. " You're fucking nothing without me. You're just like all of those other unwashed ignoramuses." He struck Seth again, this time with his fist. Seth yelled out in pain as it landed underneath his left eye. Damien released his jacket and Seth slumped to the floor. The loving, tender caring Damien who had made sweet love to him in Cancun was gone. He no longer knew the man who was towering over him.

" You think that you can destroy me? You're nothing but a petty slut. I am a Sandow. Your pretty ass would've been out on the streets if it hadn't been for me." Seth doubled over in pain when Damien's steel tipped shoe collided with his ribs. " You think that I'm going to let a fucking whore like you destroy me?" He drove his foot into Seth's ribs again. " You're nothing. You're fucking worthless."

Seth was in excruciating pain from the beating that Damien had given him. He could feel the spot underneath his eye starting to swell. His head was pounding as if a hundred drums were beating inside his brain. He slowly dragged himself to his feet while clutching his sides. " If I'm so damn worthless then why not let me go? I'm obviously not good enough for you."

Damien shoved him at the door and Seth's shoulder collided against it. " Go! I don't need you. I can get a dozen men to replace you by tomorrow. I hope whomever you're fucking knows how expensive your whoring ass is."

Seth's hand trembled as he turned the doorknob. He was afraid that Damien would attack him again. He got the door opened and stepped outside. He could feel Damien's eyes boring through his back. He slowly made his way to his car and got in. When Damien had given him the car, the papers were drawn up in Seth's name, so it was his to keep. He started the car and brought the roof up. He didn't want anyone to see him as he made his way back to Santa Monica.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Seth drove home on autopilot. His entire body felt numb from what had just happened to him. He could feel the dulling pain of his injuries at various points all over his body but his mind just shut down any thought process relating to it.

As he parked his car, he nervously got out of it and softly closed the door. Roman was at home and Seth hoped to God that he didn't look outside and see him. He definitely couldn't face him right now. He quickly made his way to the stairs pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head. He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached his front door and no Roman in sight.

He unlocked the door and walked inside. As he closed the door he saw Dean sitting on the couch watching television. He was about to say a greeting when he closed his mouth. He didn't want Dean looking up at him and noticing his face. He kept his head straight and walked quickly to his bedroom and closed the door. He threw off the hood and unzipped the jacket. He dropped it on the floor and his shirt quickly followed. He then turned around and looked at himself in the full length mirror.

A purple bruise had already formed under his eye. On the left side of his ribs a large bruise was forming. He touched it gently and quickly pulled back his fingers wincing at the pain. Psyching himself up he placed his palm flat against the bruise, feeling and pressing against the skin. A painful groan escaped his lips. He pulled away his hand as his eyes started to water. Nothing didn't feel broken but he couldn't go to work like this. The bruise would be noticeable at least for the next few days. Seth climb into bed, facing away from the door. Makeup would help hide the discolouration but he knew he couldn't move as fluid as normal in his dancing.

A single tear escaped and ran down his cheek. He still couldn't believe that Damien had done this to him. The sick brute probably did it on purpose knowing that Seth couldn't perform when he looked like this. After Cancun, Seth thought that he had meant more to Damien but obviously he was wrong. Damien saw him as nothing more than his personal sex worker. A few more tears escaped. Seth couldn't deny that it stung that it had to end like this between him and Damien. But now, he couldn't even face Roman. Seth was even more scared about what his boyfriend might say if he saw him. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to forget as another tear dripped through his long lashes.

Dean thought that it was a bit odd the way that Seth had hurried past him to get to his room but then again Seth was never the most polite of persons. About an hour and a half later Dean was starting to get hungry and decided to order a pizza for dinner. He made his way to Seth's room to ask him what he wanted on it.

He knocked on the door. " Hi Seth?" No answer.

Dean turned the knob and stepped inside. Seth's back was to him and he could tell that he wasn't sleeping. " Seth, I'm going to order a pizza. What do you want on it?"

" I'm not hungry." Seth's voice was partially muffled by the pillow as he spoke.

" You're not hungry?" Dean took a step closer to his bed. " You're always hungry. Are you okay?"

" I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Seth snapped.

Dean recoiled from the hostility. Seth sounded like how he did when he had first arrived. " What the fuck is your problem? I was just asking a simple question."

" I'm just not hungry Dean," Seth replied a lot calmer. " I just want to rest okay?"

" Are you sure that you're okay?" Dean looked down at him noticing that Seth was almost curled up in a ball.

He sat on the bed next to Seth and noticed that he had immediately tensed up. Seth was definitely acting a bit strange.

He placed his hand on Seth's shoulder. " Seth? Is something wrong?"

" No." Dean was certain that he heard a sob being choked back.

He leaned over Seth's head and gently pulled back his hair. A gasp escaped his lips when he saw the bruise underneath Seth's left eye. " What the hell happened?"

Seth brushed away his hand. " Nothing. Just leave me alone."

But Dean brought his hand back and pulled back the hair. He then quickly pulled Seth's shoulder down so that he was lying flat on his back looking up at Dean. The bruise under his eyes plain as day.

" Seth what the fuck happened? Who did this to you? Did you get in a fight?" Dean's mind was racing. He had never expected to see Seth like this.

" No I wasn't in a fight." Seth replied meekly as he looked down at his feet.

" Did something hit you?"

" No."

" Then what happened? Who did this to you?" Seth's reluctance at answering the question was scaring him a bit.

Seth didn't respond and casted his eyes away from him.

Dean wedged his arm between Seth's neck and the pillow and brought him up to his chest. He saw Seth's arm slip from his side and how quickly Seth brought it back up. With one hand cradling Seth's head, he used the other to pull away the resistant arm. His eyes opening wide at the unsightly bruise.

" Holy shit! How the hell did this happen?" He softly touched the bruise on the ribs and Seth winced. " Who the fuck did this to you?"

Seth's brown eyes looked watery and that's when Dean realized that Seth was also scared to admit who it was. " It's okay Seth. I won't let whoever did this to you harm you again. But you need to tell me who did this."

Seth shooked his head against Dean's chest. Something wet had touched his arm and Dean looked down to see a tear that had fallen from Seth. He then realized that it had to be someone who was close to Seth who had done this. A chilling thought ran through his mind but Dean had to ask the question.

" Did Roman do this to you?"

Dean swore that if Reigns had did this that he would go immediately downstairs and smash his face in. He knew that Seth could be trying at times but he didn't deserve this.

" No. Romie didn't do this." Seth choked out a sob.

The suspense was killing Dean. Whoever did this had to be someone who had been close to Seth. But who?

Seth's head was resting against his chest and it was obvious that he was now coming to grips to what had happened to him. " It's going to be okay Seth." Dean planted a kiss on his forehead. " Everything is going to be alright."

It hurt Dean to see how upset Seth was and how useless he was to stop it. " Do you want anything Seth?"

The younger man shook his head. Dean placed his arms around Seth's waist and he shifted into Dean's lap. He said nothing as Seth's tears wetted his t-shirt. He held him for a while until his tears lessened.

" It was Dae," Seth said quietly.

Dean wasn't sure that he had heard him. " What did you say Seth?"

Seth looked up at Dean. The ugly purple bruise marring his beautiful skin. " It was Dae. Dae did this."

Dean's grip tightened on Seth. " That fucking piece of shit. I'll beat his fucking head in. Where the fuck does he get off putting his hands on you?"

Seth looked back down at his lap. Dean kissed his forehead again. " It's going to be okay Seth. Rome and I will take care of it."

" No!" Seth pulled away. His eyes opened wide with fright. " Don't tell Rome. He can't find out." He grabbed Dean's forearm. " Please Dean, don't tell him."

" Why not Seth? He cares about you. I know he wouldn't be too happy when he finds this out."

Seth shook his head. " You don't understand." He took a deep breath. " I went to Damien today to officially end things between us. I didn't do it a few weeks ago when I said that I would. Damien was going through some tough things and I didn't want to end it like that so I decided to wait." Seth paused and looked up at Dean. " But I told Roman that I was his. He said that he wasn't going to be with me unless I ended things with Damien and I really wanted to be with him. So I figured if I put it off for a little bit no one would find out. I did everything I could to avoid Damien and I didn't do anything with him since I gave Rome my word that Damien and I were over." Seth took in a huge gulp of air. " So when I told Damien that things were over between us he got really angry with me and started to push me around and I was so shocked that I didn't even fight back." Seth sniffled. " Now look at me. If Roman finds out about this he would know that I lied to him and he'll leave me Dean. I know he would." Seth squeezed Dean's hand tightly. " That's why you can't tell him Dean, please."

Dean's mind was swirling with Seth's confession. He still wanted to knock some teeth out of Damien's head but understood Seth's reluctance at telling Roman. The poor kid probably thought that this beating was a result of him lying to Roman about Damien.

" Okay Seth, I'm not going to tell him but you can't avoid him forever. Eventually he'll want to see you."

" I know. But I can't let him see me like this. I'm hideous." Seth pouted.

Dean knew that he shouldn't laugh but he couldn't help but to smile at Seth's words. He was still as vain as always. " You're not hideous."

He leaned in and kissed Seth softly on the lips who returned the kiss automatically. A small smile appeared on Seth's lips. " Now that's better." Dean said ruffling Seth's hair. " Now go and take a shower. I think I got some stuff to put on your bruises that should ease the swelling."

Dean got off the bed and was heading to the door when Seth tugged his arm. As soon as he turned around he felt Seth's lips pressing against his. His arms slipped around Seth's lower back as their lips opened and closed over each other's. It was taking all of Dean's self control to keep his tongue in mouth as they exchanged kisses. Seth's lips were soft and the warmth radiating from them was quite inviting. He wanted to taste the insides of Seth's mouth. However as soon as his guard was starting to fall, Seth ended the kiss.

His roommate just smiled at him and then walked past him and went into his own bathroom and closed the door. Dean stood in doorway breathing hard staring at the closed door. He just didn't understand what was going on between him and Seth. He knew that Seth cared deeply for Roman but sometimes it felt as if Seth wanted him as well. The way how Seth had just kissed him with tenderness with a hint of passion left him not knowing what to make of the situation.

" Get it together Ambrose." He told himself as he went to retrieve the stuff for Seth's injuries.

* * *

" Ouch!"

" Keep still."

" Dean! That burns."

" Well it's alcohol. What do you expect?"

" You're hurting me!"

" Stop squirming. Fuck! You made me spill some on the bed."

Seth looked down on the darkening wet spot on his sheets. " These are six hundred thread count Egyptian cotton sheets Dean."

" Well if you would have stopped moving it wouldn't have happened." Dean replied firmly. He pressed the swab of cotton wool that had been saturated with alcohol against the bruise on Seth's ribs.

" It burns!" Seth thrashed his long legs about on the bed. After showering he donned a pair of black and red briefs much to Dean's dismay.

" You're a fucking sissy. Keep quiet." Dean took off the cotton and then started to massage and ointment onto the delicate area.

" Ow! Not so hard Dean. I'm sensitive." Seth whined.

" A sensitive pain in the ass." Dean muttered.

Seth glared at him and Dean ignored him making sure to get the product all over the swollen area.

" Okay I'm done. You're lucky that nothing was broken." As soon as Dean spoke he wished that he could take back what he had said.

Seth's expression grew dark and he turned over on his right side with his back to Dean.

" Seth, I'm sorry."

" It's not your fault." Seth rolled his head over to look at him. " It's my fault for putting it off."

" Hey now," Dean stretched himself out on the bed next to Seth. " Don't blame yourself for this. The guy's a prick. You didn't deserve this."

" But I lied to Romie."

Dean cradled Seth's head. " Yeah you did but what's done is done. I don't think Roman would break up with you because of it."

Seth didn't look convinced. He turned around and brought his body up against Dean's. He rested his head on Dean's chest. " If Romie comes by, just tell him that I'm sick okay?"

" Seth..." Dean didn't want to lie to Roman even if Seth was scared.

" Please Dean?" He pressed his lips briefly against the center of Dean's chest. " I can't handle it right now. Tell him that I have the flu."

His large brown eyes gaze up into Dean's light blue ones. " Please?"

Dean relented against his better judgement. " Okay fine."

Seth reached up and kissed his lips and then placed his head back on Dean's chest. " Thank you."

Dean started to feel a bit uncomfortable having Seth so close to him. He could smell his shampooed hair. Feel his smooth skin. The pressure of his lips against his still lingered. If Roman wasn't his friend he wouldn't be holding himself back like this from Seth.

He started to ease his arm from behind Seth's neck but his roommate stopped him.

" What are you doing?"

" I'm going to my room."

" No Dean. Can you just stay with me?" Seth pleaded. " You make me feel safe."

Fuck. He couldn't turn him down now after that. " Fine. I'll stay."

Seth smiled.

" Now move over. You've got me lying down in the wet spot."

Seth chuckled and moved over in the king sized bed. When Dean had settled back down, Seth cuddled against him once more. " I like being close to you." Seth said as he closed his eyes.

Dean rubbed Seth's shoulder in response. How could Seth keep on saying these sort of things to him without realizing how it made him feel? Dean knew that it was pointless in denying that he had feelings for his roommate. He just kept chipping away at Dean's defences and he knew a time was coming when all of his walls might come down and Seth would still be oblivious to all of it.

He heard Seth breathing steadily and peered down at him sleeping on his chest. He looked so vulnerable and innocent that Dean swore that the next time that he saw Mr. Damien Sandow, he would get something to remember Dean by.

* * *

When Dean awoke, Seth's bedroom was covered in darkness. The man himself was still fast asleep on Dean's chest. It honestly felt nice to feel the warmth of Seth's body against his. Dean caressed Seth's back wondering what he had gotten himself into.

The rumbling from his stomach brought him back to reality. He was damn hungry. He slowly untangled his body from Seth's and eased out of the bed. He unfolded the blanket at the foot of the bed and pulled it over Seth up to his shoulders.

Dean flicked on the lights in the living room as he made his way into the kitchen. He turned on the lights in there as well. After peering into the fridge, he decided to make himself a sandwich. He ate it at the breakfast bar as his mind went over the events of the day. He was pissed as fuck at Damien for hitting Seth. He probably knew that Seth wouldn't press any charges because he knew that Damien was well connected. He knew that the L.A.P.D. would laugh a stripper out of the precinct if he brought any charges against someone like Sandow. That was what life here in La La Land was like. Sweet living for the rich and famous and no fucks were given for the rest of them.

He could tell that Seth was indeed scared about losing Roman but he couldn't hide his face forever. Dean brushed the crumbs off his face and took his plate to the sink to wash it. That kiss that they had shared had sent a shock straight through his system. The last good kiss he had like that was well from Roman. The one that they had shared that night on his front porch. Dean turned off the tap and dried his hands. These two men were driving him crazy.

Dean was about to go back to Seth's bedroom when he heard a persistent knocking on the front door. He wondered who it could have been calling on that time. Opening the door, he should have known.

" Hi Rome."

" Hi." Roman looked back at him expectantly. He was wearing gym shorts, a t-shirt and a pair of flip flops. He had obviously been at home the entire day.

" Come on in." Dean stepped to one side to allow Roman to pass. He closed the door behind him. " What brings you by?"

He noticed that Roman was looking all around the living room and kitchen as if he was searching for something. " Where's Seth? I haven't seen him all day and he hasn't responded to any of my texts."

Dean felt his blood run cold. The moment of truth was here. He didn't want to lie to Roman but he didn't want to betray Seth's confidence in him either in case he did actually mess up their relationship. " He's uh... in his bedroom."

" Oh okay." Roman turned to walk towards the hallway.

Dean walked quickly and grabbed his arm. " He's sick though. He has the flu." Damn though, he did sound like a convincing liar.

Roman's expression immediately softened. " My baby's sick? No wonder he didn't return any of my texts."

Dean nodded. " Yeah he has been sleeping for most of the day."

" Well I'm just going to peek in at him then."

Roman walked down the corridor before Dean could stop him. The nerve wracking seconds ticked by as Roman pushed opened the bedroom door and stepped inside.

In the darkness Roman could make out Seth's sleeping form curled up in the bed. He looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb him. He watched him sleep for a moment or two and then he left the room. He found Dean sitting at the breakfast bar.

" Why didn't you tell me that he was sick?" Roman's grey eyes accused him. " I could've come over earlier and taken care of him."

" I really didn't think about it." Dean's mind working overtime for an excuse and at the same time hating how many lies he had to tell. " He hasn't been a problem though."

" Really?" Roman raised his eyebrow skeptically. " I mean he's my boyfriend and all but even I know how high maintenance he can be."

Dean laughed in an attempt to calm his nerves. " Yeah I guess it takes being sick to shut him up."

Roman chuckled at Dean's joke. " I guess." He came over to the other side of the bar and stood next to Dean. " Do you guys have everything? Do you need me to run to the store to get anything?"

" Nah man. We're good." Dean looked down at his hands wishing that this conversation would be over soon.

" Are you okay Dean?" Roman's hand rested on Dean's hip.

" Yeah I'm fine."

" Are you sure?" Roman grasped Dean's chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted it up at him.

Dean could barely find his voice to speak as he found himself becoming increasingly aware of how close he and Roman were to each other. " Yeah." The word was choked out above a whisper.

Dean's felt his breath catch in his throat as Roman's hand moved up his bare back over his spine up the back of his neck to end in his hair. Dean only closed his eyes when he felt Roman's mouth covering his. The kiss was slow and sensual. Roman's full lips caressing his smaller ones. The tips of their tongues touched and immediately Dean opened his mouth to give way to Roman's tongue. Their tongues slid over one another as Roman angled his head to deepen the intense kiss even further. Dean could barely think straight as the kiss contunued. He shouldn't be doing this but damn it felt good to receive a proper kiss after being teased relentlessly by Seth.

He was disappointed when he heard Roman moan and then pulled away from him. His mouth immediately missing the warmth of Roman's. They stared at each other as Roman placed his hands on both of Dean's shoulders.

" I'm sorry Dean. I know that I'm probably a douche for doing this but I find you really attractive and I can't stop thinking about us at the club and..." Roman took a deep breath to calm himself. " I'm just rambling. Sorry."

Dean just stared at him for a few more seconds before he could find his voice. " It's okay. I've thought about it too."

" You have?" Roman sounded a bit too hopeful but he couldn't help it. He could feel something forming between him and Dean and he didn't know what to do about it.

" Yeah." At least with Roman they were acknowledging the obvious attraction between them. Unlike Seth who made Dean feel as if he was imagining the entire thing sometimes.

Roman tapped his lips against Dean's. " If things were different." Dean waited for more to come but that was all that he said.

The larger man walked to door and opened it. " I need to go before I do things that I regret." All the same Roman pulled Dean towards him and kissed him for a few seconds before he left and went down the stairs.

Dean closed the door, leaning back against it. His brain had been completely muddled. First Seth had kissed him and now Roman. What the fuck was going on?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

" Dean!"

The shrill sound of Seth's voice snapped Dean out of his reprieve as he leaned against the closed door. Seth was awake and from the sound of his voice he sounded as if he was frightened.

" I'm coming Seth." Dean yelled back as he rushed to Seth's bedroom.

As he entered he flicked on the bedroom light. Seth was sitting up in the middle of the bed with the blanket at his waist looking frantically around the room.

" I'm here Seth." Dean sat on the bed and placed a comforting arm around Seth's waist. " What's wrong?"

Seth looked at him accusingly. " I told you not to leave me. Where did you go?"

" When I got up I was hungry so I made myself a sandwich." Dean explained. " Then Roman came by."

Seth immediately perked up. " Romie came by?"

" Yeah he wanted to see you. He wanted to know why you hadn't returned any of his texts."

Seth started to nervously pick at his fingernails. " What did you say?"

" I told him that you were sick." Dean used his other hand to push Seth's hair off his face. " He just looked at you and then came back out."

" Romie saw me?" Dean could hear the fear in Seth's voice.

" Yes but the room was dark so I don't think that he saw anything."

Seth looked relieved. " That's good."

" So why were you yelling for me?"

Seth rested his forehead against Dean's shoulder. " I was dreaming that Dae was chasing me and I couldn't escape. I wanted you to help me but you weren't there." He confessed. " It was just a stupid dream."

And yet I feel like apologizing, Dean mused. He pulled Seth gently away from his shoulder and kissed his forehead. " I'm sorry baby boy. I'm here as long as you want." He rocked Seth gently back and forth in his arms. His ordeal with Damien was already having traumatic side effects on Seth's psyche. " Are you going to be okay?"

Seth nodded and looked up at Dean meekly. " Can you stay with me tonight?"

Dean was a bit surprised by Seth's request but considering everything that he had been through in the last twenty four hours it wasn't that unusual. " Sure Seth."

Seth gave him a small smile and pecked his lips. " Thanks."

Dean could feel the tension growing between them and notice Seth's eyes focusing on his lips. He was tempted to close the gap and kiss Seth deeply. But instead he pulled away. " Just let me go take a shower and I'll join you."

Seth nodded. He watched as Dean headed out of the room and began to wonder why he always wanted to kiss Dean whenever he was close to him.

Dean walked back into Seth's bedroom clad in a pair of grey gym shorts fifteen minutes later. Seth found himself automatically wishing that Dean was going to sleep in the nude as he normally did. He turned his face slightly so that Dean wouldn't see him blush at his thoughts.

Dean turned off the light and then crawled into the bed in the darkness. He lifted up one end of the blanket and slid underneath it. Seth immediately cuddled up to Dean and the latter's arms were around him. " Just get some rest," Dean told him. " I'll be here."

When Dean awoke the following morning, Seth was sitting up in the bed staring at the cellphone that he was holding.

" Hi," Dean said as he sat up in the bed. The sheet slipping down to his waist.

" Hi." Seth muttered. The swelling under his eye had gone down but it was still quite noticeable. An ugly cresent moon shape bruise had formed underneath his eye. The bruise on his ribs had turned to a dark black and blue mark that marred the otherwise flawless skin.

" What's wrong?" Dean noticed that Seth kept staring at the phone and biting his bottom lip.

" Nothing." Seth shook his head. " It's just that Romie sent me a get well text and I don't know what to say." Seth looked absolutely miserable as his fingers hovered over the screen.

" Seth, you need to come clean with him." Dean moved closer to him and placed an arm around Seth's shoulder. " Come on. You can't hide this forever."

" But what if he gets mad at me?" Seth looked at Dean, his eyelashes already wet. " What if he leaves me?"

Dean rubbed his shoulder. " I don't think he's going to leave you Seth. He cares about you."

" So did Dae," Seth huffed. " And look at how far that got me."

Dean groaned. " Seth stop it. You know that Roman isn't Damien. So I'm not going to entertain that one. Look at me." Dean grabbed Seth's chin and turned his face towards his. " You need to tell Roman what Damien did. Yes you told a lie about it being over between you two but the bigger picture is that he hurt you. If you were my boyfriend I would want to know. I'm sure that Roman would be even more upset if you tried to keep it any longer from him."

Seth's big brown eyes wavered from his. " Seth." He met Dean's gaze once more. " I know it's hard but you need to tell him."

Seth looked down at his lap. " I'm so scared Dean." He confessed.

Dean rubbed his back sympathetically. " You really have serious feelings for Rome, huh?"

Seth nodded as a tear fell on his lap. It was quickly absorbed by the blanket.

Dean embraced Seth from behind, resting his chin on Seth's shoulder. " Hey, it's going to be fine."

Seth wiped his eye with the back of his hand. " Would you come with me?"

" How do you mean?"

" Come with me when I tell Roman." Seth looked at him and he could see the hurt in the dark brown eyes.

" Okay I'll come. But you have to do the talking."

Seth smiled at him. " Thank you."

Dean leaned in and kissed Seth's cheek. " Don't mention it." He pulled away from Seth and ruffled his hair before getting out of the bed. " C'mon. Let's go and get some breakfast."

* * *

" Come on Seth. Quit stalling." Dean waited by the front door with his hand on the doorknob. " Roman has been home for almost half an hour."

Seth walked slowly towards him. He was dressed in blue jeans and a body hugging green t-shirt. He had his hair pulled back. The bruise standing out noticeably on his face. He stopped in front of Dean staring at the ground. Dean took Seth's left hand, tugging him gently against him.

" It's going to be fine." Seth looked at him doubtfully. " I promise baby boy. I'm going to be there with you."

Seth sighed softly. Even though his heart was beating hard against his chest, he knew that he had to go through with it. " Okay. I'm ready."

Dean stroked Seth's hand with his thumb and then opened the door. They made their way down to Roman's apartment with Dean leading the way. When he got in front of Roman's door he pushed Seth in front of him.

" Knock." He commanded.

Seth raised his fist and knocked timidly on the door.

" He's never going to hear that." Dean stepped forward and rapped his knuckles loudly against the door.

Seth fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt while the seconds nervously ticked by.

Finally, they heard the sound of the door being unlocked, the doorknob turning and the door being pulled open.

" Hi guys." Roman greeted them in a just a pair of royal blue gym shorts.

Dean took the opportunity to admire Roman's wide and well sculpted chest.

Roman looked from Seth to Dean and then back at Seth. " What's going on guys?"

He rested his thumb on Seth's bearded chin with his index finger underneath. " Seth?" He tilted his boyfriend's face up. " What the fuck?" He looked frantically between the two of them. " How the hell did this happen?"

He pulled Seth inside and Dean followed, trailing behind.

" Did you hurt yourself while you were sick baby?" Roman was holding Seth's hand tightly, his eyes wide searching for an explanation.

Seth shook his head. " No." He said softly.

" Then what happened?" Roman's brows knitted into a frown. " Did you two get into a fight?" He narrowed his eyes at Dean. " Did you hit Seth?"

" What?" Dean could hardly believe that Roman could ask him such a thing. " No. He came home like that."

" Home from where? Wasn't he sick all day?" Roman was clearly confused. He tugged Seth's hand so that he looked at him. " What's going on baby?"

Seth took a deep breath and blurted everything out. "I didn't break up with Damien when I told you that I did. I did break up with him on Sunday and he got angry and he hit me." Seth saw Roman staring at him in disbelief and what he perceived to be disgust. " I'm really sorry Romie. I didn't mean to lie to you but I thought Damien needed me at the time and I couldn't do it then. I know I should've told you the truth but I was scared and I really wanted to be with you. Please don't be mad at me."

Roman dropped Seth's hand and stared at the floor. Dean could see Seth staring at the long dark haired man anxiously. Even Dean was starting to doubt if he was correct about Roman's reaction. " Seth," he finally said. " I'll be honest with you. I'm disappointed that you felt the need to lie to me." Seth's face fell and his bottom lip started to tremble. He could feel Roman about to break up with him.

" But baby," he took Seth's hand again. " I feel even worse that you felt that you couldn't come to me straight out with the truth. Why is that?"

A tear slipped down Seth's cheek. " Because I thought that you were going to leave me. I didn't want to lose you Romie."

" Seth." Roman said gently and pulled the younger man against his chest. He placed his arms around Seth. " I'm not going to leave you." He squeezed his torso lightly with his arms but he felt Seth wince and move away from his touch. " Baby, are you okay?"

Seth looked back at Dean who nodded his head. " Show him."

He grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up to his chest.

" Holy shit! He did that to you?" Roman gingerly touched the bruise on Seth's ribs. " I'm going to break that fucker's face in. By the time I'm done with him he's going to need a new face."

" No Romie, please." Seth pleaded. " He's extremely well connected. I don't want anything to happen to you." He let go of his shirt and allowed it to fall back down. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. " I shouldn't have lied to you in the first place."

Roman made sure to place his arms around Seth's lower back avoiding his ribcage. " Seth I understand that you were scared but you should know by now that you can come to me with anything." He brushed his lips against Seth's. " Okay?"

Seth smiled and nodded. " Okay." He pressed his lips against Roman's . The kiss was slow and gentle but Dean could tell that there were strong feelings between them. He suddenly felt awkward and out of place. He saw Seth angling his head to deepen the kiss. Roman and Seth obviously belonged together and he was nothing more than a distraction to either of them. The kisses that he had shared with both of them was nothing more than physical trysts that were in the heat of the moment.

When Roman pulled Seth against him while the kiss continued, Dean had seen enough. He had no place there. He quietly left the apartment with a heavy lump in his chest and his feelings for both men being shattered each time he pictured them kissing.

* * *

" Well I haven't seen you doing this in a long time."

The cigarette smoke quickly dissapated into the night sky as Dean took a long drag on the white stick. He was leaning against the building with his head resting upon the bricks looking up at the heavens. His shift had finished over half an hour ago but he didn't feel like going home just yet. He couldn't shake the image of Seth and Roman kissing earlier this evening from his head. He was hoping that smoking would distract him or not make him feel so bad about it but so far nothing.

He stubbed the cigarette against the wall and then flicked it on the ground. " Yeah well I haven't needed it in a long time."

" Is something troubling you?" Drew looked a bit concerned. It wasn't normal for Ambrose to be so silent.

He pushed off the wall and dugged his hands into his front jeans pockets. " You were right."

Drew tilted his head in confusion. " About what?"

" Seth and Roman. They were just using me." Dean's blue eyes flickered up to Drew's and then back down to the ground.

" Oh Dean." He took Dean's right hand between his hands and rubbed it. " I'm sorry."

" Don't be. It's my own damn fault anyway for thinking that it had meant anything more." Dean turned to leave but Drew held on to his hand.

He raised an eyebrow at Drew who then pulled him back in front of him. " Come home with me."

" Drew I ..."

The blond haired Scotsman softly kissed Dean's neck. " Come on. You need this."

Dean shooked his head. " No Drew. I can't keep on doing this to you."

" I want you to," Drew countered. He planted a quick kiss on Dean's lips. " I want you to."

Dean could see that Drew was being sincere plus he didn't want to go home to the place where Seth and Roman had both kissed him less than twenty four hours before ending back up in each other's arms. " Fine."

Dean followed Drew's Jeep down the Pacific Coast Highway. He ended up in a nice neighbourhood about fifteen minutes away from where he lived. Drew lived in a bungalow on what looked like a nice tree lined street at night. He parked behind the Jeep on the driveway and followed Drew up to the house. Drew unlocked the door and stepped inside. He turned on the light switch on the wall. " Welcome to my home."

Dean stepped inside and Drew closed and locked the door behind him. Drew's living room was nicely decorated in navy blue and white with a large bowl of shells in a glass bowl on the coffee table. Little hints of nautical memorabilia adorned the room. Dean decided that he quite liked it.

" Nice place."

Drew smiled. " Thank you."

Dean came closer to Drew and grabbed the long ponytail, wrapping it around his fist and pulling Drew hard against him. He kissed Drew hard and then forced his tongue between the surprised lips. However, Drew quickly recovered and matched Dean's movements. Their tongues plundering each other's mouths right in the middle of his living room. He could taste the reminants of the cigarette on Dean's lips and that made Drew suck on those lips even harder causing his coworker to moan into his mouth.

Drew pulled away from the heated kiss and grabbed Dean's hand to pull him down a corridor. " This way to the bedroom."

His bedroom had a similar colour palette as the living room but none of that matter to Dean who was busy taking off his shoes and socks. Drew was doing the same thing when Dean cupped his face and kissed him hard. " Take off all of your clothes."

While Drew discarded his clothing, Dean did the same thing as well. When they were both naked with their erections sticking straight up. Dean reached behind Drew's head and pulled off the hair tie allowing the lovely long straight blond hair to fall freely down Drew's back. His hands slid down to Drew's ass, palming the rounded firm muscle. He then pushed Drew's hips against his so that their cocks touched each other invoking the most delicious sensation. Dean licked and sucked where the base of Drew's neck met his collarbone. He loved hearing the soft moans that they elicited right above his ear.

" I'm taking you tonight Drew." He raised his head to look at Drew's face and all he saw was compliance.

He pushed Drew against the bed, who understood what Dean wanted and moved up to the middle of the bed spreading his legs. Drew was definitely a beautiful sight lying like that on the bed waiting for Dean to take him. He laid on top of Drew between his legs so that their cocks rubbed together once more. He kissed Drew deeply as he slowly gyrated his hips against Drew's loving the feeling of their cocks rubbing. He lips moved down to Drew's chest attacking his pecs and then a hard pink nipple. His tongue swirling around it and his teeth edging it. Drew's cock smacking against Dean's as he bucked his hips repeatedly as Dean continued to work on his sensitive nipples.

Dean's lips and tongue were moving all over his body in a haphazard pattern. Drew wanted to explore Dean's body as well but he knew that tonight it was all about Dean releasing his frustrations. Hopefully he would get his chance some other time. Drew hissed loudly when Dean's lips came in contact with his cock. Dean pressed his tongue flat against the shaft and licked it slowly from the base to the tip. He sucked the pretty pink head into his mouth swirling his velvet tongue around it tasting Drew's precum. Dean moaned as he sucked more of Drew into his mouth. Drew's cock tasted good. Dean sucked and licked it hard making sure to coat the entire length with his saliva. Dean then moved his mouth down lower to suck Drew's shaved balls into his mouth one by one. He licked Drew's inner thigh which earned a loud expletive from the Scotsman. Dean grinned and nipped the delicate flesh.

" Fuck Dean. Stop teasing me like that."

Dean did it again. This time sucking on the sensitive flesh right next to Drew's balls. Drew bucked his hips hard and Dean chuckled. He loved how responsive Drew was. He moved over Drew once more and explored his mouth with his tongue. Dean's own cock was hard and heavy and wanted in on the action.

" Do you have any lube?" Dean asked as the tip of his tongue traced over Drew's lips. Drew's left hand frantically pawed at the bedside table pulling the drawer open. He reached in and took out a small bottle and handed it to Dean. He also took out a condom and handed it to him as well. Dean squirted some of the cool gel on his fingers. He pressed his index finger against Drew's entrance and pushed inside. His finger was immediately enveloped by the tight heat.

" Mmm. This is a nice ass." Dean sucked on Drew's bottom lip. " I'm going to enjoy fucking this." He pushed another finger inside of Drew stretching him. " I'm going to ram my cock so hard into you that you're going to taste it in the back of your throat."

" Then stop talking and get to it." Drew challenged.

Dean playfully bit Drew's lips and then pushed his knees up to his chest. Drew's entrance was exposed beautifully to him. He ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth and then rolled it on to his cock. He then applied lube liberally to his shaft. He hovered over the gorgeous man beneath him and pushed in. He moved slowly as he watched Drew's face contort with the stretching sensation as his body received Dean's cock. He tugged on Drew's hair and he opened his eyes looking up at Dean. He covered Drew's pretty mouth with his as he pushed his length all the way into him. When he was fully in he broke the kiss and gasped for air. He then pushed his hands against Drew's shins keeping his legs against his chest. He then pulled almost all the way out and plunged back in to Drew's tight heat.

" Dean..." His name fell from Drew's lips covered in a thick Scottish accent. Drew's eyes were squeezed shut as Dean started to pound him. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh resounded through the room. Drew's ass was gripping his cock beautifully and Dean felt his tension being release with every stroke. Drew's hard cock bobbed up and down at every push hitting his flat stomach. Dean palmed the hot flesh and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Precum leaked down his fingers as Drew moaned something unintelligible in his native Scottish tongue.

He pressed his body against Drew's and kissed him messily on the lips. When he pulled back he stopped his thrusts, keeping his dick lodged in Drew's ass and kissed the tip of Drew's dick swirling his tongue over it.

" Oh fuck!" The Scottish accent in full force. Dean feeling encourage sucked the cockhead into his mouth. He could hear Drew moaning loudly and his hands tangling up in the auburn locks. He laved his tongue over Drew's cock once more before pulling off with a sucking pop. He started back fucking Drew smirking as he watched Drew's face flush bright red. His silky blond hair fanned out behind him with some of the strands sticking to his chest.

" Dean... that's it... bloody hell!" Drew balled up the bedsheets underneath his palms. His cum splurting from his cock in long white ropes. Some of it hitting Dean's torso but most of it landing on his own stomach.

Watching Drew cum like that was such a hot visual and adding in the tightening of Drew's ass around Dean's cock, he felt his cock throbbing. His fingertips digging into Drew's musular thighs. He threw his head back and moaned hard as he felt all of his frustrations explode into the condom. He gulped in huge breaths of air to calm his racing heart. He withdrew from Drew and their eyes locked.

" Why do you let me do this to you?" He asked as he rolled the condom off.

" Because it's you doing it to me."

* * *

" Hi," Seth greeted Dean as he walked into the kitchen the following morning. Seth was sitting at the bar in blue briefs poking at his phone.

" Hi." Dean picked up the coffee pot and was surprised to find it washed and clean. " Seth, couldn't you have left some coffee for me?"

Seth glanced up at him and then back down at his phone. " Dean, it's almost midday. I didn't think that you would want coffee at this time."

" Oh fuck!" Dean's eyes opened wide. " Is it that late already? I must have really slept hard when I came home. Shit." Dean rushed out of the kitchen.

Seth looked at him mildly amused and followed Dean into his bedroom where he was grabbing his bath towel. " What's wrong?"

" I'm suppose to meet a friend of mine for lunch today. He's picking me up in half an hour." Dean rushed past Seth to his bathroom.

" What's his name?" Seth asked as he watched Dean hook his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts.

Dean suddenly remembered that he had an audience and he didn't want to be naked in front of Seth. " His name's Drew." He pushed the doorknob to close the door. " Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower."

Seth was sitting on the couch watching some television when he heard a knock at the door. It was probably Dean's friend he mused as he got up off the couch and headed to the door. To Seth's great surprise on the other side stood a tall, well built man in a green henley shirt and blue jeans. He had long silky blond hair spilling over one shoulder and a cleverly handsome face.

" Hello," a deep voice greeted him with an accent that Seth could only place as somewhat British. " I'm Drew. I'm here to see Dean."

Seth didn't respond but instead took a good long look at Drew starting from his shoes right up to his forehead. Drew noticed Seth's jaw tightening and his brown eyes looked decidely unfriendly as he looked at him. Drew took in Seth as well standing there in just a pair of blue briefs. He was certainly very attractive with a great body. He noticed a small bruise under his left eye but it didn't take away from the handsomeness of his face. He could see why Dean was smitten by him.

" I'll let Dean know that you are here." Seth's voice was curt and unfriendly. Instead of inviting him in, Seth closed the door in Drew's face leaving him outside.

" I don't like him," Seth said as he walked into Dean's room as he was pulling a t-shirt over his head.

Dean pulled down the hem of the shirt to straighten it out. " Who?"

" That Drew guy."

" Oh fuck. He's here already?" Dean moved quickly around his room grabbing his hair brush and running a few quick swipes through his auburn locks.

" Why don't you like him?" Dean asked as he decided on which pair of sneakers to wear.

" I don't know. He just rubs me the wrong way." Seth stood with his arms folded as he watched Dean pull out a white and blue pair.

" Uh huh." Dean didn't seem too impressed by Seth's reasoning as he slipped on his shoes and laced them up.

" So how come you've never taken me to lunch?" Seth asked as he followed Dean out of his bedroom.

Dean looked at him increduously. " Why the hell would I take you to lunch?"

" Well we're friends and if Drew is just a friend I don't see why we can't go to lunch." Seth reasoned.

" I'm not taking you anywhere Seth. You have a boyfriend for that." Dean paused in the living room and looked around. " Well, where is he?"

" Oh he's outside."

" Seth! You left him outside? Why didn't you invite him in?" Dean wondered what the hell Seth was thinking sometimes.

" As I said, I don't like him." Seth shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't see what the big deal was.

" Well you don't have to like him Seth. Just be polite to him." Dean said as he made his way to the door.

Seth pouted. " I don't want to."

" Seth you're impossible to deal with sometimes." Dean reached for the doorknob. " Drew's a great guy. Just give him a chance."

" No thank you." Seth responded snobbily.

" Look I don't know what your problem is but I like Drew so it really doesn't matter what you think." Dean spoke as the final word on the matter as he turned the doorknob. Seth would just have to get over whatever it was about Drew that he didn't like.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

" Seth, do you mind putting some pants on? Drew is coming over."

" No!"

Dean sighed and rubbed his temple. Ever since the day Seth had met Drew he had become increasingly difficult everytime Dean mentioned his name or they went out together.

" Seth please." He looked at the defiant young man standing with his arms crossed wearing nothing more than a dark green pair of high cut briefs. " I can see half of your ass in those."

" So? It never bothered you before." Seth retorted leaning against the back of the couch.

" And it doesn't bother me now. But come on, we have company coming over." Dean tried to reasoned with him.

" No, _you_ have company coming over." Seth corrected him. " I on the other hand have no reason to change." Seth turned around and backed him. He leaned over the couch as he picked up the remote control to change the channel. His pert ass pointing at Dean.

Seth yelped when he felt Dean's hands covering each of his butt cheeks, his groin pressing hard between preventing him from standing back up straight. Seth's hips were pinned between the couch and Dean's and he tried not to concentrate on the feeling of Dean's semi-hard erection against him.

Dean squeezed Seth's ass as he spoke. " It seems to me that ever since I started hanging out with Drew, you've become, shall we say, a bit jealous?"

Seth managed to huff even in the uncomfortable position. " As if. I'm not jealous. I just don't like the guy. He seems arrogant."

" You're one to talk." Dean gave Seth's right cheek a hard squeeze and was rewarded with Seth's ass wriggling against his cock, stimulating him even further. " Drew isn't arrogant. You're just upset that you no longer have my undivided attention."

Seth stopped moving his ass against Dean's hips. " Oh please! Stop flattering yourself. I don't care that Drew has your attention."

" Is that so?" Dean stepped back, taking his hands away from Seth's body.

Seth stiffened at the sudden departure of Dean's body from his. He turned around slowly and faced Dean. His cock was hard and straining against his underwear. Dean took a good long look at it and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He then moved his eyes up to see Seth's flushed face and he was still fighting to retain a dignified expression.

Dean pointed at Seth's erection. " Are you sure about that?" He smirked at his roommate who now looked annoyed and then he strolled off to his bedroom to prepare for Drew's arrival.

" Hi Drew. Come on in." Dean ushered Drew inside the apartment. Dean hadn't seen Seth since their little encounter earlier. He figured that he was probably in his room pouting.

He closed the door behind Drew and took his hand. The Scotsman held it tightly as they made their way to Dean's bedroom. He kissed Dean softly once they were inside. " So where's your roommate?"

" Somewhere sulking." Dean ran his hand down Drew's chest feeling the hard muscles underneath the thin material. " But right now," he pressed his lips against Drew's neck sucking the skin. " I couldn't give a fuck."

Drew smiled and claimed Dean's lips pushing him back against the bed. Dean sat on the bed and then eased up to the middle of the mattress as Drew took off his shoes and socks. The blonde then climbed onto the bed positioning himself over Dean and between his thighs. Their lips came together once more as they moved their hips against each other. Dean pulled up the bottom of Drew's shirt and their lips parted momentarily to bring the shirt over Drew's head and Dean flung it on the floor.

Ambrose's tongue made it's way into Drew's mouth as his hands moved all over his naked torso. Dean groaned and then rolled over so that he was on top of Drew. His lips moved down Drew's neck to his shoulder and finally onto his chest. He enjoyed the throaty groans that were covered in that sexy Scottish accent. The tip of Dean's tongue made a wet circle in between Drew's pecs and then his lips sucked at the wet flesh.

" Dean!"

Seth's shrill voice cut through his bedroom. He turned his head to see Seth standing in the doorway with his arms folded wearing the same dark green briefs.

Dean groaned in annoyance. " What the fuck do you want Seth?"

" I need to talk to you." Seth replied unphased.

" Can't it wait? I'm a bit busy right now."

" It's important."

" Seth just go - " Drew grabbed Dean's arm causing him to stop mid sentence.

" Just go and see what he wants." Drew told him.

" Are you sure?" Dean was a bit surprised looking down at the beautiful man underneath him.

" Yeah," he ran his hand up Dean's arm to his shoulder. " Just don't keep me waiting too long."

" I won't." He kissed Drew on the lips and then got off of him.

He walked towards Seth pointing his way down the hallway. " You've got two minutes to tell me exactly what you want."

Seth didn't respond but led Dean into his bedroom and closed the door. He looked at Dean for a moment or two and then closed the gap between them. His hand ran up the back of Dean's neck meeting the soft hair that brushed against the nape. His fingers curled into this hair as he gently but deliberately tugged Dean's face down to meet his. He kissed Dean leisurely opening and closing his lips over Dean's so that he could feel the moisture of the inner part of Seth's lips. It took sometime but eventually Dean seemed to have recovered from his initial shock and wrapped his arms around Seth's lower back pressing their bodies even harder together. He kissed Seth back with the same slow deliberateness. This kiss lacked the innocence of the ones before. He could feel a need and a longing behind Seth's movement.

Dean felt a shiver run down his spine when the tip of Seth's tongue traced along his bottom lip. He parted his lips and Seth's tongue swipped across the entrance. The tip of his tongue brushing against Dean's. It was Ambrose's turn to hold the back of Seth's head as Seth's tongue made its way into Dean's mouth. The cat like muscle slid confidently over Dean's tongue as Seth angled his head deepening the kiss. His own instrument took the opportunity to explore Seth's mouth. Inside was as sweet as Dean had imagined as their tongues rolled over each other.

As the kiss continued it was the only thing in Dean's consciousness. He could feel Seth's fingers in his hair. Their lips and tongue meeting over and over as their bodies were molded against each other. Eventually Seth pulled away ending the kiss. They remained in each other's embrace, both trying to process what had just happened.

" Wow." Dean spoke first, bringing his hand up to cup Seth's face. He took in Seth's kiss swollen lips, pressing his thumb against the center of the bottom lip and then removing it. Their mouths came together again but this time Dean directed Seth towards the bed. Without stopping their kissing, Seth eased up the bed on his back while Dean followed on his hands and knees above him. When Seth settled in the bed, Dean brought his full weight down on top of him and he heard Seth sigh into the kiss. Seth long legs came up around his waist so that their groins were pressed against each other.

Dean's lips left Seth's face and started to travel down his neck. He licked and sucked at the tender flesh along the way as he made his was down to Seth's chest. His lips covered a tan coloured nipple and his tongue worked it over getting it hard. Seth moaned and pressed Dean's head against his chest, keeping the tongue lapping at the sensitive bud. It felt as if that nipple had a direct connection to his cock that was pulsing in his underwear leaking precum.

" You want this Seth?" Dean's voice was husky as he finally pulled away from that pleasure spot.

Seth didn't answer but rubbed his crotch against Dean's hard dick as a respone.

Dean sat back on his knees and passed his hand over Seth's hard on in his underwear. " I want to hear you say it."

Seth licked his bottom lip and Dean surged forward to kiss him again. He could feel his hard shaft pressing against the cheeks right below Seth's balls. Seth was kissing him back.

" Tell me that you want this Seth. Dean pulled back to look at Seth. His brown eyes watching him full of innocence yet something deeper lurked beneath. He kissed Seth's chest. " Tell me that you want to feel me inside of you." His voice barely above a whisper. " I'll send Drew home if you want this."

He squeezed Seth's shaft through the underwear while waiting for him to say something. He heard Seth moan appreciatively and then he looked up at him as if he was waiting for Dean to continue.

" C'mon Seth," Dean sucked at the tender flesh on his roommate's neck. " Do you want this?"

After getting no verbal response Dean observed Seth carefully. " You can't say it can you?"

Seth remained unusally quiet. He avoided eye contact with Dean but kept his body pressed against the other man.

" You don't want this do you? Dean grabbed Seth's jaw and turned his face towards him. " You just want me away from Drew."

He removed Seth's legs from around his waist and got off the bed. He was so hard that the outline of his dick was clear to see in his jeans.

" Dean, don't go." Seth climbed off the bed and approached him. He didn't know what he wanted but he didn't want Dean to return to the handsome blonde in his room. The truth was all he could think about was Dean's cock pressing against his ass and how much it had turned him on more than he was willing to admit.

" Please stay." He kissed Dean hard pressing him up against the door. His hands resting on either side of Dean's head. He grinded his hips against Dean's so that their hard ons could rub against each other. The delicious friction causing Seth to moan into the kiss. He felt Dean's hands grabbing his ass and Seth pressed his hips harder against Dean's but to Seth's surprise, Dean pushed him back.

Seth looked at Dean bewildered. " Dean?"

The older man shook his head. " You've got a lot of nerve." That was all Dean said to him as he opened the door and returned to his own bedroom.

* * *

Seth was beginning to accept a truth that he had been keeping at arm's length until now. He was attracted to Dean Ambrose. He could no longer deny it or put it down to just a friendly attraction. His roommate had been consuming his thoughts since their last encounter in his bedroom. He kept on replaying that kiss over and over in his head. Every time he thought about it, his dick got hard. He swore that he could feel Dean's tongue in his mouth and his erection pressing against his ass every time the memory flashed across his mind. Even right now his shaft was starting to harden in his underwear. He clenched his fists subconsciously when he recalled the loud moans coming from Dean's bedroom after he returned to Drew. Seth knew that the fucking that Drew received was meant for him on top of the frustrations that Seth had caused him. It angered Seth every time that he thought about it. Drew got the fucking that was intended for him and it wasn't fair! But Seth desiring Dean to fuck him was where things got murky and he didn't want to deal with it.

" Are you okay Seth?"

Roman's hand rubbed the side of his bare waist.

" Yeah." Seth replied turning on his side and resting his head on Roman's bare chest.

" Is something on your mind?" Roman asked as he flicked through the television channels.

" No."

Roman stroked Seth's hair, combing it through with his fingers. " Did you and Dean have another fight?" He turned off the tv and looked at his boyfriend who was curled up next to him on the bed.

Seth furrowed his brows. " Kinda." He looked up at Roman. " How did you know?"

Roman laughed softly. " Because you only get quiet like this whenever you and Dean have a big fight."

" Oh." Seth laid his head against Roman's chest while his fingers lazed over his torso.

Roman gently rubbed Seth's back. " So what happened this time?"

Seth sighed and took a deep breath. " Dean knows that I don't like his friend Drew and he wants me to be nice to him but I can't stand him."

" Wait a minute, did you say Drew?" Roman thought quickly. " Is he a tall, blonde haired guy with a Scottish accent?"

" Yeah," Seth lifted up his head. " Do you know him?"

" Yup. I met him a while back when I dropped by the Pacifica." Roman chuckled. " He always had the biggest crush on Dean."

" Oh great. He's a stalker too." Seth said out loud.

Roman laughed. " He seems like a cool guy. Why don't you like him?"

" I don't know. He seems arrogant..."

Roman bursted out laughing. " Seth baby, you know that I care about you but you should be the last person to call someone arrogant."

Seth scowled at him and Roman pinched his cheek.

" Anyways, he's always over at the apartment or he has Dean by him. I never get to see Dean anymore and he doesn't talk to me."

" Seth Rollins, are you jealous?" The playful tone in Roman's voice made Seth look at him with a most annoyed expression.

" I'm not jealous." He poked Roman's belly button." I just want my friend back." He said softly.

" Oh Seth," Roman's expression immediately softened. He tugged Seth's arm and his boyfriend looked at him with a notable sadness in his eyes. He pulled Seth up and kissed him softly. " You just miss Dean huh?"

Seth nodded his head. Well that was part of the problem. Of course he couldn't admit the other part to his boyfriend. " It's like he's not around anymore even though he lives there."

Roman kissed Seth's forehead. " I remember when you didn't even want to talk to him and gave Dean such a hard time." Seth rolled his eyes. " Now you want him, he isn't around as much. Life is funny like that."

" No it isn't." Seth pouted. He crawled on top of Roman. " I don't want to talk about this anymore."

" Okay babe." Roman tilted his head down and kissed Seth slowly on the lips. Seth eased himself slowly up Roman's body so that he could kiss him easier.

Reigns placed an arm around Seth's back as the kiss deepened. Seth's skin was always so soft to touch. He moved his hand down the side of Seth's body enjoying the smooth skin under his fingertips when Seth winced and hissed in pain.

" Sorry baby. Are you alright?" Roman pulled his hand away and looked at Seth with a concerned expression.

Seth nodded. " It's just that area isn't fully healed as yet."

Roman didn't say anything but he could feel the anger rising in him. It was just over a week since Damien had beaten Seth and even though most the evidence of it had disappeared from Seth's body. He was still tender in certain areas. Every time he thought about Damien driving his foot into Seth, he yearned to return the favour. He didn't take kindly to persons messing with people that he cared about.

He sucked Seth's lips into his mouth earning a delightful moan from the recipient. While they kissed, Roman's mind was working in overdrive on how he should pay Damien Sandow back.

* * *

" Oh hi Roman. Seth's not here." Dean was surprised to see Roman standing on the other side of his door at ten thirty in the morning. " He's gone to rehearsals at the club."

" I know." Roman tugged at the bright blue silk tie that he was wearing with his work clothes. " I came to see you."

" Really? Come on in."

Roman walked in and stood in the living room. " I need to talk to you. I need a favour."

Dean's interest was piqued. " What is it?"

" Since Seth told me what Damien did to him, I just can't let it go." Roman groaned in exasperation. " Every time I think about him hitting Seth, I just want to fuck him up because of it."

Dean began to have an inkling of where this was going. " Rome, what exactly are you saying?"

" I did some digging and I found out where Sandow is right now. He's at a golf club in Santa Barbara playing a round." He looked over at Dean, locking eyes. " I want to pay him a visit."

Dean knew instantly it wasn't going to be a pleasant chat. " Dude are you serious? Do you really think it's a good idea? Besides didn't Seth say that he's well connected and he wanted you to leave it alone?"

" Dean," Roman's voice was hard and his grey eyes cold. " Seth is my boyfriend. I care about him. A lot. So when some lowlife like Damien Sandow puts their hands on him, I can't just let him get away with that. I can't."

Dean pursed his lips as he considered what Roman had said. " So what do you need me for?"

" To make sure that I don't do anything that would put me away for twenty five to life."

* * *

" Are you sure about this?" Dean asked as they pulled up to The Hope Ranch Golf Club.

Roman switched off the engine and stared out of the windshield. Dressed in his immaculate office attire of a striped blue and white shirt, blue silk tie and light camel coloured slacks, he looked like the successful business man that he was. But from the way how he was gripping the steering wheel, Dean knew that this meeting was going to be anything but professional.

" Yes I'm sure. My contact sent me a pic of the guy. He has the type of face that I would enjoy punching."

Dean placed his hand on Roman's forearm. " To be honest I'm not thrilled about this."

Roman squeezed Dean's hand. " It's alright. I'll behave." He gave a short laugh. " For the most part."

As luck would have it, when they were walking through the carpark, they spotted Sandow with a group of five or six men carrying their golf bags towards their cars. Roman turned on his heel and followed them. Dean followed Roman behind at a distance hoping that Sandow wouldn't spot him.

" Excuse me, Mr. Damien Sandow?" Roman asked politely as he approached the group.

Damien turned around coolly, tilting his head at an arrogant angle. " Yes? Can I help you?" His companions had stopped their conversation and were looking at Roman with interest.

" It's okay," Roman replied amicably. " I was just making sure that I have the right person." With lightening speed Roman drew his arm back and punched Damien squarely on his jaw knocking him down on to the asphalt.

" What the hell?"

" Holy shit!"

" Security!"

Damien's friends gathered around him. A tall brunette knelt down and brought Damien to an upright position. The man was holding his jaw glaring at Roman. " What on the earth was the meaning of this assualt?"

" That was for Seth." Roman replied with an eerie calm.

Damien's eyes opened wide with surprise and flash of fear passed across his face. " I don't know anyone by that name."

" Like the fuck you don't." Roman sneered. " You just don't want your buddies here to know your secret."

" What the bloody hell is he going on about?" The brunette that was supporting Damien asked in a British accent.

" Nothing Wade. Nothing." Damien tried to quickly soothe the man. " He clearly has me mistaken for someone else."

" So you're not the one who's married to Caroline Tremaine?" Roman's lips curled up in a vicious half grin. He had done a little background check on Mr. Damien Sandow. It was easy to find things on the internet these days.

" He is." Wade replied.

" I know." Roman looked around and saw a couple of security guards approaching. " Let me tell you something Mr. Sandow. Just because Seth left you did not give you the right to put your hands on him. He's too good for the likes of you."

Damien lost control of his emotions, forgetting that his very influencial friends were standing right there. " He's nothing more than a common whore! A filthy slut."

Roman turned on his heel clenching his fists. He spotted Dean looking anxious in the distance. The security guards were surrounding him. He wanted to do nothing more than to jump on Damien and beat the living daylights out of him but he knew that in front of so many witnesses that it wouldn't be a good idea.

He looked over his shoulder at Damien who had managed to get to his feet. His face swelling already. " A filthy slut that you spent thousands of dollars on and took to Cancun."

Roman heard Damien's friends gasp.

" Is that who you took to Cancun?" Wade questioned the indignant Sandow. " Are you gay?"

" Is there a problem here Mr. Sandow?" A security guard stepped forward and eyed Roman with great disdain as if to say that his kind was not welcomed there.

Damien processed his next stepped quickly. He knew that if he detained this miscreant who had assualted him, more details would come to the surface especially about his dalliance with Seth and then they would probably dig even deeper for more skeletons in his closet. The way how the media houses worked nowadays, hardly any of them had loyalty to anyone and would sell him out for a cover story like this one. Having connections with the Chief of Police meant diddly squat nowadays if the story got on the internet and went viral. If this incident got out it would mean a huge black mark would be smeared across the Sandow name. A smear that he was certain that his father would disinherit him for.

Holding on to his jaw, he dismissed the security. " No. It's just a small misunderstanding. He's leaving now."

Roman could here the pleading in Sandow's tone for him to drop it. He had been properly embarrassed in front of his friends already. He glanced around at the security and then made his way back to his car where he found Dean waiting for him inside.

* * *

" Thanks for coming with me." Roman said as they drove back to Santa Monica.

" Well someone had to make sure that you didn't do something too stupid." He and Roman exchanged a smile.

" I appreciate it though," he glanced over at Dean and then back at the road. " Especially since you and Seth aren't exactly speaking."

He saw Dean's body tense up a bit at his words. " Look I know that Seth would probably kill me if I told you this but Drew really isn't the problem." He pulled off the highway and drove down their street. " The problem is you."

" What? How the fuck am I the problem?" How the hell could Seth could blame him for the strain in their friendship after he had led him on again.

Somehow Roman found his reaction amusing and patted Dean on his thigh. " Not like that Dean." He got out of his Mercedes and Dean followed him to his front door.

As he unlocked it he said, " Seth misses you."

Dean looked stunned as he walked into Roman's apartment. " He misses me?"

" Yeah, since you spend most of your time with Drew nowadays, Seth feels left out."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. Although putting the pieces together it did make sense. " Well fuck. Why didn't he just say so instead of acting like a fucking brat?"

Roman walked into the kitchen. " Because that's just how he is. I mean, I would do anything for Seth but I know he's a brat but he more than makes up for it."

He pulled open the fridge door. " Do you want something to drink?"

" Yeah, a soda would be good."

Roman took two cans of soda from the fridge and closed the door. He came over to where Dean was leaning against the bar who took the offered can from him with a thanks.

" So this thing with Drew," Roman took a sip of his drink and then placed the can on the counter. His fingers tracing through the drops of condensation running down the sides of the can. " Is it serious?"

Dean shaked his head. " Nah. We just have an understanding that's all."

Roman didn't realize that he was holding his breath until he released it. Even though he knew that he had no rightful claim to Dean, a part of him wished that Dean remained single. He hung his head in shame that his feelings could be so selfish to deny his friend a chance at happiness for his own pleasure.

" Hey, are you okay? You aren't having second thoughts about what happened with Damien are you?" When Roman turned around Dean was standing in front of him with his hand resting on his knee.

" No." Roman placed his left arm loosely around Dean's waist with his hand resting lightly above Dean's left butt cheek. " I need to tell you something Dean."

" What?" His words barely came out. It felt as if the air in the room had suddenly grown thick and the space between them was suffocating him, closing off his wind passage.

" I made a promise to myself after we had hooked up at the club." The hand that was on Dean's butt moved up a few inches and went underneath his t-shirt to caress his smooth skin. " I promised that I would keep my hands to myself and away from you."

He leaned forward, his lips brushing against Dean's as he spoke. " But I can't keep that promise." He sucked Dean's bottom lip into his mouth for a few seconds and then released it. His grey eyes locked on to Dean's blue ones. " I want you."

He pressed their lips together in a hot searing kiss. His tongue twirling with Dean's as the smaller man's arms came around his neck, keeping them close. He eased off the chair so that he could press their bodies even closer together. He could taste the lime flavoured beverage that Dean had been drinking and to him it tasted even sweeter on Dean's lips.

He slipped his free hand down the front of Dean's jeans cupping his dick and balls and giving them a soft tug. Dean moaned into the kiss encouraging Roman even further. He broke away from kiss, moving behind Dean. His tongue traced a line around the shell of Dean's ear, his warm breath blowing against it. " I want you." He repeated as his fingers popped the button on Dean's jeans.

Roman unzipped the jeans, pushing his hand inside to immediately come into contact with Dean's hot flesh. He pushed his hips against Dean's ass so that he could feel his erection pressing into him.

" I should have known that you weren't wearing any underwear." Roman wrapped his fingers around Dean's cock and started to stroke him through his unzipped jeans. Dean moaned and rested his head back on Roman's shoulder. His lips trailed down the exposed part of Dean's neck as he continued to jerk Dean off. He paused momentarily to push Dean's jeans down so that they pooled above his knees. He ran his hands over Dean's pale bare ass squeezing the firm flesh with great appreciation. " I like your ass," he whispered as he sucked on Dean's earlobe.

Dean knew that his knees would have given way if hadn't been leaning against Roman. He was so damn horny that the slightest touch from his friend sent his pulse racing. He felt Roman's hands move from his ass and he whined in disappointment. But then he heard the sounds of a belt being unbuckled and a pants being unzipped. Soon it was followed by a clanking sound. He looked down on the floor to see Roman's slacks and underwear on the ground and him stepping out of them. Dean was then pressed up against the counter and he could feel Roman's hot length hard and heavy against his ass. Dean pressed his ass against it and moaned when Roman started to fist his dick again. It was almost entirely too much stimulation. Roman's dick kept on sliding between his cheeks brushing against the sensitive pink entrance and his dick was rock hard, his balls aching.

He leaned forward resting on his elbows and forearms that were on the counter. His ass gyrating against his friend's cock. " I want you Rome." He had to admit to himself that there was only one way he was going to leave Roman this afternoon and that was after he was properly fucked.

Roman pushed Dean's t-shirt up, exposing his back. He kissed down his spine to right above his ass crack. He then sucked his index and middle fingers into his mouth covering them completely with his saliva. He parted Dean's ass cheeks exposing the tight hole to him. He rubbed his index finger over it teasing Dean before pushing it inside. He fingered Dean's hole for a minute before he added the second finger. He opened his fingers in a scissoring motion stretching him for his entry. He reached between Dean's thighs and lightly massaged his balls. Dean cried out and thrusted back into his hand.

" Take your jeans off."

Dean did as Roman commanded and kicked them across the kitchen floor. His body tense with anticipation. They didn't have any lube and he knew that Roman had a thick, long cock. But he wanted it so badly that he didn't give a damn about the pain. However Roman spat in his palm and rubbed it over the head of his cock to make it bit easier. He pushed his cock at Dean's entrance and eventually the pink muscle opened up and allowed him to enter.

Dean hissed as he felt the white hot pain shoot up his back as Roman entered him. He felt incredibly large, almost as if his body would split in half in trying to accommodate him.

" Relax Dean." Roman pulled him up by his waist. Dean's head lolled back on Roman's shoulder as the rest of Roman's cock disappeared inside of him. Roman turned Dean's face to the right and kissed him as he got used to the feeling of Roman's cock inside of him.

" You're so fucking tight." Roman mumbled against his lips. " It's taking all of my willpower not to cum inside you right this second."

Roman's dirty words spurred him on and Dean started circling his hips against Roman's. The realization of what they were doing hit him like a tsunami. Those were Roman's bare hips that were pressed against his ass. That was Roman's cock inside of him. It was Roman's lips and tongue teasing his mouth. Everything that he had ever fantasized about was coming through. Roman pulled out until only the tip was inside and then he pushed back in. At first the strokes were long and slow as they both got used to each other but eventually they sped up with the sound of their skin slapping dominated the kitchen and living room.

Roman loved seeing his cock disappearing into Dean's ass. Watching that lovely ass bounce and jiggle everytime his hips slapped against it. Dean's cock was slapping against the hand that he had around his waist. He pulled his tie from around his neck with one hand and dropped it on the floor. Dean was being so damn responsive and his ass felt great both on the inside and the outside. He was close to cumming and he intended to bring Dean there with him.

Dean cursed when he felt Roman's hand around his cock again. Roman was supporting nearly all of his body weight at this point. It felt good to give up the control that he craved and to put it in someone else's hands. Roman was the only person that he trusted completely to relinquish total control to. He didn't know what it was about the man but something told him that he could trust him.

Roman was hitting his prostate with every stroke now and he felt his balls tightening as liquid pooled in his belly. " I'm gonna cum Rome." He moaned.

" Then come with me baby." Roman stabbed at his prostate with a hard stroke and Dean's release spouted hard out of his body. It hit Roman's palm and landed on the floor in front of him.

" Oh fuck Dean!" Ambrose's ass gripped his cock and with a few more thrusts he was cumming inside of it. Roman panted as his seed flooded Dean's channel, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder. Both of them caught their breaths while still remaining joined at the hips.

Dean pressed his lips against Roman's and they both shared a slow, messy kiss. " That was fucking amazing," Roman said as he finally pulled out of Dean.

" Yeah it was." Dean agreed. He felt the strength in his legs returning. Roman turned him around and they embraced each other exchanging soft kisses. Both of them trying not to think about the consequences of what just happened between them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

" Dean! Hey, I got us some breakfast."

Dean stopped mid stride, his hand stretched out in front of him reaching for the doorknob. He finally had enough money saved up to make a decent deposit on a bar. He was going to meet up with Drew to scope out a few possible locations. He had overslept and was running late. Now was not a good time for breakfast.

Turning around he saw Seth looking at him hopefully. Things had been a bit tense between for the past week since what had happened between them in Seth's bedroom. Although, honestly Dean didn't pay it much attention because he was spending most of his time at Drew's or at Pacifica. Another reason he didn't want to be home was because he felt a bit guilty about looking Seth in the face while knowing that he had slept with his boyfriend. It wasn't that Dean had regretted the actual act itself because he didn't but he knew that it would hurt Seth deeply if he accidentally found out about it.

" I'm sorry Seth but I can't stop. I've got to go and meet up with Drew. We've got some things to do today." Dean felt like an asshole when he saw the crestfallen look on Seth's face.

Seth poked at the plastic bags that contained the food. He had made sure to get up extra early this morning to go and get some good breakfast for them from the trendy cafe a couple blocks away. Dean had hardly said two words to him the entire week. He was hardly home and when he was he locked away in his room with Drew. Seth did hang out with Roman during those times and it was great but he missed the strange friendship that he had with Dean but it seemed as if the man couldn't stand to be around him for more than a minute.

" It's okay," Seth said softly and started to pack up the breakfast items to put them in the fridge. He didn't feel like eating anymore.

Dean watched him as he put the items away and knew that he couldn't leave Seth like this. Especially since he knew from Roman that Seth missed him.

" Hey," he walked over to Seth and placed his left arm loosely around Seth's waist. His roommate looked down at it surprised and then looked up at him clearly searching for answers. " I'm not still mad at you okay?"

" You aren't?" Seth's eyes opened wide with the revelation. " I was beginning to think that you hated me because you know, of what happened."

It was Dean's turn to look shocked. Seth actually thought that he had hated him? He really didn't think that Seth would be feeling like this. " No baby boy, no." He softly kissed Seth's forehead and rubbed his back. " I could never hate you."

Seth placed his arms around Dean's shoulders and laid his head on his chest. He felt a whole host of emotions flood through him that he could hardly identify except one, relief. Seth didn't even realize that he was sniffling until he started to speak.

" I thought that you hated me because I've led you on too many times." He held up his head and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. " You don't talk to me any more and you stay out most of the day when I'm here."

Dean felt his heart being torn open for Seth. Had he really been that callous? Thinking back over the past week, Seth was right. He had hardly spoken to him and he was out most of the day. The last time he had seen Seth this upset was the day that Damien had hit him. Was he no better than Seth's abuser?

" Seth, I'm sorry. It's just that I've been so busy looking for a place to start my own bar that I haven't been around as much."

" But you're with Drew." Seth looked up at him through long, dark, wet lashes making his brown eyes look extra large and innocent.

" Drew is just a friend Seth." He brushed his thumb across Seth's cheek to wipe away an errant tear. " Now please, no more tears okay?" Seth nodded in compliance.

He kissed Seth's forehead again. " We've got to talk about this thing between us though." He gently cupped Seth's jaw tilting his head up at him. " I think that it's time that we both admit that we have feelings for each other." Seth glanced down at the floor.

" Am I right Seth?"

He heard Seth exhaling softly and then those brown eyes met his blue ones once again. Seth slowly nodded his head and worried his bottom lip. " Yes, I... I like you Dean."

Dean gave him a small smile. " And I guess you know by now that I like you too." Seth smiled back at him. " But I really can't stop right now Seth. I really have to get going. But we'll talk about it when I get back."

" Promise?" Seth tightened his hold around Dean's shoulders.

" Yeah, I promise."

Seth felt Dean giving him a light tap on the lips but it wasn't enough for him. His hand moved up the back of Dean's head as he pressed his lips forcefully against Dean's. His roommate had forced him to be honest with himself. He had feelings for Dean and they were strong feelings. He sucked Dean's bottom lip into his mouth and he felt Dean's arms tightening around his body as he parted his lips to kiss him back. Their lips sucked and pressed against each other in the heated kiss. Tongues occassionally meeting and intertwining. What scared Seth the most was that his feelings for Roman weren't diminishing but they kept on growing as his feelings for Dean grew. It was confusing him to what was going on but he felt that he had enough room inside of him for both of them.

When Seth ended the kiss, he opened his eyes to see that Dean was panting softly while looking at him with a dazed expression. Dean held Seth's head between his palms and kissed his top lip softly and sweetly. " I have to go Seth."

Seth nodded. Everything was alright between them once again. Besides he got to look forward to spending time with Dean later. " Then go."

Dean walked to the door and Seth followed him. He turned around and kissed him again before he left. As he walked down to his car, he knew that he was terribly late but having that time with Seth was worth it.

* * *

Unfortunately Dean didn't keep his promise to Seth. Looking at prospective bars with Drew took a lot longer than expected and by the time they were finished it was time for him to get ready to go to his early shift at Pacifica. He showered at Drew's and then drove straight to work. By the time he got home it was after nine and Seth had already left for work hours ago.

Dean was tired. He had a long day. He took a quick shower and then slid under his bed covers turning off the light. He decided that he would talk to Seth, first thing in the morning.

A few hours later Dean was startled wide awake. He felt the weight shifting in his bed. He quickly flicked on his bedside lamp and saw that it was Seth. " Oh it's you." Dean laughed a bit nervously. " I'm so used to you flopping down on top of me that this caught me by surprise."

Seth just looked back at him not even cracking the barest hint of a smile. " You'd promised that you would come back."

How Seth said it made Dean feel as though he had abandoned a young child in the middle of nowhere. He reached out and softly stroked the side of Seth's face. " I'm sorry Sethie. But the time just got away from me and I had to go to work."

Seth just continued to stare at him as if he wasn't sure that he should believe him.

" Come here." Dean lifted up the edge of his blanket as an invitation for Seth to join him.

Seth glanced at the blanket momentarily and then scooted inside to join Dean. He then reached over Dean to turn off the bedside lamp. Dean was well aware that he was naked underneath the blanket but he didn't mind it too much until Seth placed his body right against his. The only thing stopping their cocks from touching was the thin piece of fabric that Seth's underwear was made from. Seth placed one arm over Dean's waist and he did the same to him. He could still see Seth's face from the moonlight that came in through his bedroom window.

" Do you want to have our talk now?" Dean asked him.

Seth nodded. " I want to go first."

Dean lightly stroked Seth's back encouraging him to speak.

" I honestly didn't understand for a while what I was feeling for you," Seth began. He paused to kiss the area right above Dean's left nipple. " I mean no offence, but you're not really my type."

Dean chuckled softly. " You're more interested in the tall, dark and handsome type with long flowing hair right?"

He instantly regretted saying it when he saw Seth's expression. " Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm an idiot." He brushed Seth's hair off his face and kissed his forehead.

" No, it's okay. You're right." He looked at Dean as he spoke. " I don't want to hurt Romie but I can't help how I feel."

Dean could feel Seth's breath against his lips with every word that he spoke. He didn't know how to respond other than by doing this. He kissed Seth with as much passion that he could muster and was rewarded almost instantly by Seth returning it. Their kisses were long and deep and eventually the blanket was pushed away and they were a tangle of limbs. Dean turned over on his back and pulled Seth on top of him continuing their kisses. His hard manhood was pressed between both of their bodies and it felt delicious.

Seth straddled him at his hips. His hands moving down the sides of Dean's body as his lips trailed hot opened mouth kisses down the center of his body until he reached Dean's belly button. Seth held up his head and sat back on Dean's thighs. His hands circling around Dean's manhood pressing the flesh around it. Dean's shaft stood up high and proud and the tip glistened with precum in the moonlight. Dean shuddered when Seth's fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft. Seth moved his hand slowly up Dean's length. When he reached the tip, his thumb circled the head spreading the clear liquid all over.

" I always wanted to see your cock." Seth confessed. " Even before I knew that I liked you." Seth moved his hand back down Dean's shaft. " I figured that you were nice and thick." Seth lowered his head and stuck his tongue out. He traced over the slit of the tip with it. Dean hissed loudly when Seth's wet, warm tongue touched him. His tongue felt so damn silky smooth on his shaft. He was giving him little licks now, teasing him mercilessly.

" I'm glad to see that I was right." Seth's lips covered the entire head of the cock as he sucked it into his mouth. Dean tasted pleasant on his tongue and his cock was smooth and circumsized. He pumped Dean's shaft with his left hand as his head bobbed up and down trying to take him all in. He loved hearing Dean swearing and the expletives he used as he continued to suck him off. He decided that he liked Dean's cock and he wouldn't mind having it as much as possible.

Dean's toes curled when he felt his dick hitting the back of Seth's throat. He sat up on the bed and looked down between his thighs. Seth was on his knees with his ass sticking straight up in the air while he sucked his cock. It was one of the most erotic sights he had ever behold right infront of him. His cock felt right at home in Seth's mouth but he wasn't ready to cum yet. He smacked Seth's underwear clad ass causing him to mumble around his cock sending vibrations straight down his spine. He placed his fingers under Seth jaw and brought him gently off his cock.

" You're way too damn good at that." He said as he closed the distance between Seth's mouth and his. His tongue probed into Seth's mouth tasting his essence that was still on Seth tongue. His hands moved down Seth back and into his underwear palming the two rounded globes of his ass.

He pushed the cheeks together, smacking them lightly with is palm and then pulled them apart repeating the motion. He swallowed all of Seth's moans as he continued to fondle his ass. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of the underwear and pulled the undergarment down Seth's thighs. Seth broke away from the kiss momentarily to pull them completely off and dropped them on the floor. Dean took a good look at Seth's nude body. He was fucking gorgeous. He was right as well. Seth's cock was as pretty as the rest of him.

" You're so fucking hot." Dean said as Seth gently but firmly pushed him back down on the bed and then climbed on top of him straddling his torso.

" Thank you." Seth replied as he started peppering Dean's neck with kisses. Dean's left hand pulled one cheek apart while the index finger on his right hand trailed down the warm crack of Seth's ass. He pressed gently at Seth's entrance, gasping when Seth sucked his right nipple into his mouth. He allowed the pad of his finger to rub against the sensitive area. He heard Seth mewling in his throat as he moved back up to kiss Dean on the lips again. Letting go of the firm cheek, he reached for his bedside drawer while he continued to kiss Seth and took out his small bottle of lube. Reaching behind Seth, he popped the cap and squirted the cool gel onto the fingers of his right hand. He placed the bottle next to him on the bed. He parted Seth's ass again and positioned his finger at Seth's entrance and pushed in.

" Oh fuck Dean." Seth threw back his head and panted as Dean's finger slid in and out of him. He bit his bottom lip and Dean pulled his head back down to kiss him again. Seth's head then found its way into the crook of Dean's neck where he licked, nibbled and sucked at the flesh there. His moans spurring Dean on to bend his finger and stroke Seth's prostate. Seth cursed and sucked his neck hard. He added his middle finger next and Seth started to fuck his fingers.

" So good... mmmmm... Dean... fuck." Mumbles of incoherent gibberish fell from Seth's lips as Dean stretched and fingered him.

One side of Dean's neck was soaked from Seth's licks and sucking. He was fucking Seth with three fingers now and he wasn't sure that he could hold out much longer.

" Seth? Seth baby?"

Seth brought his head up and looked at him through half opened eyes that were hazy with lust. His cock sliding up and down Dean's chest leaving a wet trail. " Hmmm?"

" Do you want to go all the way baby boy?" Dean slid his fingers out of Seth and stared at him intently looking for any sign of uncertainty.

Seth lowered his head and licked Dean's bottom lip. " I want your cock so bad." He sucked the red bottom lip into his mouth. It tasted sweet to him. He only released it when he saw Dean holding a condom in his hand.

He took the condom from Dean and slid off of Dean. He opened the wrapper and took out the condom. He then slid it down Dean's rigid shaft. He saw Dean reaching for the lube but he swatted his hand away.

" No. It's mine." Seth said and took up the bottle.

Dean grinned as Seth squirted the gel onto his cock and smoothed it all over. He was such a fiesty little thing.

Seth positioned himself over the lubed cock as Dean held it steady at the base. He slowly sank himself down on it. Taking his time as it stretched him even further and filled him even more. When he was fully seated he looked at Dean who was staring back at him in wonderment. Dean sat up and grasped Seth's head between his hands and kissed him softly as he started to thrust his hips up into Seth.

He placed an arm around Seth's waist, holding his body to his as he pumped at a moderate pace into Seth. " You feel so good baby boy." Dean whispered against Seth's neck as he kissed the soft flesh there. He kissed all of the available flesh on Seth's body that his mouth could reach as Seth clung to him with his fingers digging into his auburn hair.

The heat between the two of them got even hotter when Seth's started to move his hips in a circular motion against Dean's groin. Seth was moaning in his ear, his breath hitching whenever Dean struck that pleasurable bundle of nerves. Dean licked the damp skin on Seth's shoulder tasting his sweat. He couldn't recall the last time it felt so intense when he was fucking someone. Seth's thighs were gripping his waist. He was panting in his ear while occasionally flicking his tongue along the lobe. He squeezed Seth's ass with both hands as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

Seth could feel himself coming undone. Dean was fucking him so good. His cock kept hitting the spot again and again. He reached down between their sweaty bodies and fisted his cock, stroking it in time with Dean's strokes. He felt his dick throbbing as he got closer to his climax. He kissed Dean needily wanting all of the stimulation he could get. He wanted all that he could take until his nerves were shot. He couldn't muffle his cries in the kiss and his lips broke free from Dean's as he came between them.

Dean felt Seth's hot cum splash against his body. Seth's ass muscles gripped him hard. He thrusted a few more times and then he was cumming as well. His seed shot into the tip of the condom as he shouted Seth's name. He could feel Seth's arms around his neck holding him close. His lips on his already well marked neck. They held each other for a while after their releases as their heart rates returned to normal.

Seth slid off of Dean and onto the bed. Dean got up and went into his bathroom and discarded the condom. He then got a wet washcloth and came back out. He handed it wordlessly to Seth who cleaned himself up. Seth looked over at Dean and noticed some of his cum on Dean's abs. He wiped it off gently. He then took the washcloth to Dean's bathroom and rinsed it out.

When he came back out Dean was lying in the bed staring up at the ceiling. He turned and looked at him for a long moment. Seth wondered if Dean wanted him to go back to his own bed after the incredible sex that they had.

" Come here." It was somewhere between a demand and a whisper but Seth crawled onto the bed nonetheless.

He laid down next to Dean who pulled the blanket over them once more. Dean then proceeded to pull him against his body and kissed him slowly and deeply. Nothing about being with Dean felt wrong. Everything felt right even though he knew what they had done was wrong.

When Dean awoke the following morning, Seth was still asleep on the pillow next to him. He pulled back the blanket and admired Seth's sleeping form. Goddamnit, he was beautiful. Long, sinewy muscles encased in smooth golden skin. His pretty mouth parted slightly as he slept. Dean kissed him softly so as not to awaken him as his hand trailed down the side of this human masterpiece. Last night had meant something to him. What he and Seth had shared had never been so intense with anyone else. Except for Roman. Subconsciously he clenched his fist as he thought about his friend. Roman had what Dean wanted in Seth. He also held what Dean needed which was between the two of them.

As he watched Seth as he slept he knew that he couldn't just step aside and let Roman have him to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

" You seem to be in a good mood."

" Yeah I am." Dean placed a case of beers next to the storage room door and went back for another one.

For the first time in a long time, Dean could say that he truly felt happy. It wasn't that he was sad or depressed the majority of the time but mostly he was just going through the motions But this evening as he and Drew pulled the drinks for the shift tonight, his mood felt light and cheerful. He even caught himself smiling a lot and tried to consciously stop it but he couldn't. He just felt damn good.

It had been a couple of days since he and Seth had slept together and he was still riding high from it. This morning as he was making coffee, he felt Seth's arms wrapping around his waist and soft kisses being pressed into his back. He knew that Seth had spent the night at Roman's but he pushed that out of his mind as he turned around to kiss him as the coffee machine started. Dean's back was pressed hard against the counter as he and Seth made out while the coffee brewed. All this time, he had never figured Seth to be the affectionate type but as he pulled Seth closer against him, he figured that he had a lot yet to learn about the man.

" I'm guessing that it has something to do with Seth?" Drew placed another case near the door.

" Yeah you could say that." Dean replied grinning to himself.

Drew hesitated a bit before he spoke. Part of him wanted to know the answer to the question that he had in mind but another part of him knew that he would be devastated if he found out the truth. " So did you and Seth, you know," he glanced at Dean who had his hands on another case. " Hook up?"

Dean smiled broadly and Drew's heart plummetted. He knew what he was getting into and what the expectations were. It was his own fault if he had expected any thing to change between them.

" You could say that." Dean chuckled and picked the case and dropped it next to the ones at the door.

Drew grabbed Dean's hand before he could walk away. " Just say it." He tried to downplay his frustration and tried to keep his voice calm. " You guys did it, didn't you?"

Dean looked down at Drew's hand that was holding his. His grip was a bit too strong. His touch a bit too needy. He should've seen this coming. " Yeah we did."

Drew released his hold on Dean's hand. " I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to say congratulations or something?" Drew turned his head away. Okay, that part did sound a bit bitter.

Dean felt his elation leaving him. He had never intended to hurt Drew, but it had been inevitable wasn't it? He reached out and placed his hand on Drew's shoulder. " Drew I …" He stopped. He didn't know what to say. Yes they had an agreement but he knew how much Drew wanted to be with him. There was never going to be an easy way to do this.

Drew turned around and Dean's hand fell off his shoulder. His long blond hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and he could see his handsome features clearly. He was studying his face and hopefully Dean wished that he found that he could do much better than him.

" Is this what you want?" Drew finally asked.

Dean nodded. " Yeah, I want him."

" I can tell." Drew pursed his lips. " So what are you going to do about Roman?"

Dean shrugged. " It's so fucking messed up. It's like I want to be with Seth. He's a fucking pain in the ass but like, I don't know. There's just something about him that I just need to have." Drew just watched him and Dean wasn't sure if he understood him or not.

" Then there's Roman. He gives me something that Seth can't . I feel like I can free fall around him and not worry about it because he's always going to be there to make sure that I don't hit the ground." Dean screwed up his face. " Does that make any sense?"

Drew pulled Dean against him, keeping his arms around his waist. " Does it make any sense to you?"

Dean shook his head and grinned sheepishly. " Nope."

He then looked at Drew and tangled his fingers in the blond ponytail. " Then there's you."

" Me?" Drew looked genuinely surprised.

" Yeah you." Dean whispered against Drew's lips before he kissed him.

The kiss was slow and sensual. Their tongues intertwining at leisure. Bodies pressed hard against each other, neither of them giving away.

When they finally pulled apart Drew felt his nerves sparking through out his body. " Dean... I don't understand."

" You're a good guy Drew." Dean ran his hands down Drew's arms. " You deserve better than this mess that I'm involved in."

It suddenly clicked to Drew what Dean was doing. " Is this it? You're cutting me off just like that?"

The hurt on Drew's face was easy to see and it didn't make his next words any easier to say.

" I like you too much to put you through this." Dean was trying to be as honest as possible with him. " It's for the best Drew." He freed himself from Drew's embrace and took a step back.

" I don't get you Dean." Drew exhaled sharply trying to keep his emotions in check. " How can you kiss me like that and then tell me that you don't feel for me like you do for Seth and Roman?"

" It was just a kiss Drew." Dean shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal and went to get a case of wine to put next to the beer.

" Just a kiss?" Drew's voice sounded hollow. Dean kept his back turned. He could hear the tears that Drew was fighting back. Drew held the doorknob in his grasp. " I know that you're trying to get rid of me Dean." He took a big gulp as a tear ran down his cheek. Fuck. He shouldn't let Dean see how torn up he was from his announcement but the man wouldn't even look at him. " But you didn't have to be such an ass about it."

Drew opened the door and left the storage room. Leaving Dean to hear his last words repeating in his head in the small room.

* * *

" Romie! Put me down."

Seth squealed out in delight as Roman swung him around above his head. " You're going to make me drop my cotton candy."

" I'll buy you a new one." He swung Seth around one more time before putting him back down on the pier.

Seth hooked his arm through Roman's and laughed. Tonight was his night off and he had suggested that they hang out by the famous Santa Monica Pier. He was having such a good time with Roman that he forgot all of the complications with his roommate.

He pulled a piece of the blue fluff away from the stick and popped it in his mouth. It wasn't that crowded on a week night and as they walked away from the huge ferris wheel that glowed against the night sky, Seth couldn't feel anymore at ease.

Roman helped himself to a piece of Seth's cotton candy and then made a face. " I don't know how you can eat that stuff. It's so sweet."

" Spoken like a true adult." Seth took a huge bite of the sugar cloud and smacked his lips together as it quickly dissolved in his mouth.

Roman smiled as his boyfriend ate the cotton candy with gumption. He unhooked his arm from Seth so that he could hold his hand with their fingers locking. The way how Seth always took pleasure in the small things in life that he had never noticed or had forgotten from his childhood delighted him. They walked off the pier onto the beach as Seth finished off his cotton candy. He dropped the stick into a nearby garbage can and then resumed his leisurely stroll with his boyfriend down the beach.

The night was clear and the wind whipped sharply across the shore from the ocean. Seth pulled his leather jacket closer around his body momentarily wishing that he had gone with a wool trench coat like Roman. Nights in L.A. were very cold recently as the rest of the country was in a cold snap. But his jacket was a brand new Prada jacket that he had bought months ago that he hadn't worn as yet and he wanted to before it was deemed too last season.

" Are you cold?" Roman didn't wait for an answer as he wrapped an arm around Seth's waist and pulled him to the inside away from the ocean. Roman was using his body as a shield from the bitter wind to protect him.

He kissed Roman on the cheek as their walk continued. He scuffed his Jordans through the sand by kicking at the tiny dunes on the beach. Finally they came to a stop and Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and it was his turn to kiss Seth's cheek. Seth rested his head against Roman's shoulder watching the waves crash against the dark shoreline.

" What's on your mind baby?" Roman asked as his lips brushed against Seth's ear.

" You." Seth answered truthfully.

Roman held him tighter and kissed his temple. " What about me?"

" How amazing you are." Seth turned around and placed his arms around Roman's neck.

Their embrace was tight. As they looked at each other Seth felt as if there was no one else in the world but him and Roman and it suited him just fine. A nagging thought about Dean entered his mind but he pushed that away. He wouldn't let that ruin the moment that he was having right now with the man that he didn't think that he deserved.

" You're so good to me Romie." Seth buried his head in the crook of Roman's neck inhaling the fresh scent of his cologne. His fingers playing with the smooth bun at the base of his partner's neck.

" That's because you deserve it." Roman allowed one of his hands to wander underneath Seth's t-shirt to touch his smooth skin. His fingertips grazing over Seth's spine. He always enjoyed his time with Seth. For all of his bravado and cutting remarks, he really was quite tenderhearted and patient with him as he learned how to make love to a man.

Seth moved his head away from Roman's shoulder, his cheek brushing against his cheek, beard bristling against beard until the warmth of his lips touched his. He readily accepted his mouth covering his and positioned his head at a proper angle to receive the kiss. Roman's lips sucked the remnants of the spunned sugar off his lips and Seth moaned softly. He could never give this up. He was kissing Roman desperately now. He wanted him to know that no matter how much he strayed he would always come back to him. Even if pretending that he didn't have feelings for Dean is what it took, he couldn't bear the idea of losing him. In Seth's mind, Roman was his until the bitter end.

Their lips were grazing against each other as their hips remained pressed together feeling the other's arousal.

" I love you Romie."

Seth's words were softly whispered against Roman's lips but he heard them all the same. " Seth," was all that he said as he kissed Seth slowly and softly wanting to savour this moment for as long as possible.

Eventually Seth broke away from the kiss. " It's okay Romie. You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know."

Roman shook his head. He moved the hand that was underneath Seth's shirt, further up his back. " No that's not it Seth. Of course I love you. It's just that I didn't expect to hear you say it first."

Seth's entire face lit up. " You love me Romie?"

Roman chuckled lightly. " Of course I do."

Seth squealed and jumped up wrapping his legs around Roman's waist causing the man to stagger a bit before regaining his balance. He planted kisses all over his boyfriend's face much to his amusement and delight.

" Are you ready to go home Seth?" Roman asked as Seth's lips trailed down the side of his neck.

" Uh huh." Seth replied distractedly.

" Seth baby," Roman was getting more aroused and the car was a long way off. " You're going to have to get down and walk if you want to get to the car."

" No!" Seth squeezed his legs even tighter around around Roman's waist causing him to almost stumble. " I want you to carry me."

Roman laughed and carried Seth a few hundred yards before he collapsed with Seth on top of him in exhaustion. " Seth come on. Get up."

But Seth smiled impishly and grinded his hips against Roman's through his jeans. " Right here feels pretty good to me."

Eventually they made it home, after Roman convinced Seth that he wouldn't want any sand in his ass come morning. Now they were both naked on Roman's large California King bed with Seth on his back and Roman right above him.

Seth slid his hands down Roman's back, over his ass, squeezing the muscular cheeks when he got there. He then guided Roman's hips down to his, sighing when Roman's hard cock rubbed against his. Roman was giving him hot open mouthed kisses all over his neck, collarbone and nipples. Seth was moaning and writhing in pleasure in response. There was just a way that Roman made him feel that Dean couldn't touch. Roman was his security, his comfort, his lover.

When Roman's tongue lapped against Seth's entrance it brought him out of his reprieve. Roman pushed his thighs further apart to have better access to him. Roman had never done this to him before and as the sensations pulsed through him, he gripped the cotton sheets tightly almost ripping them. When Roman's tongue worked its way inside him, he thought that he was going to cum from the stimulation. Just the whole night had been perfect. The walk on the pier, the cotton candy, walking along the beach, telling Roman that he loved him and hearing the words back. Now he was lying in the bed of the man that he loved and watched as he covered his quite lengthy cock with lube. When Roman was finished, he scooped Seth up in his arms pulling him in for a kiss.

" I love you Seth Rollins." He kissed Seth's shoulder before putting him back on the bed. " You came into my life and fucked everything up." Seth looked up at him a bit confused and apprehensive. " And I love you for it." He kissed Seth deeply as his cock pushed into him. Seth gasped into the kiss as Roman filled him.

He deserved this. Seth kept on repeating to himself. It would be at this most unfortunate time that his head would be filled with thoughts of Dean. No matter how hard he tried to shake them, they kept on coming back. He slipped up once. He slept with Dean and now his mind was trying to tell him that he didn't deserve the good man who was making love to him. He had already messed up a good thing that he had going. But he could fix this he thought. He could never sleep with Dean again. He tried to convince his brain of this even though his heart knew that it was a lie. Romie deserved the best that he could give him.

" Baby, why are you crying?" Roman stopped thrusting into him and looked at him most disconcertingly. " Am I hurting you?"

Seth feverishly wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand. He didn't even feel them until Roman spoke. Everything was just overwhelming him right now. " No Romie. You could never hurt me."

Roman didn't look too convinced so Seth pulled his head down and kissed him. " I love you so much Romie." His brown eyes searched Roman's grey ones trying to make him understand. " Please don't leave me Romie."

Roman could see that something was bothering Seth but he didn't want to push it right now. " I'm not going anywhere." He assured him.

" Promise?" Seth's voice sounded almost childlike and desperate as if everything he had in life hinged on this one question.

Roman nodded. " I promise." He kissed Seth and then resumed pumping into him. Seth clunged to him, keeping their lips fused together. Eventually they came together with Seth's nails marking a bloody trail on Roman's back, his lashes tinged with tears. He would do whatever it took to stay with this man no matter what sacrifices he may have to make.

* * *

" You had a late night last night." Dean commented as Seth came out of his bedroom after ten o' clock the following morning.

" Yeah." Seth poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at breakfast bar smiling to himself.

Dean noticed the smile on Seth's face and instantly became worried. " Did something happen?"

Seth smiled broadly. " It was amazing Dean. We went on the pier and then for a walk on the beach. It was so romantic."

Dean felt fear building up in him and his entire body becoming tense dreading what was coming next. " That's good."

Seth looked at him with happiness all across his face. " Do you want to know what happened next?"

Not really. Dean thought to himself. " What?"

" I told Romie that I loved him." Dean felt that first blow right in his gut as if Seth had really punched him. " Then he said that he loved me too." He felt that second blow right on top of the first one. " Isn't it amazing?"

Dean took a step back and found himself leaning against the wall. His mind was trying to process everything that Seth had told him. He and Roman were in love. He was nothing more than a mindless fuck to either of them. Seth didn't even care enough about his feelings to spare him from it. He had deluded himself into thinking that there could be something more between the two of them.

" I need ..." Dean fumbled and picked up his car keys from the counter. " I need to get out of here."

" Is something wrong Dean?" Seth asked coming over to him placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. " You don't look so good."

Dean looked at him and wondered how he allowed himself to fall for some one so self centered and obtused. " Yeah I'll be fine." He grabbed his coat from the hook near the door and picked up his sneakers from the doormat. He went out the door quickly before he got anymore questions from Seth. He pushed his feet into the sneakers and didn't stop to tie them as he raced down to the car.

He gunned the engine and the Mustang roared out of the parking area and down the street. He wasn't sure where he was headed but he had to go anywhere but to remain at home with Seth. He had hurt Drew and now Seth had hurt him. Somehow he felt that karma was paying his ass back and that he deserved it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dean made his way back up to his apartment not in a better mood than the one he left it in. He had hit some musty, seedy bar and knocked back some drinks in the corner while everyone else around him left him alone. Just how he liked it.

As he entered the apartment he saw Seth walking into the living room dressed for work.

" Oh hi Dean." He smiled at him. " Are you okay? You left kinda quickly."

" What the fuck do you care?" Dean replied gruffly. He walked over to the refridgerator and took out a bottled water.

As he took a long drink from the bottle trying to dull the impending headache, Seth had followed him into the kitchen looking visibly upset.

" Why are you snapping at me? I didn't do anything." Seth folded his arms across his chest and looked at Dean as if he demanded an explanation.

Dean stared at him from underneath his brows as he screwed the cap back on to the bottle. He placed it on the table and wiped his lips with his hand. " You never do anything. But that's the problem, isn't it?"

Seth was puzzled. " I don't understand."

" You don't understand?" Dean laughed in a mocking manner. " Well isn't that fucking rich? You never fucking understand anything unless you're on your knees sucking cock for money." Dean sneered. " Don't you?"

Seth's bottom lipped quivered and he bit it as if he was trying to stop himself from crying. " Why are you saying such mean things to me? What did I do?"

" Oh great. So now I'm the mean one?" The liquor was filling Dean's head up with the thoughts that he had kept locked away. His tongue releasing them without any thought or care to how they fell on the intended victim. " You're a fucking bitch Seth."

Seth was staring at him wide eyed with his fists clenched at his sides as if he was restraining himself from launching at Dean. He could see that Seth was hurt from his words but he didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for him.

" You're a fucking bitch." Dean leaned up against the breakfast bar looking at him with nothing but disgust and contempt on his face. " You know what I'm going to do you a favour and tell you why you're such a bitch."

He leaned forward in front of Seth and smiled at him. His mouth did the action but his eyes remained cold and withdrawn. He chuckled when Seth took a step back from him. " You fucking played me and I fell for it hook, line and sinker."

" I never played you Dean." Seth replied softly.

" Yes you fucking did!" Dean yelled. He got back up into Seth's face again. " Now shut your fucking mouth," his voice dropping to a cold whisper. " Unless you want me to shut it for you."

Seth's eyes opened wide at Dean's threat and he took a couple steps back.

" You fucking led me on all this time. At first you wanted me and then you didn't, and then you did. Then you say that you have feelings for me. Next thing I know it's the middle of the night and you're in my bed and we have sex." Dean propped up against the counter and pointed his index finger at him. " I'll give you this though. It was some damn good sex." He brought down his finger and tapped it against the edge of the counter. " But then again sex is what you're good at isn't it? It's what Damien paid you for."

He could see that Seth's jaw was set tight. His eyes were glassy. He could see the tears threatening to spill over it any second now. He wanted Seth to hurt as badly as he had hurt him. Even more.

" But what kind of feelings did you have for me Seth? They've couldn't have been anything much the way how you easily told me that you're in love with another man. No, you didn't stop to consider my feelings on that one. Nope." Dean shook his head. " You just had to rub it in my face about how in love you are and how romantic it was. Do you think that it would've been easy for me to hear that shit Seth? Do you?" He was yelling again. " Do you ever fucking think?"

Seth backed out of the kitchen and took up his bag that he placed on the living room couch and slung it over his shoulder. He wiped his face with the back of his hand as he made his way to the door. " I don't have to fucking take this."

" You don't have to take what Seth? The fucking truth? No go on." He waved Seth away with his hand. " Run away from the damn truth like you normally do."

Seth exited the apartment, slamming the door. His tears nearly blinded his way down the stairs. Dean had no right to speak to him like that. He made Seth feel as if he was utterly worthless. Like if he was some sort of gutter trash who could only get a man's affection if he slept with him. That wasn't what he had intended with Dean. Seth choked back a sob as the steps finished and he made his way to his car.

" Seth?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. This was the one time that he didn't want to see him. But now that he had stopped he couldn't pretend that he hadn't heard him. Seth wiped his face with the back of his hand before turning around.

" Hi Romie."

Roman was leaning against the railing of his front porch. He pushed off of it and walked slowly towards Seth.

" You walked straight past me like if you didn't see me."

" I didn't." Seth looked down at the ground and hoped that the street lamp didn't cast too much light on his face.

" Oh. I just wanted to see you before you left for work."

Roman stepped closer and cupped Seth's chin and brought his face towards him. " Baby, were you crying?"

Seth shook his head. He couldn't let Roman find out what happened.

" Come on baby. Don't lie to me. I can see that you were."

He took the strap of Seth's bag off his shoulder and dropped it in the backseat of the Porsche. He placed an arm around Seth's waist and pulled him in. Seth was looking at the ground again.

" Seth?" He stroked Seth's cheek tenderly. " Did you and Dean have a fight again?"

He didn't answer. What could he say? If he told Roman what Dean said then the truth would be out in the open. He would lose Dean and Roman all in the same night.

He felt Roman pulling him against his chest. Seth's arms went around his neck and heaved out some big sobs. Everything just fucking hurt. He never meant to hurt Dean when he told him about being in love with Roman but looking back he could see that it was a terrible idea. But the nasty things that Dean had just said to him were ringing through his ears. He could've smelled the liquor on Dean's breath but it didn't mean that Dean didn't mean any of what he had said.

" It's going to be alright Seth." He stroked Seth's hair and kissed his forehead. He could feel the wetness from Seth's tears penetrating his t-shirt. Whatever they had a fight over had to have been pretty terrible for Seth to have reacted like this.

" He hates me." Seth choked out. He did not intend to cry like this in front of Roman but somehow it all came out when Roman held him.

" I don't think that he hates you." Roman said trying to comfort Seth. " Maybe he's just angry."

Seth pulled his face away from Roman's shoulder. It was smattered with tears and snot. " No. He hates me." He unzipped his bag and took out a small wash cloth and tried to clean up his face but he couldn't seem to stop the tears from falling. He balled up the cloth in frustration and flunged it into the backseat.

Roman was holding him again, kissing his temple. " It's going to be okay baby."

Eventually Seth pulled away again. " I have to go to work Romie."

" Are you sure that you want to?" Roman wasn't certain if Seth could hold it together for the rest of the night.

But the younger man nodded his head. " Yeah. I'll be okay."

" When you get back, you can stop by my apartment okay?" Roman figured that Seth would want to sleep with him tonight instead of in a hostile apartment with Dean.

Seth gave him a small smile. " Thanks Romie."

Roman watched as Seth got into his car and drove off. He couldn't help but to wonder what had happened between Seth and Dean.

* * *

Dean had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a loud knocking at the front door. He could feel a headache coming on and he didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. He quickly towelled off his skin and secured the towel around his waist as he made his way to the door.

He was none too pleased when he opened the door and saw who was standing there. " What the fuck do you want?"

" What the fuck do I want?" Roman repeated stunned at Dean's blunt rudeness. " What the fuck is your problem?"

He walked into the apartment without waiting for an invitation from Dean. " Where the hell do you get off making Seth cry? He thinks that you hate him."

Dean closed the front door and turned around slowly to face Roman. " Well maybe I do."

Roman stared at him in disbelief. " What the hell did he ever do to you?"

Now that was a loaded question. Dean placed his hands on his hips, his fingers brushing against the towel. Here right now was the opportunity to tell Roman everything of what actually happened between him and Seth. He wondered how Roman would react if he told him that he and Seth had slept together.

" So is that why you're up here? Coming to your lover boy's defense?" Dean said in a mocking tone walking past Roman heading to his bedroom.

Roman followed him hot on his heels. He pushed Dean into the bedroom causing him to stumble. " You have stepped way over the line Dean Ambrose. You have absolutely no right to talk to Seth the way that you did. Tell me the truth Dean. Do you really hate him?" Roman's stance was wide, blocking the door. His arms crossed and his grey eyes were sharply focused on him.

Dean's heart was beating hard against his chest. He wanted to blurt out every thing. Let Roman hurt like him. Let him feel the betrayl of the trust that he had placed in him.

Dean sighed deeply and pushed his messy auburn hair off his forehead. " No I don't hate him."

He sat on the edge of the bed with his hands in his lap. Roman came and stood in front of him. " Then what the hell happened?"

" I just didn't want to hear about how in love the two of you are."

" Oh shit. He told you about that." Realization flowing through Roman's voice. He stooped in front of Dean and placed one hand on Dean's right knee. " I didn't mean for you to find out about it like that."

" Like how Rome? That I was nothing more than just a mindless fuck to you?" Dean could feel his body reacting to Roman's touch and he was trying to shake it off. Maybe if he could get Roman to back off he could get the feeling to go away.

Roman shook his head in denial. " No you weren't a mindless fuck to me Dean. How could you say that?" His thumb stroke the inner side of Dean's knee.

Dean felt his cock stirring and he hated the effect that Roman had on him. " Well I didn't see you any time afterwards volunteering to take me on a romantic walk on the beach."

Roman groaned. His hand accidentally knocking back a piece of the towel exposing Dean's right thigh. " You know that's not fair right?"

" What the hell is fair Roman? You making me think that there is something between us and then behind my back telling Seth that you love him. Is that fair Rome?" He felt as if he was caught in some sort of charade between the two men. Part of him wondered if they were both in on it and toying with him for their own amusement.

Roman lowered his head as he contemplated Dean's words. " I guess you're right Dean." He was on his knees in front Dean and moved between his thighs. " I honestly wasn't thinking about you when I admitted to Seth that I loved him."

Hearing Roman confirm his fears didn't give Dean the relief that he had hoped. Actually it only made him feel worse.

" I think you should go Rome," he said quietly.

" No Dean you need to listen." His hands went up to either side of Dean's waist and held him. " Look at me." Blue eyes fixed on grey. Breaths were slowed as they both took in each other's countenance.

" I do love Seth." Roman repeated. He saw Dean wince as he said it. He moved one of his hands up to Dean's face cradling his jaw. " He revealed to me parts of myself that I didn't even know existed. He helped me to get comfortable with these new feelings." He drew Dean's face closer to his. " So that I could do things like this." He kissed Dean soft and sweetly on the lips. " I would never have had the courage to do something like that before I met him."

Roman's eyes flickered over Dean's body noting how quiet he had become. He kissed Dean again. His mouth efficiently working over Dean's as their tongues greeted each other. He felt Dean's arm locking around his neck so he grasped Dean's hips and pulled him almost off the edge of the bed. The towel had come undone as Dean locked his legs around Roman's waist.

While still kissing Dean, his hands pulled the ends of the towel apart completely exposing Dean's lower half. He broke the kiss and looked down at Dean's hard shaft that was pointing directly up at him. His hands worked themselves underneath Dean's hips to hold his ass. He lifted Dean up and carried him to the middle of the bed dropping him on top of the pillows. This was the first time that Dean had been completely naked in front of him and he took his time taking in every single detail of Dean's body.

" Being with Seth helped me to appreciate the male body." Roman sucked the skin where Dean's right hip dent was. The receiver moaned and closed his eyes. Roman moved down to the area right above his dick and kissed and sucked at the tender flesh. Roman stopped and pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Next he pulled down his gym shorts and they also joined the t-shirt on the floor.

Roman was now nude and Dean groaned when he saw how sexy and well built he was. " I take it back."

" Take what back?" Roman asked as his fingers closed around Dean's hard cock.

" I do hate Seth." He whimpered when Roman squeezed his manhood a bit too hard. " He gets to fuck you every night and I don't."

Roman loosened up his grip on Dean's cock when he explained himself. He chuckled. " Jealous much?" He leaned over Dean, his perfect features taunting the auburn haired man.

" Fuck yes." Roman's mouth was covering his own once again and their cocks rubbed against each other eliciting sweet friction that Dean loved to feel. Dean's legs locked around Roman's hips as their kiss got deeper. He was supposed to be yelling at the man and telling him off but instead they were rubbing cocks and he was reaching for the lube in his bedside table's drawer.

" Here." Roman took the tube and squirted the liquid on to his fingers and cock. He worked his fingers into Dean's tight hole stretching and preparing him for his cock. Dean couldn't believe that they were about to fuck again. This time in his bed instead of in the middle of the kitchen. Dean surged up and planted hot opened mouth kisses all over Roman's chest and lapped his tongue against a small bronze nipple which made Roman moan wantonly and started jackhammering his fingers in and out of Dean. His nerves were on fire as Roman fingered him. He wanted all of this man inside of him .

" Fuck Rome." Dean sucked on a hard muscular shoulder. " I want you now."

Roman lined himself up with Dean's entrance and started to push inside. Dean yelped. The edge of his teeth pressing against the skin on Roman's shoulder. He felt himself stretching and becoming full of Reigns. He was so thick and long, Dean wondered how his body was accomodating all of him.

" You're so fucking tight Dean." Roman groaned and kissed Dean's neck. He could feel his dick pulsing in Dean's hot, wet channel. Dean's knees were bent and pushed up to his chest as Roman pulled his cock almost all the way out and then plunged back into Dean. The sound of his balls smacking Dean's ass echoing all over the room as they fucked.

Dean started to stroke his own cock as Roman fucked him. It felt so damn good giving up control to Roman like this. Something about the man just commanded it and he couldn't help it. He wanted Roman to be in charge of his body. He would let Roman do whatever he wanted with him without question.

Roman was hitting his prostate and his cock was throbbing in his hand. " Uhhhh... you're fucking me so good Rome." His prostate got an extra hard jab and Dean was cumming. His seed running down the sides of his fingers. It felt as if his body was floating momentarily before falling back to earth. He clenched his ass muscles tightly around Roman's dick squeezing it. He wanted to see this beautiful man become undone.

Roman threw his head back. Strands of wavy black hair escaping his bun as he roared Dean's name as he came. His hot cum splashed Dean's inner walls as his release was milked from him by Dean's sweet ass. He collapsed on top of Dean trying to collect himself. He felt Dean kissing his forehead and all he could do was to kiss Dean's chest weakly as a reply.

* * *

Roman was soundly asleep in his own bed when the sensation of kisses on his back woke him up. He rolled over and opened his eyes and saw Seth lying in the bed next to him.

" Hey! You made it baby." He drew Seth up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

" Yeah." Seth kissed him back and held on to him. " I love you Romie."

" I love you too baby." Even in the darkness Roman could see that Seth was still upset.

" You okay Seth?"

Seth shook his head and cuddled against Roman's chest. Reigns' held him waiting until Seth was ready to speak. He figured that he was still upset about what happened between him and Dean.

" I want to quit stripping."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

" What do you mean that you want to quit stripping?"

Roman hovered over his boyfriend watching as he bit his bottom lip before he spoke again.

" I think you should have a boyfriend who has a more respectable career." Seth stared at him with a strange kind of wonderment. His brown eyes wide and full. " I don't want you to be ashamed of me."

Seth rolled over on his side with his back to Roman. It was hard for him to say that but maybe he was only deluding himself if he thought that Roman would want someone like him as a serious partner.

" Seth? Baby?" Roman reached for Seth and turned him over on his back. He climbed over him so that his body loomed above the smaller man. " Where in the world did you get the idea that I would be ashamed of you?"

Seth shook his head against the pillow. " It doesn't matter. Most people think that being a stripper is the same as being a whore." Seth's eyes were suddenly full of conviction. " I'm not a whore Rome."

Roman rested his body lightly on top of Seth's. " I never said that you were baby." He kissed Seth on the lips lightly.

" But people might think that I'm only with you because of money." Seth tried to make Roman see it from his view. " They wouldn't think that I actually love you."

" Seth," Roman cupped Seth's head in between his hands. " It doesn't matter what people may think or say. We know the truth. I know who you really are." His tongue darted out and playfully licked Seth's bottom lip. " You're sweet, you're funny, you're patient." He pecked Seth's lips that were now curved up into a smile. " You're incredibly sexy." That earned him a short chuckle. " And I love you." Roman then kissed him fully on the lips. He could feel Seth smiling against his lips as he kissed him. He wouldn't change a single thing about Seth if he had his way.

He rolled over on his back, pulling Seth on top of him. He ended the kiss and stroked the side of Seth's face as he admired him in the dimmly lit room. " You know what I love the most about you?"

Seth nuzzled Roman's palm with his face like a puppy and then kissed it. Roman always knew how to make him feel good about himself after Dean had knocked the wind out of him. " What Romie?"

" How bluntly honest you are." Seth stopped nuzzling Roman's palm and just stared at him. Immediately his infidelity with Dean flashed across his mind but he hoped that Roman couldn't see his facial expression clearly. He dipped his head and started pecking kisses across his boyfriend's chest.

Roman chuckled at Seth's reaction. " You're so damn honest Seth. I know that you will never keep anything from me and will always tell me the truth no matter what."

* * *

" Hey Seth! Can I talk to you?"

Dean saw Seth walking by the couch with his gym bag about to head out the door. After last evening's dealings with Roman he really needed to clear the air between them.

" Can't stop Dean. I have to get to the gym." Seth responded not even looking at him.

" Seth please. I'm sorry."

Seth was about to open the door when he stopped in his tracks at Dean's words. Dean got up from the couch and went over to him.

" I'm sorry Seth." His roommate just turned around and looked at him. His large brown eyes unreadable. " I shouldn't have said those things. I was angry and I took it out on you."

His blue eyes looked at Seth hopefully but the man shook his head. " It's not that easy Dean."

He adjusted the strap of the bag on his shoulder and reached for the doorknob. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled back. His chest smacked against Dean's and his gym bag was removed from his shoulder and dropped on the floor in one fluid movement. Before he could make sense of what was happening he felt Dean kissing him. Hard.

But Seth wrenched his face away from him. " Dean. No."

He could see that Dean was clearly puzzled as his unruly mop of auburn hair was threatening to sweep across his eyelashes. Dean pushed the hair back but it didn't make it any neater.

" Seth, I ..."

" I know Dean. I know." Seth cut him off. " You're sorry." He stepped out of Dean's embrace. " That isn't enough this time."

He bent over for his bag but Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him back up. " Seth, I didn't mean to hurt you. You must believe me." One of Dean's hands was stroking the side of Seth's face while the other was finger combing Seth's hair.

" Dean you called me a bitch. You called me a whore." Seth's voice choked out. He could feel his temper rising. He hated his body for liking Dean's touch even though he knew that he should despise the feeling of Dean's hands on any part of him. " Do you know how that made me feel?"

Dean opened his mouth to respond but Seth continued. " You made me feel like utter shit. Like when we were together all you saw was a whore that you could fuck."

Dean actually stopped touching Seth and took a step back. He had never seen Seth this angry before. His brown eyes were actually glaring at him.

" All you talk about is your feelings and how bad I made you feel when I said that I loved Roman. Well I do fucking love him Dean. I love Romie." Seth snatched his gym bag up from the floor. " And not you or anyone else is going to stop me from being with him."

Seth managed to make it to the door this time before Dean's arm encircled his waist. He cussed as Dean's other arm snared his hips lifting him off the floor. Dean carried him back into the living room and then dropped him on the couch. Dean straddled Seth's lap with his thighs trapping Seth in the middle.

" Dean! Just let me go." Seth knew that it made no sense trying to reason with Dean. He could tell from the look on his face that his roommate was beyond reason at this point.

" I can't." His index finger trailed along Seth's jaw stopping at the corner of his mouth. " I'm sorry Sethie." He pressed a kiss into Seth's forehead. He felt Seth relaxing underneath him. He softly kissed down the side of Seth's face until he reached the edge of his lips. " Give me another chance Seth." His breath tickling Seth's sensitive lips.

With Dean sitting on top of him, his thighs trapping him. His arms on either side of his head resting against the back of the couch. Dean was all over him. Surrounding him. There was no place he could fix his eyes without some part of Dean obscuring it. So he was forced to look at him. Into those pale baby blues that were watching him so intently, almost like prey. Yet Seth wasn't scared.

" No Dean."

Those pale baby blues flashed quickly with an emotion that Seth couldn't identify. Anger? Fear? Sadness? Before he could make up his mind Dean was kissing him once more. He felt his bottom lip being sucked into Dean's mouth. He tried to pull away but Dean grasped his head and kept it still. Dean's tongue swiped across the entrance of Seth's mouth. He couldn't deny that he liked how Dean kissed him. In fact he liked many things that Dean did to him. But he couldn't continue this. He wrenched his face roughly away from Dean's.

" You called me a whore Dean. You called me one when I first moved in and you called me one yesterday." He looked at Dean who was breathing hard with his hands resting on his thighs. " You're opinion of me hasn't changed has it?"

" Seth," Dean got off of Seth and sat next to him on the couch. " I can't keep on telling you how sorry I am." He noticed that Seth was still unmoved. " I was just lashing out at you because I couldn't deal with the fact that you and Roman are in love and I thought you had feelings for me." Dean dropped his head and looked away. He didn't know what else to say to him.

Seth eased over to Dean and touched his arm. " I did." He shook his head. " I do." Dean looked at him hopefully. " But we can't do this Dean."

" Why not?" Dean hooked his arm around Seth's waist and pulled him against his body.

" You know why Dean."

" Because of Roman." Dean spoke with a sadness.

" Yeah." Seth found himself running his fingers over the hand that held him against his roommate. " Well that's one reason."

" What's the other one?" Dean softly kissed the back of Seth's neck inhaling the scent of his fresh aftershave.

Seth groaned when Dean kissed his neck again. " We don't work Dean."

" What do you mean?" He awkwardly cupped Seth's chin and turned it towards him.

" All we do is fight Dean." Seth's eyes fastened on Dean's red lips as they hovered over his. Dean swiped his lips over Seth's sending a shiver through his body.

" We aren't fighting now." Dean countered with a soft sweet kiss on Seth's lips.

" But we were." Seth mumbled against Dean's lips before he returned the kiss. " All we do is hurt each other. We fight and then we makeup and then we fight again."

Dean covered Seth's mouth with his and was pleasantly surprised when Seth's lips instantly parted to allow his tongue access. Their tongues swirled together in a heated kiss. Dean sank down on the couch as Seth climbed on top of him. Their lips moving in tandem. Dean's hands moving down Seth's back and slipping underneath Seth's sweatpants. He grabbed Seth's firm ass cheeks and kneaded them together. He sucked Seth's moan into his mouth as he pushed the sweatpants down his hips.

" I can't keep away from you." Dean confessed as he kissed Seth needily. He reached down between their bodies and stroked Seth's freed cock. He was hard and already leaking. He pushed Seth up into a sitting position while their lips remained attached. His hand worked Seth's cock over twisting at the top.

" Dean..." Seth moaned in the most desperate way as Dean's tongue lapped at his neck . Dean pulled away to see the lust filled look in Seth's eyes. He had to convince Seth that he needed this as well. Ignoring his own hardness, he stretched out on the couch and licked Seth's manhood.

" Dean... fuck..." Seth panted as Dean licked the vein that ran up the underside of his dick. His tongue was warm and wet and it felt so good against the hotness of his shaft.

When Dean sucked the head of his cock into his mouth Seth bucked his hips and clawed at Dean's hair. He groaned loudly as Dean took more of his cock into his mouth. Dean pulled Seth's sweatpants down to his knees so that he could have better access to his body. His fingers manipulated Seth's freshly shaven balls. He looked up to see Seth's mouth shaped in a perfect oval as he deepthroated Seth's shaft, his lips touching the base of the instrument. Seth was pulling his hair as if he wanted Dean to swallow his balls as well. However Dean came off of Seth's cock for a bit admiring his saliva all over it.

" Such a pretty cock." He said and sucked the skin right above the base of it. " Tastes fucking good too."

" You talk too damn much."

Dean glanced up at Seth in surprise. " Never expected to hear that from you baby boy." He used his hand to guide Seth's dick to back to his mouth. " You like this?" He teasingly lick the tip of the shaft.

" Fuck Dean." Seth arched his hips towards Dean's mouth hoping that Dean would suck him back in but Dean only kissed the head and smirked at him. " You're such a fucking tease."

" Takes one to know one." Dean replied gibbly before giving Seth what he wanted and started to suck him again.

As he sucked him, he felt Seth's hand trail down his bare back and eventually his fingers grazed underneath the waistband of his boxers touching his ass. As Seth caressed his ass, he sped up sucking his dick. He could hear Seth's breath catching in his throat. His cock felt heavier on his tongue and then it started to throb.

Seth's hand came out of Dean's boxers and went back into his hair again. " I'm cumming Dean."

Dean scraped his teeth over the sensitive head and nearly howled when Seth pulled his hair. Seth's cum splurted thickly into his mouth and he swallowed it down until Seth's dick finished pulsing in his mouth. He licked the top clean before releasing Seth from his mouth.

Seth looked at him through hazy lust filled eyes. Dean couldn't read what he wanted but he knew what he was going to give him. He pressed his lips against Seth's whose tongue eagerly dove into his mouth to taste himself. Seth actually licked Dean's tongue tasting himself and moaning. He actually seemed pleased to taste his cum and sucked on Dean's tongue. He found himself halfway across Seth's body with Seth in his arms in the middle of a deep and dirty kiss. His cock was so fucking hard and he could feel himself leaking in his boxers. His desire for Seth was overwhelming.

Seth broke the kiss and panted softly. As Dean looked at him, he could feel all of his good senses taking leave of him. He was falling and falling hard. " I want to be with you."

Dean's words seemed to have shaken the haze that Seth was in. " You know that's not possible."

Dean kissed Seth's throat. " I don't care." He placed Seth's hand over his hardened rod. " I want you."

He moaned when Seth gave it a good squeeze as they watched each other.

" Dean, I can't." Seth moved his hand away and gently pushed Dean back. He stood and pulled back up his sweatpants.

" Sethie." Dean went for him as he turned away pulling him back against him so that Seth's ass was pressing against his erection. His ass was a perfect fit against his hips. He grinded his hips against Seth's ass. " I want you baby boy." He kissed Seth's cheek.

Seth swallowed hard. Dean's cock felt so good against him. He had half a mind to drop his pants and bend over to let Dean take him. But then he remembered Roman and how much faith he had in him. He couldn't disappoint Romie. Seth turned around and kissed Dean hard and then stepped away.

" I can't do this Dean. I can't do this to Romie." Seth picked up his gym bag and finally made it through the door. He couldn't help to feel a bit disappointed that Dean didn't pull him back this time.

* * *

Dean stared up at the ceiling as he laid in bed. He couldn't actually see it because of how dark the room was but at least he knew that it was there. His mind replayed the past forty eight hours constantly on repeat. First him and Roman and then him and Seth. Now removed from the situation he could see that Roman had never actually admitted that there was something between them. The only thing that he had conceded was that he wanted to fuck Dean, nothing more. Then there was Seth. He admitted that he did have feelings for Dean but they weren't as strong as the ones he had for Roman. In the end Seth still chose Roman over him. This was even harder for him because he knew that his feelings for Seth were taking root and he was falling hard for the man. Even though he still found him to be damn annoying, there was just something about him that he couldn't help but to like.

Dean turned his head to look at the long blonde hair spread out on the pillow next to him. The only thing that could be heard was the shallow breathing as the person slept soundly. He was back at square one. He didn't tell Seth the complete truth. Seth wasn't the whore in his head. As he eased closer to the sleeping man and placed an arm around his waist. Drew was far more forgiving of him than he had any right to be. Dean closed his eyes in an attempt to will the sleep to come. Seth wasn't the whore in this situation. He had been the whore all along chasing after men who didn't want him and couldn't love him like he needed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

" How are you doing?"

Drew came into the bedroom holding a cup of coffee. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Dean handing him the cup.

" I'm fine." Dean muttered looking down at his lap.

Drew just watched him as he took a sip of the hot liquid and then placed the cup on the bedside table. Much to his surprise, Dean Ambrose had appeared at his front door looking very much a mess. He could tell that he had been drinking by the way he was slurring his words. Between his index and middle finger held a cigarette stub that was long past its usefulness. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying. But Drew couldn't believe that to be true. The Dean Ambrose he knew would never shed a tear for anything or anyone.

He had stumbled into Drew's arms dropping the cigarette butt on the welcome mat. He was mumbling something about Drew being the only one who had ever cared about him. Even though he had been careful to avoid Dean ever since their incident in the store room he couldn't turn him away now.

He had stripped Dean of his clothes and put him under the shower to sober up. Dean started to sing some old country song while he washed himself in the most drawned out and off key voice. Drew couldn't help but to smile to himself as he placed Dean's clothes in the washer. He then placed a fresh sweatpants of his own on the bed for Dean when he finished his shower. He knew the signs of heartbreak when he saw it. Afterall he had been through something similar quite recently.

" Do you want to talk about it?" Drew asked tenatively.

Dean took another sip of the coffee and shook his head. " Nope."

He placed the cup back on the table and looked at Drew. The Scotsman returned his gaze and they studied each other for a few minutes until Dean spoke.

" How come you didn't turn me away?"

" For the same reason that you knew that you could come to me."

Dean stared at him for a long minute. His ice blue eyes hard and locked on Drew. Finally he eased over next to him and placed an arm around Drew's waist. He closed the distance between them and slowly plucked Drew's lips between his own. Drew returned the kiss but kept it to only their lips rubbing against each other. He didn't know why he allowed himself to fall back into Dean so easily.

Dean leaned back against the bed pulling Drew on top of him as they continued to kiss softly and slowly. " I want to hear you say it." He whispered against Drew's lips as his nose nudged his.

Drew's eyes locked on Dean's as their faces remained a few centimetres apart. Dean could tell that he was thinking hard about his next words. The blonde brushed his lips slowly across Dean's teasing him in the most delightful way.

" I love you Dean."

Drew kissed Dean's cheek as Ambrose ran his hands down his bare back stopping at the dip in his lower back.

" Why?"

Dean maneuvered his head so that he could lightly bite Drew's top lip earning him a quickened gasp of air from the man.

" If I knew the answer to that, don't you think that I would've stopped myself?" Drew dipped his head and gave Dean's neck a suckling kiss. Dean groaned in response and placed a hand on the back of Drew's head to keep him there. The Scotsman lightly placed kisses all over the side of Dean's neck and down to his collarbone. His lips covered Dean's rosy nipple. He teased and sucked it with his lips and tongue. He bit it gently just the way he knew how Dean liked it. He heard Dean cursing underneath his breath and knew that he was enjoying it. He played with the nipple for a bit more and then started placing opened mouth kisses across his chest.

" So which one is it?"

Dean looked down at Drew, puzzled by the question. " Excuse me?"

Drew looked up at him and smiled knowingly. " Roman or Seth? Which one of them is the one that you're in love with?"

Dean was actually stunned by Drew's direct question and didn't know what to say.

Drew chuckled to himself and resumed kissing Dean's chest. " I bet it's Seth."

" He's a fucking pain in the ass." Dean answered a bit too quickly.

" So are you. But that didn't stop me." Drew retorted with a smirk.

He hovered over Dean for a few seconds before lowering himself and kissing him on the lips once more. " So have you told him how you feel?"

" No." Dean mumbled as he kissed Drew's soft lips.

" You know that you're only making this harder on yourself." Drew spoke matter-of-factly as his tongue traced Dean's plump bottom lip.

" Speaking from experience?"

Drew stopped what he was doing and shaked his head. " Asshole."

" Yet you still love me." Dean grinned.

The blonde haired man groaned. " I'm really regretting telling you that."

Dean hooked his arms underneath Drew's shoulders so that he could pull him right on top of him properly. He kissed Drew deeply, taking his time with moving his lips over the other man's and letting his tongue glide against Drew's. " I don't want to talk about this anymore."

" Then what do you want to do?" Drew's tongue flicked underneath Dean's top lip before capturing it in a kiss.

Dean's hand moved down Drew's back and squeezed his ass through the shorts that he was wearing. " I think you know."

* * *

Ambrose cut the engine on his Mustang. He stared at his apartment building for a while before getting out. As he made his way to the stairs, Roman came out of his apartment.

" Hey Dean!" He called at him.

Dean stopped slowly in his tracks and turned around. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. He watched Roman through wary eyes as he approached him.

" Is everything okay with you?" Roman looked concerned. He stood with his hands on his hips with his hair falling in loose curls in front his face.

" Yeah I'm fine." Dean shifted impatiently.

" Seth was worried about you." Roman noticed Dean's fidgeting but decided to ignore it. " He said that he haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon."

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped the screen a couple of times. " Nope. No missed calls. He couldn't have been that worried."

Roman sighed and shook his head. " What the fuck is going on between you two?" He studied Dean carefully who just rolled his eyes and looked at the staircase.

" Nothing." Dean ran his fingers down the wooden railing of the stairs. " I don't know why you always seem to think that there is."

" Prove it." Roman crossed his arms across his chest and held his head back in defiance.

" How do you expect me to prove something like that?" Dean was starting to be come irritable. Not even Roman's distracting good looks were helping the situation.

" Have dinner with me and Seth."

" No fucking way." Dean walked to the bottom of the stairs. " Why? So you can rub it in my face at how in love you two are?"

" Dean! Quit being so damn difficult. It's not about that." Roman groaned and threw his hands up in the air. " You can bring along someone else if you wish."

" Oh how gracious of you to allow me not to be a third wheel." Dean replied sarcastically. He placed his foot on the bottom step about to go up the stairs when he felt Roman's arm pulling him back. He felt Roman's crotch pressing into his ass and his breath tickling his ear as he spoke.

" Don't think that I didn't notice you walking in here with a limp." He voice was low and husky as the edge of his teeth nipped Dean's earlobe.

Dean pressed his ass into Roman's hips smiling when he felt his friend's erection pressing back. " Well Rome, you're not the only one who knows how to fuck me properly."

With that Dean moved Roman's arm from around his waist and continued up the stairs not even sparing a glance back at the man who was desiring him at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

When Dean walked into his apartment, he noticed that the television was on and that half a pot of coffee stood on the breakfast counter next to Seth's mug. He was heading to his bedroom when he heard swearing coming out of Seth's bathroom.

" Fuck!"

Dean pushed opened the door and saw Seth trying to smooth his hair into a ponytail but a bump kept on appearing at the side of his head.

Seth stopped in mid sentence when Dean walked into the bathroom. His roommate went behind him and smoothed back his hair with his large hands flattening the bump. Holding the ponytail with one hand he pryed the hair elastic from Seth's fingers and secured it around the hair. The ponytail was perfectly centered right at the nape of Seth's neck.

Seth froze as he stared in the mirror at the reflection of Dean standing right behind him. They looked good together. He noticed that Dean was staring into the mirror along with him. Seth didn't know how it happened. He didn't know if Dean turned him around or if he did it off his own free will but his arms were around Dean's neck and his roommate's arms were around his waist with his hands resting on his towel clad hips. Their mouths came together in a searing hot kiss that sent a shiver down Seth's spine. Little gasps and sighs died in each other's mouths as their lips locked over one another several times. Seth angled his head so that Dean's tongue could probe deeply into his mouth. No doubt tasting the minty toothpaste that he had just used. He had no idea why he was doing this as their hips were flushed against each other. He could feel Dean's erection growing in his jeans. All Seth knew was that he was putting his all into this kiss. That he wanted everything that Dean had to offer in this kiss. Dean's mouth was moulded against his perfectly. Their bodies fit together perfectly as well. Dean's hands were moving up and down his back. His fingers tracing his spine, sending little jolts of electricity through him.

After several minutes, the kiss ended and Seth looked at Dean and felt unsure about everything in his life. Suddenly everything was overwhelming him and the bathroom was too small to be in. He fled from the bathroom and went into his bedroom and sat on the bed. His feelings for Dean were becoming too strong for him to ignore.

Dean stared at the opened door that Seth had literally ran through. He couldn't really blame him though. He had no idea what that was, or what had just happened between them. That kiss was something else. He had felt the sensation all the way down to his toes. His cock was still hard and straining against the fly of his jeans.

As he walked out of the bathroom and stood in the hallway, he knew that he couldn't just go to his bedroom as if nothing had happened. He decided to go to Seth's bedroom not quite sure what he was seeking.

When he walked in he found Seth sitting on the bed deep in thought. He looked up at him with his big brown eyes and Dean could see the fear in his eyes. He saw Seth's adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed and stood up. He approached Dean slowly. When he was in front of him, he untied the towel and dropped it on the floor.

Dean took a good long look up and down Seth's lean, muscular body. At his erect cock pointing directly at him. After he had taken his fill of Seth's body, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Next he unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans. Seth's eyes watched closely as Dean unzipped his pants and pushed them down to the ground along with his boxers. Dean stepped out of the discarded clothes and bumped his chest against Seth's. Without any further hesitation their lips were touching again and they were swept away into a deep kiss.

Somehow they made it to the bed and Seth laid down on the mattress pulling Dean on top of him. Seth moaned softly as Dean's lips, tongue and hands explored his body thoroughly. They hadn't said a word to each other since it had began. The only communication they had was through their bodies. Every time Dean sucked or nibbled on a sensitive piece of flesh Seth felt himself wanting even more of the man. He no longer cared about his hair as his head rolled around on the bedsheets from the pleasure that Dean was giving him.

When Dean started sucking his cock into that warm, sweet mouth of his Seth couldn't take it any longer. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant and handed it to Dean.

He smiled as he took it and then he reached over Seth to grab something else from the drawer. When Seth saw that it was a condom, he took it out of Dean's fingers and placed it back into the drawer, closing it.

Dean looked at him questioningly and Seth only nodded his head. Dean leaned down and kissed Seth softly on the lips. Seth didn't have to say it. He knew what it meant. Seth trusted him.

Dean slicked his fingers well before he worked them into Seth preparing him for his dick. When he was finished he kissed Seth again who just looked at him in wide eyed wonderment. He felt his heart rate increasing as he looked at him. Seth did things to him that no one else could lay claim to doing.

As he covered his shaft with the lube, Seth turned around on all fours with his ass to him. Dean placed one hand on Seth's hips to steady himself and used the other to line his cock up with Seth's entrance. He hissed as he eased his member into Seth's tight heat. He saw Seth balling up the bedsheets and groaning as he took him into his body. When he was fully in, he admired the smooth curves of Seth's luscious ass. He pushed the muscular cheeks together as he eased his dick back out to push back into Seth. Seth's slutty moaning was turning him on even more. Soon he found a rhythm and was pounding into Seth's pretty ass. One of Seth's hands was wrapped around his cock stroking himself in time with Dean.

Seth kept his eyes closed as he allowed pleasure from the fucking to take over his entire body. He couldn't think about Romie now. All he wanted right now was Dean inisde of him and it felt damn good. Dean's hand slid around his waist and now he was pulling him up. His head rested against Dean's shoulder as his ass was now pressing against Dean's bare hips. He could feel every stroke that Dean made deep inside him. He whimpered when Dean started kissing the side of his face and down to his jawline. He reached for Dean's free hand with his own and interlocked their fingers. That earned him a few extra stabs at his prostate.

Seth's cock was throbbing in his grip. His release was close. Every time Dean's hips smacked against his ass he loved the little aftershock it brought.

" Fuck!"

It was the first direct word that Seth had spoken. Dean watched as Seth's cum hit the sheets beneath them. A couple more thrusts and he too was coming in Seth's tight ass. He kept Seth close to him as his cock was emptied. He watched as some of his cum ran down the back of Seth's thigh. He could hardly believe that Seth had his cum inside of him.

He slowly eased his dick out of Seth. He watched as it came out covered in his own cum. He could barely process the magnitude of what had just happened between them. He felt Seth's fingers tilting his chin up. He smiled as he took Seth into his arms again as they shared another kiss. They fell back onto the bed smearing the body fluids between them but neither of them cared.

Eventually they drifted off to sleep as a tangle of limbs with Seth's head resting on Dean's shoulder. Neither of them said the actual words but both of them had felt it.

When Seth awoke a few hours later, a smile spread across his lips when he saw that Dean lying next to him. Dean returned his smile and kissed his forehead.

" Hi." Seth's hand caressed Dean's jawline as he tilted his head towards him. He kissed Dean sweetly and then tangled his fingers in the auburn locks that fell across Dean's forehead. " I really missed you yesterday when I came back and you weren't here."

" I guess you needed to miss me in order to appreciate me huh?" Dean kissed the tip of Seth's nose.

" Kinda." Seth ran his hand down the side of Dean's body noticing that he was wearing a fresh set of clothes. " So where did you go?"

Dean hesitated before he answered but he reasoned that in the end it made no sense lying to Seth. " I went by Drew's."

Immediately he saw the playfulness vanish and Seth pouting his pretty lips. " I don't want him touching you." Seth fisted Dean's shirt and smashed his mouth against his to emphasize his point. " You're mine."

Dean could hardly believe his ears. " What are you saying Seth? That you want to be with me?"

Seth nuzzled his face into Dean's neck inhaling the fresh scent of his aftershave. " You belong to me."

" Seth," Dean shifted so that he could look at Seth's face. " Are you giving up Roman for me? Do you want to be just with me?"

Seth just shook his head and kissed Dean's neck. " I want to be with you."

Dean realized that Seth had only answered part of his question. " What about Roman?"

Seth looked up at him and then glanced down at the bed sheets.

" You don't want to break up with him do you?" Dean hoped that Seth would say something, anything to prove him wrong but he just sat there muted.

" Seth, you can't do this." Dean got out of the bed and adjusted his clothes. " You can't have both of us."

" Why not?" Seth snapped around fixing his eyes on Dean who swore that they looked a little glassy.

" Because relationships don't work like that Seth."

" But I feel the same way about the both of you so why can't I have Romie and you?" Seth raised himself up on his knees so that he was at chest level with Dean. The blanket that was around his waist fell to bed revealing his nakedness but he didn't care about that right now.

Dean shook his head. His frustration was getting the better of him. He was willing to give up everything including his friendship with Roman to be with Seth but unsurprisingly Seth was unwilling to make the same sacrifice for him. " Seth, you know that it doesn't work like that."

Seth flung his arms around Dean's shoulders and kissed him hard. Probing his tongue into Dean's mouth as if he was trying to make him understand. " But I want you Dean," Seth choked on a sob. " And I want Romie too."

Dean rested his hands on Seth's bare hips, his fingers pressing into the curves of Seth's ass. " Then you can't have me." He felt his heartstrings pulling when Seth heaved a huge sob into his shirt but he was really being unreasonable with his request. Even if he could stomach the idea of sharing Seth, he was certain that Roman would never go along with it.

" I'm sorry Sethie." Dean pulled away and kissed Seth's forehead once more. Seth collapsed dramatically on the bed crying his heart out but there was nothing Dean could do to comfort him. He wanted to be with Seth more than anything but he had too much self respect to settle for the role of the other man. There was no way that he and Roman could both be Seth's boyfriends.

He walked out of Seth's bedroom and grabbed his car keys so that he could head to work. He just hoped that Seth would forgive him for refusing his offer.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

" That was fucking hard."

" What was?" Drew kept his arm around Dean's waist who was leaning against him. They were watching CSI on television.

" Leaving him while he was crying." Dean admitted quitely. " I felt like such a fucking ass."

" Is that why we're up at three a.m. watching reruns of Caruso putting on his sunglasses slowly? You can't sleep because you hurt Seth's feelings?"

Dean pulled out of Drew's embrace. " You don't have to be a fucking dick about it."

" Dean," Drew said patiently. " Come back here." He eased Dean back from the edge of the couch back into his arms without much difficulty. " I know it's hard because you love him and you hate the fact that he's hurting because of you."

Dean scowled and rolled his head along Drew's shoulder. " Being in love sucks."

" Tell me about it." Drew replied dryly.

Dean laughed and poked Drew in the ribs. " Next time, try not to fall in love with a self absorbed douchebag."

" I couldn't help it." Drew kissed Dean's temple. " He was cute and could mix a mean martini."

They shared a laugh and then mutual silence.

" You know Seth may have a point."

" About what?" Dean took up the remote and turned off the television and then placed it back on the black wood coffee table.

" Keeping both of you."

Dean looked at him as if he had lost his mind. " What?"

" Well think about it. Even if you did get with Seth you would still end up in Roman's bed."

" I -" Dean was cut off when Drew placed a finger on his lips.

" Dean I know you too well. You would hop on that Samoan dick if you two are left alone longer than five minutes."

" You make me sound so easy." Dean huffed.

" That's because you are." Drew teased. " Anyway, think about it. If you and Roman come clean to Seth then maybe all of you can work something out."

" Drew you're crazy." Dean stood up and grabbed Drew's hand pulling him off the couch. " Come on, the lack of sleep is making delirious."

* * *

Dean came down the stairs of his apartment building adjusting the sleeves on his dark green plaid shirt. He was heading to his car when Roman stopped him.

He was standing in his patio with his hands in his front jeans pockets looking sexy as fuck. He was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with a silver chain around his neck. His hair hung in long, silky black curls past his shoulders with the edges freshly shaved. Drew was right. He was only fooling himself if he thought he could give up Roman that easily.

Roman came right up to him. So close that their chests nearly bumped together. Their eyes locked. Dean pulled his bottom lip into his mouth with the edge of his teeth. Roman's eyes were locked onto every movement. When the lip popped back out wet with Dean's saliva, a soft ' fuck' escaped from Roman.

He angled his head as if he was going to kiss Dean when Ambrose took a small step back.

" You don't want your boyfriend to catch you kissing another guy."

Roman groaned frustratedly. " I'm sure he's still in his room right now trying on all of the shirts that we bought yesterday."

Before Dean could come up with a response Reigns was kissing him. His lips felt cool and fresh. He could taste the mouth wash that he used on the tip of his tongue that was trying to probe into his mouth. His arms went around Roman's neck as that tongue probed deeper into his mouth. He couldn't deny that Reigns was a good kisser. He also couldn't deny that he liked how close Roman held him allowing him to relinquish control of his body to him. He moaned softly as Roman sucked on his top lip before the larger man pulled away.

Roman stop a short step back keeping one hand on Dean's waist. He could feel the electricity in the air between them. Maybe what Drew said was true. Even if he had Seth he would still want Roman as well.

" Do you not care about him?"

Roman raised his eyebrow. " How do you mean?"

" Seth could've looked out of the living room window and see us just now." Dean stepped back out of Roman's reach and leaned against his car. " Don't you care about what that would've done to him?"

" Since when do you care about his feelings?" Roman placed his hands on his hips looking at Dean puzzled. " I know you guys had another fight or something recently because he's sulking again." His grey eyes steeled at Dean. " He never tells me what the fuck y'all are fighting about. But all I know is that I'm always left drying his tears." Roman looked frustrated and shook his head sending some hair to fall over his face. He pushed it back and sighed loudly. " So don't you fucking lecture me on hurting Seth's feelings when you do it all of the time."

Dean gritted his teeth and said nothing. They were supposed to be having dinner in less than an hour's time and now he had gone and upset Roman and Seth had been keeping his distance from him since the last time they had slept together. Fan-fucking-tastic. He could feel that this dinner was going to be a disaster but it was too late to cancel now.

" Look I'm going to go and pick up Drew." Dean finally said getting into the Mustang. " I'll see you at the restaurant."

Roman stared at him for a while unflinching and then finally threw his head back. " Fine. I'll see you then."

As Dean pulled out of the parking area, he looked into the rearview mirror to see Roman heading up the stairs to his apartment. This whole fucking thing was a mess.

* * *

" You look good." Dean eyed Drew appreciatively as he got into the car. He was wearing a crisp white button down shirt and white jeans with matching sneakers. His long blonde hair loosely held back in a ponytail allowing some strands to escape and frame his face. In Dean's mind he looked positively angelic.

" Thank you." Drew looked over Dean. " You look damn good yourself."

Dean leaned across the seat and kissed him softly on the lips. " You're too good to me, you know that?"

Drew rolled his eyes and looked out through the windshield. " Yeah sure." He poked Dean playfully in his abs. " Aren't we going to dinner?"

Dean eased back to his seat, his eyes focusing on Drew for a few more lingering seconds. He exhaled softly and started the car.

* * *

" I must warn you," Dean said as they walked up the steps to the seafood restaurant. " I kinda pissed off Roman before I left home and Seth is still not speaking to me."

" Oh geez Dean, what did you do this time?" Drew asked as the hostess located the table that Roman and Seth were already seated at.

Dean shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. " I may or may not have implied that Roman doesn't care about Seth's feelings."

Drew laughed and shook his head as they followed the hostess through the Zen inspired restaurant. He noticed Dean taking his hand in his as they approached the table but he said nothing.

Roman couldn't help but to notice Seth's entire body tensing as Dean and Drew came towards them. It was true that he wanted to have this dinner in hopes to clear the air between Seth and Dean but he had other motives as well. He wanted to see for his own eyes how they interacted with each other. He kept on having a restless feeling about what was going on between them and he needed to lay that fear to rest.

Dean and Drew greeted them as they took their seats. Drew nodded politely to Seth who at that time decided to avert his gaze and look outside at the nearby boardwalk with sudden interest. He tried not to let Seth's rudeness get to him and smiled warmly at Roman who returned it.

Dean sat across from Seth, leaving Drew to sit in front of Roman who decided to take the lead and start the conversation at the table. It started off well enough with Roman asking Drew general questions about his modelling career. Drew responded enthusiastically soon they were having a deep conversation while their waitress got their drinks. Dean was half listening to the conversation because he was more interested in whatever had Seth's attention on the boardwalk. Looking out into the dark night he only saw the typical scene of families and couples walking along the boardwalk. Nothing exciting out there.

He looked Seth over as he sat pouting staring outside, knowing that Seth knew full well that his eyes were on him. Seth was wearing an expensive looking lightweight navy silk shirt and Dean was certain a pair of black leather pants was on underneath the table. He tapped his shoe against Seth's under the table and immediately his head snapped around fixing his angry brown eyes on him.

Dean mouthed ' I'm sorry' at Seth, his face conveying the sentiment behind the words. Seth's own face relaxed a bit and he just watched Dean. He could see Dean's eyes darting to his lips and Seth turned his face away to hide the blush that was creeping up his face from Roman. He wanted Dean to lean across the table and kiss him but he knew that scenario could only be a fantasy.

Even though Roman was in conversation with Drew he noticed out of the corner of his eyes the stare off between Dean and Seth. The tension seemed to have died between them so why were they eyeing each other like that?

Roman tried to bring his attention around to refocus on Drew. The Scotsman was certainly easy on the eyes and was quite charming in his own right. Although in the back of his mind it kept playing over that he was the one who was fucking Dean as good he did.

" Sir? Is everything okay?"

The sound of the waitress' voice snapped Roman out of his daydream and he realized that Drew was looking at him curiously and that for some unexplainable reason he had the napkin balled up in his fists.

" Yes, I'm fine." Roman replied placing the napkin on his lap. The waitress placed their drinks on the table. After which she took their order for dinner. He felt Seth giving his hand a reassuring squeeze underneath the table and he returned it. He looked over at him and smiled. Seth shot him a cheeky grin and Roman instantly felt better. Being around Seth always seemed to have this calming effect on him and he instantly scolded himself for getting upset about the Dean and Drew situation. He reminded himself that it wasn't his business who Dean slept with when he had a perfectly gorgeous boyfriend next to him who was no slouch in the bedroom department.

Dean took a sip of his margarita and immediately started to gag. " Yuck! This is disgusting. Did they mix this with their foot?"

Drew looked over at him. " Is it really that disgusting?"

Dean handed him the glass. " Here. You try it. Where the fuck did that bartender learn how to mix drinks?"

Drew took a sip and immediately a look of disdain came over his face. " You're right. This is bloody awful."

Seth looked at them with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe that Dean just shared his glass with Drew. Now they were both wiping the rim of the glass with their index fingers bringing the salt to their own mouths. How could Dean just apologize to him and then do lovers shit infront of him with Drew?

He listened to them prattle on about the best way to mix a margarita but Seth was even more annoyed because he couldn't join in the conversation even if he wanted to. He knew nothing about mixing drinks. He looked over at Roman who was sipping his glass of white wine.

" Hey baby." Seth casually placed one hand on the back of Roman's neck and pushed his face towards his own. He pecked the surprised Roman softly on his lips and smiled at him sweetly. " You taste good." Seth ran his tongue along his bottom lip to further emphasize his point.

" Are you okay?" Roman glanced at Seth's glass. He was only drinking a soda so he couldn't have been tipsy. Seth was never really one for public displays of affection like that. He couldn't help to wonder if it had to do with the fact that they had company.

" I'm fine Romie." He looked at Roman all doe eyed and innocent. " I just wanted to kiss you, that's all."

Dean tried to swallow around the rising lump in his throat. He felt Drew squeezing his thigh supportively. What the fuck was Seth trying to play at? He could never understand what went through that mind of his.

When their seafood platters arrived everyone tucked in. The food was prepared a lot better than the drinks. The conversation at the table was light but Dean was noticeably quiet. A couple of times Drew or Roman tried to engage him in conversation but Dean only mumbled a few words and stuck to his plate. Seth was busy trying to steal food off of Roman's plate and at other times trying to feed him sushi. Dean could tell that Seth was playing up the antics for his benefit and quite frankly he was sick of it.

As soon as his plate was cleared away he pushed his chair back, scraping the legs against the floor. " I need some fresh air." He mumbled as he walked away from the table and out of the restaurant.

" What's wrong with him?" Roman asked looking at Drew.

Drew had a pretty good guess what the problem was but of course he couldn't tell Roman. " I don't know. I will go and check on him." He quickly followed Dean out of the restaurant.

He didn't have to search too hard. He spotted Dean leaning up against the Mustang in the dimmly lit parking lot.

" Hey, are you okay?"

One of Dean's legs was crossed in front of the other and that foot was shaking while Dean shook his head. " Why did it have to be him? Why is he such an asshole? What did I do?"

Drew jumped at the sudden noise of Dean banging his fists again the side of the car.

" Why the fuck is he doing this to me?" The frustration was apparent in Dean's voice. He couldn't believe it when he saw a single tear slide down Dean's cheek.

" Hey, hey, hey." Drew took Dean's hands prying open his fists. He placed them around his waist and embraced him. His fingers pushing through the auburn hair trying to comfort him.

" Why did I have to love him?" Dean's voice was muffled as his lips were pressed against Drew's shoulder.

" Don't blame yourself Dean. You couldn't help it." Drew pecked his temple. He hated to see Dean like this.

" He doesn't even fucking care about my feelings. How could I have been so stupid?" His fingers dugged into Drew's back. He could feel the edge of Dean's sharp nails through the material of his shirt.

Drew responded by stroking the side of Dean's face. " You aren't stupid Dean."

Dean was quiet for a while. He remained in Drew's embrace while many thoughts ran through his head. He pulled back a bit to look at Drew. " I should've loved you instead."

That statement left Drew flabbergasted. " What?" It was the only word to stumble out of his mouth.

" You're so fucking good to me even when I don't deserve it." Dean laced his fingers through the base of the blonde ponytail. " I don't even understand why you love me. But I'm glad that you do."

Dean closed the small gap between and kissed Drew needily. He needed to feel Drew's love for him. It was the only thing that could heal the hurt that he was feeling right now. Drew seemed to have understood what he wanted and kissed him back with the same passion. Both of them forgetting where they were as they kissed deeply in the car park.

Roman and Seth had decided to forego dessert. This was more at Roman's insistance because he was worried about Dean and Drew. As they walked into the carpark, it wasn't hard to spot the couple who was making out against Dean's mustang. Drew's all white ensemble clearly gave him away and Roman knew that it was Dean who he was kissing.

He remembered Dean's words. Drew could fuck him just as well as he did. He had tried to dismiss it. But seeing them so intense and passionate right in front of his very own eyes he could no longer deny it. When he and Dean kissed, did it ever look like that? Did Dean ever attack his lips with so much fevour and hunger? Did he ever hold Dean as if it was a matter of life and death as Drew held him.

He looked at Seth who strangely looked as if he was on the brink of tears. Infact one just slid down his cheek. Seth didn't even bother to wipe it away. It became clear to him that Seth was harbouring some sort of feelings for Dean. Why else would he be reacting this way?

Seth glanced up at him and started to walk away. " Let's go home Romie."

He took one last look at the kissing couple and saw Dean pull Drew even tighter against his body. He turned and followed Seth to his car.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The ride home was eerily quiet. Seth had taken a coat that Roman had in the backseat and wrapped it around his shoulders and body. Silent tears had rolled down his cheeks and he didn't even attempt to hide it from Roman. He had thought several times about asking Seth what had exactly upset him about Dean kissing Drew but he knew it was a redundant question. It was probably the same thing that upset him.

He switched off the engine of the Mercedes as it was parked in its usual place out side of their home. He really didn't know what to say or do. Asking Seth if he had feelings for Dean would feel hypocritical on his part because he could plainly see that Seth did and he had no right to judge him because he was in the same boat.

The sound of the car door closing startled him out of his thoughts. Seth was walking towards the stairs. Roman quickly got out of the car and followed him. It had been a weird and uncomfortable night but he still felt that he needed Seth.

He reached the staircase when Seth was on the second step and placed his hand over Seth's stopping him. He could see the apprehension take over Seth's tear stained face as he walked back down the steps to him.

They just stared at each other for a while, neither of them knowing what to say. Roman didn't know what expression his face held but he hoped that Seth could tell that he wasn't angry at him. Finally he put his arms around Seth drawing him up against his body. The coat that he had around his shoulders fell to ground but neither moved to pick it up. Seth's arms went around his waist as well, resting his head against Roman's chest. Reigns could feel them crossing another stage in their relationship and he felt even closer to Seth. He was certain that Seth could hear how loudly his heart was beating for him. It wasn't that he was overjoyed at the fact that his boyfriend had feelings for someone else but after living with Dean for over six months he mused it was kind of inevitable at some point.

He placed two fingers underneath Seth's jaw and his thumb on his chin drawing Seth's face upwards to his. He took a good look at Seth's sad brown eyes and then he kissed him. Softly and slowly he moved his lips over Seth's imparting his warmth over them. Seth seemed to be in shock at first but then he started kissing Roman back. It was slow, deep kiss. The kind that could never be duplicated if rushed. As their tongues glided against each other Roman felt something pass between him and Seth but he wasn't sure what it was. When the kiss had ended and Seth had pulled away but still in his arms, Roman wanted nothing more than to take him inside his apartment, lay him down on his huge bed and make slow, sweet love to Seth. However, Seth seemed to have a different agenda. He removed Roman's arms from around his waist and made for the steps again. But Roman lunged forward and pulled him back. He heard Seth gasp at his sudden return to Roman's embrace.

The tip of Roman's nose moved down the side of Seth's neck, his breath tickling him. There were so many thoughts running through his head but yet he could find nothing to tell Seth. He could feel the electricity between them as he breathed in Seth's sweet scent mixed with his cologne. At first his lips were feather light against Seth's neck but then they pressed into the tender flesh with a hot kiss that made Seth whimper and press his crotch against Roman's.

Reigns took a deep breath and stepped back. He hoped that Seth could see the love that he had for him. Everything right now felt so damn confusing. Seth seemed to have understood and kissed him on his cheek before he turned and walked up the stairs to his apartment. Roman watched him go and when he heard the door to the apartment close, he picked up his coat and made his way to his own apartment.

* * *

Dean heard the engine of the Mercedes switch on somewhere far away as he and Drew continued to kiss in the parking lot. He wondered if Seth and Roman had seen them but since the parking lot wasn't that big, they were quite hard to miss. Kissing Drew had indeed been satisfying. His lips were sweet and his tongue nimble. However he knew that they would draw too much unwanted attention if they went on too long. He took a break from Drew's lips and just leaned against the car to look at him. His lips were a deep pink, swollen and puffy from the intense kissing. He was breathing hard and he could see the outline of his cock through his jeans. He was so fucking sexy and he knew that he could be his with just a few words.

He remembered when Drew came to work at Pacifica. He had thought that he was handsome but too clean cut for his tastes. But they had hit it off and a friendship grew quickly between them. Then Drew started flirting with him and he would flirt back. Then one day they were in the store room and Dean was frustrated because a guy had sold him a part for his Mustang that he had assured him was authentic but it turned out to be a fake. When it looked as if Dean was about to take out his anger on a case of beer, Drew had stepped in and grabbed his arms pulling Dean against him. Dean's ass was flushed against Drew's hips. He could hear Drew's mellow Scottish accent in his ear telling to calm down. The more he struggled the tighter Drew held him until finally he felt Drew kiss his cheek. The anger had immediately fled from Dean and now he was aware of the sexual tension between them. He turned around and kissed Drew tenatively not really sure where this was going. Drew smiled and kissed him back. They had ended up sharing a few more kisses before separating.

Looking at him now in front of him with most of his blonde hair free from the ponytail and falling in silky strands over his shoulder Dean realized how lucky he was to have Drew in his life. He was a good friend and lover. But he wasn't what he wanted. Life could be so much easier if he just accepted what was right in front of him.

" You're too good to me."

Drew cupped Dean's face between his hands and kissed him tenderly. " You keep on saying that."

" Because it's true."

Drew's eyes roved over his face and then he kissed Dean again. " Come on. Let's take me home."

When they pulled up in front of Drew's house, Dean turned off the engine and looked over at Drew. " Why are you doing this? Why are you letting me do this to you?"

Drew unbuckled his seat belt and turned his body around to face Dean. " You already know that I love you." He glanced down the dark street and then back at Dean. " And when you love somebody you knowingly make stupid decisions even though you know that it's not going to work out."

Dean swallowed hard. He took ahold of Drew's hand and squeezed it. " I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Drew leaned over and kissed him softly. " I'm sorry too." He returned the squeeze and then placed Dean's hand on his lap. He gave Dean a small smile and then got out of the car and walked up to his house.

Dean stayed outside his house for several minutes after Drew had gone inside. Part of him wondered if to ditch the whole foolish notion of Seth and Roman and to knock on that door and ask Drew to be his. He was sure that he could grow to love Drew in time. But his heart fought him. He knew that he would never be satisfied until he saw this thing with Seth and Roman through to the bitter end.

* * *

It was after midnight when Dean arrived home. As he got out of the Mustang and was making his way to the apartment he wasn't exactly surprised when the front door to Roman's apartment opened. Reigns was standing there in the darkened doorway in nothing more than a pair of black boxer briefs. They exchanged a look and Dean walked towards him. He entered the apartment and stood in the dark living room as Roman closed and locked the door. He waited until Roman took his hand and led him to his bedroom. A bedside lamp was on and it washed the room in a soft orange glow.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and took off his jacket and dropped it on the floor. He then toed off his shoes. He had a feeling that he was going to be here for a while.

Roman sat next to him and just looked him over without saying anything. Dean remained quiet as he tried to figure out what Roman was going to tell him.

Eventually Roman took up a hair tie from somewhere on the bed and pulled his hair up, tucking the ends into the hair tie. Dean watched his movements appreciating the little flexes that his muscles made when he moved his arms. God, he was a handsome man.

Roman then moved up to the middle of the bed, resting his head on a pillow. He looked at Dean who he noticed was sucking on his bottom lip. He watched as Dean removed his socks, pants and plaid shirt leaving him in his boxers. He then crawled up the bed next to him and laid his head on the pillow next to Roman's.

He waited until Dean was settled before he spoke. " I know that I've asked you this before but are you and Drew involved?"

" Nope."

" Forgive me for being skeptical but you guys did look really into it in the carpark earlier."

" Yeah well Drew's good at giving me what I need at the time."

He heard a dissatisfied growl from Roman and Dean turned to see him looking quite upset. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing." He answered quickly but then he shook his head. He leaned over Dean and pushed some the messy auburn locks off his forehead. The back of his hand grazing against Dean's skin. " Why didn't you come to me?"

Dean looked puzzled. " I don't understand."

Roman slipped one arm underneath Dean's shoulder's pulling him up from the pillow. His other hand glided down the side of Dean's body and he felt him shiver a bit from his touch. Roman's tongue passed over his bottom lip as he took in Dean's pretty mouth which was only a few inches away from his own.

" If you needed something, why didn't you come to me? I would've given it to you."

Dean shook his head. " But Seth …"

" Don't worry about him," Roman interjected. " This is about me and you."

" What are you trying to say Rome?"

Roman sighed softly. " I don't like being with you just because of the sex Dean. I actually do like you."

Dean could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. He remembered wondering if Roman had actually had feelings for him outside of the bedroom but he was still skeptical. " You do?"

Roman nodded. " I do." He brought his lips closer to Dean's. " A lot."

Dean wrapped his arms around the back of Roman's neck as he felt the gentle pressure of lips against his intensify. This kiss wasn't as carnal as the one he had received earlier. It had a quiet desperation about it that was strangely intoxifying.

Reigns' body was partially on top of his as he pressed back into the mattress and their mouths remained moulded together. This kiss was really making Dean question how deep his feelings for Roman truly ran. He came to the conclusion as he felt Roman's hardness pressing against his thigh that while he couldn't truly claim that he was in love with the man, he was damn near close.

Roman ended the kiss and just stared at him for a moment or two. He then placed a kiss in the center of Dean's chest. His warm lips radiating heat through Dean's body. He then reached for the blanket and pulled it over the both of them.

Dean understood that Roman wanted him to spend the night and he didn't object. He placed his head on Roman's chest as he tucked them in and turned off the lamp. His arm went around Dean's shoulder and he kissed his forehead. Dean was asleep in less than five minutes.

The following morning when he awoke, it took him a moment to realize where he was. His head was still on Roman's chest and their limbs were all tangled together. He hadn't had such a good night's sleep in such a long time.

He felt Roman's chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm beneath his cheek as he slept. The regularity of the movement gave Dean a peaceful comfort that he hadn't realized that he had been missing.

Dean softly kissed Roman's chest making his way up to his collarbone and then to his neck. Roman's grip tightened around his waist and Dean knew that he was awake. Dean lifted his head up to look at him. Roman rubbed his eyes and the corners of his mouth were turned up into a smile.

" Morning." His voice was deep and smokey as it was the first time he had spoken for the day.

" Morning." Dean replied as he leaned in to kiss him.

Their lips were locked together as Roman rolled Dean over on his back. Both of them thinking that it was a great way to start the day.

When Seth had awaken, it took him a couple seconds to remember that he had slept in Dean's bed and not his own. He had hoped that Dean would've come home last night instead of staying by Drew's. But alas, it wasn't meant to be. He couldn't believe that Dean did that to him even though he had told Dean that he didn't like Drew touching him and that he had belonged to Seth. Watching them kiss in the carpark had hurt Seth deeply even though a small part of him acknowledged that maybe he had gone overboard at dinner fawning all over Roman.

As Seth got out of bed, he pulled on t-shirt of Dean's that was on top of his hamper without giving it much of a second thought. It was more worn in than anything that he owned and it felt soft and comfortable against his skin. When he walked into the kitchen, he looked at the clean and empty coffee maker and decided that he didn't feel like making any today. He figured that he would go by Romie and get some coffee there. Plus Romie always made him a delicious breakfast even if he was in a rush to go along with it.

Roman's tongue had invaded Dean's mouth and had practically taken up all of the room in it but Dean was not one to complain. He arched his hips when he felt Roman's hand between his legs palming his dick. Not to be outdone, Dean's hand made it's way down Roman's hard abs and underneath the waist band of his boxerbriefs. His fingers wrapping around the thick length savouring the heavy, hot weight in his palm. He swore that Roman had the sexiest cock that he ever had the pleasure of touching. He heard Roman mumble some approving expletives against his lips as he tugged down Dean's boxers.

Seth entered Roman's apartment with the key that he had given him. He was surprised that he wasn't up yet. He hoped that Roman wasn't still asleep because he knew that he hated it when he overslept. He decided to go and check on him knowing that Romie would be grateful that Seth woke him up before it was too late.

Roman tried not to groan too loudly as Dean's teeth scrapped over his nipple. He buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck lapping and sucking at the tender flesh. Dean's cock was in his hand as he was attempting to jerk him off as Dean was doing the same to him. His head was full of a sexual haze. All of these basic love making touches were driving him crazy and he could feel his skin tingle where ever Dean's hands and mouth were. He raked his lips over the stubble on Dean's jaw and covered his mouth in a scorching kiss. He felt Dean's fingers pressing into his scalp keeping his head firmly in place.

" Romie!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

" Oh shit."

Dean's words made Roman's heart start to beat once again after it had been stilled by the sound of Seth's voice. He slowly turned his head and looked down the foot of the bed to where Seth was standing. Seth was just staring at them. His face full of confusion, disappointment, disbelief but most of all Roman could see that he was deeply hurt. He also became painfully aware that he was still holding Dean's length in his hand and he let it go. He felt a pressure release from his own. He had forgotten that Dean had been holding his as well.

Dean tucked himself back into his boxers as he watched Seth carefully. Seth was just standing there in his underwear and what looked like one of his shirts looking back and forth at both of them.

" Seth," Dean started. " I know that you're upset right now but ..."

Dean didn't get to finish is sentence as Seth lunged at him and started to rain his fists down on him.

" How could you do this to me? That's my Romie! Mine!" Seth yelled. He was hitting Dean a lot harder than he expected as he used his arms to shield his face. " He's mine! Romie doesn't love you!" He hit Dean all across his chest and torso. " Romie loves me! He loves me!" Seth started to cry and his hits became more sparodic.

Roman had been in shock over Seth's attack on Dean but when he started to cry and he saw those tears run down Seth's face, he moved into action. He wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and lifted him off Dean and on to his lap. He ran a hand down the back of Seth's head trying to soothe him.

" I'm sorry Seth. I do love you." He repeated it over and over while he kissed his forehead. Seth's face was pressed against his chest as he cried and Roman felt like the worst person in the world. " I love you Seth. I love you so much baby."

Seth pulled his head away from Roman's chest and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. " You love me?" Seth asked through his sniffles.

Roman nodded. " Of course I do baby."

" Then why are you in bed with Dean?" Seth yelled getting off the bed.

" Baby I ..." Roman had no real explanation to give him. How could he justify what he was doing with Dean? How could he tell Seth that while their relationship lacked nothing, he couldn't get enough of Dean?

" Seth," Dean got off the bed and approached Seth slowly. " Just calm down and let's talk about this."

" There's nothing to talk about." Seth clenched his fists and marched to the doorway. " I hate you Dean." He glanced over at Roman who looked defeated and was hanging his head in shame. " I hate both of you!"

" Seth, you don't mean that." Dean tried to reason with him. " You're just upset."

" Yes I do! I hate both of you." Seth stalked off through the apartment heading to the front door.

" Seth!" Dean ran after him and grabbed his hand. " Sethie c'mon now." His blue eyes pleaded with Seth. " Please Seth."

But Seth yanked his hand away as if Dean's touch was fire. " There's nothing to talk about." He opened the front door and practically ran through it and headed up the stairs.

Dean was left in the living room staring at the open door. Seth said that he hated him. He couldn't mean that. Dean shook his head as he returned to the bedroom to find Roman still sitting where he left him. He stared when he saw a single tear run down Roman's cheek. Dean swallowed hard. He had never considered Roman's feelings in this entire scenario. The man looked positively broken at Seth's words.

He grabbed Roman's hand trying to pull him out of the bed. " C'mon. Let's go."

Roman looked at him confused. " Go where?"

" To get Seth."

He shook his head in defeat. " He hates me Dean." His voice cracked as he said those words. " My Seth hates me."

" Roman, come on man." Dean tightened his grasp on Roman's hand. " You know he doesn't mean that. He's just angry. You know how emotional he can get."

Roman didn't look too convinced. " But what if -"

" But what if nothing." Dean tugged him hard bringing him up to his feet. " Instead of sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, let's get to him before it's too late."

Dean grabbed his plaid shirt from off the floor and quickly buttoned it while Roman pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Then they quickly ran up the stairs to Dean's apartment.

" Seth!" Dean called out as they entered the apartment and walked through the living room. He heard a noise coming from Seth's bedroom and he jogged towards it with Roman at his heels.

When he entered the bedroom he saw Seth packing a large duffel bag with tears streaming down his face.

" Seth what are you doing? You can't leave." Dean made an attempt to grab the bag but Seth with a surprising show of strength pulled it back.

" Yes I can. The two of you don't care anything about me." Seth shoved about a week's worth of underwear into the bag and then started throwing in some shirts.

" Yes we do. You know how we both feel about you."

Roman perked up at Dean's statement. What did Dean mean by 'we'?

" No both of you use me. You guys think that I'm dumb because I'm a stripper." A couple bottles of cologne got shoved haphazardly into the bag.

Dean was getting frustrated. " Seth. Cut it out. You're acting as if you aren't as guilty as we are."

Seth's eyes narrowed at him. " You tricked me."

" The fuck I did. You're the one that came on to me first."

" What the fuck are you two talking about?"

Dean turned around slowly. He had forgotten for a moment that Roman was also in the room with them. He took a deep breath as he contemplated what to say next. The truth was going to come out sooner or later.

He placed his hands on his hips and looked Roman in the eye. " Seth and I slept together a couple of times."

Everything went deathly quiet in the room. Dean could feel both Roman's and Seth's eyes on him. This had to be the scariest moment in his entire life. Suddenly he heard a loud growl and a fist had connected to his jaw and he was down on the ground. Another punch connected to his lips and he had the coppery taste of blood on his tongue.

" You fucking piece of shit. You slept with Seth? You slept with both of us?" Roman punched him again and Dean tried to push him away but it was as if Roman had suddenly become insanely strong. Another punch landed at his temple and Dean felt his brain shake.

He heard Seth's voice somewhere in the background. " Romie stop! Stop Romie!" Through blurred vision he saw Seth grabbing Roman's arm. " You're going to kill him Romie."

But Roman was so blinded by his anger that he flung Seth off with such rage that the poor kid's body smacked against the wall causing him to hit the back of his head.

Only when Seth had cried out in pain did Roman realize what he had done. He immediately went over to Seth who had slumped to the floor, holding the back of his head. Fresh tears started again from the pain that he had received.

" Seth! I'm so sorry baby." Roman wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him up to lean against him as he walked him to the bed. " I'm so sorry babe. I didn't mean to."

He tried to pull Seth's hand away from his head to look at it but Seth shook his head and pulled away from him. " No! Leave me alone Roman."

The Samoan looked at him in shock. " What did you call me?"

" I called you Roman. That's your name isn't it?" Seth stated rhetorically as he zipped up his bag. He pushed his feet into his Jordans that had become his favourite pair. He was already wearing a pair of skinny jeans and he was still in Dean's t-shirt.

Dean had managed to rise up on his knees and was propping his arms on the side of the bed. His head still felt woosy from the punches that Roman had given him but all things considered, he had probably deserved it.

" Where are you going Seth?"

He watched as he picked up the duffel bag and stepped over Roman's legs. Reigns was sitting there looking dumbfounded as if the entire weight of it had now crashed down on him.

" None of your business Dean."

" No it is my business." He managed to get to his feet and stumbled behind Seth.

Seth grabbed his car keys from the coffee table. He was leaving and Dean had to stop him.

" Seth, wait!" He tried to walk confidently over to him but the dull thumping in his head was making it hard to walk straight.

" Wait for what Dean?" Seth responded impatiently.

" You can't leave."

" Why not?" Seth opened the door and looked back at him. This was his final chance.

" Because I love you Sethie." Finally. He had told Seth the truth about how he felt about him.

He saw the surprised look on Seth's face at his words thinking that all was not lost between them. But his heart plummetted again when he Seth shook his head.

" You have a really funny way of showing it Dean." That's all Seth said as he walked through the door.

Dean slumped against the breakfast bar. He really needed to get an ice pack for his head. When he turned and looked behind him he saw Roman standing there. From the look on his face, he knew that Roman had overheard the entire conversation.

They stared at each other for a while and then Dean pushed off the counter and went over to refridgerator. Holding a kitchen towel, he filled it with some blocks of ice and then secured it with a knot. He pressed it against his head while with one hand he got a can of beer from the fridge and and popped the ring. He closed the door with his foot and sat on a barstool sipping the beer. The alcohol burning the cut on his lip as he drank. Roman just watched him for a little while longer as they both heard Seth's Porsche screeching out of the parking lot. Eventually Roman walked out of the apartment leaving Dean alone with his beer and splitting headache.

About an hour later when most of the pain from the headache had subsided, Dean wanted to go and get something to eat. He pondered for a few seconds where he had left his car keys when he remembered that they were in his pants pockets on Roman's bedroom floor. He looked out through the living room window and saw that Roman's car was still there. He was probably taking the day off Dean mused. He threw the wet towel into the kitchen sink and decided to head downstairs to Roman's apartment. Everything was out in the open now. If Roman wanted to finish him off, well Dean decided that he was giving him a great opportunity to do so.

When Dean knocked on Roman's front door, he had no idea what to expect. Roman opened the door slowly and just stared at him a disgusted look on his face. " What do you want?"

" I, uh, came to pick up the rest of my things." This was really one of the most uncomfortable conversations that Dean had ever had.

Roman stepped to aside and Dean walked in uneasily, half afraid that Roman was going to hit him again. He became painfully aware that he was still in his boxers and mentally cursed himself for not throwing on a pair of gym shorts before he came down.

He gathered up his jeans and sneakers from the floor and he turned to see Roman standing in the door way watching him.

Dean eased past him and was in the living room when Roman spoke up.

" So you're in love with him?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. He attempted to bite his bottom lip but the sharp pain from the busted lip stopped him. " Yeah."

Roman studied him for a bit before he spoke again. " For how long?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. " For about a few weeks. A month maybe."

" I guess I understand now why you guys were always fighting." Roman sighed and walked into the kitchen. He took out a tub of ice cream from the freezer and a spoon from a drawer and started to dig in.

Dean walked over to him slowly as Roman sat on a bar stool. " Look Rome, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause problems between you and Seth." He sat on a stool across the breakfast bar from Roman.

Roman dugged into the ice cream and brought a huge mound up to his lips. " You slept with both of us Dean. Do you know how messed up that is?"

" Yeah I know." Dean rested his jeans and shoes in his lap. " I just got so caught up with the both of you and I couldn't choose. Well almost anyway."

" What's that suppose to mean?" Reigns' grey eyes locked on to him. The silver spoon dangling precariously from his fingertips.

" I, uh, shit." Dean had managed to put his foot in his mouth again. When will he ever learn? " I had asked Seth to, um, be my boyfriend." He responded meekly.

Roman dropped the spoon into the container. It rattled around after hitting the sides of it. " Hold on. You tried to steal my boyfriend? You really ain't shit Dean Ambrose."

" Well can you really blame me?" Dean said defensively. " I'm in love with the guy. Of course I want him. I know it's a shitty thing to do to a friend but damn it Rome. You know how it is to love him."

" Yeah I do." Roman was still looking at him in the most unfriendly manner.

" Anyway he turned me down." Dean lifted his chin as he spoke. " He loves you. He practically worships the ground that you walk on."

Reigns broke eye contact with Dean picked back up the spoon regretfully. " Well I guess that's over with."

" Don't say that Rome. He'll come back." Dean reached across the counter and plucked the spoon out of Roman's fingers and scooped up his own icecream.

He winced a little as the coolness of the icecream crossed his lips. " You know, there's better flavours out there than vanilla."

" But I like vanilla," Roman replied defensively. " Hey, give me back my spoon!" He grabbed out of Dean's hand and jammed it into the container bringing up a massive heap on the spoon. As Roman was trying to figure out how to fit it all in his mouth, Dean took the container out of his hands.

He poked his finger in it and took out a bit on it.

" Dean, that's nasty. Don't put your grubby little fingers all up in my ice cream."

Dean shrugged and did it again. " Well you won't share the spoon with me."

" I already shared my boyfriend with you. What more do you want?" Roman replied in a huff licking the last bits of the ice cream off the spoon.

At hearing Roman's words, Dean chuckled.

" What's so funny?" Roman stuck his spoon into the container has Dean held it.

" Seth. When I had asked him to be mine he suggested that I could be his boyfriend along with you."

Roman looked at skeptically. " What?"

" Seth had suggested that he wanted both of us to be his boyfriend because he said that he felt the same for both of us." Dean stuck his finger back into the ice cream. " I mean he practically got what he wanted today."

" Wait a minute, hold on. Are you saying that Seth loves you?"

" I don't know. He never said that he did. He just said that he feels the same way about the both of us. It's Seth so I just feel that it's subject to many interpretations." Dean sucked the ice cream off his finger and moved to put it back into the container when Roman pulled the container away.

" I told you. Stop putting your grubby little fingers into the ice cream. God only knows where your hands have been."

" They have been around your dick." Dean retorted smugly. " Now put the ice cream back."

Roman reluctantly placed the container on the counter and handed the spoon to Dean. " So what happens now?"

" What do you mean?" Dean replied with his mouth full of melting ice cream.

" How do we get Seth back?"

" I have no idea," admitted Dean. " Did you try calling him?"

" Of course I did. It went straight to voicemail." He pulled the spoon out of Dean's mouth and got his own ice cream.

" Well I already know that he doesn't want to hear from me."

Suddenly Roman dropped the spoon the counter. The metal clanging loudly against the granite. " You don't suppose that he would go back to Damien?"

A coldness rushed through Dean. " Fuck no. He wouldn't. I don't think Seth would. Would he?"

" I hope not. I don't what I would do if Damien ever so much as even look in his direction again." Roman's chest rised and fell rapidly. Dean could see the angry was just flowing through him just from the thought of Seth returning to Damien.

Dean reached across the counter and wrapped his hand around the back of Roman's neck. " Listen to me Rome. We'll find him okay? Seth wouldn't go back to Damien after what he did to him."

Roman's gaze was fixed on him. " I hope so Dean. I really do."

" Don't worry Rome. We'll find him. We'll find Seth."

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Dean was embarrassed as he left Mark's office. Mark had sent him home. He had taken one look at Dean when he came in that evening and said that he couldn't put that face to work his bar. Dean had insisted that it wasn't that bad but Mark told him to take a good look in the bathroom mirror before he left.

The wooden door of the men's bathroom collided with a bang against the light blue tiles as Dean entered. He stopped infront of the middle sink with the bright florescent lights above the mirror. He took in the noticeable knot on the side of his head that his hair couldn't cover. His bottom lip looked as if it had swollen to twice the size it had been since he had left home. Mark was right. He couldn't work the bar looking as if he been involved in a back alley brawl.

" Fuck!" He slammed his fist down on the marble tiled countertop, hurting himself more than he did the counter.

Everything was just falling apart. Neither he nor Roman had heard from Seth and all of their calls were going straight to voicemail. He really hoped that Seth hadn't gone and done something stupid.

As he busted out of the bathroom he ran smack into Drew.

" Oh there you are. I just got in and Mark had asked me to check on you." He placed his hands on Dean's shoulders and took a step back. He noticed that Dean kept his eyes fixed on the ground.

" Dean, look at me." Drew commanded. His Scottish accent coming out more pronounced.

" Drew I don't have time for this." Dean mumbled not looking up.

" Well since you're not working tonight, I think you have plenty of time."

Dean refused to look at him, so instead of making a scene in the corridor, Drew dragged him into the familiar store room. He flicked on the light and it flooded the entire room.

Dean leaned up against the table and Drew tilted his head up himself.

" Bloody hell! What happened Dean? Who did you get in a fight with?"

Dean's cold blue eyes met his and he simply shrugged his shoulders. " Don't worry about it. I had it coming."

" Had it coming? What the ..." Realization spread across Drew's face. " I guess they found out."

" Yeah." Dean nodded.

" Tell me what happened."

So Dean told him what had transpired that morning. Drew remained perfectly quiet as he listened to him and when Dean had finished he finally spoke.

" They fucking hit you for their own mistakes?" Drew started pacing around the room.

" Well I kinda fucked up by sleeping with both of them."

" So? It's not like you held a gun to their heads. There's obviously something missing in their relationship that both of them came to you." Drew stopped pacing and stood in front of Dean. " And don't you dare take the blame for this. People always attack the outsider instead of the person they're in the relationship with. It's fucking messed up."

" I'm not an outsider." Dean responded defiantly.

" Oh really? Because the last time I checked the only person that has been running around admitting their feelings has been you."

Drew's cold truth felt like a slap in the face.

" That's not true," Dean finally stammered. " Roman said..."

" That he liked you a lot?" Drew cut him off. " Well he sure has a funny way of showing it."

He saw Dean wince and a sadness threatening to take over his features. " Dean," he said softly. " I don't mean to be so harsh on you but you need to see that they aren't treating you right."

He embraced him and Dean rested his forehead on his shoulder. " I don't know what to do Drew."

Drew stroked Dean's hair in response. " I know that it's hard Dean." He pushed Dean's hair off his forehead and kissed it. " But love doesn't hurt like this." Dean had gone deathly quiet and Drew couldn't help but to wonder what was going through his mind. " You know that I love you Dean but if you had ever put your hands on me that would've been the last time that you would see me."

Dean didn't respond but tightened his grip around Drew's shoulders. Drew held him for a few minutes more but he had to go and get ready to start his shift.

" Look," Drew fished into his front jeans pocket and brought out his house keys. " Take these."

Dean looked at the offerring in Drew's palms but he didn't take them.

" Dean go on. Take them. Just go back to my place and make yourself comfortable. I'll be home to take care of you as soon as my shift is over."

Dean's fingers curled over the keys as he took them from Drew. " I don't need taking care of."

" You couldn't be anymore wrong." Drew kissed his cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

Dean wanted to tell Drew that he was doing too much for him but fuck it, he wanted to be pampered and taken care of for once. He grazed his injured lip over Drew's. " Thank you."

Drew smiled at him. " I have a pot roast in the fridge and some beer. Oh and some cake and snacks about so help yourself."

Dean managed to laugh. " I thought you were a model. What's with all the junk?"

" It's how I maintain my fabulous figure." Drew joked. He pushed Dean to the door and turned off the light. " Now go."

* * *

Dean was quite comfortable at Drew's house. The pot roast was delicious and he had the brand of beer that he liked. Now he was sitting in front of the television watching one of his favourite car shows while eating a huge slice of red velvet cake that had been smothered in frosting. However his mind kept on slipping back to Seth and Roman. He was really worried about Seth and hoped that he was alright. It did sting when he dismissed Dean's profession of love but that was all that he had left. Was his love not good enough for Seth? He didn't even want to think about it as he scraped a huge scoop of frosting off the back of the cake with his finger and popped it in his mouth. He hoped that deep down inside that Seth loved him back but he was just too angry then to say it.

When Drew arrived home, he found Dean fast asleep in his bed with the blanket pulled up to his neck. Drew looked at him as he undressed in the dim light. Even then he could see the restlessness on his face and he knew that Dean was far from at peace.

He climbed into bed and pulled back the blanket to wrap his arm around Dean's waist. Dean rolled over in his sleep and pressed his head against Drew's chest, a small smile appearing on his face. Drew studied him for a few minutes and then pulled the blanket over the both of them before he settled in for the night.

When Dean awoke the following morning he found himself entangled with Drew. He didn't even hear when Drew came in last night. He carefully untangled himself and headed to the bathroom. When he came back, Drew was sitting up in the bed with the blanket across his lap. The sunlight that streamed through the window highlighted his golden blonde hair giving it a halo like appearance across his shoulders.

Dean crawled across the bed on all fours pausing briefly when he reached Drew. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Drew's.

" I'm convinced that you're my fucking guardian angel or some shit like that." Dean said when he ended the kiss.

Drew didn't try to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. " Well somebody has to talk some sense into you."

Dean just grinned and kissed Drew again allowing the blonde to pull him into his lap. Everything with Drew was always so simple and easy and Dean regretted that it wasn't the sort of love that he craved. He never felt more alive than when he was fighting for something and that's what Roman and Seth gave him. But right now the peace he had with Drew as they softly kissed each other and their tongues barely touching was welcomed.

" This isn't hurting your lip, love?"

Dean shook his head. " Nah, it's fine."

" Good. It looks better than it did yesterday."

Dean pushed his hand into the hair at the nape of Drew's neck, holding his head steady as he kissed him hard and assualted his mouth with his tongue, rendering Drew a bit breathless.

Dean broke the kissed and smiled mischievously at him. " I'm hungry." He eased off the bed. " I want some breakfast."

Drew smiled to himself as Dean walked out the room in nothing more than his grey boxer briefs. Dean Ambrose was such an interesting man. He ambled out of the bed and followed him into the kitchen.

The morning passed pretty uneventful. Dean and Drew played around in the kitchen mixing up new drinks and using each other as test tasters. Drew declared his kitchen a warzone after midday. Dean was helping him clean up and his cell phone buzzed on the counter. He picked up the phone to read the new message. His heart sped up when he saw that it was from Roman.

_Hi. Why didn't u come home last night? I was waiting for u. I think I've found Seth. I want u to come._

Dean didn't notice the worried expression on Drew's face as he typed out his reply. " I have to go." He said quickly.

" What's going on?" Drew came over to him but Dean eased away into the living room.

" Um, that was Roman." Dean pushed his arms through his jacket and picked up his car keys from the coffee table. " He thinks that he has found Seth."

" So what does that have to do with you?" Drew leaned against the counter his arms folded across his chest.

Dean just stared at him and swallowed uncomfortably. " He wants me to go with him."

" Dean are you being serious right now?" Drew was trying to keep the anger out of his voice but it was difficult. " Are you really going to put yourself back into that situation?"

" But it's Seth. I have to see if he's okay." Dean said as he walked to the front door.

" Oh I see, like how he's checking on you after his boyfriend rearranged your face." Drew was clearly angry now at how boneheaded Dean was being.

" That wasn't fair Drew." Dean opened the door and stepped outside.

" Dean, what they are doing to you isn't fair. Why can't you see that?"

Dean rolled his shoulders back and steadied himself. " You know what Drew? Just stay out of it. Let me handle my own business alright?" He didn't wait for a response as he walked down the garden path while every step he took was breaking Drew's heart.

* * *

Dean met Roman in front of their apartment building. Roman was in his work attire wearing khaki coloured pants and a long sleeved red shirt with a cream coloured tie and brown shoes. He looked sharp and quite handsome in his clothes but Dean could sense some tension as he approached.

" Where were you?" Roman asked as soon as Dean was an arm's length away.

" I think you know the answer to that." Dean didn't really want to get into it right now with him.

Roman groaned exasperatedly. " Damn it Dean. I told you that you could come to me if you were having a problem."

" Well you see the problem this time was you."

" Excuse me?"

" You see these?" Dean pointed to his lip and to his temple. " I couldn't work last night because of them. You caused them remember?"

Roman felt the shame running through him and hung his head. " I'm sorry." He said after a few tense seconds. " I should've controlled my anger better."

Dean eyed him warily and said nothing.

" Dean." Roman spoke softly and gently cupped Dean's face between his large palms. He pressed his chest against his. He locked his eyes with Dean's baby blues. " I'm sorry. I was wrong to hit you. I promise never to do it again."

Dean huffed even though he could feel his heart rate increasing from being so close to the gorgeous man. " That's what they all say."

Roman gripped Dean's face even tighter before he claimed the bruised lips. Sucking the bottom lip hard enough to make Dean grimace and start to pull away but Roman held on to it not allowing Dean to escape. Only when Dean stopped trying to get away did he ease up and swipe his tongue across it. " Don't you ever doubt my words again Ambrose." He took a step back. " Now get into the car."

Dean was humbled and got into the passenger side of the Mercedes. He waited until they got on to the highway before he spoke again. " How did you find out where Seth was?"

" I got a call from my credit card company. Apparently somebody spent over ten thousand dollars at various designer boutiques along Rodeo Drive and booked a suite at the Beveley Hills Hilton." He glanced over at Dean. " Since I've never used the card before, they were calling to see if it was me."

" You gave Seth your credit card?" Dean asked increduously.

" Well one of them. My black card."

Dean laughed. " What the hell possessed you to do that? You know how he loves to shop."

" Well I told him that it was for emergencies." Roman responded as he drove deeper into Los Angeles.

" Well in Seth's world, shopping is an emergency."

" I know, but still." Roman shook his head in disbelief. " Ten thousand dollars? What the fuck is he buying?"

" Probably a whole new wardrobe. You know how he hates wearing anything dated."

When they arrived at the Hilton hotel. It took Roman all of a minute to charm the receptionist into giving him Seth's room number. Dean watched as the girl blushed as Roman complimented her earrings. Some guys have it so easy he mused.

As they stood in the elevator as it moved quickly up to Seth's fifth floor room Dean noticed that Roman looked nervous.

" Hey, it's going to be okay."

" I hope so. I just don't know what to say to him. I mean we all fucked up."

The elevator dinged and the door opened and they both stepped into the corridor.

" That's exactly what you tell him," Dean responded as they walked. " We all fucked up, because it's true."

Roman stopped outside Room 517, taking a deep breath before he knocked. A few tense seconds past until they heard the sound of the door being unlocked. When the door opened Seth looked most surprised to see them there.

" How did you find me?"

" You used my credit card." Roman pushed opened the door and walked in and Dean followed.

" I didn't say that you could come in." Seth complained closing the door.

Roman looked around room taking in at least ten different bags with designer names such as Cavalli, Gucci, Fendi, Valentino, Lanvin and many more scattered around the room. A whole set of new looking skincare products were scattered across the bed.

" Seth, you need to come home." Roman said looking at the defiant man infront of him.

" I still need time to think." Seth said flippantly and sat on the bed playing with the bottles of serums and skin lotions.

" Well you certainly had plenty of time to go shopping." Roman responded.

" Shopping makes me think better." Seth replied matter-of-factly. " Plus it eases my pain."

" Your pain?" Roman ran his hand through his hair. Looking around he saw Dean was going through the bags of clothing that Seth had bought. He pulled out an expensive looking black shirt and held it up against his body and looked into the mirror.

" Seth," he sat at the foot of the bed and faced Seth. " We all messed up. Including you."

" I know Romie." He said softly. " But I didn't think that you would." He looked at Roman sadly. " I thought you were better than that."

" We're all human Seth. Even me." Roman rested his hand on Seth's skinny jean covered calf. " I'm sorry that I cheated on you. I do love you."

Seth could see the sincerity in his boyfriend's eyes. " I'm sorry too Romie." He moved the products out of the way and scooted down to kiss Roman when he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

" Dean! Don't try that on. You're going to stretch it out and ruin it."

Dean paused momentarily as he was about to push his arm down the sleeve of the black shirt. " Well if I ruin it then I'm going to keep it." He grinned and pushed his arm down the shirt buttoning it up over the one he was wearing.

Seth smacked Roman on the shoulder. " Romie, make Dean stop. He's ruining my clothes."

Roman chuckled. " It's just one shirt Seth. I'm sure you have several more." Roman eyed Dean appreciatively as he checked himself out in the mirror. " Besides, he looks good in it."

" Thank you Rome." Dean responded as he unbuttoned the shirt and threw it over his shoulder. He looked around at the other bags and wondered what else he could loot from Seth.

" But Romie," Seth began but was cut short when Roman pulled him on to his lap and kissed him hard shutting him up immediately. Seth quickly recovered and kissed Roman back. Dean could have that shirt anyway he decided. He had other ones that he liked better. Seth gasped as the kiss got deeper, his fingertips massaging the back of Roman's neck.

Dean had taken out a nice inky purple t-shirt that he was sure costed a few hundred dollars when he saw the couple making out on the bed. Seth was straddling Roman's lap and Roman was holding him tightly as they kissed passionately. Maybe Drew had been right all along. He was just fooling himself if he thought that he would ever have something more with either Roman or Seth. They loved each other not him.

When Roman pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath, he saw Dean standing dejected looking down at the floor.

" Seth baby?"

" Hmm?" Those big brown eyes were full of the familiar lust that he loved to see.

" We need to talk about Dean."

" What about him?" Seth was going for another kiss and Roman pulled back.

" I'm serious Seth. There's obviously something about him that has the both of us going to him."

Seth dropped his gaze and sucked in his bottom lip.

" Seth, I'm going to be honest with you." He thread his fingers through the blonde patch of hair on Seth's head. " I like Dean. A lot."

Seth didn't know how to feel at Roman's confession so he kept his gaze locked on Roman's belt buckle.

" Seth? Look at me." Seth slowly brought his eyes up to meet Roman's piercing ones. " How do you feel about Dean?"

Their conversation was softly whispered between them and Dean couldn't make out what was being said but he had a feeling that they were talking about him.

" Seth?" Roman used his index finger to prop up Seth's chin. " You can tell me baby. I won't get mad. I promise."

Seth nodded trying to build himself up to tell Roman his secret. " I... I..."

Roman tapped Seth's lips. " Go on baby."

" I think that I love him Romie."

Roman had to admit that he was shocked when he heard Seth's confession. He wasn't expecting that.

" Oh Romie, don't be mad." Seth pleaded, his pretty face full of worry.

" I'm not mad baby. Just a bit surprised that's all."

Roman spoke up. " Dean, can you come here for a moment?"

Dean walked over still holding the inky purple shirt. When Seth saw what he was holding his eyes flew open. " You can't have that!" He snatched the shirt out of Dean's hands. " The salesgirl said that it was the last one in my size." He may be in love with Dean but that was no reason for him to give away this season's top t-shirt. He walked across the room looking for the bag that Dean took it out of.

Roman tugged on Dean's hand as he stood up next to him. Before he knew it, he was in Roman's embrace and the larger man was kissing him. At first he was in shock and he had no idea what was going on. But Roman's skillful mouth soon made him relax into the kiss.

" Romie! What are you doing?" Seth came over and tried to separate them. " Why are you kissing Dean?"

Roman kept his arm around Dean's waist. " Well Dean told me what you said about having both of us as your boyfriend. I was thinking that maybe we could give it a shot."

Seth shook his head. " No. You're supposed to be my boyfriends not each other's."

Roman sighed. " Seth, you know that's not fair and incredibly selfish right?"

Seth pouted. " But it's not what I want."

" Seth you can't always get what you want."

" But Romie!" He whined.

" Seth let's be real. Both of us are not going to get over Dean anytime soon and he's not going anywhere."

Den couldn't believe his ears. Was Roman actually suggesting what he think he was?

" So you mean I would have two boyfriends?" Seth said wistfully.

" Yeah." Roman nodded. " So would I." He turned to Dean. " That is, if Dean would have us."

Dean was actually flabbergasted. He could claim both Seth and Roman as his own. He had to be fucking dreaming. " Are you guys serious?"

Seth and Roman exchanged a look and Roman spoke. " Well neither of us is going to stop fucking you so I guess this is for the best."

" This is weird as fuck," Dean said shaking head. " But I guess why the fuck not?"

Roman smiled but Seth looked a bit skeptical. Dean held out his hand for Seth's and after a moment hesitation Seth took it. He gently pulled Seth against him and placed his hands on his hips. He leaned into Seth hearing his breath softly catching in his throat before he kissed him. He felt Seth's arms wrapping around his neck, holding him close as he angled his head so that Dean's tongue could enter his mouth.

As Roman watched them, he found himself becoming increasingly turned on by the sight. He didn't know what it was but he found it quite sexy to watch the two of them kiss, especially by the way Dean took control of Seth, silencing the mouthy dancer.

Dean traced Seth's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue as he pulled away. He loved feeling Seth's hardness pressing against his. He wanted to throw Seth down on to the bed and make love to him and from the way that Seth was looking at him, he was certain that he wanted it as well.

" I think we should be going."

Roman's voice cutting through the trance that they were both in.

" Yeah." Seth said breathlessly. " I guess I have to check out." He broke away from Dean's embrace and went to pick up the duffel bag that he had packed when he left the apartment. He threw all of his personal belongings into it and zipped it up.

" Do you guys mind carrying out all of this stuff while I take care of the room?" Seth smiled and sauntered through the door swinging the duffel bag on one arm. Roman and Dean looked around room and started gathering up the rest of the stuff that Seth had laying about and putting them into the shopping bags.

When they had finished they were loaded with five heavy bags each.

" Rome," Dean said as they walked through the door. " Don't you get a distinct feeling that we've just been conned?"

Roman grinned as they approached the elevator. " Yup."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

" I think I need more space."

Seth pouted as he placed his hands on his hips and looked in dismay at his packed closet.

The ten shopping bags that Roman and Dean had carried from the hotel room for Seth were on the floor. Dean was sitting crossed legged on the bed while Roman shook his head.

" Okay Seth, tell you what." Roman spoke in an authoritative tone. " Either you find some room in your closet to put these new ones that you just needed to purchase or I'm returning all of them."

Seth's eyes opened wide as saucers in genuine fear. " Romie! You can't do that. You can't make me return them."

" That why I said that _I_ will be returning them." Roman smirked.

" That's not fair Romie." Seth stamped his foot like a petulant child. " Dean, tell him that it's not fair."

" Huh?" Dean had gone through the bag that had contained the skincare items and was holding two bottles of face lotion and was wondering which one would help him with a dry patch of skin that he found on his face that morning. " Well um, you do have lots of stuff Seth."

Seth looked displeased with Dean's answer. " You're not helping."

Dean shrugged and went back to studying the bottles in his hands. Roman chuckled and placed his hands around Seth's waist. " Now come and give me a kiss before I go back to work."

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. " You're not staying?" His voice quickly changing to sound innocent and childlike. " I thought you would stay with us Romie."

" I would like too," Roman sighed. " But I already missed yesterday and some hours from today. I don't want to fall too far behind on these accounts."

Seth softly stroked the back of Roman's head. " You work too hard Romie. I worry about you."

" I know you do but I'm fine I promise." Roman smiled to himself. He could tell that Seth was genuinely concerned about him. " Now come here."

Dean felt as if he was intruding on a personal moment between Seth and Roman as he watched them kiss each other deeply. It was clear that they loved each other. What the hell was he doing here?

He got off the bed and walked into the kitchen looking for something to do to occupy his time while Seth and Roman finished up in the bedroom. Dean opened the fridge door and peered inside. He didn't really feel like drinking anything but he didn't know what else to do. He nearly jumped when he felt a large pair of hands on hips. He turned around and saw Roman standing there grinning at him.

Dean closed the door with his hand without taking his eyes off of Roman whose hands slid down to cup his ass. " You don't think that I forgot about you did I?" He gave Ambrose's ass a firm squeeze.

Before Dean could gather his thoughts Roman's mouth was covering his and his tongue was seeking entrance into his mouth. Dean parted his lips and Roman's tongue slipped in. Dean felt himself moaning as Roman continued to squeeze his ass and the kiss got hotter. Just as he was about to pull Roman's shirt out of his pants, the larger man ended the kiss and took a step back. He was noticeably flustered.

" Wow." That was all that Roman said as he adjusted his tie. " I think that I may have just signed my death certificate taking you two on as my boyfriends."

Dean didn't say anything but instead kissed Roman lightly on the lips which he immediately returned.

" Damn it. I really do need to get back to work." He stopped sucking on Dean's bottom lip and released it.

" Is something stopping you?" Dean teased.

Roman knew that Dean was baiting him and he would love nothing more than to strip Dean in the kitchen and take him against the counter but he had to get going.

" I'll deal with you later." He held Dean's hand as he walked to the door. As he opened it he turned around and pecked Dean's lips once more.

Dean didn't know why he felt himself at loss for words as he watched Roman leave but he knew that he was feeling a bit better about the situation.

He barely had a moment of silence to himself when he heard Seth bellowing out his name. He lightly jogged to Seth's room to see what was the matter. He was taking clothes out his closet and dropping them unceremoniously on the floor.

" What's the matter?" He asked as he watched Seth drop an armful of clothes on the floor.

" I'm trying to decide which clothes to give to charity and I need someone to sort them." Seth batted his pretty lashes at Dean.

" That's not going to work on me." Dean laughed and shook his head. ' But I will help you."

Seth smiled and returned to his closet. " Oh these are so three seasons ago," and dropped a few pairs of pants onto the pile.

As Dean dugged through he found that lots of the items still had the price tags on them. Seth had never worn them. He started to pick out items that he liked for himself and placed them aside on the bed. Then he sorted the remainder on the floor into shirts and pants.

Seth held up a pair of cream leather pants to him with the tag dangling on the outside. " I think these would look good on you."

Dean ran his hand through his messy auburn mop. " I don't do leather Seth." He took the pants from Seth and tried to stretch them. " Besides the zip wouldn't get up over my cock."

Seth tilted his head and looked at him curiously. Suddenly he felt Seth's hand grabbing at his crotch and soon he found his soft cock in his jeans which he rubbed furiously causing it to harden. He straddled Dean's lap and kissed him while his hand kept on stroking his cock through his jeans. Dean held on to Seth hips and he sucked the tip of Seth's tongue as his new boyfriend continued to feel him up.

Just as soon as Dean's fingers were holding the material to pop the button on Seth's jeans he got off his lap and resumed sorting the clothes as if nothing happened.

Dean was momentarily stunned with his cock laying heavy and trapped against his thigh. He went over to Seth who was backing him pulling his hips against his so that he could feel his cock pressing against his ass. " I want you Seth," he growled into Seth's ear. His teeth edging the perimeter of the ear. He heard Seth moan as he pressed his ass harder against Dean's crotch.

He turned around and kissed Dean hard, pressing his own hard length against Dean's. " I want you too Dean. But..." he waved his arm around. " I need to get this done before Romie gets home."

He was about to pull out of Dean's embrace when he stopped him. " How do you feel about this? About us?" Dean kept his arm around Seth's waist as he waited for the answer. The question had been on his mind ever since they had left the hotel.

Seth did that sexy thing that Dean liked where he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and worried it with his teeth before releasing it with a wet pop. Finally Seth looked at him. " I like it."

" You do?" Dean couldn't keep the glee out of his voice.

Seth nodded slowly. " Yeah." He rested his head against Dean's shoulder. " I was so scared." The words came out clouded in a whisper.

" Why?" Dean stroked Seth's soft hair and kissed his head.

" When I saw the two of you together I thought that you had stolen Romie from me." He confessed.

" Really baby boy?"

Seth nodded against his shoulder. " I thought Romie wanted to be with you and that you wanted to be with him instead of me. It looked as if Romie loved you more." Dean heard Seth choking back a sob and he began to understand why Seth had attacked him first and why he had to leave the apartment.

" You weren't planning on coming back, were you Sethie?"

Seth lifted his head and looked at him. " No." He gave Dean a crooked half smile. " Maybe eventually to get the rest of my things but I wasn't planning on coming back."

" So I guess you were surprised when Roman and I turned up at the hotel?" Dean didn't even want to think about Seth walking out of his life.

" Yeah. I didn't think you guys would actually want me back." His big brown eyes reflected the sorrow that he felt.

" Oh Sethie. You're a big pain but Roman and I could never let you leave that easily." He kissed Seth softly. " Roman loves you and I love you." He kissed Seth tenderly. " Remember that."

Seth hugged him tightly. " I love you guys too." He kissed Dean's cheek. " Even if you guys are always mean to me."

Dean laughed and swatted Seth's ass playfully. " Just because we don't let you get your own way all the time doesn't mean that we're mean."

Seth looked as if he was about to say something but he changed his mind. He kissed Dean politely on the lips and then started taking the new clothes out of the bags to hang up in the space he had made in the closet.

Dean watched Seth for a few minutes before he started to help him. He didn't understand Seth Rollins completely but he did appreciate the fact that he was always honest with him about how he felt even if he didn't like it. He was a spoiled brat but he was his spoiled brat and Dean swore that he would do everything he could to keep him happy.

* * *

Dean got to Pacifica around six in the evening. He knocked on Mark's door and waited to hear his reply before he walked in.

" Hi. Just letting you know that I've arrived." Dean had turned to walk out the door when Mark called out to him.

" Just stop right there Ambrose."

Dean turned around slowly. Mark was sitting back in his chair and looked at him warily as if he had done something to displease him.

" Have a seat." Mark pointed to the chair in front of his desk and Dean sat immediately. Mark was a man that commanded respect and right now he felt as if he was back in high school and had been sent to the principal's office.

The more Mark stared at him without speaking the more nervous Dean became. He racked his head for what he could have done to upset Mark.

" Dean I want you to explain something to me." Mark leaned on the table and folded his hands together.

" Um, okay." He replied meekly.

" Can you explain to me why one of my best bartenders, Drew, up and quit on me this morning?"

It felt as if all of the blood had rushed straight out of Dean's head. " W-w-what?" He stuttered. " Drew quit?"

" Oh so you didn't know?"

" No Mark I didn't." Dean honestly hadn't expected this from Drew. As far as he knew, Drew loved his job.

" Oh but I bet you know why." Mark leaned back in his chair and looked at him expectantly.

Dean shifted uncomfortably in the chair. " Actually I don't."

" Really?" It was clear that Mark didn't believe him. He opened his desk drawer and shuffled through some papers and then took out what looked like a caramel wrapped in clear plastic. He undid the candy and popped it in his mouth. " Look Dean, I'm going to level with you. Man to man."

Dean nodded. He could feel the fear that was still running through him. " Okay."

" Now you would have to be blinder than Stevie Wonder not to see that Drew had taken a liking to you."

Dean nearly gasped out loud. He didn't realize that it had been that obvious.

" Now personally, I don't really understand what he found so appealing about you but that's none of my business. But I notice things Dean and I don't say anything because it isn't my place but I think it's time that I said something."

Mark leaned back in his chair and crunched the sweet in his mouth. " That boy liked you but you didn't really dig him like that, did you?" Dean was about to respond but Mark stopped him. " That was a rhetorical question. Oh you liked the attention that Drew gave you. I know what you guys did in my store room." A blush crept up Dean's face. This was embarrassing. " I just hoped you guys didn't do any of that mess around any of vintage wines." Mark shot him a dark look.

" Anyways, you probably had your head messed up by somebody else the same way Drew's head was messed up by you and you led that kid on. I was hoping that you would've wised up and realize that Drew's a good guy and good looking to boot, if you're into that sort of thing, but you never did."

Mark had stopped talking and Dean realized that it was his turn to speak. " I didn't know that you knew so much. But I didn't mean to lead Drew on. We had an understanding." Dean knew that he sounded desperate but he had to defend himself.

" An understanding is one thing if y'all are both on the same page but you know you did that boy dirty." Mark stared him down and Dean felt extremely uncomfortable. He knew that Mark was right but Drew knew what he was getting into so why did he have to take all of the blame?

" He didn't have to help me." Dean finally said.

Mark actually looked a bit surprise and finally he shook his head and he looked disappointed. " I'll pretend that I just didn't hear that." An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Eventually Mark pushed his chair back and stood up. " Look, I don't mean to get all up in your personal life Dean but I have watched you grow into a decent young man and I would hate to see you lose a friendship like Drew's over something like this."

" I appreciate it Mark," Dean stood up and looked him square in the eye. " But this is my life to live."

" I respect that Dean. I'm not saying that you should date the guy but you at least owe him an apology." Mark opened the door.

Dean understood and walked through it. Lots of thoughts swarmed his head as he prepared himself for the night.

* * *

When Dean arrived home it was after midnight and only Roman's car was there. He figured that Seth was still at the club. He remembered what Roman said about coming to him when he was upset and knocked on the door, hoping that the offer still stood.

When Roman opened the door he was wearing his glasses, a tank top and gym shorts. " Hi Dean, come on in." Dean stepped in the apartment as Roman closed the door behind him.

" I'm not disturbing you am I?" He asked Roman as he followed him into what he realized was Roman's home office.

There was a large desk with a computer on one side and the rest of the desk was taken up with papers and a yellow note pad with a pencil resting on it. Boxes were on the ground full of papers.

" No, I was just trying to finish up this audit that I was doing. The client moved the deadline up a week early so I'm trying to get it done on time." He sat in the lone chair in the room that was at the desk.

" Oh. I don't want to disturb you then." Dean turned to leave but Roman grabbed his hand and next thing he knew he was sitting on Roman's lap.

" Dean, let me explain something to you." Roman took off his glasses and placed them on the table and Dean could see how tired and bloodshot Roman's eyes were. " You're now my boyfriend. This means that I will always have time for you. Doesn't matter if I'm busy with work or not, okay?"

Dean nodded. " Okay." It felt a bit strange to be sitting on Roman's lap like a little kid but he figured that he could get used to it.

" So what's bothering you?"

Dean took a deep breath and told him what had happened between him and Mark earlier.

When he had finished, Roman tightened his grip around his waist and then spoke. " I think Mark maybe right. But it's up to you to do what you want."

Dean was about to reply when Roman yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. " C'mon Rome. It's time for bed." Dean stood up and grabbed Roman's hand but he pulled it away.

" No. I've got to finish this part of the audit."

Dean watched him put back on his glasses and picked up the pencil. He wondered if this was what Seth meant by Roman working too hard. He cupped Roman's chin and turned him roughly. Before Roman could respond he pressed his lips against his. " Goodnight Rome."

Roman pursed his lips as he watched Dean walk away. He wanted Dean to stay and have some fun with him even if they didn't end up having sex. But he had to finish this audit. The client offered a generous bonus if he got it done on time. He needed the money to cover what Seth had spent on his little shopping spree. Roman had a healthy bank account but he wasn't a millionaire. Seth's spree didn't really put a dent in his savings but he knew that it wouldn't be a one time thing with him and he wanted to have enough set aside to indulge him whenever he liked.

He took a large stack of papers out of the box and started to go through them. It was going to be a long night.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

" Dean! Get up."

Seth poked Dean in his ribcage. When Dean swatted away his hand, he crawled on top of him and shook his head.

" Seth! Cut that out." Dean grumbled in his sleep induced haze. He removed Seth's hands from his face and attempted to roll over in the bed but since Seth was on top of him he couldn't. " What do you want?"

" Romie's leaving for work." He pulled Dean's hand that was covering his eyes away. " You have to come and kiss him goodbye."

Dean groaned. " Why don't you give him a kiss for me? I'm tired. I had a long night at the bar." Dean pulled the pillow over his head attempting to end the conversation.

Seth was quiet for a few seconds and then Dean felt a stinging sensation on his forearm. Dean moved the pillow off his face and glared at him. " Did you just hit me?"

Seth returned his glare unphased. " Yes." He got off the bed and walked to the door. " You're a terrible boyfriend." That was Seth's parting remark as he left the room.

Dean sighed and rolled over. He figured that he would make it up to Seth later but right now he just wanted some sleep.

Seth watched carefully as Roman placed his briefcase into the back of the Mercedes. He wasn't moving with his usual quick pace and sharp moves. He honestly seemed a bit rundown lately and it had Seth a bit worried.

The backdoor closed with a solid thud and Roman was looking at him expectantly.

Seth stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck as Roman held his waist.

" I tried to get Dean to come but he was being lazy and didn't want to get out of bed."

Roman chuckled softly. " I'm sure that he had a hard night at the bar with that bachelor's party."

Seth noticed the bags under Roman's eyes as he laughed and the redness in his eyes. He used his thumb to caress the side of Roman's face. " Did you get enough sleep last night Romie?"

" I got a few hours after I finished the first half of my report." Roman noticed the concern on Seth's face. " Don't worry about it baby. I only have a couple more days left."

" But I don't want anything to happen to you." Seth whined. He pressed his lips against Roman's. " I need you."

" I'll be fine. I've pulled a lot longer nights in college." Seth didn't look convinced. Roman rested his forehead against his boyfriend's. " It's going to be okay Seth. It's a good paying job." He kissed Seth slowly, enjoying the feeling of him relaxing into the kiss. " Nothing is going to happen to me okay?"

Those big brown eyes were fully of worry but Seth nodded his head. " I hope so Romie." He hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear. " I love you so much Romie."

Roman felt his heart melting at Seth's words as cliched as it sounded. " I love you too Seth. I promise that I will take a little break after this case." He kissed Seth's forehead. " Now stop worrying over nothing."

" Promise?" Seth's fingers pressed hard against the back of Roman's collar. For that brief moment Seth appeared completely vulnerable and insecure and all Roman wanted to do was protect him.

" Yeah I promise." He kissed Seth again working over his lips slowly and lightly nibbling them. There were very few things he enjoyed more than kissing his man and feeling him respond to him.

Unfortunately the kiss had to end and Roman had to get going before he got caught up in the traffic. Seth watched as he drove away before he went back upstairs to the apartment.

Seth crawled into bed next to a sleeping Dean and placed a hand around his waist and his head on his chest. Dean's body automatically responded and he felt Dean's arm come around his shoulder, holding him. Seth couldn't fall back to sleep however as his head was filled with images of how tired Roman looked.

" Dean." Seth nudged him with his nose. " Dean." He shook his shoulder.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked at him mildly irritated. " What is it Seth?"

" I'm scared." Seth almost whispered.

Dean's irritation was replaced with curiosity. " Why?"

" Romie doesn't look good."

Dean could see that Seth was genuinely worried and sat up a bit. " You think he needs to see a doctor?"

" I don't know. He just looks too tired." Seth found it hard to explain what he meant.

Dean rubbed Seth's back trying to comfort him. " Yeah I know he's been working hard. I'll talk to him okay?"

Seth just nodded his head but continued to look pensive.

Dean pressed a kiss into Seth's temple. " He's fine, baby."

Seth looked up at him for a few seconds and then pecked Dean's lips. He didn't say anything but he laid his head back down on Dean's chest.

Ambrose observed him not quite sure what to make of Seth's silence but he wrapped his arms around him and Seth eventually drifted off to sleep.

About two hours later Dean woke up again. Seth was still fast asleep on his chest and Dean watched him for a while admiring how peaceful he looked as he slept. Dean hated to move him but there was another property that he wanted to check out today.

He tried easing Seth's head on to the bed but the younger man started to grumble while his eyes remained closed.

" Seth?" Dean placed Seth's head on the pillow next to his. " Wake up baby."

Seth opened his eyes slowly. " Dean?"

" Yeah, I want to leave home for a while."

" Where are you going?"

" To check out a property for my bar."

Seth instantly perked up. " Can I come?"

Dean remembered how Drew used to accompany him on these trips but that part of his life was over now. " If you want."

" Cool!" Seth bounded out of bed stretching his body in his tiny black underwear.

" You have half an hour to get ready." Dean said as he got out of bed.

" Half an hour?" Seth looked completely dismayed. " But I haven't even picked out my outfit yet."

Dean smacked Seth on the ass and gently pushed him through the door. " Well get to it tuts!"

" But I haven't even had breakfast." Seth complained.

" We'll stop at a cafe along the way." Dean picked up his bath towel and followed Seth through the door.

He walked into his bathroom and called out to Seth who was still pouting in the corridor. " Thirty minutes and no more or I'm leaving you."

Dean chuckled as he closed the bathroom when Seth started to complain.

Half an hour later, Dean was standing by the front door with his hand on the knob. He really didn't intend to leave Seth but he didn't want to wait around forever for him to get ready. However Seth was on time walking out in a body skimming red t-shirt, skinny blue jeans and white Gucci sneakers. A cap sat on his head slightly askew and he was wearing his gold rimmed aviators. It instantly took Dean back to the night that Seth Rollins walked into his life. Such a pretty boy.

" I hope you're happy," Seth said as he approached him. " I couldn't find anything to wear in such a short time frame.

Dean hooked his fingers into Seth's front pockets and pulled him against his hips. " You look damn good to me." Dean murmurred as he sucked Seth's plump bottom lip into his mouth for a few seconds.

Dean released Seth's lip and unlocked the door. He walked through only to look back to see Seth standing there as if he was in shock.

" Well come on, we don't have all day." Dean ushered Seth out of the apartment and locked the door.

As he walked down the steps he said, " You better hold on to your cap. We're taking my car."

They arrived at a small building a couple blocks from the ocean in a quiet part of Santa Monica. The realtor was a middle aged woman with 80s curls in a peach Chanel skirtsuit. The building had been abandoned a few years ago but the owners had now decided that they wanted to sell it. Dean had visited it before with Drew and now he wanted to show Seth around. He had a good feeling about this place. It was far enough for people to feel that they were away from it all but not too far away that people would feel that that they had to go out of their way to get there.

Dean walked in followed by Seth who was sipping on a chai latte that he had to have with extra foam from Starbucks. The place smelled a bit musty but it was empty and there wasn't a lot that needed to be done in terms of renovations and removing walls. Seth walked around wordlessly saying nothing as he sucked on the bright green straw.

Dean was picturing where he would position the bar and how many tables he could fit into the space. It would be a huge undertaking personally for him as he had never done anything like this before. Seth came up behind him and tugged on his sleeve. " What's that?" He pointed to a wide open staircase.

Dean grinned. " That's the best part." Seth followed him as Dean led him up the stairs on to the roof top. It was a flat roof that would be perfect as a get away space. A few chairs, a couple of benches maybe and some fairy lights strung across it would be perfect for the person who just wanted to get away and nurse their drink. He would have to build up a guard rail of course but it would be such a small investment for a such a big pay off.

He explained his idea to Seth who nodded with approval. " I really like it Dean. You can even see the ocean clearly from here."

" Yeah, I figured that it's a nice touch, even if at night you can't see it but you can smell it." He walked up behind Seth and locked his arms around his waist and Seth leaned back against him.

" It's such a big space and I can help you decorate." Seth said as he drained the cup making obnoxious slurping noises with the straw.

Dean was surprised and glad that Seth was showing such interest in the property. " I would like that. I haven't a clue about decorating stuff."

" Yes, I've realized." Seth replied flippantly. Dean gave him an extra tight squeeze around his waist which made him squeal. Dean laughed and released the tight hold keeping his arms locked around Seth.

Seth turned around and removed his sunglasses, tucking them into the neck of his t-shirt. He placed the hand that was holding the empty cup over Dean's shoulder as he leaned in. Dean's lips parted in sweet anticipation just before Seth's touched his. Seth's kiss was slow and sweet. His tongue probing into Dean's mouth to curl around his own. Dean pulled Seth tightly against him as their tongues twisted around in his mouth tasting the flavours of the drink that Seth just consumed. Seth moaned into the kiss and hooked his leg around Dean's thigh so that their crotches were smashed together. Dean fingers dugged into the base of Seth's ponytail losing it up as the hot kiss continued. He could feel Seth's fingers pressing into his scalp as they sucked each other's lips in the open on the roof top. If it had been night time, Dean would've probably tried to fuck him right there on the roof.

He reluctantly ended the kiss as he knew that his time with the realtor was nearly up and she would come looking for him. Seth kept his hand in Dean's hair as he pressed a cool kiss into Dean's neck causing him to feel a shiver shoot down his spine. Everything was perfect right now. He had his boyfriend and he was on the verge of saying yes to his dream. He locked fingers with Seth and led him back down the stairs to the realtor who was leaning against her new BMW.

Seth tossed the empty container into a nearby garbage can as they approached. Dean kept a tight grip on Seth's fingers. " I'll take it."

The realtor smiled and congratulated him. They had a brief conversation about when Dean would come over to sign the papers and write the cheque. Dean took one last look at the place before he climbed back into the Mustang. Once Seth had settled and secured his seat belt Dean was off.

Dean loved the feel of the powerful engine vibrating his seat as he stepped on the gas. The Mustang smoothly accelerated as it sped down the Pacific Coast Highway. Traffic was light this time of day. The majestic ocean was sparkling on one side of him and the palm trees of southern California on the next. He glanced across at Seth who looked quite at home in the Mustang. His sunglasses and cap in place as his arm rested on top of the door. Seth was his baby. His baby boy. There was something about it that gave Dean a fluttering feeling in his stomach. His fingers curled over the top of the gearshift as he steered the car with one hand. He had just taken a giant step in his life and he was still nervous as fuck about it.

He was caught by surprise when he felt Seth's hand covering his on the shift. Everything was fucking perfect...almost. Him and Seth together were a volatile combination. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before they would be at each other's throats again. They needed that calming force to anchor them before they tore each other apart. At this point Dean felt guilty for not getting out of bed to see Roman before he went to work. There was just something about being with the larger man that calmed all of his fears and worries. Something that made him feel that everything was going to be alright and to quit being anxious all of the time.

When they pulled up in front of the apartment Seth was still holding his hand. He gave Seth a half smile when their hands parted to get out of the car. Dean had barely managed to get off his shoes when he got in the front door and Seth was already on him, kissing him. Seth's cap was thrown on the floor. His sunglasses on the breakfast bar. Seth's mouth was eagar as they kissed leading into Seth's bedroom.

Dean's hands moved underneath's Seth's t-shirt feeling his warm soft skin. The kiss was broken momentarily to pull off Seth's t-shirt casting it carelessly aside on the floor. Dean's tongue traced the underside of Seth's top lip as they made their way towards the bed. " I thought maybe that you wanted to get some lunch."

" I'm not hungry." Seth placed some hot kisses along Dean's clean shaven jaw and down his neck. He tugged the hem of Dean's shirt up and he complied by lifting his arms so that Seth could pull it off and drop it on the floor.

He kissed further down Dean's neck. Licking and sucking on his collarbone. Dean moaned when he felt Seth's wet tongue teasing the sensitive flesh. " It's seems like you're hungry to me."

" Stop talking." Seth commanded as he laid down on the bed, pulling Dean on top him. Their lips reconnected in a deep kiss as Dean settled on top of Seth.

Dean slid his hands down Seth's body to rest on his jeans clad hips. His mouth soon followed peppering hot kisses all over Seth's body. He enjoyed hearing the little mewls and sighs that escaped Seth's mouth as he took pleasure in his body. He unbuckled the belt and undid the button of Seth's jeans. He could smell Seth's arousal when he pressed his nose into exposed bit of crotch. The scent spurred him on even more and he unzipped the jeans. Seth lifted his hips as Dean removed the skinny jeans and dropped them on the floor. Seth's cock looked hard and obscene in the tiny dark blue briefs that he was wearing. It looked as if the head of his cock was about to pop out of the waistband at any given moment.

Dean sucked Seth's cock through the material turning him into a panting, writhing mess. Seth got so impatient that he pushed down the waistband of the brief himself so that his swollen manhood was exposed and laid heavy against his flat belly. Dean didn't miss a beat and sucked the bright pink head into his warm mouth. Seth cursed loudly when Dean took him in. Ambrose took more of Seth's cock into his mouth, his hands working the underwear past his hips. He pulled it off with one hand and threw it behind him. He parted Seth's legs and settled down between them still working that sweet cock in his mouth. God, he loved seeing Seth naked. The man's body was perfection. Dean's hands palmed the firm golden globes of Seth's ass, kneading them firmly as his tongue ran up and down Seth's cock.

Seth kept on repeating his name while inbetween making the most slutty whines that had Dean's own shaft straining in his jeans. He sucked one of Seth's balls into his mouth and Seth bucked up and pulled Dean's hair.

" Deannnnnn!" Seth drew out the last letter of Dean's name when he felt his tongue probing between his asscrack and swipping against his entrance.

Dean sucked and kissed at the puckered entrance until his tongue easily slid inside. After he had Seth nearly taking his head off with his thigh he stood up and quickly discarded his jeans and underwear. Seth looked at him hungrily and openly licked his lips.

" See something that you want?" Dean smirked as he got back onto the bed.

With lightning speed Seth had Dean down on his back and his lips were attacking Dean's neck and moving down his torso licking his flesh at random points. He sucked on Dean's left nipple as his hand wrapped around Dean's shaft and he started to jerk him off.

Dean forced his finger underneath the rubberband that was holding Seth's ponytail and snapped it. He pushed his hand into the soft hair breaking up its slickness. Seth moved further down his body and wrapped his pretty lips around Dean's cock. Seth sucked him as if he was waiting to do this the entire day.

Dean sat up a bit to watch him. It felt so good feeling his cock inside that warm, wet mouth. Seth's velvety tongue swiping all over his dick in an intense rhythm. He felt his stomach doing backflips and his balls tightening when he saw Seth insert two fingers into himself stretching his entrance. The fact that Seth so badly wanted his cock that he couldn't wait for Dean to prepare him made his heart beat harder and his arousal intensified expotentially. He pulled Seth off his cock with a wet pop and made him straddle his hips with his dick sliding against Seth's ass cheeks.

Seth twirled his tongue around Dean's, forcing him to taste himself in Seth's mouth. He kissed Seth hungrily as he bounced his ass cheeks against his saliva slicked dick.

Seth broke the kiss and positioned himself over Dean's cock, holding it with one hand as he slid down on it.

" Oh fuck!" A soft strangled cry came from Seth's lips as he sank down on Dean's thick cock. When he was fully seated he opened his eyes and saw that Dean was staring at with a mix of wonderment and sexual lust. He wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and kissed him so hard that he nearly bruised his lips.

" You're so fucking sexy. Do you have any idea how much I want you?" Dean's warm breath tickled Seth's neck when he gently nipped him there with the edge of his teeth. Seth in response kissed Dean's shoulder and sucked the flesh as Dean started thrusting his hips up into him.

Dean's hands slid down Seth's back and took ahold of a cheek in each hand and clenched it tightly when Seth started rotating his hips. Seth's hands sought purchase on Dean's body as he threw his head back as the sensations washed over him as Dean's cock hit his prostate.

" Dean...uhhh... this feels so good." Seth could barely contain himself. Nobody could fuck him like Dean could. It was so primal, needy and desperate with him. Dean made Seth feel as if no one could give him the pleasure he craved. Only Seth could satisfy him.

Suddenly Seth jerked up stopping all movement. He cocked his head on a side as if he was listening to something.

" Is something wrong Seth?"

Seth remained still for a few more seconds and then shook his head. " Never mind. I thought I heard something."

He leaned forward a bit so that Dean had a better view of his ass but his cock was still inside of him. Seth began to pulse his butt cheeks together in a rhythm that made Dean groan appreciatively.

He slapped Seth's bouncing right cheek. " That's right baby. Make it clap." Dean angled his hips and slammed them hard into Seth watching the smooth golden skin jiggle even harder.

Seth grabbed the back of Dean's head and smashed their lips together. Their tongues tangling as Dean kept his hands on Seth's ass.

" Well I'm glad that I came home for lunch."

Both Dean and Seth instantly parted at the sound of Roman's voice. He stood at the bedroom door with a shit eating grin on his face and his eyes locked on Seth's ass.

Seth pouted. " Romie, you're being rude. Dean and I are busy."

Dean couldn't believe Seth's gall as he sank back down on his cock and started to ride him in full view of Roman.

Roman chuckled darkly as he walked into the room. " Trust me Seth. I don't want to stop you."

He stopped next to Seth and roughly pulled his head back. Seth's protest died in his throat when Roman plunged his tongue into his mouth in a searing hot kiss that left Seth breathless. Dean watched them kiss and this time he got turned on by it instead of feeling neglected. Roman fully clothed in his work outfit while he and Seth were completely naked was a startling contrast and such a hot one. He noticed Roman's nimble fingers unbuckling his belt as he kissed Seth.

He moved away from Seth and approached Dean pulling down his zipper. His black pants dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them. " I've got something for your pretty mouth as well."

Dean felt as if his heart was in his throat as Roman pulled out his hard length from the confines of his black boxers. He tapped the head against Dean's lips. The scent of the precum invading Dean's nostrils.

" Suck."

Dean opened his mouth without hesitation and Roman pushed his cock inside. He was feeling so overwhelmed right now as he sucked Roman off and Seth was bouncing on his dick. It felt as if one of his fantasies had come true. Roman was gently pushing his hair off his forehead and he pumped lightly into Dean's mouth. He was startled when he felt Seth's fingernails digging into his hips. He looked down at Seth who was shooting daggers at both of them.

" I think Seth's a little jealous Dean." Roman remarked seemingly amused by it.

" You can't stand it when all of the attention isn't on you is it?" Roman teased.

Seth responded by speeding up and slamming his ass against Dean's hips in a slap-slap rhythm of skin hitting skin. However it ended up to be his own undoing as Dean's cock was now pounding relentlessly against his prostate.

Dean had momentarily stopped sucking Roman's cock as both of them watched in fascination as the orgasm washed over Seth. His mouth forming a perfect oval as he came and cum shot out of his dick and onto Dean's abs.

The hot cum ran down Dean's body, some of it running over the base of the shaft. Roman moved to hold Seth as his body shook from the force of the orgasm. Seth grabbed at his arm as his body came down from the climax.

Roman kissed Seth's forehead as he panted softly. " You looked damn sexy baby."

" You liked it Romie?" Seth sounded a bit surprised.

" Hell yeah." He kissed Seth on the lips tenderly. " Watching my two sexy boyfriends fuck? What more can I ask for?" He gently lifted Seth off Dean's still hard cock and placed him on the bed. He took up the position between Dean's legs and smiled down at him.

He removed his tie and dropped it on the floor. He bent over and lapped at Seth's cum that was on Dean's body. " Mmm. My baby tastes so damn good."

Seth who was almost back to normal swore that he had never seen anything more arousing than Roman drinking his cum from off of Dean's body. He started to rub his cock without even realizing it at first. Dean was moaning in that raspy voice of his as Roman's broad, flat tongue cleaned up the cum that was at the base of Dean's cock.

Roman held up his head and motioned to Seth who obediently crawled up to him. He pushed the index and middle fingers on his left hand into Seth's mouth who immediately started sucking on them.

Dean balled up the six hundred thread count silk sheets in his fists when Roman started kissing all over his cock and sucking on the head. He wanted Roman to take the entire thing into his mouth but he kept on teasing him.

Dean felt as if he was about to explode. " Rome. Why don't you...fuck!"

Roman had eased his index finger into him and had immediately began to stroke his prostate.

" You were saying something Dean?"

Ambrose glared at him. " Fuck you."

" With pleasure."

Seth not wanting to be left out, dove between Roman's thighs and started sucking his cock deep throating it.

Roman tangled his hand in Seth's hair. " Ah fuck...that's it... you always know what I want baby. Get me nice and wet for Dean."

Seth's head bobbed up and down earnestly as his entire mouth was filled with Roman's big cock and he couldn't respond. In the meantime Roman slipped the second finger inside Dean. He bucked up straight and nearly came from the sight between his legs. Seth looked like a fucking slut from the way that he was sucking Roman and playing with himself. That baby boy knew how to keep him wanting more.

When it was wet enough for his satisfaction Roman brought Seth up and kissed him to thank him. He then turned his attention to Dean and cupped his face. He sucked on Dean's top and then bottom lip before pushing his tongue inside the waiting mouth. Dean's legs were over his thighs and his cock was brushing at his entrance. One hand moved down to grip Dean's throat as his cock pushed past the tight barricade and went inside Dean's ass. A hoarse cry barely escaped Dean's lips as Roman worked his entire cock inside of him.

Roman's cock felt as if it was smack dab in the center of his body and that he could feel it in every part of him. He then pulled all the way out to the tip and then slammed his hips back in against Dean's ass. That was how it went. Roman pounded him hard and fast and that's how Dean wanted it. Total and complete submission to Roman and to him only. He glanced over at Seth who's eyes were locked with complete interest on Roman's cock sliding in and out of him. Seth's dick was hard again as he continued to jerk himself.

Roman leaned forward, pressing Dean's knees back up to his chest as his strokes got even deeper. Dean's breathing was getting shallower and Roman's ragged. He could feel his balls tightening up as Roman's shirt brushed against his throbbing cock. Roman gave him that final unleashing stab against that sweet bundle of nerves and he was cumming and cumming hard. His cum landed on Roman's shirt, on his own body and on the bed. Roman gave him a couple more strokes and he was cumming as well as Dean felt his channel flood with the wet warmth.

He looked at Seth when he heard him curse and his cum ran over his fingers and onto the bed. Everyone was a cum covered sticky mess and Dean loved it as Roman pulled out of him.

He allowed Roman to pull him into a slow, messy kiss with heavy breathing while Seth exclaimed in the background. " You guys have totally ruined my silk sheets."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

" Hey! Let me walk you to the car." Dean suggested as Roman was leaving the apartment.

Seth was bundling his sheets into the washing machine after their encounter.

Roman locked their fingers together as they walked down the stairs to the car.

He leaned against the car and took Dean's other hand and gently pulled him against him so that their hips touched. He leaned in and kissed Dean's lips softly and confidently. Taking his time to savour them.

" That was amazing." He said through a breathless whisper. Dean knew instinctively that he was referring to what happened in Seth's bedroom.

" Yeah it was." Dean stared into those hazy grey eyes a bit uncertain about what to say. Roman had this way of rendering him speechless by a look or a touch.

Roman groaned softly. " I have to get back to work."

The trance was broken. " I know but I was kinda hoping that you would stay." Dean looked at him hopefully.

Roman sighed and pecked Dean's forehead. " I can't. The account that I'm working on is due tomorrow and I have to finish typing up the report."

" So it's another late night at the office huh?"

Roman could tell by Dean's tone that he was not pleased. " Dean please. I've already been through this with Seth. This is my job. It's what I have to do." He squeezed Dean's hands gently. " I'm not just doing this for me but for us. For you, me and Seth."

Dean shook his head. " I don't need to be taken care of."

" That is not the point Dean. I always look out for the interests of the people that I'm with." He playfully tugged Dean's arm. " Whether they like it or not."

Dean smiled ruefully. He never had anyone who looked out for him like that. " Just don't over do it okay?"

Roman cracked a small grin. " I already promised Seth that I would take some time off before I picked up my next assignment."

Dean nodded. " That's good. Seth would have conniption if anything ever happened to you." He teased.

" Yeah he probably would." Roman mused. He slipped one arm around Dean's waist. " What about you?"

" I don't do conniptions," he joked half heartedly. His brain began to swarm with images of something happening to Roman and he found himself trying to shake those images away. He couldn't face thinking about such things. " I...I..." He started but he didn't know how to finish it. Instead he hugged Roman tightly and whispered in his ear. " Just promise me that you won't over do it."

" I promise." Roman pressed his lips against Dean's cheeks. It was a bit weird being so sentimental with Dean. This was more Seth's forte. But he had to admit that it did feel good getting this close to Dean. They held each other for a little while longer until Roman had to leave. Dean watched as his boyfriend's car disappeared down the road before he headed back upstairs.

" Did Romie leave?"

That was the first question that Seth greeted him with when he walked in the apartment.

" Yeah." He saw Seth's crestfallen expression and immediately he wrapped his arms around Seth's waist clasping them over the waistband of the grey gym shorts that Seth was wearing. " Hey," he said softly. " I talked to Rome. It's going to be all right. You need to stop worrying. Lots of people work hard like that every day for their living. Roman's no different."

Seth worried his bottom lip as he clasped his hands behind Dean's neck. " I know but ..." Seth tried to find the right words. " But he just looks so exhausted."

" Come with me baby."

Dean led Seth into his bedroom. Dean sat on the bed and Seth crawled next to him. Seth leaned against Dean's shoulder as Dean placed his arm around Seth's waist.

" You know that Roman is working this hard for us?" He stroked the soft hair at Seth's temple.

" But he doesn't have to do that." Seth whined.

" Yes he does." He kissed the spot of forehead where his fingers were. " Sethie, now I'm not pointing fingers but you did spend ten thousand dollars alone on a single shopping trip. That money has to come from some where."

Seth snapped up. His eyes filled with fury. " Are you blaming me for Romie working hard?"

Dean tried to calm him down. " No baby boy. I'm trying to point out that Rome maybe well off but he's no where near as rich as Damien. He has to put in the hard work."

" So it's my fault." Seth pouted and looked genuinely upset. " Romie is working too hard because of me."

" It isn't anyone's fault. Rome's a grown man. He's doing it because he wants to." Seth didn't look too convinced. " Look, I made him promise to take some time off when he's finished with the account that he's working on. He'll be spending more time with us, you'll see." Dean kissed Seth's shoulder and then pulled him back with him as he laid down on the bed. Seth curled up against him, resting his head on Dean's chest. He twirled Seth's hair between his fingers. Soon Seth wouldn't have anything to worry about.

* * *

Roman had just hit print on the report that he had completed when there was a knock on the door. It was after 7 p.m. and his office hours had long passed. He wondered who it could be as he opened the door. A tiny bit of fear ran through him when he saw who it was. The man smiled at him and pushed opened the door and stepped inside.

" Long time no see, eh?" The man chuckled in his deep English accent at the look of obvious displeasure on Roman's face.

" What do you want?" Roman stood with one hand on the doorknob ready to throw the man out at any hint of trouble.

The man smiled and held up his hands and took a step back. " I don't want us to get off on the wrong foot even though we didn't meet under the best of circumstances."

Roman eyed him warily.

The man took a step forward and offered his hand. " I'm Wade Barrett."

Roman looked at the outstretched hand but did not shake it. " Again, what do you want?"

" Okay I know this may seem strange since the first time we met you flattened my friend out in a car park but it took a lot of effort to track you down."

" Why?" Roman slowly closed the door.

" Well after outing Damien the way that you did of course the rest of us were mildly curious to who you were. Most of us had long suspected that Damien had been hiding something."He paused to sit in the chair in front of Roman's desk.

Roman realized that this was a man who was accustomed to taking liberties without a second thought because it had been his birthright to do as he pleased because of the privileged class that he had been born into.

" Anyway, I had always wondered why Damien had married Caroline because even though they had grown up together he had never shown any interest in her until he announced that he was marrying her." Wade rocked back in the chair. " In fact, he had never shown interest in anyone while we were in college." He chuckled again in his deep baritone voice. " Oh my gosh, I must be daft. I clearly missed all of the signs." He looked up at Roman and saw that he was wondering what the hell had any of this had to do with him.

" Enough about that." Wade put the chair up right and tapped the mahogany desk. " The real reason that I'm here." He gestured to Roman's chair for him to sit and surprisingly Roman found himself obeying him. When Roman had been seated he spoke again. " I tracked you down Mr. Reigns and found out that you were a very successful C.P.A."

" I do alright." Roman replied with no trace of emotion in his voice.

Wade realized that he wasn't going to win Reigns over easily and decided to cut through the bullshit. " Look I've got a business proposition for you."

Roman raised a skeptical eyebrow. " A business proposition for me? Really?"

" Yes. Now Damien maybe my friend but I don't mix my friendships with my business relationships. Plus Damien has decided to take his family on an extented trip to Italy. Who knows, he may settle there. I guess the embarrassment was too much for him." Wade shook his head. " He was always full of lots of foolish pride."

" Anyway," Wade clapped his thighs. " Have you ever heard of Barrett Industries?"

" Vaguely."

" Let me give you a brief run down. Barrett Industries is a huge conglomerate. We have automobile manufacturing, food manufacturing, clothing, cosmetics, whatever. If you use it, there's a chance that we have produced it." He could see that he had Reigns attention so he continued. " Right now there is a huge internal audit going on we have a team of around forty five auditors doing reports on all of the plants and their operations. Now I know that some of the plants have been stealing from me. Not enough to make a sizeable dent in the profit margin but enough that I would notice. A few million here and there adds up to a few hundred million and we can't have that. I can't have that."

" So what do you want me to do?" Reigns' curiosity was piqued.

" I want all of the auditors to hand over their reports and findings to you. I don't doubt that some of my managers have paid them off to look the other way and to hide up the actual dealings. I want you to sniff them out."

The enormity of the task weighed heavily on Reigns, this could be the account of a lifetime but he was still unsure of Barrett's motives. " And you want me to do it? Why? Couldn't you have found someone else?"

Wade smiled and folded his hands. " Because you've got guts. You marched on up into a ritzy, hoshposh golf club and knocked out one of the most influencial men in California and you didn't give a flying fuck about the consequences. If you accept this job you will see that some of these auditors work for some of the top accounting firms in the world and if you disprove their findings, well, let's just say you're going to need a lot bigger office."

Wade's offer sounded too good to pass up but he had made a promise to Dean and Seth. " I appreciate the offer, I really do but I promised someone that I would take some time off after I finished this last account." He took the printed pages off the printer and slipped them into a purple folder with his logo on it.

Wade leaned forward on the desk. " I understand that but what I'm offering you is an opportunity of a lifetime. For two months work you can take an entire year off if you so desired. I assure you that you will be very well compensated."

Now Reigns was interested. A couple more months of work and he could take an entire year off sounded like a better trade off than the two weeks he had originally planned on taking. " How much are we talking?"

Wade grabbed a post-it note pad and a pencil from Roman's desk and scratched a figure on the pad and pushed it back to him. Roman was a bit startled when he saw the figure. He had never seen so many zeros in his life. " Are you serious?"

Wade nodded. " Very much so. If you can start next week, I can throw in a bonus."

Roman quickly ran the situation over in his head. He hated breaking a promise but a couple months more work would be worth it to spend a lot more time with Seth and Dean. He hoped that they would understand. " I guess I can't refuse the offer."

Wade smiled broadly. " Excellent." He stood and offered his hand once more to Roman. This time, he shook it. " I'll send the reports over on Monday morning."

" That'll be fine." Roman walked Wade to door as they ironed out a few details on what Wade expected.

When Wade left, Roman leaned against the closed door exhaling hard. Now he just had to break the news to Dean and Seth.

* * *

" Seth baby, bring your tongue here."

Seth bounded into the kitchen gleefully, obviously looking for a kiss or some sort and was most confused when Dean handed him a shot glass.

" I want you to taste this. I've been trying to come up with new drinks for the bar." Dean watched carefully as Seth downed the entire glass and then made a face. " What is it?"

" The tequila and the ginger is a wicked mix." Seth said with a flush rising in his cheeks.

" Yeah it's a coconut tequila mixed with ginger and pineapple juice." Dean took the shot glass from him and placed it on the counter. " So what do you think?"

" It's good but the ginger is a tad strong maybe some more pineapple would mellow it out."

Dean didn't reply but scooped Seth up and kissed him, sucking on the tip of his tongue. When he was done he pulled back and grinned. " You're right. The ginger is a bit strong."

Seth was blushing at the surprise kiss and Dean found himself falling a bit more in love with him. " You seem to have the taste buds for this. Come on. Help me put some drinks together."

This how Roman found them when he walked into the apartment that Saturday afternoon. Dean and Seth were laughing in the kitchen as various shot glasses and bottle of alcohol and mixers stood around the counter top.

" Hi guys." He said as he walked in taking in how well Dean and Seth were getting along.

" Romie!" Seth squealed and ran into Roman's arms. Their lips meeting in a kiss that was so intense that it caused Dean to blush.

When they had finished Roman walked over to Dean and kissed him thoroughly.

" I see that both of you started happy hour with out me." He joked.

" Oh... uh..." Dean had quite forgotten about the drink mixing after that kiss he had gotten. He surveyed the damage done to the kitchen. " Yeah... um... Seth was helping me come up with some new recipies for the bar." He carried a handful of shot glasses to the sink and turned on the tap. " He's actually quite good."

" Yes Romie I was actually being helpful." Seth chimed in.

" For once." Dean muttered loud enough for Roman to laugh and for Seth to scowl.

" I was wondering if you two want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Roman looked back and forth between the two men.

" Of course Romie! I need to go and look for something to wear." Seth dashed off to his bedroom leaving Roman and Dean alone in the kitchen.

Roman walked up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist as he washed the glasses in the sink. " Is that a yes from you as well?"

It was taking all of Dean's willpower not to sink into Roman's warm embrace especially since his hips were pressing hard against his. " You know that it is."

" Good. I have something to tell you guys and I'm not quite sure how you guys are going to take it." He whispered into Dean's ear.

" Oh?" Dean turned off the tap and wiped his hands off in the towel that he kept by the sink. He turned around and rested his hands against the edge of the sink while Roman held him. " What is it?"

Roman sighed, knowing that this was going to be difficult. " I took another job."

Dean's blue eyes narrowed at him and then pushed his way out of Roman's embrace. " Fuck!" He turned around and poked Roman in the chest. " You made a fucking promise to me and Seth." He gritted through his teeth.

" Dean I know. But you wouldn't believe who the job offer came from."

" Who?" Dean studied Roman's face. It was the first time that he had looked well rested for the entire week.

Roman told him about the conversation that he had with Wade Barrett. Dean's eyes opened wide with surprise and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. " You think that it's legit?"

" Yup." Roman nodded his head. " Just two more months of work and I could take the entire year off if I wanted. Shoot, with the amount I'm being paid if I invested it properly I would never have to work again."

Dean still looked doubtful. Roman carefully placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulder. " Just two more months Dean and I'm all yours. That's all I'm asking."

Dean nodded his head slowly. " I guess I could see your point. But you're going to have to break this to Seth on your own. He was really looking forward to spending the next week with you. He had even suggested that we go on a picnic on Monday. It's funny though, never pictured Seth as the picnic type."

" A picnic? Damn." Roman sighed and ran his hand through his loose ponytail. " I'll tell him after dinner. Hopefully he wouldn't throw too much of a fit."

Dean laughed nervously. The one thing that you could count on Seth on doing is being extra dramatic when things didn't go his way.

* * *

They had dinner at a nice surf and turf restaurant in L.A. After dinner they were walking through the car park with Seth in the middle. He and Roman were holding hands when the larger man spoke up.

" Seth?"

" Hmm?" Seth looked at him with that wide eyed trusting gaze of his and it made Roman feel even worse.

" I've got something to tell you baby." Roman stopped against his car leaning against the hood.

Dean figured that it would be best if he wasn't around and hopped into the backseat of car. But he couldn't resist watching through the window as the events unfolded.

" What is it Romie?"

Roman sighed and ran the back of his hand down the side of Seth's face. " I took another job. It starts on Monday."

Seth's face went blank for a few tense seconds and then he lashed out at Roman. " But you promised! You said that you were going to take a break."

" I know baby." He tried to grab Seth's hands but he pulled them out of his grip. " Seth please. Don't be mad. It's only for a couple of months and then I'm yours for the rest of the year."

" No!" Seth yelled and walked away from the vehicle and Roman followed him.

" Seth, c'mon." Roman made a grab for Seth's arm and again he pulled away. " Please baby. I'm doing this for us."

Seth stopped under a streetlight and turned slowly around to face him. The wind was blowing Roman's inky black hair across his face and he could see that Roman was being genuine but that wasn't enough.

" But this isn't what I want Roman."

That childish whine that Roman had thought was apart of Seth's natural speaking tone was gone. His voice was deep and raspy. For the first time it sounded like a grown man was having a conversation with him .

" Then what do you want Seth?"

" I want to be with you Roman."

" But you are with me Seth."

But Seth shook his head. " Not like this. We hardly ever saw you these last couple of weeks and now you're going to be busy for the next two months."

" And then I'm yours Seth for as long as you want. Why can't you see that a little sacrifice now is worth it in the long run?"

" But I can't handle it Rome. I can't handle coming home at night knowing that you're still at your office slaving over some papers. I can't handle barely seeing you in the morning and not even having breakfast with you. I can't handle not being able to crawl into your bed and you not being able to make love to me because you're too tired." Seth said the last part softly.

Roman felt a cold chill run through him. He didn't like where this conversation was headed. " But Dean understands and you'll have him while I'm gone."

Seth wrapped his arms around himself to fend off the cold wind from his body. " I'm not Dean, Roman and he isn't you." Seth walked past him heading back to the car.

Roman caught up with him and secured his hands around his waist trapping the smaller man against him. " What are you saying Seth?" He kissed Seth's face once and tried to do it again but Seth turned his head away. That action hurt Roman more than anything else that Seth had ever done.

He pulled Roman's arms apart and stepped out of his embrace. " I think you know Romie." He said as he walked towards the car.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As Dean walked down the stairs to the parking area on Monday morning he couldn't help but to recall the details of the weekend. The ride home from the restaurant on Saturday night had been stifling and tense between Seth and Roman. When they got home, Roman had asked them to come into his apartment but Seth muttered that he wanted to sleep and went straight up to his apartment without looking back. Dean could tell that it really hurt Roman the way Seth was behaving towards him. They spent the night fooling around in Roman's bed and he was certain that he had managed to take Roman's mind off of Seth for a while.

However on Sunday when Roman came over Seth immediately got up from the couch and marched into his room and locked the door. Roman looked as if he had been punched in the gut and Dean was growing weary with Seth's behaviour. Yes Roman had broken his promise to them but it was for their own benefit in the long run and he couldn't understand why Seth couldn't see that.

" Hi." Dean smiled as he approached Roman. He could see Roman looking behind him with a hopeful look in his eyes. Dean knew that he was wishing that Seth had come down as well to see him.

Dean melted easily into Roman's embrace. He was squeezing him a bit tight as he kissed Roman's neck. Dean inhaled deeply the woodsy scent of Roman's cologne loving how it smelled mixed with Roman's own natural scent. Roman was stroking his hair and then he gave the auburn locks a light tug. Instinctively Dean looked up and parted his lips as Roman kissed him needily that morning. Sometimes Dean couldn't believe his own luck of actually being with Roman after all of this time just being his friend. Kissing him was always a treat that he enjoyed.

Roman ended the kiss and pecked Dean's cheek. " I have to go."

Dean nodded and took a step back. " He's going to come around you know."

Roman sighed and shook his head. " I don't understand it. He won't even talk to me."

It was clear to Dean that Roman was miserable about the whole thing and Dean was just about fed up with Seth's antics.

Dean held Roman's hand as he got into his car. " You're doing the right thing. You know that I wasn't too thrilled at first but you aren't doing this for you. You're doing it for us and I really respect that."

Roman smiled appreciatively and pulled Dean towards him so that he could kiss him again. " Thanks Dean. It feels good to have someone in my corner." Roman rubbed his thumb over the back of Dean's hand before letting it go. He had really grown to appreciate Dean even more over the weekend. He was a quiet, steady support that he hadn't realized that he needed until then.

" Anytime." Dean felt his hand tingling as he stepped away as Roman closed the door and started the engine. He watched as Roman drove off before he headed back upstairs.

Dean tried Seth's bedroom door and found that it was unlocked. He opened the door and marched right and pulled back the covers from a sleeping Seth. He was wearing small light green underwear that didn't cover much of his ass. He brought his left hand down hard and smacked Seth's right butt cheek.

Seth yelped and woke up instantly. He glared at Dean as he rubbed the smarting flesh. " What the hell was that for?"

" I'm tired of you and your goddamn childish behaviour." Dean gritted through his teeth. " Roman does not deserve the way that you have been treating him."

" Yeah well, he broke the promise that he made to me." Seth whined. " He deserves it."

Dean stared at him increduously. " Are you being fucking serious right now? Do I need to remind you about the time that Roman forgave you when he found out that you were still seeing that Sandow fellow when you had promised that you had stopped?"

He saw Seth look embarrassed for a few seconds and then he turned his face so that Dean couldn't see it. " That was different."

" How was that different? Because it was you that had messed up? Why the hell do you think that you're so goddamn special above everyone else?"

" Because I am!" Seth yelled back.

" Oh really? I'm having a really hard time seeing it right now." Dean ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly. Seth really knew how to push his buttons. " Roman is hurting right now and it's all because of you." Dean kneeled down on the bed and turned Seth's face towards his with one hand, clenching his jaw so tightly that his fingers nails were making impressions into Seth's skin. " How can you say that you love him and you treat him like this?" Seth tried to turn his head away but Dean yanked it back. " Look at me when I'm talking to you. Is this how you love people Seth? You only love them when everything is going your way but when they do something that you don't like you throw them away?" Dean's blue eyes bore into Seth's. " Answer me."

Seth looked at defiantly. " You're hurting me." He used both hands to pull away Dean's hand from his face.

Dean dropped his hand and looked at him as if he was disgusted. " You really are a piece of work. All you care about is yourself." Dean got off the bed and shook his head. He couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to fall so hard for this man. " Roman deserves better than this."

Dean turned to walk away when something soft hit the back of his head. He turned around to see a pillow on the ground and to see Seth crying on the bed.

" I love Romie! Don't you dare say that I don't." Seth wiped his nose with the back of his hand. " You take that back Dean. I love him. I love him more than you do. You're just going to stand by and just let him work himself to death and you don't even care!"

Dean walked back up to the bed. " I do care about him. But it's only for a couple more months and then he's ours."

" Yeah and then he gets another account that he can't refuse and then another one. Then we'll never see him anymore." Seth wiped his tears away and crossed his arms. " Then he won't know us anymore."

" Seth where are you getting all of this from?" Dean had a hunch that it was more than Roman's working that was bothering Seth.

Seth sniffled and reached for a tissue and blew his nose. " He's acting just like my dad when he got his big promotion."

Dean hadn't heard Seth mention his parents since the first night that they all went out to eat and he had told them that they had kicked him out when they found out that he was gay.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. " How is Roman acting like your dad?"

" My dad used to play football with me all of the time when I was a kid," Seth started. He stared down at the sheets with a faraway look in his eyes as he relived the memories. " That was until he got promoted and then he had no time for me not even on weekends."

Seth sniffed and Dean found himself wrapping around Seth's shoulder and pulling him next to him. " I even made the football team in high school and I hoped that he would come to a game but he never did. My mom did though." Seth smiled when he mentioned his mom. " I was always her little Sethie."

Seth paused for a few seconds before he continued. Dean tried to process the fact that Seth actually played football. Knowing Seth he would consider him too delicate for the sport. " Anyway, I pretty much knew that I was gay from the time I was fourteen. I think my mom knew as well but she never said anything. Somehow I think she must have figured out that me and the quarterback weren't studying in my room."

" Wait a minute. You fucked the quarterback?"

" Of course I did." Seth looked at Dean as if he should know by now that he shouldn't expect anyless from him. " He was pretty hot as well. It sucked that he had a girlfriend but it was a Catholic school so it was to be expected."

" My dad of course never spent any time with me so he didn't know that I was gay. Sometimes he would ask where my girlfriend was but I would just give him some random answer and he would just accept it. I mean I wanted to tell my dad that I was gay but I was just a kid and I was scared you know of disappointing my dad." Dean could tell from the hurt in Seth's voice that he was telling the truth.

" The week after graduation I had been out to a party and Eric, that's the quarterback, had given me a ride home. When I got out of the car Eric had followed me and he turned me around and kissed me right in the middle of the driveway. I thought that it was safe because it was after three in the morning and everyone was asleep. So we madeout a little right there. I thought that everything was fine until I woke up the next morning and I heard my parents screaming at each other. I had never heard my parents really argue until then. So I went to their room to find out what the problem was and I realized that it was about me. My dad had gone to the bathroom during the time that I had gotten home and saw everything through the bedroom window. When my dad saw me he punched me so fast that I didn't see it coming. My mom had to pull him off. My dad told me to get out the house that he wasn't raising any damn fags under his roof and that I was defying God and that he couldn't live with that black mark on his soul. I asked my mom for help but she shook her head and said that she just thought that I was going through a phase and that I would grow out of it." Seth chuckled dryly. " A phase? Can you believe that's what she called it. Anyway I told her that it wasn't a phase and that I was gay. She said that she would ask the Lord to pray the gayness away from me. Can you believe it? They still think that being gay is a choice or some shit. My dad said that I had to get out of his house until I repented of my evil ways. So I packed my bags that Saturday morning and left the house that I had grown up in. I was eighteen and had twenty dollars in my pocket."

Dean was listening to Seth in silence as he opened about his life to him. " So what happened then? Twenty dollars couldn't have gotten you very far."

" It didn't." Seth said tightly.

" So what happened?" Dean nudged him gently.

" I don't want to talk about it Dean." Seth responded curtly.

" Come on Seth. I want to know you. All of you." He kissed Seth's temple.

" You're going to hate me just like my dad does." Seth replied meekly.

" Seth," Dean cupped Seth's chin gently this time. " I may get angry at you but I couldn't hate you."

" I hope so." Seth looked at him with so much trust in his eyes that it tugged at his heartstrings.

Seth took a deep breath before continuing his story. " The twenty dollars barely stretched until dinner time. The sun had set and I had no place to go. I couldn't stay by Eric unless I explained why I had gotten kicked out and with his dad being a staunch church goer like my dad I knew that I wouldn't be welcomed. So I was hanging around in the park wondering how I was going to get out of town and where my next meal was coming from when Big Mike approached me. Big Mike was the known town pimp so of course I had nothing to do with him until then. He asked me what a rich kid like me was doing in this part of town and since I knew my parents or their friends would never speak to him I told him what happened. He told me that I could stay with him for the night if I had no place to go. So of course I accepted because I didn't really want to sleep on a park bench."

" So he had a decent place above a bar and he gave me something to eat and told me that I could crash on the couch because it had a pull out bed. I woke up the next day to Big Mike touching my face and saying that I was pretty. I was a bit scared and he told me to relax and that I could make some money if I worked for him. I told him that I didn't do those sort of things so he said that I could go back out to the park and see who else would take me in because no one else wanted me. So I took my bag and left. I went to a payphone and used my last quarter to call home. My mom answered and said that she was worried about me. I asked her if I could come home and she said that I could once I forgot about this being gay business. I told her that I couldn't forget it that it was a part of who I was. She said that I couldn't come home then and hung up the phone. So I went back to Big Mike's. I was hungry and I needed money to eat." Seth grabbed Dean's hand tightly. " You have to understand Dean, I had no place left to go and no way to get out of town. It was a small town and I couldn't ask for a job at a regular store because of all of the questions it would raise and I was scared that if the wrong people found out that I was gay that they might try to hurt me. When I had told Big Mike that I was gay he didn't even bat an eyelid. So I went back Dean. He didn't say anything but he said that he knew a couple of men who would like to have their cocks in my mouths. After the first job I cried and Big Mike told me to stop being a sissy and threw some money at me. I stayed there for a week and saved as much as I could. I called home again and this time my dad answered and he told that he had heard about me and that the whole church was talking about me and that I had disgraced the family name. As far as he was concerned he had no son and that I was dead to him." Seth sobbed a bit and Dean held him tightly while his heart ached for him. He could tell that Seth hadn't healed as yet from his parents betrayl and he was still hurting. He had never imagined that his seemingly naïve, self absorbed boyfriend has been through so much dark shit in his life.

Seth brushed the tears away. " I was a whore Dean. I did whatever they wanted for money. But I didn't know what else to do."

Dean kissed Seth's cheek and tried to dry his tears with the bed sheet but Seth swatted away his hand. " No Dean. That's raw silk. You'll ruin it." He couldn't help but to smile to himself. His Sethie was still in there.

" So I had about five hundred dollars at the end of the week. I got my things from Big Mike, didn't even tell him that I was leaving. I went to the bus station and booked my ride to L.A. and I never looked back at Iowa." Seth turned to face Dean. " Now you know the truth. I was a whore."

" Oh Seth." Dean kissed his forehead. " You did what you had to do to survive. I can't judge you for that."

" So you're not going to leave me?" Seth gazed at him out of tear stained lashes.

" Nope." He kissed Seth's lips. " I love you."

" Even though I'm selfish?"

" Yes even though you're selfish." He kissed Seth again. " But you do know that Roman is not your dad and you owe him an apology. You really hurt him Seth."

Seth leaned back into Dean's embrace. " I didn't want him to forget about us."

" He isn't going to. Plus you need to tell him what you just told me."

Seth held up his head. " Why?"

" Roman needs to know because he deserves to know the truth just like me. Don't keep this a secret from him Seth. Roman loves you, trust me, he isn't going anywhere."

Dean planted kisses down Seth's neck that caused him to giggle. Seth rolled over on his back and Dean laid on top of him playfully nipping his skin. Seth laughed and pulled Dean up by his ears. He kissed Dean lightly on the lips. " I love you Dean."

Dean couldn't help but to blush when Seth said those words to him. He could tell by the soft look in Seth's eyes that he meant what he said. " I love you too baby boy." He covered Seth's mouth with his drawing him into a hot kiss.

* * *

When Roman stepped out of his bank after lunch, he was a millionaire. As soon as he had arrived at his office that morning a courier service delivered three boxes full of reports from the forty five accountants. The shortest reports were twenty pages long while the longest were about fifty. He was still sorting through them deciding where to begin when Wade showed up. He cut him a check for half of his promised fee plus the bonus for starting on Monday. He would receive the other half when he finished. Part of Roman was still skeptical so he took the check to the bank himself to cash it. When it went through he couldn't believe it. His bank account stood at around one and a half million dollars. He never had so much money in his life. As he made his way back to his office he decided that when he closed this account he had his boys would have to go somewhere luxurious and celebrate.

* * *

As Dean drove to work that evening he thought about what Seth had told him that morning. To his mind Seth's parents were assholes to put him through that but if it hadn't happened Seth wouldn't have wanted to get as far away from them as possible and move to L.A. If Seth had never moved to L.A. he would have never met and fallen in love with the spunky little brat. But Seth wasn't the only person owing someone an apology. He switched lanes on the highway deciding that he had to do the right thing. Seth had the night off and had promised to talk to Roman that evening. Dean hated that the tension between the two of them and was glad that things would be back to normal soon. He pulled up in front of the familiar bungalow and switched off the loud engine of the Mustang. He took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked up the driveway. He knocked on the door and waited.

Soon he heard the rustling chains being pulled away and locks being opened.

" What do you want?"

Dean stared at Drew through the half opened door. " I need to talk to you." The door didn't budge. " Drew please, I came to apologize."

Drew opened the door and Dean stepped inside. He looked around the familiar room when his eyes landed on three suitcase near the door. " You're going somewhere?"

" Yeah." Drew brushed his long blonde hair back from his face. " I'm leaving L.A."

" What?" Dean didn't see that one coming.

" Not that I owe you an explanation but I've got a modeling gig in Europe for a few months and if I like it, I just might stay there." Drew crossed his arms. " So you said something about an apology?"

Dean felt a bit overwhelmed at the news. He never thought for once that Drew would move away. " Um, yeah. I'm sorry." He looked Drew in the eye as he spoke. " I shouldn't have treated you the way that I did. I knew that you had feelings for me and I took advantage of that. It was a complete douchebag move on my part."

" It was." Drew's eyes were steady and unwavering. " I knew what I was getting into, well at least I thought I did."

" Yeah I shouldn't have walked out on you the way that I did. You really helped me through some tough times and you deserved better than that. I'm really sorry." Dean hoped that Drew could tell that he was being sincere.

" Well I guess it's water under the bridge now." Drew stated matter-of-factly.

" I guess. I really hoped that we could've still been friends but I guess it's too late for that now." A part of Dean wasn't ready to let go of his friendship with Drew he discovered.

" Yeah it's too late now." Drew replied in deep Scottish accent as he held the front door open.

Dean took the hint and walked through it, hearing a definite click as the door closed. A finality to that sound. Apologizing to Drew didn't bring the comfort that he had expected but what really had he expected from the man after the way he had treated him? A last kiss goodbye? As Dean got into his car and drove off, a part of him wondered if he was ever going to see Drew again.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

" Romie? Can I talk to you?"

A few tense seconds passed and Roman opened his front door fully and ushered Seth inside with a sweep of his arm.

Seth walked in and sat on the couch while Roman watched with uncertainty.

" Roman... um... I'm sorry for the way that I've been acting for the past couple of days." Seth looked up at him from under his dark heavy lashes silently awaiting his reply.

Reigns was genuinely surprised by Seth's apology. He didn't think that he had it in him. " What brought you to that conclusion?" He sat on the coffee table infront of Seth while the younger man leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees.

" Well I know that you're only doing it for us and..." Seth paused for moment. " Dean yelled at me."

Roman chuckled softly. " I should have known that Dean had something to do with it." He moved next to Seth on the couch. " But what I don't understand Seth is why you were so upset. I thought that we could talk about anything baby but you just shut me out completely. How come?"

Seth sighed heavily and looked at Roman. White tank top, grey gym shorts. Hair messily pulled back in a bun and yet he looked divine in Seth's eyes. But Dean was right. He did owe Roman the truth about his past.

" There's something I need to tell you Rome."

Roman noticed the heavy look on Seth's face. He could tell that something was weighing him down and bothering him. He gently cupped Seth's jaw and stroked his cheek with his thumb. " You can tell me anything baby."

" It's about my past before I came to L.A." Seth spoke slowly. He hoped to God that Dean was right and that Roman would still love him the same.

Roman looked at him curiously and placed an arm around his shoulder. " Go on. I'm listening."

Seth took a deep breath and then told Roman the same story that he had told Dean. When he had finished he looked at Roman expectantly waiting for him to say something, anything.

" Aren't you going to say something Romie?" That tiny bit of fear creeping into his voice.

" Wow." Roman said finally and got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Seth followed behind him. The anxiety in his heart growing. " That's all you have to say?"

Roman took a water bottle from the fridge. He twisted off the cap and took a long drink. " It's a lot to process."

" That doesn't make me feel any better Romie." Seth crossed his arms and looked at him as he took another drink. Seth swallowed hard and voiced his fear. " You're disgusted by what I did aren't you?"

Roman didn't look at Seth as he returned the bottle to the fridge. " I didn't say that now did I?"

" But you aren't saying that you aren't either." Seth was trying hard to keep his emotions under control but he knew that he was already losing it. " Why can't you just say it?"

Roman fixed his eyes on him but there was something cold in his face that made Seth take a step back. " I said that it's a lot to process. Just give me some time alright?"

Seth shook his head. The tears already running down his cheeks. " No I get it Romie. You don't want a whore for a boyfriend. I mean who would right?" Seth looked at him through his water filled eyes hoping that Roman would say that he was wrong but all he got was a blank look in return.

Seth half ran through the living room until he reached the front door and yanked it open. He took the stairs two at a time up to his apartment. He flung himself down on the couch crying harder than he ever had in a long time. It felt as if his entire body was hurting. The pain just radiated out his chest and down to his lower extremities. His Romie didn't want him anymore.

* * *

Mark seemed to have a thing for bartenders with foreign accents Dean mused. The new guy working with him tonight was from South Africa and his name was Justin. He was smaller than Dean but well built with black hair hanging across his face. The waitresses were flirting with him all night and so were some of the female customers. He noticed that Justin only flirted back with the hot ones.

The night wasn't that busy and as Dean glanced up from beer tap he saw a familiar body making its way towards him. Dean could hardly believe his eyes. It was Seth in a pair of jeans and a rumpled t-shirt. His hair was in a messy ponytail and he was wearing a pair of sunglasses. Under normal circumstances Seth would never leave the house unless he was picture perfect. Something had to have happened.

" Cover me for a few minutes." Dean said to Justin who nodded in response.

Dean exited the bar as soon as Seth reached him. He put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close not caring who was watching.

" Is everything okay Seth?"

Seth shook his head and sniffled loudly.

Dean led Seth into the back of the establishment and into the familiar store room. He turned on the light and locked the door behind them. He sat on the table and then pulled Seth in between his legs. He carefully removed Seth's sunglasses and placed them on the table next to him. He used his index finger to tilt Seth's face up so that he could have a good look at him. His eyes were red and puffy and had the tiredness of someone who had been crying for a long time.

" What happened Sethie?" Dean asked gently.

" He hates me." Seth forced out in a messy sob. Fresh tears trickled down his face again.

" Who does?" Dean figured that he already knew the answer but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

" R-r-romie!" Seth wailed and pressed his face into Dean's chest soaking his black dress shirt.

Dean stroked Seth's back trying to comfort him. " It's going to be okay baby. It's going to be okay. You told him about your past like you told me?"

Seth nodded moving his head up and down against Dean's chest.

" So what happened?"

Seth lifted his head and told him how Roman reacted between sobs and wails. Dean couldn't believe it. Okay Roman didn't say that he hated him but he didn't give Seth any reassurance either. The poor kid was devastated and heart broken. He kissed Seth's forehead and used his shirt to wipe away his tears. " It's going to be alright baby I promise. I'll talk to him and see what his deal is. Do you want me to do that?"

The way how Seth looked at him as if he was his only hope nearly overwhelmed him. He had been the one to push Seth to be honest with Roman and now looked what happened.

Seth's sobs were lessening and Dean hoped that he would never hear those gut wrenching cries again. It actually pained him to hear and see Seth like that.

Dean slid off the table and handed Seth his sunglasses. " C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up."

He took Seth to the men's bathroom where he washed his tear stained face and Dean handed him tissues to dry it.

" Do you want to wait on me baby?"

Seth nodded meekly and pressed his face into Dean's neck. " But I don't want to be around all those people."

" Okay." Dean took him into the corridor and then went down to the back to the big office.

He knocked on the door and waited until he heard the deep voice say " Come in" before he opened the door.

" Mark, this is Seth my boyfriend. Can he stay with you while I finish up my shift?"

Mark had heard about Seth before but that was back when Dean wanted to kick him out. Looking at the man who had his head resting on Dean's shoulder and who was peering at him meekly through large brown eyes, he could hardly believe that he was the handful that Dean had described. Plus Mark could tell that he seemed a bit sad about something.

Mark nodded his head. " Sure."

" Thanks Mark." Dean turned his attention back to Seth. He kissed him at the temple and gave him a small smile. " I have two more hours left and then I'll come and get you okay?"

Seth nodded and looked at Mark timidly.

" Do you want an eclair Seth?" Mark pushed a crystal bowl full of individually wrapped ones towards him. " These are handmade from a nice artisan shop that I go to."

" Thank you." Seth took one of the eclairs, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. His face almost lighted up instantly. " Oh these are good." He sat in the chair opposite Mark's desk. " Where's this shop?"

" Oh it's a couple of miles down the road in a strip mall. It's actually next to the store where I get my Italian silk sheets." Mark took one of the eclairs for himself.

" Wait a minute. You sleep on silk sheets Mark?" Dean could hardly believe it.

" Of course I do." Mark looked at Dean mildly offended. " A man of my stature and age can't sleep on just any old thing."

Seth nodded in agreement. " Oh I need to find that place. I normally have to go to Beverly Hills to get mine. And I need a new set since Dean ruined mine a couple weeks ago."

" I thought you washed those."

Seth sighed and shook his head. " But they were never the same."

Mark nodded sympathetically. " I feel ya. I lost a set of mine to a glass of red wine."

" Oh no!" Seth looked at Mark in horror. " That's terrible."

Dean realized that he was the odd man out in this conversation and eased quietly out of the office glad that at least Seth and Mark seemed to have hit it off, even if they made quite an odd pair.

Two hours later as Dean made his way back to Mark's office he was a bit anxious about how Seth and Mark were getting along. He really hoped that Seth had managed to keep his obnoxious behaviour at bay. When he reached the door he could hear Seth laughing and then Mark's deep laughter following behind. Dean was felt a wave of relief and opened the door.

" Hi Dean!" Seth greeted him cheerfully. He held up a small plastic bag in his hand. " Mark gave me some eclairs."

" I've never gotten any eclairs." Dean replied looking at Mark.

" Eclairs are for people who appreciate the finer things in life." Mark playfully jibbed.

Seth laughed and Dean shook his head in amusement.

" Well I guess I have to go now." Seth stood up and stretched his hand across the desk. " It was really awesome meeting you Mark."

Mark gave him a firm handshake. " Same here kid." He released his hand and looked at Dean. " You've got a good guy here Ambrose. Please take care of him and don't fuck it up."

" That's right Dean, don't fuck it up." Seth repeated with a cheeky grin.

Dean playfully tousled his boyfriend's hair. " I won't."

Mark smiled to himself as he watched the pair leave. He genuinely did like Seth. He seemed to have his head in the clouds a lot but there was something sincere about him that he liked plus he was just what Ambrose needed to keep him on his toes.

" You and Mark seemed to have really hit off." Dean commented as he walked with his arm around Seth's waist into the carpark.

Seth was already sucking on an eclair. " Yup. He's really cool. I like him. Plus he gave me the name of a guy who tailor makes Italian suits."

Dean sighed loudly and Seth giggled.

When they reached Seth's car, Dean pressed his lips against Seth's. " I'll be right behind you on the drive home okay?"

Seth nodded and Dean could see the sadness to return to Seth's face. " It's going to be alright." He kissed Seth again and watched as he got into the car placing the bag of eclairs next to him on the passenger seat.

As they drove down the highway, Dean could've sworn that he saw a wrapper from the eclairs fly right by him. He should've known that his Sethie wouldn't have waited until they had gotten home.

When they pulled up to the parking area in front of the apartment, Dean noticed that Roman's car was already there. He looked over at Seth and saw that he was staring at it as well. Dean got out of his car and was about to walk over to Roman's apartment when Seth grabbed his arm.

He saw the apprehension and fear all over Seth's face with his bottom lip quivering slightly. " What is it Seth? Don't you want me to go talk to him?"

" I..." Seth started and then looked down at the ground. " I can't face him yet. Not now. Please?"

Dean wanted nothing more than to walk into that apartment and demand Roman to tell him what the problem was but seeing the desperation on Seth's face broke him. " Okay." He wrapped his arm around Seth's shoulder and together they walked up stairs to their apartment.

When they got inside Dean noticed Seth taking out another eclair. " Are you hungry Seth?"

" Yup. Starving." Seth was about to unwrap it when Dean took it out of his hands.

" Go take a shower. I'll make you a sandwich."

Seth smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. " Thanks Dean."

He watched as his boyfriend walked away and placed the eclair on the countertop. He fixed sandwiches for both of them leaving Seth's on the counter as he sat on the couch and turned on the television. After flipping through the channels he decided to settle on the familiar Law and Order marathon. The damn show kept on sucking him back in. As Dean bit into his ham sandwich he mused that this was the second time in a matter of days that he had to be the mediator between Roman and Seth. He always thought that they had everything together and that they were the perfect couple but he figured that they were even some things that love couldn't fix. That maybe, they needed him as much as he needed them.

Seth came out fresh from the shower in a pair of black satin boxers. He took up the plate with his sandwich and the eclair that was on the counter and joined Dean on the couch. Dean stole glances at him as he ate. He couldn't figure out just how Seth managed to worm his way into his heart.

He decided that he would go take a shower while Seth finished up eating. When Dean got out of the shower, he dried his skin and secured the towel around his waist. Upon entering his bedroom he was surprised to Seth sitting on his bed waiting for him.

" I thought you were watching tv?"

" Do I strike you as a Law and Order person Dean?"

" Well I suppose not." Dean looked around his room wondering if he should slip something on before he got into bed.

However the decision was made for him when he felt Seth undoing the towel around his waist. He watched as Seth dropped the towel on the floor and placed his warm hands on either side of his hips. He sighed contentedly when Seth started leaving soft, loving kisses just below his navel. He lightly ran his fingers through Seth's hair as he made his way down to area just above the base of his cock. Seth tugged his hips lightly and Dean took it as a signal that Seth wanted him on the bed.

He laid down in the center of the bed and Seth moved next to him. Seth hovered over him for a few seconds before lowering himself to press against Dean's body and to kiss him. Instantly Dean tasted the sweetness of the eclair on Seth's lips. Seth's tongue was probing into his mouth and he welcomed it. Dean sucked on the tip of Seth's tongue savouring the tastes of the caramel and chocolate as his hands slid down the smoothness of Seth's back to rest on the waistband of his boxers.

Dean moaned as Seth placed suckling kisses along his neck and on to his chest. Seth's lips felt delicious on his skin. His kisses were always welcomed on his body. Being with Seth always felt like such an unique experience that he could never duplicate with anyone else. Dean couldn't figure it if it was because he loved him or if it was because of Seth himself.

Seth licked his cock and it snapped Dean out of his reprieve. He sat up a bit, resting back on his forearms as he watched Seth kiss and lick his cock. His baby definitely knew how to tease him. Dean combed his fingers through Seth's loose hair, enjoying the feel of the soft, silky strands underneath his fingertips. The short look that Seth gave him as he did it made him stop. He sat up and gently lifted Seth's head up from his member.

" You know that you don't have to do this."

Dean's eyes searched Seth's face. That look of approval that had flashed across Seth's face was quite noticeable now. He could tell that Seth was doing it because he thought that it would make him happy.

" Seth, I'm not going anywhere." Keeping his hand underneath Seth's chin he drew him closer. " You don't have to do any of that stuff to keep me here."

Dean could see the relief washing across Seth's face before his eyes got wet again and he rested his head against Dean's chest. He laid back down with Seth against him as he sobbed quietly.

" I don't want to lose you too."

Dean locked one arm around Seth's waist and kissed his forehead. " I told you baby. I'm not leaving you. You need to believe me okay?"

He felt Seth nodding against his chest in response. " Hey, look at me." Seth turned his head resting his chin on Dean's shoulder. " Rome didn't leave you. He just needs some time to think about it."

" But you know what that means. I remember what you told me. Nobody wants what everyone else has already seen." Seth sniffled.

Dean regretted being so harsh on Seth that first night they all went out to dinner. He had no idea how deep his words were cutting Seth at the time. " Sethie, I should have never said that to you. I was just angry and maybe a bit jealous. I'm sorry."

Seth wiped his tears with the back of his hand. " No you were right. I was probably just fooling myself all along."

" Seth don't say that. I want you." He cupped Seth's face with both hands. " I love you." He kissed him softly tasting the salty tears on Seth's lips which in turn sadden him a bit but he had to be strong for Seth.

Seth calmed down and kept silent while Dean held him. Eventually Dean turned off the bedside lamp and pulled the blanket over both of them.

" Dean?"

" Yes baby boy?"

Seth turned to face him. " Suppose Romie doesn't want to be with me anymore, are you still going to be with him?"

Dean honestly had never thought about the dynamics of their relationship like that until now. Was he truly willing to give up his relationship with Roman, a man he was sure he was almost completely in love with, for Seth? How could he continue to see Roman if he couldn't handle being with Seth?

Seth looked so unnervingly young in the pale silver moonlight. He could see the anxiety all across Seth's face as he waited for his answer.

Dean kissed him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When Dean pulled away from the kiss he could still see the question lingering in Seth's eyes.

Dean took a deep breath and caressed the side of Seth's face. " I honestly don't know baby."

He noticed Seth biting his bottom lip, looking apprehensive.

" Listen Seth. I know that Roman hurt you but I still care about him. But ..." Dean paused to kiss Seth's forehead. " I'm not going to leave you." Dean paused. He could feel Seth's breath tickling his chin. Seth's body pressed right up against him and his hand touching his bare back.

Dean groaned and buried his head in the crook of Seth's neck. " You do things to me Seth." He plucked the tender flesh that he found there with his lips. " I can't explain it." The tip of his tongue licked the soft flesh and he felt Seth shudder against him. " I just can't get enough of you." The edge of his teeth pressed against Seth's skin. " I don't mean to sound like a creep but I don't think that I could give you up even if I should." Seth's neck inherited something between a kiss and a bite. " I know that I've been saying it all night." Dean pulled back so he that he could look right into those large brown eyes. " I love you Sethie." He brushed his lips over Seth's. " I don't know if you understand how deep this goes." His blue eyes locked with brown. " But I'm trying."

Seth captured his lips in a kiss that sent a shock straight through Dean's system. Seth was kissing him hard. His fingers pressing hard against his scalp as if Seth was trying to steal his breath out of his body. For the first time he allowed Seth to control the kiss and dominate his mouth. He could feel Seth putting his all into it. He could barely keep up with the way Seth's tongue was tangling with his and how turned on he was getting by Seth pressing his erection against his own.

Dean regained a little control by pushing Seth's boxers down his hips palming Seth's exposed cheeks. Seth moaned into the kiss and rolled over so that he was on top of Dean. He paused briefly to discard the boxers flinging them somewhere on the floor. His lips quickly reattached to Dean's who promptly rolled them over again so that Seth was on his back and Dean was trailing hot opened mouth kisses down Seth's neck and on to his body.

" Seth..." Dean breathed out hungrily. " Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" Dean's mouth covered Seth's right nipple and sucked on it hard edging the nub with his teeth. Seth responded by locking his legs around Dean's waist so that Dean's cock was pressing against his ass.

Dean took Seth's arms and pinned them above his head holding them with one hand at the wrists. He then started moving his hips against Seth's ass as if he was fucking him. " I want you so bad Sethie." He whispered into Seth's ear before sucking on the earlobe. Seth hissed and gave a cat like whine and thrusted his own hips back against Dean's. " I just want to push my cock into you with no prep. I want to push so deep that you can feel my cock touching your heart as it beats." He sucked Seth's cheek releasing it with a pop. " Then maybe you would understand how deep my love is for you."

" Do it." Seth's voice was soft yet commanding.

Dean looked at him and all he saw was trust in those eyes. " Do it." Seth repeated. He easily broke the confines of Dean's hand and used his own to slide it down Dean's back to his ass. " I want you Dean." Seth leaned up and kissed him. " I love you too."

So fucking beautiful was all that Dean thought as he kissed Seth back as he postioned himself between Seth's legs and pressed the head of his cock against Seth's entrance. It was a bit difficult at first and he felt Seth tensing up from the initial pain but he managed to soothe him enough to relax again and sure enough the head went in. Taking his time and not wanting to cause Seth anymore pain he took his time easing into his welcoming heat. When he was fully in, he broke the kiss and smoothed Seth's hair back and kissed his face. " It's okay baby."

Seth intertwined his fingers with Dean as they stared at each other as Dean started to slowly fuck him. Dean's strokes were long and deep and it did feel as if his cock was brushing against his heart everytime that Dean slid back in. He knew that he loved Dean beyond a shadow of a doubt and the way how he made him feel so special on a day when he had never felt lower made his love for him grow even more. Seth barely understood it himself when he had started looking at Dean as more than a roommate but he was glad that it had happened. He had never been with someone like Dean before that could be so brutally honest with him and yet make him feel as if he was the only person in the world that mattered to him.

He felt his balls tightening and his cock throbbing as Dean covered his mouth again in another kiss. He didn't even care about how soon he was coming. He could tell from the way that Dean was fucking him that he was close as well. Seth arched his back as his sounds of his release was muffled by Dean's mouth. His cum splattering against both bodies . He heard Dean curse and his teeth sinking in to Seth's bottom lip cutting it as his release soaked the inner walls of Seth's body. Dean then sucked on the lip tasting the coppery liquid as he came down from his orgasm. Both of them were breathing hard against each other unable to put a label on what just happened between them. But whatever it was had brought them even closer.

* * *

When Dean awoke the following morning, Seth was curled up against him. His head was on his shoulder and his arm was over his waist. He watched Seth as he slept with details of last night flooding his head. What he and Seth had experienced was so damn intense and yet a part of him felt as if something was missing. No not something, someone. He had missed Roman. His body still craved that strong, dominant structure. The relief that he felt when Roman was near him that he had someone else to help him and Seth. It was one of the reasons that he needed to talk to him. They both needed him. Seth and him would work for a while and then the result will always be the same. Sooner or later they would hurt each other and they needed Roman to help put them back together.

Dean kissed Seth's cheek and then eased him gently on to the bed and covered him with the blanket. He then threw on a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt and headed downstairs hoping to catch Roman before he left for work.

When Roman came out of his apartment ready for work he saw Dean leaning against the side of the Mercedes waiting for him. He sighed and shook his head as he approached Dean.

" Somehow I don't think you're here to give me a goodbye kiss."

" You got that right." Dean responded as he watched Roman open the back door and toss his briefcase on the seat. " What the hell happened? Why are you giving Seth such a hard time? Do you know how much he's hurting right now?"

" Well isn't this ironic? You lecturing me on hurting Seth." Roman bounced back at Dean who was right up in his face.

Dean clenched his jaw and then unlocked it trying hard to remain calm. " I told him to be honest with you. That you would understand. What he did wasn't his fault. Now he thinks that you don't want him anymore."

" So you feel guilty now is that it?" Roman's grey eyes were flashing. Dean could feel the tension rising quickly between them.

" Damn straight I feel guilty. I didn't think you would be such an asshole to him about it." That did nothing to defuse the situation and Dean saw a flash of annoyance across Roman's face. But Dean pushed further. " He cried for you for hours Roman. Hours! He even came to the bar to get me to comfort him. He even cried again when we got home. He fucking loves you and you're treating him like trash." Dean groaned exasperatedly and then turned away from Roman. He continued to look at him he might punch him in that handsome face of his.

" I know that it's not his fault Dean." Roman finally said after a minute or two.

Dean turned to face him. " Then why are you treating him like this?"

Roman exhaled loudly and walked around to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. " It's just complicated alright?"

" No it's not alright. Seth's hurting because of whatever complications that you have so you need to get over it."

" I can't just get over it Dean just because you say so." Roman got into the car and slammed the door.

" We need to talk this out. I can't take much more of this. I can't stand to see him hurting like this. I can't fix him this time. Only you can." He was begging now. He was being truthful. It was tearing him up inside knowing that his Sethie was upset and he couldn't fix it.

" You really do love him don't you?" It wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

Dean nodded. " Of course I do." He decided to try one last time. " Let's go out this evening. It's my night off. Just you and me."

" Dean I can't. I got lots of work back at the office and ..."

" Fuck your work! This is about me and Seth!" Dean's emotions were overwhelming him now. " Don't you dare put your work ahead of us unless you no longer care about us anymore."

" Of course I care. It's just that it's a huge task and I'm kinda in over my head a bit." He confessed.

" Well if this relationship is important to you, you'll meet me tonight." Those were Dean's final words as he walked back to the apartment.

When Dean made it back to his bedroom he saw that Seth was already awake and was sitting up in bed looking around a bit lost.

" Hey baby." Dean greeted him as he slid into bed next to him and automatically Seth leaned against him and Dean held him in his arms. Dean kissed Seth's temple. " Did you sleep okay?"

Seth nodded as he laid his head on Dean's shoulder. " Did you talk to Romie?" He asked quietly.

" Uh yeah." He stroked Seth's soft hair before continuing. " He says that he doesn't blame you for what happened but I think that there's something else going on with him."

" Like what?"

" I don't know baby." Dean kissed Seth's forehead. " Hopefully we can meet tonight and talk about it." He decided not to tell Seth about the ultimatum that he gave Roman. He didn't want Seth to stress out more than he already was.

A few minutes of silence passed between them just holding on to each other and consumed with thoughts of their current relationship while the morning sun casted its beam through the curtained window on them.

After a while Dean spoke. " C'mon and get dressed Seth. I'm taking you to breakfast at that cafe that you like. Would you like that?"

Seth nodded and pulled away a bit from Dean to look at him. Soon he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean's giving him a warm kiss. He then gave him a soft smile before he got out of bed completely naked and made his way to his room to get ready.

After breakfast, Dean spent the rest of the day trying to teach Seth how to mix drinks. He was a quick learner but the only problem was that he drank nearly as much as he made so Dean had to cut him off before he got too wasted and got a hangover.

Now it was evening and Seth had gotten ready to go to club. Dean was sitting on the couch watching television when Seth crawled into his lap and they started kissing. They had been kissing for at least fifteen minutes now and Dean was doing everything he could to keep his hands above Seth's belt. His mouth was so soft and warm and incredibly sweet. Seth's tongue was taking its time rolling over his but Dean knew that they had to stop soon. He didn't want Seth to be late for work.

" Hmm, Seth?"

Seth licked Dean's top lip and then sucked it into his mouth. " Mmm?"

" You've got to go to work baby." Dean's hands were nice and warm underneath Seth's t-shirt touching his soft skin and he didn't particularly want Seth to leave either.

Seth groaned and resumed kissing Dean as if he hadn't heard him. Dean's hand slipped between Seth's thighs and caressed the hard shaft trapped in the tight jeans. Seth moaned appreciatively and started to plant kisses down Dean's neck. " I don't think that you want me to go."

Dean removed his hand from between Seth's legs. " I never do baby." He hooked one arm underneath Seth's legs and lifted him up bridal style while still kissing him and carried him to the front door where he set him down on his feet.

Seth's arms went around his neck and Dean's arms around his waist. He rested his forehead against Seth's. " I could spend the whole night kissing you but unfortunately you have to go."

Seth kissed him briefly. " Me too." He took a big breath and stepped out of Dean's embrace and took up his duffel bag. He unlocked the door and looked over his shoulder giving Dean a flirtatious wink. " Walk me to the car?"

It was still another ten minutes before Dean returned to the apartment. He was quite sure that he had a number of hickies on his neck from Seth. He looked at the time. It was almost seven. Roman should be home soon. After he took a shower he strolled into Seth's room to see if he could borrow some of those expensive lotions of his.

It took Dean a good five minutes of looking through everything on Seth's dresser before he found one that he liked. Everything was anti-aging this and anti-wrinkle that. The boy didn't have a line on him, so either the stuff worked or he didn't need it. He settled on a bottle that promised dramtically different results almost instantly on skin softening. He squeezed a generous amount out of the rather small bottle leaving it nearly half empty and smeared it all over his body and then vigorously tried to rub it in. It smelled nice and it wasn't too greasy but after a couple of minutes he didn't really see what the big deal was.

He took up a bottle of cologne that looked as if it had never been used and sprayed it a couple of times on himself. It was nice clean scent with a bit of a spicy edge to it. Dean decided that he quite liked it and decided to take it back with him to his bedroom. Seth would never miss it among the twenty other bottles that he had.

He buttoned up the black shirt that he had taken from Seth when they had found him at the hotel. He put on his nicest pair of jeans and black ankle cut boots. Somehow he felt that tonight determined whether this relationship continued or not and he wanted to make sure that Roman saw the best of him when he was making that decision. It was seven forty-five. Dean looked out through the window in the living room. No sign of Roman yet. He was normally home by now. He wondered if Roman was actually standing him up. He wasn't certain that Roman loved him but he knew that he loved Seth and hopefully that love for him would bring him home.

Dean went back into Seth's bedroom and started using some hair wax to mould his hair. He wasn't sure what kind of a look he was going for but he would know when he got there. He heard a car pull up below and knew that it was Roman. He paused waiting for his phone to go off but nothing. He continued to style his hair trying to take his mind off it. Finally he settled on having the sides of his hair slicked back and the top in a low pompadour style reminiscent of Elvis. He thought it made him look quite sauve and dapper in the sharp black shirt. He washed his hands and sat on the couch and waited.

About fifteen minutes later a text came through from Roman telling him to meet him down stairs by his car. Dean locked up the apartment and headed down to the car. He leaned against the Mercedes waiting for Roman to make his appearance. He didn't have to wait long because a few minutes later Roman came out of his apartment. Dean's breath nearly caught in throat when he saw him. Roman looked as if he had just come out of the shower. His hair was wet and clung to his dark blue shirt. His jeans fitted him perfectly giving just a hint of the hard thighs that Dean knew that lurked underneath. As he stopped in front of Dean he could definitely smell the freshness of the shower mixed with the aftershave that he was wearing. He looked so fucking hot that Dean forgot for a moment that he was suppose to be angry at him. Roman was looking him over as well. His grey eyes looked dark and a bit predatorial as they roamed over Dean's body. Ambrose saw the merest flash of the tip of Roman's tongue as his lips parted slightly as they both checked out each other.

Dean could feel the electricity in the air between them. He was glad that he was leaning against the car when Roman reached out and ran his hand down the side of his torso making him exhale sharply. Roman caressed the material of the shirt between his fingers and Dean wondered if he was as turned on as he was.

" This shirt does look good on you." Roman finally said breaking the silence.

Dean mumbled a thank you barely getting the words out. Quite frankly he would prefer if the shirt was off his body and he could feel Roman's hand on his bare skin. Roman leaned into him by the barest inch. He could tell that Roman's eyes were fixed on his lips. That he wanted to kiss him. Dean almost closed his eyes in anticipation of that kiss when Roman stepped back, letting go of his shirt. He went around to the driver's side and unlocked the car and Dean got in the passenger side, his heart racing. Buckling his seatbelt, he decided that Roman not kissing him was for the best. They would've probably ended up going back into Roman's apartment and fucking and not having the conversation that they needed to have.

Roman drove them in silence for a while. Dean was unsure about what to say to him. Part of him wanted to choke him out for treating Seth so poorly and the other part of him wanted to straddle his hips and ride his cock for the rest of the night. Dean found himself turning his face to look out the window so that Roman wouldn't see the flush that was creeping up his clean shaven face. He told himself that he had to focus on the matter on hand. Sexy time with Roman could come later. Hopefully.

Roman pulled into a car park near the Santa Monica Pier. As usual on a week night it wasn't that full and he found a car space easily. When the car was parked and the engine turned off he got out of the vehicle and Dean followed his moved. He nodded towards the boardwalk and they started to walk.

They walked for several minutes in silence eventually ending up on the beach. The waves crashed against the weathered shore as the night wind blew briskly around both of them.

" So are you going to tell me what's the problem that you have with Seth?"

Roman sighed hard and shoved his hands into his pockets. " It's hard to say."

" That's really vague Rome." Dean walked in front of Roman so that the larger man had to stop and look at him. " We could spend all night here Rome. Because I need some answers."

Roman shook his head. His hair was almost dry now and it was thick and voluminous around his head like a glorious mane of a horse's hair. " Do you really want the truth Dean?"

" Yeah that would be nice." The sarcasm coming across clearly.

" Well the truth was Dean, I really was disgusted when Seth told me what he did." Roman crossed his arms and cocked his head to as side as he took in the surprised look on Dean's face.

" But it wasn't his fault. You even said that you didn't blame him for what happened." Dean took a step closer to Roman so that their bodies were almost touching. " Seth had to do what he did to survive. How can you not see that?"

" I can see it." Roman responded quietly. " It's just that after he told me I just, I dunno, I guess I just shut down. Just the thought of my baby going through something so awful just numbed me."

" You could've reached out to him afterwards Rome. He was such a mess. It really took a lot out of him to tell you that. Now he's scared that he's lost you."

" Yeah I really fucked up." Roman looked past him. His eyes connecting to something in the distance.

" There's something else isn't there Rome?" Dean ran his index finger down the center of Roman's chest stopping at the belt buckle. " What aren't you telling me?" Dean's finger went over the belt buckle and down the crotch of the pants, finding Roman's dormant member. He stroked his finger over it causing it to grow slowly.

Roman growled in the back of his throat. " Dean." He placed his hands on Dean's shoulders, angling his head as if he was going in for a kiss but Dean turned his head away but kept trailing his finger up and down Roman's covered shaft.

Dean used his other hand to pull Roman's belt out of the first tab while his finger continued to stroke him. " Tell me." Dean sank down to his knees on the sand. He pressed his lips against the hardness in Roman's pants. His tongue darted out and licked at the material. " What are you hiding from me?"

They were out in the open on the beach and Dean was on his knees in front of him with his mouth attacking his cock through his clothing. Anybody could walk by and catch them. Roman undid his belt fully and unfastened his jeans. Dean slid his hands up the backs of Roman's thighs until he held a firm butt cheek in each hand. He used his teeth to pull the zipper all the way down. He kissed the exposed skin right about the waist band of the underwear and squeezed Roman's ass at the same time.

" Oh fuck." Dean could tell from the raspy way that he spoke that Roman was quite turned on. He wondered how much longer he could tease him.

" So aren't you going to tell me?" Dean's tongue leaving a wet trail across the skin.

Roman hissed. Dean was exquisitely torturing him now. " Okay fine." Dean kissed the outline of his cock through his underwear and then looked up at him expectantly. " I told my parents about us a few weeks ago."

Dean was actually surprised. This was far different from anything that he was expecting. " So what happened?"

Roman sighed and tried to run his hand through Dean's hair but was surprised at how waxy it felt. " What's that in your hair?"

" Oh I used some stuff that belonged to Seth."

" I think you used too much. It's all sticky and shit." Roman wiped his hand on the side of his jeans.

Dean squeezed a butt cheek. " You're stalling."

" Right. I told my parents about us. Well they didn't react like Seth's parents but they're definitely not happy about it. I mean I guess I could understand in a way. I only used to date women until now. But I told them that I loved you and Seth and nothing is going to change that."

Dean's gripped tightened on his ass as he pulled himself up so that he was eye level with Roman. " Are you serious?"

Roman nodded. " Yes. I did tell my parents about us."

Dean shook his head. " No. Not that. I mean that you love Seth," his voice trailed off a bit, " and me."

Roman caught on to what Dean was hinting at. He placed one arm around Dean's trim waist and another around the back of his neck so that their bodies pressed together. " Is this your way of asking me if I love you?"

Dean groaned pretending to be annoyed even though he could feel his heart racing in his chest. " Well it's a simple yes or no question."

Roman purposely rubbed his lips over Dean's as he spoke. " That it is." His top lip trailed over Dean's bottom one which elicited a small lustful moan.

" You're gonna fucking torture me aren't you?" Dean's breath caught in his throat as Roman parted his lips slightly and teased them over his once more.

" It seems that way. The more you curse and talk dirty because you aren't getting your way the more it turns me on." Roman confessed using the tip of his tongue to lick the inner wetness of Dean's top lip.

" Fuck you." Dean dugged his fingers into Roman's scalp and smashed their lips together. Roman seemed to have been expecting this and immediately started working Dean's lips over with his full ones. The tip of his tongue swiped at Dean's lips who parted them instantly. The slippery muscle made its way into Dean's mouth as Dean's hand slid easily into the back of Roman's underwear to palm his bare ass.

Their erections were rubbing hard against each other as the kiss intensified on the beach under the star studded night sky. They kissed and sucked at each other's lips as their tongues slid against each other.

Dean pushed one side of Roman's hair over his shoulder so that he could plant kisses down his neck. Roman's moans rumbled in his throat, vibrating against Dean's lips. He slipped his hand down the front of Roman's opened jeans and wrapped his fingers around his hardness in the boxer briefs. Dean squeezed the head feeling the liquid through the material. He looked at Roman. His eyes heavy with lust and desire looking at Dean as if he was picturing all of the things that he wanted to do to him.

Dean got back down on his knees and pressed his mouth against the bulge sucking it through the material.

Roman pushed his fingers through Dean's hair finally breaking it up. His nerves were on high alert yet he was so ridiculously turned on as Dean took his cock out right in the open. The cool night air briefly hit his cock before he felt Dean running his tongue along it. He watched as Dean concentrated on his cock, licking and kissing it up and down the shaft taking his time as if he had completely forgotten that they were out in the open and that anyone could pass by and see them.

Roman was looking around to see if anyone was coming when sucked the head of his cock into Dean's welcoming mouth. " Fuck baby."

Both of Roman's hands became entangled in Dean's hair as he pushed him to take more of his cock. Ambrose slurpped him in greedily. The thrill of being caught and the fact that his cock felt so good down Dean's throat meant that this was going to be a short ride.

Dean squeezed Roman's right butt cheek hard while his other hand was just feeling Roman's ass up. Dean's head was bobbing up and down as Roman felt the hot liquid pooling at the bottom of his belly. Roman wanted to do nothing more than to rip Dean's clothes off and smack that delectable ass of his as he fucked it from now to oblivion.

" Fuck!" Roman moaned out loud not caring who heard as his cum was released in Dean's mouth who swallowed it quickly. Tonguing the slit as if he wanted more of Roman's juices.

Reigns grabbed the front part of Dean's hair tugging it. Dean took it as his cue to stand. He grinned at the how flustered Roman's face was. " You're such a fucking slut, you know that?"

" I've been told that it's one of my better qualities."

Roman kissed him hard. He didn't even bother to fix himself. He tasted himself on Dean's lips and he didn't even care. He could see that Dean was a bit breathless when he broke the kiss. " Damn straight I love you."

Dean couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and softly kissed his pouty lips. " I love you too Rome." He pressed his hips against Roman's. " How about a round two?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

" You sure that I can't convince you to come inside?"

Roman voice was husky and deep and his lips caressed Dean's neck while his hands were full of Dean's jeans clad ass. Dean moaned into his ear as he sucked the delicate skin of his neck into his mouth.

" Fuck Rome."

His desperation was evident and Roman knew that it wouldn't take much to push Dean over. He started unbuttoning Dean's shirt, placing a kiss at every exposed piece of flesh. When he got to the last one he swirled his tongue over Dean's belly button feeling him quiver at his touch. Hissing at him between his teeth.

He rose back up and cupped Dean's face and kissed him hard, devouring his lips. He took one of Dean's hands and placed it on his erection. Dean instantly squeezing his shaft through his jeans. His fingers fighting for purchase on the shaft before giving up and plucking the button of the jeans open instead.

Roman sucked on Dean's bottom lip who moaned as he pushed his hand down Roman's pants. " Come on baby." His eyes danced over Dean's red kiss swollen lips. " When's the last time that we've fucked?"

The soft buttery voice of Roman was messing Dean's train of thought up. Everything was hazy. All he could feel was his unbridled desire and longing and that hot, hard instrument that the palm of his hand was resting against. Roman's hands all over his body. His hair brushing against his face as their lips became reaquainted once more. He could smell him and taste him. The man was intoxicating. And he was right. They hadn't fucked in a while.

" But I promised Seth," he whispered against those addictive lips.

" It'll just be a quick one."

Dean was licking Roman's top lip and playfully bit it. " Now you know that's not true." He sucked the lip now. " You want to fuck me so hard through the mattress that I can't walk straight tomorrow."

Roman grinned and smacked Dean's ass. " You got that right." His tongue traced the outside of Dean's earlobe and sucked the pierced end into his mouth. " I wanna mess up this fancy hairstyle of yours." His warm breath against that wet part of skin made him shiver and press his hips against Roman's. Not exactly discouraging. " I wanna break it up so that it falls all over your face so that every time my cock pushes into you it waves at me across those pretty blue eyes of yours."

He pressed Dean up against the railing of his patio and started to move his hips up and down against his in that instinctive fucking motion. Dean groaned and closed his eyes as their jeans covered erections slid roughly against each other. He was so fucking horny that if he actually relaxed and gave into it all he would actually come in his pants.

That fucking Samoan devil pulled his head back by his hair, exposing his neck to him. He then felt that wonderful tongue licking him in a long, flat stripe down his neck. His cock was throbbing and he could feel it leaking. He had promised Seth that he would be there for him when he got home from work and tell him how it went with Roman. But damn it all, he wanted nothing more than to get off this fucking patio and go into Roman's apartment and have him fuck him all night long. Decisions.

" Rome, please." He managed to pull his hips back a bit. Roman stopped thrusting and looked at him carefully. Dean made up his mind. He undid the closure of his jeans and zipped them and pushed them down his hips and stepped out of them. He then reached for Roman's that were already opened and pushed his down as well.

" You want us to do it here?" Roman seemed amused by it all.

Dean nodded. He couldn't think of a better solution. He wanted that dick but he also wanted to be there for Seth. This way they both could get something to ease their sexual frustrations. But eventually though, he still wanted to be fucked through the mattress.

Roman kicked his jeans to a side and then kissed Dean some more. He had to admire his resolve not to come inside. He pulled Dean's boxers down to his thighs and Dean took them off completely. He could now feel that wonderful ass in his hands now. Muscular but soft to touch. He took a good look at Dean. Wearing nothing else but his unbuttoned black shirt he looked so fucking sexy with his nice thick cock hard and leaking that Roman couldn't decide who was sexier between him and Seth. They both had something about them that drove him crazy.

Dean was touching his cock through his boxers. " You want it baby?" He purred into Dean's ear. " Go on. Take it out." He didn't need another invitation. He pushed down Roman's boxers and ran his hands over his ass while admiring his hard cock that was pointing straight at him. He had seen it, tasted it, drank from it already for the night but it still managed to hypnotize him.

Dean wrapped his fingers around it and started to pump it. Roman licked his neck. " Feels good doesn it?"

Dean could do nothing more than whimper when Roman sucked on his collar bone. He was going to be well marked when he left Roman's embrace tonight.

" Do you want it in you?" Roman's fingers was gliding over Dean's shaft now.

" Y-y-yeah." He's barely coherent. Stumbling over simple words.

Suddenly Roman dropped to his knees and spread Dean's legs apart. He licked the seam of Dean's ass before spreading the cheeks apart with his hands. The tip of his tongue teased Dean's entrance before he kisses it. Strange noises are ellicited from Dean but they sound like ones of pleasure so Roman continued. He worked his tongue into Dean, tasting him and enjoying the fact that he was squirming. He remembered the first time Seth did this to him, he nearly took his head off with his thighs. He had no idea how good it felt. He figured that Dean probably had it done to him several times before but not by him. Dean was actually holding the back of his head as his tongue slid in and out of his entrance with ease now.

Reigns rose to his feet and one hand gripped Dean's shoulder as he pressed his member into Dean. He hissed when his tightness was stretched to accommodate the head of Reigns' cock as it was pushed into him. The heat surged through him as Roman worked his shaft inside of him.

Roman paused once he was fully seated inside of Dean. Leaving one of Dean's legs on the ground, he held the other one up against his waist. He pulled back out the tight heat and then plunged back in. Dean howled.

Even though it was night time both of their bodies became slick with sweat as his balls slapped against Dean's ass in a continuous rhythm. He loved watching Dean's dick bounce up and down at every thrust. He had such a nice looking cock Roman mused. He felt a sudden flash of jealousy at Seth being able to ride it whenever he wanted. But he quickly pushed it out of his mind. He didn't think that he could ever get that comfortable.

He pulled completely out of Dean and released his leg. " Turn around. I want to see this ass that belongs to me."

Dean was too far gone to reply with a snappy comeback. He simply turned around rested his forearms on the wooden railing. Roman ran his hands up and down Dean's ass smacking it at intervals. " I think I like you like this best of all." He smacked Dean's left cheek twice. He was certain he could see his hand print in the near darkness. He lined himself up and pushed back in. His cock feeling perfectly at home inside of Dean. He watched as Dean's ass jiggled as he fucked him. He swore that he would never tire of that sight. He reached underneath and held Dean's beautiful cock and started to stroke it. " I'm gonna make you cum so hard that you're gonna be shattered into a million pieces by the time I'm finished with you." He growled into Dean's ear.

A shudder of the pleasant sort went through Dean at Roman's proclomation. He had no doubt that it would come to pass. Nobody could fuck him as good as Roman could. Maybe because he loved him, it was even a little sweeter. Roman pulled him back up so that his back was against his chest and whispered in his ear. " I love you." So unfair.

Dean twisted his head around so that he could kiss him in that awkward position. The kiss was satisfying so he leaned over the railing once again. Roman was grinding his hips against Dean's ass so that his cock was rubbing against Dean's prostate in such a pleasing manner. He couldn't hold back his release any more. His toes curled in his shoes. He felt it rush out of him painting the wood in front of him in the most uneven manner as he gasped for fresh air to fill his lungs. Somewhere in his euphoria he heard Roman calling him baby and telling him that he was fucking beautiful but he could be dreaming it all as well. As soon as the fogginess started to fade he felt a hot liquid burn the inside of his ass and Roman's weight resting on top of him. He was panting. He messily kissed Dean's back once he opened his eyes again.

Dean turned over and Roman's dick fell out of him. They embraced each other as Dean leaned against the railing. Roman's head was on his chest. Dean stroked the long black hair that was damp with sweat and kissed his forehead.

Roman looked down at the patio which was covered in darkness. " I really hope that I can find my house keys."

* * *

Dean felt the weight shift in his bed and knew that Seth had joined him. He rolled over and Seth was instantly in his arms. " Welcome home baby. You had a good night at work?"

" Yeah it was fine. I made lots of tips." He could here the nervousness in Seth's voice. " Did you talk to Romie?"

" Yeah." He placed his index finger under Seth's chin and tilted it up so that he could kiss him. " You don't have anything to worry about. Rome's gonna come and talk to you okay?"

Seth nodded and pressed his lips briefly against Dean's. He then placed his head on Dean's chest. " Thank you Dean."

" Don't mention it." It was indirectly because of him that he got one of the best fuckings of his life.

He lightly stroke Seth's hair until he fell asleep on his chest.

Surprisingly Dean awoke early the next morning. He had figured that he would be more tired considering the physical exertion from the night before. As he eased Seth gently on to the bed and stood up, he realized that he was more sore than anything else. He made his way into the kitchen and started the coffee machine.

The coffee had just about finished when there was a knock on the front door. Opening it he found Roman standing on the other side dressed for work.

" Kinda early isn't it?" Dean asked as Roman walked in.

" Yeah I have a lot to do in very short space of time. So I wanted to get an early start."

A smirk came over Dean's face as he took his time checking Roman out from head to toe. He was wearing a lilac shirt with a matching white and lilac diagonal striped tie and light camel coloured pants. His hair pulled back in its usual low bun with fresh faded edges. He looked so fucking hot. Thank God for the day that he decided to move into this apartment.

Roman noticed the look on Dean's face. He backed him up against the wall. His hands on Dean's hips. " Thinking about last night?"

" I never stopped." Dean admitted.

Roman smiled and closed the small distance between them taking his time kissing him ever so slowly that it was nearly torturous. He curled his tongue around Dean's one last time before he pulled away. " That was nice." He ran his fingers across the tent in Dean's boxers. " But I actually came to see Seth.

" Tease." Dean playfully swatted his hand away. " He's in my bedroom."

He watched Roman as he walked away and then poured himself a cup of coffee.

Roman walked into Dean's bedroom and saw Seth curled up in the bed with the blanket pulled over him fast asleep. His blonde and brown strands splayed across the pillows. He sat on the bed and watched him sleep for a while. He looked so damn innocent and young. And that was because he was. He couldn't believe or didn't want to believe the horrific things that Seth told him but look at him now. His baby was so strong. Stronger than he might have been in that situation.

He ran the back of his hand down Seth's lightly bearded cheek. Feeling the scratchiness of the day old beard.

Seth turned his head in his sleep mumbling to himself. " Romie."

It was at that point that Roman felt ashamed. Even in deep sleep, Seth knew his touch. Considering that he had gone to bed with Dean, he wouldn't have been surprised if he had said his name instead but no, his baby said his name.

" Seth baby," he gentle shook his shoulder. " Wake up baby."

Seth rolled over knocking his hand away. " Romie."

Roman couldn't help but to smile. He shook him again. " Wake up baby it's me."

Seth started to slowly wake up, opening his eyes carefully.

" That's it baby. I'm here." He caressed the side of Seth's face. Seth was looking at him in disbelief as if he were an apparition.

" Are you really here Romie?" Seth sat up in bed slowly.

" Yeah I am." He eased forward a bit to hold Seth but he slid back a few inches away from him. He deserved that he supposed. " Seth I came to apologize to you."

Seth looked at him skeptically. " Why? Because Dean told you to?"

Roman shook his head. " No baby. Because I was wrong to treat you like how I did. I'm sorry baby. I just shut down when you told me about what you went through. I honestly couldn't deal with the fact that someone would treat you like that. Especially your parents."

Seth's face fell and Roman tried to embrace him once more and this time he didn't move away. " I wasn't disgusted by you baby, I promise. Honestly you did probably what I couldn't do. You're stronger than me in that way."

Seth's head was resting on Roman's freshly pressed shirt. " What do you mean Romie? You would've gone back?"

Roman swallowed hard. " At that age, most likely. Back then I always wanted my parents to be proud of me."

" I just wanted to be myself." Seth replied.

Roman smoothed Seth's hair back and kissed his temple. " You know I told them about our arrangement a few weeks back. About you, me and Dean."

Seth looked up at him. " And what happened?"

" It's safe to say that I wouldn't be getting an invitation home for the holidays this year."

" I'm sorry Romie." Seth hugged him tightly.

" It's okay babe. I'd rather have you and Dean anyways." He kissed Seth's cheek.

He reached under the blanket and grabbed Seth's hips and pulled him into his lap. " So I've got an idea on how to make this up to you."

" How?"

" How does a little shopping spree sound?"

Seth's eyes instantly lit up. " Yay! Where are you taking me?"

Roman sighed softly. " I was thinking that you and Dean would go together."

Seth immediately looked disappointed. " But I don't get to spend time with you anymore."

" I know baby but I have to go to work but I promise we'll spend some time together this weekend."

Seth looked doubtful.

Roman tilted his head and kissed Seth fully on the lips. " I will keep my promise to you this time."

He kissed him again. " Okay?"

Seth nodded. " Okay." He replied softly.

Seth scooted off Roman's lap as he got off the bed. Roman pulled out his wallet and took out his black credit card and handed it to Seth. " Now you promise not to do too much damage?"

Seth grinned and snatched the card. " Nope!"

Roman chuckled and stroked Seth's hair. " God, I do love you Seth." His younger lover rose up on his knees and they shared a sweet kiss.

When they parted Seth's brown eyes were shining brightly at him. " I love you too Romie."

Seth sank back down as he watched Roman leave. He fumbled with the credit card in his hand. He would gladly give it back in exchange with some one on one time with Roman.

* * *

" Fuck!"

Seth heard Dean slam his phone down on the breakfast counter and he came out of his room to see what was the matter.

" What's wrong Dean?"

Dean was breathing hard and Seth could see the tension in his jaw making the vein in his temple visable. " That was the fucking realtor. We were about to close the deal on the place that we visited when someone else came in and made an offer plus they're throwing in fifteen thousand dollars more than the asking price."

Seth stood back as he watched Dean pace up and down the living room. " I don't have that kind of money. I mean I do but that was for fixing up the place."

" Maybe you could go to a bank?" Seth suggested gently.

" Fuck no. Banks hardly back small businesses especially restaurants and bars that notoriously go under in the first year." Dean collapsed on the couch. " This is just fucking great. That place was fucking perfect. It was just what I had envisioned."

" So what are you going to do?"

Dean shook his head. " I don't know Sethie. That place was my dream." Seth could hear the disappointment plainly in his voice. " Now it looks like it might not happen." He sounded completely broken and so unlike the Dean he knew that always cheered him up when he was down.

" You'll figure out something Dean."

" I don't know what. I've got until tomorrow to give the realtor my answer. I don't know what I'm going to do Seth." He sounded completely defeated and it tore at Seth.

He walked back into his room and sat on his bed trying to decide on a way to help Dean. He was sure that Roman would lend Dean the money but he was certain that Dean's pride would stop him from accepting it. He was so damn stubborn.

Seth looked around his room and thought hard for a while. One solution kept on popping up in his mind and he knew that Dean wouldn't like it. But he wanted Dean's dream to come true and he was going to help anyway that he could. Seth made up his mind. He was going to do what he had to do. Dean would probably throw a fit when he eventually found out the source of the money but Seth was making sure that he got him that damn bar.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

" Dean come and go to the mall with me."

Seth stood up next to the couch with his hands on his hips.

Dean's head was resting against the back of the couch. His eyes closed. " I can't Sethie. I have to figure out how I'm going to come up with fifteen thousand dollars."

" Well you're not going to get inspired sitting on the couch."

Seth walked behind the couch and leaned over crossing his arms over Dean's chest and planting a kiss on his forehead. " Please?" He whined in the way that he knew that Dean couldn't resist.

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at him. " What do you need to go shopping for anyways? Didn't you just get a whole new set of clothes?"

" Yeah but Romie just gave me his card to make up for the fight that we had." He kissed Dean's forehead once more before standing up straight. " Besides I realized that someone has been using my night time moisturizer."

Dean chuckled a bit and sat up. " I like how it feels."

" Well then come and let me get you the one for your skin type." Seth picked up his car keys. " You definitely have dry skin."

* * *

" Seth I thought we were buying skincare products."

" We are."

Dean pulled back the dressing room curtain. " Then why the fuck am I wearing white leather pants that are so tight that I can't even zip them up?"

Seth ignored the first part of Dean's question and tugged the tabs of the pants together and pulled the zip up. " There. They fit." Seth stepped back and smiled.

Dean turned around to look at the full length mirror in his stall slowly. This was mainly due to the fact that the legs on the pants were so tight that he couldn't move his leg as freely as he would like.

" Oh fuck no!" Dean exclaimed as he look in dismay at his reflection in the mirror. " You can see my entire business in these."

He moved to unzip the pants but Seth quickly tapped his hand away. " I think they look great." He smooth his hand over the clear outline of Dean's shaft in the pants. " Everything that I want is right with in reach." Seth squeezed Dean's cock causing the man to moan.

" Seth stop that." He growled deep in his throat. " I'm gonna fuck you in this dressing room if you don't." He reached around and wrapped his arm around Seth's shoulder and pulled him in for a quick kiss. " You know how noisy you get." Seth's cheeks reddened. " The sales girls would all come running to see your sweet ass spread taking my dick." He kissed Seth again nipping his bottom lip lightly with his teeth. " I don't feel like sharing that much of you with the rest of the world."

Seth cupped Dean's ass as he unzipped the pants. " But your butt looks so good in them though." He pouted.

Dean peeled off the pants and stepped out of them. " Since when do you check my ass out?"

" All the time." Seth grinned. " But I normally can't find it under all of those baggy pants that you insist on wearing."

Dean pulled Seth against him even though he was only in his boxer briefs not even bothering to pull the curtain close in case the sales girl came back into the room. As soon as his lips touched Seth's he pushed his tongue into his mouth for a hot kiss. Being with Seth had made him forget for a little while about his financial worries and the fact that he was on the edge of losing his dream.

" Thank you." Dean kissed Seth's cheek.

Seth eyes' held that lustful gaze that Dean loved to see. " For what?"

" Taking my mind off everything."

Seth smiled. " I knew shopping would work."

Dean caressed Seth's face gently. It was definitely not the shopping. " C'mon. Maybe we can settle on a pair of jeans that we both like."

" Excellent choice Sir," the cashier said as she rang up Dean's purchase of pair of relaxed fit skinny jeans.

" Thank you." Dean replied as he watch the jeans being placed in a shopping bag.

" They fit you quite nicely." The young cashier continued smiling at him.

" That will be all." Seth cut in abruptly and took up the bag. He held Dean's hand and practically dragged him out of the store.

" What's the matter Seth?" Dean asked when they were outside.

" The nerve of that bitch to be flirting with you right in front of me." Seth seethed as they started to walk.

Dean laughed. " She wasn't flirting. She was just being friendly."

" Yeah right. I saw how she was looking at you. Eyeing my man like a piece of meat."

Dean couldn't help but to laugh some more much to Seth's chagrin. It was really strange seeing Seth so territorial especially about him. He was normally only like this around Roman.

Dean placed his arm around Seth's waist and pulled him in kissing his temple. " You're too much sometimes." He said affectionately.

Seth's big brown eyes sparkled as he smiled at him. He could tell that Seth wanted to kiss him but they couldn't then in the mall. He rubbed the small of his back and moved his hand to hold Seth's who intertwined their fingers immediately.

They walked in a peaceful silence for a couple of minutes before Seth stopped them infront of a store. Dean looked up and read the Chopard sign.

" I have to go get my watch adjusted." Seth said holding up a bag that Dean guessed contained the watch. " The bezel stones are off by a millimeter and it's driving me crazy."

Dean chuckled. Seth could be so anal when he was ready. " Cool. I'll just be over here in the Sears store."

They went their separate ways and met back up ten minutes later. After that they stopped by a bank, a hardware store, some funny smelling place that sold lots of candles where Seth bought about ten and then they hit the food court. After eating their fill they decided to head home with their purchases. Along with his jeans, Dean had a whole bag full of skincare items to try out. He didn't want to admit it out loud but he was kind of excited to try them.

* * *

Dean was sitting in the middle of his bed cross legged going through the various products that sales girl insisted that he needed and others that Seth threw into his shopping basket. One item said that it contained real gold. Why the fuck would he need real gold on his skin? He turned over the bottle and read the synopsis of the product but was left even more confused.

" Hi."

He looked up and saw Seth standing in his doorway with a small smile on his face.

" Hi baby." Dean pushed some of the products around so that Seth could have some space to sit.

When Seth sat next to him he could see that he had something on his mind. Dean gently bumped his shoulder. " What's the matter?"

Seth sighed and turned to face him. " Have you figured out what you're going to do about the bar?"

Dean shook his head and picked at a piece of lint on his shorts. " I think that I'm going to have to let it go. I can't afford to even match or let alone beat the other offer."

The disappointment in Dean's entire demeanour ate away at Seth. He was sure that he had done the right thing. " What if you can?"

Dean looked puzzled. " How?"

Seth pulled a piece of paper out of his gym shorts pocket and handed it to Dean.

Dean's eyes grew wide when he unfolded it and saw that it was cheque made out to him from Seth for twenty five thousand dollars.

" Where the hell did you get this kind of money from Seth?"

" Don't worry about it. I just want you to have it." He hoped Dean would drop it.

" No Seth. I need to know." He turned the cheque over in his hands when a terrible thought hit him. " You didn't use Roman's card did you?"

" No!" Seth was actually hurt that Dean would think that he would do such a thing. " I wouldn't do that." He got off the bed. " The money's mine, okay?"

Dean shook his head. " Seth I can't take your savings." He offered the cheque back to him but Seth refused to take it.

" I didn't use my savings." Seth look agitated. His eyes shiny as if he was on the brink of tears. " Why can't you just take it? I just wanted to do something for you. I just wanted you to have your dream come true."

" Sethie, I need to know that you didn't do anything stupid to get this money." Dean tried to calm himself. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Seth's gesture but he was scared to think about what he had done to get the money in such a short space of time.

" God!" Seth looked up at the ceiling while a tear rolled down his face. " Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

Dean eased forward to the edge of the bed and placed his hands on Seth's hips. " What did you do Sethie?"

Seth took in a big gulp of air and wiped away a few tears with his fingers. He looked down at Dean and he could see that he was genuinely concerned about him.

" I sold my watch."

The words clung in the air for a while before Dean processed everything.

" You mean when you went into that watch store you really weren't getting anything fixed?"

Seth shook his head. " Nope. I sold it back at nearly full retail price." He sighed before he continued. " Damien gave me that watch and every time I see it, it reminded me of the times when he thought that he owned me. I just couldn't get over it." He pushed his fingers through Dean's messy auburn locks. " I wanted to help you get your bar and by selling the watch it kinda helped me as well. Help me to forgive myself a bit." Seth's voice dropped a bit at the last sentence.

Dean stood and embraced him. Seth was a lot deeper than he gave him credit for. He had no idea that he was still punishing himself over his relationship with Damien.

" Hey, it's okay." Dean cooed gently as he heard Seth sobbing softly on his shoulder. " What Damien did was not your fault. We all do make mistakes sometimes Seth we just have to learn from them. Don't beat yourself up about it." He tugged Seth's hair lightly so that he could see his face.

" I do appreciate what you're doing for me Seth but I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back."

" No it's a gift." Seth insisted.

" No Sethie. It's too much." He kissed him on the forehead softly.

" Then let's make it a trade then." Seth proposed.

" What do you want in return baby?" Dean's curiosity was piqued. He wonder what Seth was cooking up in that pretty little head of his.

" I want you to hire me."

" What?" Dean didn't understand Seth's request at all.

" When you open your bar I want to come work for you." Seth looked him in the eye as he spoke. " You 've been teaching me how to mix drinks. I could work the bar or I could be the host or I could help you manage things. Just let me work for you."

Dean smiled broadly. " Sethie, are you sure this is what you want?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. " Well I can't strip for the rest of my life and I would get to be with you every day."

" Oh Sethie, of course you can work for me." He pulled Seth into a tight hug. " Hey this means that you earn your money back in less than a year."

Seth smiled broadly. " Yup."

Dean laughed at his moxie. " You're a shrewd business man Seth Rollins."

Seth laughed. " See? I'm earning my keep already." He pecked Dean's lips. " Now go call the realtor before the seller makes the call."

Dean looked at his baby boy in his arms. He didn't know what he did to be so damn lucky to get a man like him. " I love you." He kissed his lips softly. Seth whimpered when he stopped. " Don't worry baby. You'll get more of that after I call the realtor."

Dean came back five minutes later with a huge smile on his face. " We did it baby!" He picked Seth up and swung him around. " We got the place. I matched the other guy's fifteen thousand with twenty and the seller took it immediately."

" Woohoo!" Seth cheered. Dean spun him around again and then placed him on the bed. He tugged Dean's shirt bringing him down for a hot searing kiss. Seth eased up on the bed pulling Dean on top of him. Dean kissed him again and grabbed his phone.

" Who are you calling babe?" Seth asked as he kissed the spot behind Dean's ear.

" Roman." He responded as the phone rang.

His other boyfriend picked up on the third ring. He excitedly broke the news to him. Roman cheered and promised him a vintage bottle of wine to celebrate when he got home. He then asked to speak to Seth. Seth took the phone and Dean noticed him turning bright red at whatever Roman was telling him. " Okay Romie." That was all Seth said as he ended the call.

" What was that about?" Dean asked as Seth moved his hand from underneath his shirt.

" Romie told me not to you wear you out before he got home." Seth blushed.

" Is that all he told you?" Dean prodded.

" Just some other stuff." Seth looked away nervously. Roman had told him that he had missed being with Seth and some of the things that he wanted to do to him had gotten him hard almost instantly.

Dean laid down on the bed and pulled Seth on top of him. "That doesn't mean that we can't makeout until it's time to go to work."

Seth giggled. " That is true." He said as he lowered his head to kiss Dean.

* * *

It was after ten thirty at night and Roman was still in his office. He wanted to be home hours ago. The wine that he had picked up for Dean was gift wrapped and on the table with his briefcase. He drained another one of the five hour energy drinks and threw it in the trash where it landed on top four others. He knew that he was overdoing it with the energy drinks but he needed the caffeine to keep him alert.

Barrett Industries was a mess. Seven out of the ten companies that had been audited had some disreprencies going on that just didn't add up even though the reports tried to gloss over them. He requested some sample invoices from each of them along with their book keeping and it was turning out just how he feared. These seven companies were working with one another forging invoices, hiding capital and under reporting profits. The more he dugged into it, the more confused he became. His deadline was in about four weeks time and he was no place near ready.

He wanted to go home to Seth and Dean. He missed them terribly. He knew that he had promised Seth that he would have him this weekend and he really wanted to keep that promise. It felt as if it had been ages since he held Seth in his arms and made love to him. He missed his sense of humour and the way how their bodies just fit together perfectly when they made love. He missed Dean as well. Always ready with a sarcastic comeback but yielded to him in such a satisfying manner.

He broke the seal on another energy drink. Half an hour more and then he would call it quits and go home to his boys. He wanted to do all of the naughty things that he had promised to Seth when they had talked hours earlier.

* * *

By eleven thirty Dean was home on the couch watching television and Seth was curled up next to him. He had worked the early shift that evening and Seth's act had gone on early so he was home early too.

Their excitement had waned when they both had arrived home and saw that Roman's car wasn't there. Dean didn't feel like celebrating much afterwards and he could tell by Seth's expression that he wasn't in the mood either.

" Romie should be home by now." Seth saying what Dean had been thinking.

" I know baby." He rubbed Seth's side. " He's probably just lost track of time working."

" But he promised!" Seth whined. He sat up on the couch and pouted. " I hate this stupid job that he took. It's stealing our Romie."

Dean reached for the remote and turned off the television. He didn't want to say that he disliked how hard the job made Roman work as well. Besides neither of them had told Seth that Roman was working for one of Damien's friends. He could imagine that Seth wouldn't be pleased at that news.

Dean took Seth's hand and pulled him up. " Come on. Let's go to bed."

Seth nodded and followed Dean into his bedroom.

" Dean wake up!"

Dean heard Seth's voice and felt him hitting his face. He opened his eyes and looked at Seth in the pale moonlight. " What is it baby?"

" It's two thirty in the morning and Romie isn't home yet. I'm scared." Dean could see that Seth was clearly worried and he was working his bottom lip into overtime with the edge of his teeth.

" Don't be scared Seth." He kissed his forehead. " I'm sure he's okay."

" No." Seth got out of bed and turned on the light. He started pulling on his clothes. " I'm going to look for him. Romie always comes home. This isn't like him."

Dean could hear the fear and nervousness in Seth voice and knew that he was serious. He was worried about Roman as well and prayed that nothing had happened to him. He got out of bed and started to get dressed as well.

" Okay I'm coming with you."

Seth gave him a grateful look. He didn't even glance in a mirror before he left the apartment and that's when Dean knew how scared Seth was.

" I'm going to drive," Dean said as they locked the apartment door. The night wind whipped bitterly cold around them. He held Seth's hand as they went down the stairs. " We'll go by his office and see if he's there okay?"

Seth just nodded. He looked as if he was on the brink of tears already. Dean pressed his lips into Seth's when they got into the Mustang. " Every thing is going to be okay Sethie. You'll see." Dean didn't believe his own words but he didn't want Seth to worry any more.

The roads were empty this time of night and they got to Roman's office in less than five minutes. His Mercedes was still there and it was the only one in the parking lot.

Seth produced the key for Roman's office and he unlocked the door and went inside.

" Romie!" Seth yelled and ran to Roman's side while Dean ran to the other. His body was slumped over the desk as if he was sleeping while a small bottle of what looked like and an energy drink soaked his deskpad.

Seth shook his arm but Roman remained unresponsive. Dean pushed him up to a seated position hoping that some fresh air would bring him around but nothing.

" Romie." Seth flung his arms around the Samoan's neck as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

" Seth. We've gotta get Rome to a hospital okay?"

Dean was kneeling on the floor next to Roman and had noticed the wastepaper basket underneath his desk. Peeking inside he saw the four empty energy drink bottles. This was not good. Roman had probably overdosed on the caffeine.

However he didn't want to alarm Seth. " I can feel his pulse." This was true. It was faint in his wrist but it was there none the less. Seth was crying and Dean knew that he had to get him to focus on something to calm him down.

" Come on Sethie. Help me carry him to his car." He placed his arm around Roman's waist trying to lift him alone and he nearly dropped him. He felt like dead weight.

Seth came to Roman's other side and placed an arm around him as well and together they made it outside to the Mercedes. Dean propped Roman up against the car while Seth opened the back door. Together they manage to get him on the backseat.

When Seth closed the door Dean placed his hands on his shoulders. " Now Sethie, listen to me." He looked at the tear stained face of his boyfriend and hoped to God that Seth wouldn't fight him on this. " You have to drive Roman to the hospital."

" But Dean ..." Seth started to protest.

" No Seth please listen. I have to lock up here and then I'll come right behind you, okay?" He searched Seth's face looking for any sign that he understood but all he saw was fear being reflected back. " I'll call ahead so that they will be expecting you."

" Seth you can do this. You gotta be strong for Roman's sake." Some more tears ran down Seth's face but he nodded. He pulled Seth in for a quick hug and kissed him. " I love you." He pressed the car keys into the palm of Seth's hand and he took them wordlessly and got into the driver's side of the car.

He was damn scared as well but he had to put on a brave front for Seth's sake. " You'll do fine. Just focus on the road okay?"

Seth nodded and wiped his face with his hand. He then placed the key in the ignition. Dean stuck his head through the window and kissed his cheek and then withdrew. " Now go baby."

He took a couple steps back from the vehicle and Seth swung the key and the Mercedes purred to life. Seth gave him a final glance before he sped out of the carpark.

Dean watched the disappearing tail lights until they vanished and then pulled out his cellphone and called the hospital to make the arrangements.

Walking back into Roman's office, Dean tore the leaf off the deskpad where the energy drink had spilt and tossed it in the garbage. But seeing all of those energy bottles made him sick so he decided to take the garbage out. What the hell was Roman thinking drinking all of those at once? It was like if he had a death wish. As he dumped the bag into the garbage can he thought that it just wasn't worth it no matter how well the job paid. He hoped beyond any reasonable measure that Roman hanged on until Seth made it to the hospital. Just hang on Rome, Dean thought as he walked back inside the office. He picked up Roman's cellphone and was reaching for his briefcase when he saw the wrapped bottle of wine next to it. His name was scratched on the card in Roman's handwriting. Picking up the bottle he felt his throat tightening and his eyes burning. He couldn't help it. He allowed the tears to burn a path down his cheek. Roman just had to make it. He would never forgive himself if he lost him. He was the one who encouraged Roman to take the job . He remembered Seth accusing him of not caring about Roman's well being in one of the fights they had. He had assured him that it was for the best and now he wasn't certain about that at all.

He took up the bottle of wine and briefcase and turned off the light in the office and locked the door making his way to his car. Seth had to be at the hospital by now. He placed everything in the passenger seat and got in. He started the car and the Mustang growled to life. He took off in the direction that Seth had gone in. Roman just had to make it.

* * *

The first thing that hit Roman was the smell. His environment smelled different. It didn't smell as if he was at home or at his office. He opened his eyes slowly wondering why his bed felt so uncomfortable. Inside his room seemed unusally bright and he didn't recognize any thing in it. Casting his eyes around he spotted Dean slumped down in a chair fast asleep and Seth was standing next to him looking out of a window.

" Seth?" His voice sounded so weak unlike his own.

However Seth heard him and his head snapped around. He didn't look like his usual Sethie. His hair was completely disheveled. His t-shirt and jeans rumpled. He wondered what happened. His baby would never leave home looking like that.

Seth made his way over to him and he saw a mixture of relief and sadness on his face. " You're awake Romie." He gently stroked the side of his face.

Roman didn't understand that statement. Why wouldn't he have woken up? Where the heck was he? " Where..." He started.

Seth shushed him. " You're at the hospital Romie." He could see the questioning look on Roman's face. " You had a caffeine overdose. You drank too many energy drinks."

It was exactly then that Roman became aware of the IV drip in his arm. He looked at it puzzled and then back at Seth.

His boyfriend squeezed his hand and then let it go. " I have to go tell the nurse that you woke up." He watched as Seth left the room and wondered why he seemed a bit strange to him.

But then the memories of being in office and drinking all of those drinks did come flooding back. How could he have been so stupid? He knew better than that.

" Hi."

He looked up and Dean was taking a seat on his bed next to him. Dean held his hand and smiled at him. " We were so worried about you."

" I'm sorry." Roman felt as if he should be apologizing.

But Dean shook his head. " Don't apologize Rome. Maybe I should be the one apologizing. If I had listened to Seth sooner maybe we would have gotten to you earlier." He saw the confused look on Roman's face so he continued. " Seth was worried because you were out so late that he insisted that he was going to check on you. So that's when we found you passed out in your office and brought you here."

" I was so stupid." Roman felt disgusted at himself.

" Don't beat yourself up dude. At least now that you're awake they'll discharge you and send you home." Dean leaned over and kissed his forehead. " Glad that you're okay."

At that point Seth came back in with the nurse and doctor in tow. The doctor told Roman that he was lucky that his partners found him when they did and that he should take it easy for the next few days and stay at home and rest.

His vital signs had all returned to normal and that he would be discharged in a couple of hours. When the nurse and doctor left Seth volunteered to go home to get some clothes for Roman to change into. Roman was a bit surprised at how quickly Seth left not even stopping to give him a quick kiss goodbye. He knew for certain that something was bothering Seth but he really had no idea what it could be. Maybe Seth was mad at him for working himself almost to death.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a weight on his bed and Dean held his hand. He gave him a shy smile and leaned in and kissed his lips.

" I'm so glad that you're okay Rome." Dean stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. " When Seth gets back, we'll take you home and take care of you."

" I don't want you guys going through too much trouble," Roman started to protest but Dean cut him off.

" Hey, we nearly lost you. Nothing is too much trouble for a guy that we both love."

Roman could hear the sincerity in Dean's voice and said nothing more and waited patiently with Dean next to him until Seth returned.

When Seth brought back his clothes he didn't stay long in the room and immediately went looking for the nurse for the discharge papers. Dean helped him change into the clothes surprisingly without any gratuitous groping. Roman had to admit that he was a bit disappointed but he could tell that Dean was being true to his word and was taking care of him. It was then as he watched Dean pack up all of his personal belongings that he truly appreciated Ambrose. He had become such a rock for him in recent months. He always encouraged him and had his back in situations including dealing with Seth.

Dean was surprised by the strong arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him against Roman and the subsequent kiss planted on his forehead. " I love you."

He looked up at Roman with a surprised expression. " Love you too Rome." He wondered what was going on in that head of his.

Roman pushed his fingers through Dean's fluffy curly mane and kissed his forehead again. " I'm so damn lucky to have you."

Dean was actually lost for words for a bit so he hugged him tightly instead. Relief flooding through him that Roman was able to hug him back. He was so glad that they went looking for him when they did. Today could've had an entirely different outcome.

When Seth came back into the room with the discharge papers, they were still holding each other. Roman noticed a strange emotion flicker across his face. It didn't appear to be jealousy but more one of contempt. But Roman couldn't understand it. Why would Seth feel that way towards him and Dean?

After all of the paperwork had be solved, Roman left the hospital walking between Seth and Dean. Seth being uncharacteristically quiet while Dean boldly held his hand and ignored any stares that they received. When they reached the carpark, he realized that he had to travel with Seth because he was driving his Mercedes and Dean had his car.

He got slowly into the passenger side of the SUV while under Dean's careful scrutiny. When he fastened his seatbelt, Dean leaned in and kissed his cheek. " I'll see you when we get home."

" Okay." Roman smiled at him and watched as Dean he made his way back to his car.

He looked over at Seth who started the engine and thought how strange it looked to see him in the driver's seat. Somehow though, he wasn't opposed to it.

They drove down the highway in silence and it was rather strange for Roman. He was used to Seth talking sixty miles a minute but to have him so quiet for so long wasn't sitting well with him. " Are you okay?"

He noticed Seth tensing up a bit before answering and when he did it was curt and to the point. " I'm fine."

" You seem awfully quiet." No repsonse. Roman pushed a little further. " You don't seem like your usual bubbly self."

Seth glanced around him as if he couldn't believe what Roman just said and looked back at the road. " Well my boyfriend nearly died last night. So excuse if I'm not as you say bubbly."

Ouch. Roman knew that tone. It was the same one he had heard the night they had gone to the restaurant when he had told Seth was he was taking on another case and he had been none too pleased about it. That serious adult tone that let him know that Seth was at the end of his rope.

" I'm sorry."

He didn't know what else to say. Maybe if he had listened to Seth he wouldn't be in this predicament. He just wanted to secure a good future for both of them and be able to give Seth anything that he desired. But his baby seemed so withdrawn from him right now.

" You don't have to apologize." Seth pulled into their street. " I don't think you tried to kill yourself on purpose."

That remark really cut him. Was working too much really the final straw for Seth? It had to be more than that.

The SUV pulled up in front of their building and Seth parked it. Roman watched as Seth got out the car and took out the key for his front door and unlocked it. He sighed and got out of the car and was on his porch when Dean arrived.

He walked into his living room and Seth turned to leave when Roman put out an arm to stop him. Those large brown eyes were angry and he needed to know why. " What's going on Seth?"

Dean walked in the front door and stopped in his tracks when he saw the confrontation.

" Nothing." Seth tried to push passed him but Roman grabbed his shoulders and stopped him.

" Seth something is wrong." Roman was determined to get to the bottom of this. " You need to tell me."

" Nothing." Seth averted his eyes. " You need to rest."

" I'll rest once you tell me what's bothering you."

Seth eyed Dean at the door and knew that if he got out of Roman's grasp that he wouldn't make it past Dean.

" My problem is that you nearly died last night Rome."

Roman swallowed hard but he didn't say anything.

Seth continued. " You nearly died Rome." The agitation breaking through his voice. " Die working on a stupid fucking case when you were supposed to be home with us."

He had no justification. Seth was right. He was supposed to be home with them celebrating Dean's good news. " Seth, I'm sorry." His words sounded so pathetic to him. The word sorry did not carry enough weight to equalize the regret he held for not calling it quits at a decent time to come home to his boys.

However Seth seemingly ignored his apology and continued. " But you know what the worst part is? I was at the hospital and you were lying on that bed and no one knew if you were going to wake up or not and your cell phone rings. Dean's asleep in the chair too and I answer it to hear some guy with a british accent asking for you. So I tell him what happened and he's like shocked and wants to send you flowers and saying that he would extend the deadline of the case and that you don't need to work so hard. I'm thinking that this guy sounds pretty reasonable and just before I give him your room number he says that his name is Wade Barrett. That's when I ended the call."

Seth's eyes narrowed at him. " Now I know that I may just be a dumb stripper but I do remember Damien talking about a friend called Wade. What the hell is going on Roman? Why are you doing business with one of Damien's friends?"

To say that Roman was in shock would be an understatement. It wasn't that he was intentionally trying to keep who he was working for from Seth. It was just that he knew how complicated the circumstances around it would be to explain.

" Did you know about this Dean?"

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. He knew that Seth was now going to be angry at both of them.

" You fucking knew?"

Dean recoiled sharply. A bit taken back by Seth's outburst. He had never really sworn at him before. He could see the betrayl on his face and he was looking from Roman to him repeatedly as if he were disgusted.

" Why would you work for one of Damien's friends after what he did to me? Don't you care about that?"

" Of course I do care Seth." Roman seemed to have found his tongue again. " It's just a bit complicated. If you would just listen -"

" No!" Seth walked to the door. " I don't want to hear it."

Dean stood in front of him.

" Move away Dean." Seth snapped at him. " You obviously don't care about me either."

Now that statement angered Dean. " You know that's not fucking true." He pushed Seth back into the living room. " Now instead of storming out of here like a brat, you're going to listen to what we have to say."

Seth folded his arms across his chest in a defiant stance and eyed both of them as if his mind was already made up. Dean sighed and looked at Roman. Seth was not going to make this easy.

So they told Seth about going to the golf course and Roman confronting Damien and the subsequent events that followed. By the time they had finished Seth shook his head in disbelief.

" You knocked Damien out? And he's gone to Italy?"

Roman slowly nodded. " Yes Seth."

" I still don't like it. I ..." Seth's voice trailed off when he noticed Roman clutching the arm of the couch and dropping unceremoniously on it.

" Romie!" Both he and Dean rushed to their boyfriend's side.

" Romie are you okay?" Seth tapped the side of his face.

Roman opened his eyes slowly and looked at both at them. " Yeah I just felt a little light headed."

" When's the last time you ate?" Dean inquired.

Roman thought for a while and then shook his head. " I don't remember."

" Don't you worry Romie. I'll fix you something to eat." Seth moved from over him and walked into the kitchen.

Roman looked at Dean bewildered. " Seth can cook?" He whispered.

Dean shook his head. " I've never seen him do it before."

Roman swallowed uncomfortably as he heard pots and pans banging in the kitchen. " I think I maybe needing another visit to the hospital shortly."

Dean looked perplexed. " Why?"

Roman rolled his head over the back of the couch and closed his eyes. " For food poisoning."

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Roman poked at the omelet on his plate with a fork. Well it smelled good. He could see pieces of onion, green bell pepper and ham in it.

" What's that black stuff?" He pointed at the tiny speck with his fork.

" It's black pepper." Seth sat at the breakfast bar and took up a piece of toast. " Honestly Romie, you should know what black pepper looks like."

Roman looked at Dean who he noticed taking a deep breath and then he cut into the omelet. He watched as Dean brought it up to his lips and as he slowy put the piece into mouth. Dean paused for a bit and then started to chew carefully.

His expression changed as if he was enjoying it and soon his fork was back down cutting into the omelet once more. Seeing Dean enjoying it gave Roman a huge boost of confidence and he used his fork to cut into the omelet.

He placed the small piece into his mouth and started to chew. He was pleasantly surprised. It was actually pretty good.

" Seth?"

" Yes Romie?" He responded between bites of his omelet laden toast.

" Since when did you know how to cook?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders and poured himself a glass of orange juice. " I went to a so called modern private Catholic high school. All that meant was that both boys and girls had to do Home Ec."

" But Seth this is actually pretty good. Why haven't you cooked before?" Roman swallowed another piece of the omelet.

" I don't like cooking. It's too much hassle." He flashed a winning smile at Roman. " Besides, you guys were more than willing to do it for me."

* * *

After they had finished eating, Roman stood up from the stool and stretched. " I think I need to go and take a shower."

" Oh I can help." Seth jumped up brightly volunteering.

Roman chuckled. " I think I got this Sethie."

But his boyfriend shook his head. " No you might faint again. I can't risk that."

He took hold of Roman's hand and pulled him along. " Come on."

Roman shot a desperate look at Dean who was laughing quietly.

" Yeah a shower does sound look a good idea Rome." Dean got up from his seat. " I'm going to go upstairs and grab one."

" Traitor." Roman grumbled and Dean laughed.

" Now make sure you use a loofah to get him all nice and clean Seth." Dean said ruffling Seth's hair.

" I will." Seth smiled brightly. " Come on Romie. I'm going to be your personal nurse."

Dean laughed out loud much to the chagrin of Roman and the confusion of Seth. He left Roman's apartment and headed upstairs. He figured that those two needed some time alone after the rough few weeks that they all had.

* * *

" Romie, come on! I have the water temperature just right."

Roman walked into the bathroom slowly with a towel secured around his waist. Seth had the door to the shower open and was standing there naked with his arm in testing the water. Roman looked over his form as he removed his own towel and placed it on the rack. It just hit him how long it had been since he had last saw Seth's naked body. It had to have been when they had the threesome. Way too long.

Seth had already stepped into the shower and was waiting for him with a purple loofah in hand. He walked towards him and stepped into the shower closing the glass door. The warm water from the shower was a welcoming feeling as it ran over his body. He felt a light scratching on his back and realized that Seth was using the loofah on him. He stayed still as Seth rubbed it all over his back.

When Seth was finished with his back he turned around and the shower washed the soap suds away. He looked at Seth with his hair plastered down and his hand covered in suds. Seth started rubbing the loofah over Roman's chest while Roman continued to look at him. His eyes closely followed a drop of water as it slid down Seth's left breast and down his abs and then his hip bone disappearing at the curve of his thigh. Seth's body was even more beautiful than he had remembered.

When he looked back up at Seth's face at first he thought that it was the water from the shower that made his eyes appear that way. But he soon realized that his eyelid was indeed rimmed with tears. The loofah moved slowly and haphazardly across his chest. Roman brought his right hand up against the side of Seth's face with his fingers lacing through the wet hair stuck to his neck.

" Why are you crying baby?" He asked barely above a whisper.

Seth parted his lips. Roman watched as they trembled a bit before he spoke. " Because I almost lost you."

Seth sucked in a big breath and a sob broke through. Roman pulled Seth against him and allowed him to cry as the water continued to lightly pummel both of them. What Seth said was true. That had almost lost each other. Lost each other without making amends. Without coming clean. He had been granted a second chance and he was damn well going to take it.

He took the loofah out of Seth's hand and hung it on the shower caddy. He then ran his fingers up and down Seth's back trying to comfort him.

" You're right baby. But we nearly lost each other long before last night. I just let this entire job consume me instead of being there for who really needed me and for who I really needed." He tugged the back of Seth's hair lightly and he looked up at him with those big brown eyes that he loved so much. " But you knew that I needed you last night and you came for me." He kissed Seth's temple. " I would be gone if it wasn't for you." Roman only became aware of his state when he heard himself sniffling. Seth's thumb swiped across his cheek.

He cupped Seth's chin and lifted it up towards him. " I owe you my life baby."

" Romie..."

The last letter died on Seth's lips as Roman's touched his. Their lips locked together tightly pausing briefly to savour this long awaited contact. Then they moved slowly over each other in perfect synchronization. Seth could feel the warmth of Roman's lips spreading through his limbs. Everything in his body responded to Roman's touch and kiss. He was right where he belonged. Where he needed to be.

Roman's tongue was in his mouth now and he welcomed it. He kissed it. Sucked it lightly. Savoured the moans that it elicited from Roman. He loved this man so much that it sometimes scared him how much he did. He tightened his grip in Roman's hair feeling the water pummel his fist. He kissed him back hard. Roman just had to feel how much he meant to him. He could never lose him. Ever. He would do anything to keep Roman by his side. To taste him. To hold him. To be with him meant everything to Seth and to lose him he would have nothing.

Seth felt his body being moved backwards without any effort on his part and soon his back was up against the cool tiles of the shower wall. He opened his eyes when Roman stopped kissing him. Those grey eyes were looking back at him, succeeding in penetrating his soul.

" I love you Seth." He lifted Seth's right leg up and placed it against his hip. Their erections pressing even harder against each other.

He had wanted this man from the first time he walked out of his apartment and Seth had laid eyes on him. Now here he was with his perfectly gorgeous masculine face right in front of him. Both of them naked and he had declared his love for him once more. A water drop slid off his straight nose.

" I love you too Romie."

Roman's mouth covered his once again and Seth just wanted to sink into him. He felt Roman's cock rubbing against his ass cheeks. Seth whimpered into the kiss when one of Roman's fingers entered him. It had been far too long since he had been intimate with Roman. A second finger entered and stretched him. He sucked on Roman's bottom lip a bit too hard as he enjoyed the sensation of Roman's fingers in him. Hot kisses trailed down his neck and Seth was beginning to lose his damn mind. It was all too much.

" Please Romie." He breathed into his shoulder before kissing it.

Roman's hands were now on his ass. He rubbed them and kneaded them. He lightly slapped each one and Seth could feel the precum oozing out of his dick. His dull fingernails pressed into Roman's back as the head of his cock pushed into him. Seth moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as his body stretched to accommodate Roman's length in him. He had definitely missed this.

Roman brought Seth's other leg up and he secured them around his waist. When he was settled in Seth, he waited a few seconds and the started thrusting. Words could not express how it felt to have Seth in his arms once more. To feel his tightness surround him. To feel those light kisses that he was placing along his shoulder. Seth was his baby. He would do anything to protect him. He couldn't believe now looking back how silly he had been when Seth had told him about his past. He should've scooped Seth up and kissed him silly and told him that he loved him. Seth's sighs against his ear as they made love was all that he ever wanted to hear. When Seth arched his back and yelped, Roman knew that he had found his spot. He kissed him once more swallowing his moans as he wrapped a hand around Seth's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. He never thought that he would touch another man so intimately like this before and it would become something that he would love to do. But Seth came into his life and showed him a whole new way of life and he would forever be grateful to him for it.

He could feel Seth's cock throbbing in his hand and his ass gripping his own cock tightly. He hit Seth's sweet spot a couple more times and he was coming. He broke the kiss and gasped Roman's name as his cum flowed over Roman's hand. Roman kissed the center of Seth's chest and without warning he felt a surge through his body and his essence was covering the inside of Seth's walls.

He was breathing hard. Both of their chests rising and falling together as they came down from their climax. His hands were on Seth's hips. Seth's hands were in his hair. They both were looking at each other and nothing further had to be said as their lips reconnected once more.

* * *

When they cleaned up and came out of the shower, Seth watched as Roman pulled out a gym shorts to put on.

" I don't have anything to wear." Seth pouted and looked down at the towel around his hips.

Roman digged through his drawer and handed Seth a pair of boxers that were a size too small for him. Seth put them on and they dropped right down to his hips right above his ass crack. Roman laughed as Seth checked himself out in the mirror.

" You should have some clothes down here," Roman said as he got himself comfortable on the bed.

" Maybe I should." Seth crawled on the bed up to Roman and then rested his head on his shoulder.

" I'll give you a quarter of the closet space."

" Only a quarter?" Seth snapped his head up. " That's hardly anything."

" Well Seth you do live upstairs." Roman reasoned.

" So?" Seth kissed the palm of Roman's hand. " I bet Dean would let me have more space."

Roman grinned. " Dean would swim to Timbuktu if his Sethie desired it." He kissed Seth's forehead. " He really loves you, you know."

" I know." Seth looked up at Roman and smiled. " He would do the same for you too."

For the next few hours they madeout, napped and watched the television in Roman's room. Both of them felt really close to each other once more. Towards evening Dean returned to Roman's apartment and made his way to the bedroom. He found Seth and Roman completed wrapped up in each other watching television.

" Is there room for one more?" He asked.

Roman wordlessly stretched his arm towards him. Dean softly smiled and pulled off his t-shirt and got into bed with just his sweatpants on. As Dean settled next to him. Roman placed and arm around Dean's shoulder and watched as Seth reached for Dean's hand across his torso. Seth held on to Dean's fingers and in that moment Roman felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

The following morning found them sitting at Roman's breakfast bar eating breakfast prepared by Dean.

Even though Dean would have preferred some coffee, he drank apple juice instead out of respect for the fact that Roman couldn't have any. " So what are you guys doing today?"

Roman glanced at Seth whose eyes were glued on to some Saturday morning cartoon. " I did promise Seth that I would hang out with him this weekend."

Dean nodded. He had hoped those plans would remain. Seth and Roman still needed some more time together in his opinion.

He cleared away the plates and washed them up in the sink. Afterwards he planted a kiss on Seth's forehead who was still engrossed in his cartoons. " Have fun today with Roman."

" Huh?" Seth's concentration was actually broken. " You're not hanging out with us?"

Dean shook his head. " Nope. Today was supposed to be yours and Roman's. Besides I made plans with Mark to check out the property and then we're going to a vintage car show later."

" Oh I like Mark." Seth pouted. " Say hi to him for me."

" Will do." Dean turned to leave when Roman hooked his arm around his waist.

" Didn't you forget something?"

Dean looked around the room puzzled. " I did? What?"

" You didn't give him a kiss." Seth responded and went back watching his show.

Dean felt himself blush as he turned around slowly to face Roman. " Sorry about that."

Roman smirked. " Don't worry about it."

Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and took his cool time kissing his boyfriend. Sometimes he couldn't believe that Roman was his and that he had Seth as well. It always amazed him when ever he thought about it. When the kiss ended, they shared a tight hug and Roman walked Dean to the door.

As Roman watched him leave he knew that he could never replace Dean in his life. He fulfilled another part of him that no one else could. He loved both Seth and Dean equally but differently and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Roman inhaled the fresh sea breeze as spries from the Pacific lightly touched his skin as he walked along the beach with Seth. They had opted to spend the day at the beach and so far Roman had no complaints. His board shorts and sleeveless shirt was comfortable and it felt good to have a break from work these past couple of days.

Seth had a small plastic bag with him and he was collecting seashells that he found on the sand. He said that the apartment needed some decorating. As Seth bent to pick up a white shell from the sand Roman noticed a for sale sign in front of a house further up the beach.

" It would be nice to own a place like that huh?" Seth asked as he placed the shell into the bag.

" Yeah." A house on the beach was everyone's dream.

He placed his arm around Seth who automatically responded by putting an arm around his waist. " Seth, I've been thinking."

" About what?" He looked at Roman.

" About us and our future." He met Seth's gaze. " I think we should move in together."

" We should?" Seth looked a bit confused.

" Yeah you, me and Dean all living together in one place."

" But don't we kinda have that now?"

" Not really. It isn't our own. I want us to have something. I want us to sleep in the same bed every night." He squeezed Seth's shoulder. " I want us to be together."

Seth thought for a moment. " Yes I would like that Romie." He smiled and kissed Roman lightly on the lips.

They resumed walking on the beach. " You think Dean would go for it?" Roman glanced at Seth who he could tell was miles away in his mind.

" Yeah," Seth replied distractedly. " I think our bedroom should be ecru Romie. What do you think?"

Roman had no idea what ecru was.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

" Look!"

Roman observed the clear mason jar that Seth held out to him that he had filled with the shells that he had collected from the beach.

" Actually that does look pretty cool."

Seth beamed and placed it on the coffee table so that he could show it to Dean when he arrived home.

Roman and Seth were sitting on the couch in Seth's and Dean's apartment. Roman stretched out on the couch and Seth laid on top of him enjoying the feeling of Roman softly stroking his hair. He had so missed spending time with him. Now that he had the chance he was going to savour every second of it.

Seth watched as his fingers glided over the smooth bronzed skin of Roman's left arm making their way from the wrist and up over the hard muscles of his bicep to his shoulder. Seth pulled the strap of the tank top Roman was wearing off the skin and planted a kiss there. He took his time breathing in Roman's natural scent as he left a trail of soft, warm kisses across Roman's shoulder to his neck. Then up the thick column to his jaw and finally to the corner of his lips. Seth lifted his head up and looked down at Roman who observed him with quite peaceful grey eyes. A small smile crossed Seth's face as he bent his head and finally pressed his lips against Roman's in a sweet, chaste kiss. He looked at Roman wondering if he had to say what he was thinking but he could tell by the way that Roman was looking at him that he knew and he felt the same way about him. Seth kissed him again. This time, working his lips over Roman's, deepening the kiss. He loved the way how Roman's hand held the back of his head keeping it in place as they kissed. The taste of Roman was all over Seth's lips and was now entering mouth on that slick, velvety large tongue. Seth inhaled sharply and sucked on it. It tasted naturally sweet to him and he wanted more and was encouraged by Roman wrapping his other arm around him keeping him in place. This was the best way to spend a lazy Saturday afternoon. On the couch, softly kissing the man who had staked his claim on Seth's heart like no other.

" Aww c'mon guys. Not on the couch."

Seth looked up and smirked at his other lover who had just walked into the apartment. " Why not? I think it's a fair trade for you guys ruining my sheets." Seth then made a show of noisly kissing Roman.

" I can't believe that you're still stuck on that. Besides you made the most mess anyways." Dean sat cross legged on the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

Roman chuckled at Dean's comment and Seth frowned at him. " Romie, don't encourage him."

Roman laughed a bit more and then resumed kissing Seth. Dean watched them for a few minutes. He actually found it quite interesting and sexually arousing watching them kiss each each other. The movement of lips. Seeing tongues appearing and slipping into mouths. He could only imagine how good it felt for both of them to kiss each other since he had first hand knowledge at how talented both mouths were.

Dean lightly played with Seth's hair, twirling the soft strands between his fingers. Seth broke the kiss between him and Roman and gazed at Dean through half opened dazed brown eyes. Seth slid off of Roman and straddled Dean while he was still sitting cross legged on the floor. Immediately Dean's arms went around Seth's waist and his encircled Dean's neck. With just a look passing between the two of them, a whimper died in Dean's throat as he and Seth started kissing. He could taste Roman on Seth's lips and in his mouth. It was so intoxicating tasting both of them mixed together like that. His hands slid underneath Seth's shirt feeling the smooth skin on his back as their tongues intertwined and the kiss intensified.

Dean felt a presence next to him and then he felt featherweight kisses along the side of his face while him and Seth kissed. It amazed him that something so tender could come from a man of Reigns' stature. Seth was pecking at his lips now and Roman's thumb swiped between them brushing Dean's lips and breaking up the kiss. Dean turned to look at him and just got a glance of those gorgeous grey eyes before they closed and Roman's lips claimed his. Dean could feel his heart thumping hard as Roman's tongue licked his lips and he parted them to give way to him. He was already hard from Seth kissing him but now it felt as if the zipper on his pants would burst from the intense pleasure. Roman was kissing him. Seth was still sitting on his lap and was kissing the palm of his hand and sucking on his fingers with that talented mouth of his. Dean decided that heaven couldn't be better than what he was experiencing right now. He felt surrounded by the love of his two boyfriends. Their situation was so unusual but yet so perfect for all three of them.

Dean groaned in dissatisfaction when Roman ended the kiss. Roman smoothed down Dean's messy auburn locks and sat back a bit. " I want to talk to you about something Dean."

Dean glanced at Seth who was still sitting in his lap and then back at Roman. " About what?"

" About all three of us moving in together." Roman looked at Dean nervously not sure what to expect.

Dean looked at both of them once more and then nodded his head. " Okay."

Roman could hardly believe what Dean had said. " Okay? So you're not against the idea? You're fine with it?"

Dean stroked Seth's waist. " Why wouldn't I be? It would be easier and we would get to see each other all the time." He turned to look at Seth. " Whether we want to or not."

" Hey, why did you say that to me for?" Seth playfully slapped his shoulder and Dean laughed.

Roman grinned to himself as he saw the love between the two of them. Sometimes he was amazed at how far the two of them had come from not being able to stand each other to this. Seth playfully nipped Dean's earlobe and Dean nuzzled his neck in return.

" So what did you have in mind?" Dean asked as he interlocked fingers with Seth. " Do you want to keep one of the apartments?"

Roman shook his head. " No. I was thinking that we should get our own place. Like a condo close to the beach. I want something that's ours."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. " That sounds good. Do you have any area in mind?"

" I was thinking some place closer to where your bar is going to be. But not too close. I don't want you leaving us on a whim because you think you heard something."

Dean laughed. " Gottcha." He looked at Seth who had been rather quiet through out the entire coversation. " What do you think babe?"

" I don't really care where we are once I'm with both of you." Seth said thoughtfully. Dean gave Seth's hand that he was holding a quick squeeze. Seth could be so sweet when he wanted to be.

" Although," Seth continued. " I do require a walk in closet with an ensuite master bath."

Dean grinned and exchanged a look with Roman who was also smiling. Now there was the Sethie that they both loved.

* * *

First thing Monday morning Roman had a meeting with Wade Barrett at his office. Wade apologized profusely for placing him on such a tight deadline and then asked Roman to bring him up to speed on what he had found so far. Roman showed him what he had found and he could see that with every page that he showed Wade, his jaw was setting tighter and tighter and he could feel the anger radiating off of him.

When Roman had finished he leaned back in his chair unsure of what he should say. Wade was sitting back in his seat deep in thought and Roman didn't want to interrupt his musings. After a few minutes Wade looked at him and smiled politely. " I think that will be all Mr. Reigns."

" Excuse me?" Roman was puzzled.

" I, uh, don't think that I will be requiring your services any longer." Wade pushed back his chair and stood up. " You have given me more evidence than I ever thought possible. I have more than enough needed to put my plans into action."

Roman stood up as well. " Well I'm glad that I could be of help."

" I think what you did was a bit more than help." Wade laughed nervously. " Quite frankly you made me realized that I was being robbed blind by men that I thought that I could trust. Some of them I called my friends."

Roman could hear the disappointment in Wade's voice and it was then that he realized that maybe Wade had been hoping that Roman wouldn't have found anything significant and he could've kept his friendships but now the proof was staring him in his face that it wasn't meant to be.

Wade offered his hand to Roman. " Well thank you." Roman accepted his hand and shook it firmly. " I know you had my doubts about me at first and to be truthful I knew that it was crazy coming to you with a proposal like this but I'm glad that you accepted. I hope that we can maintain this relationship going forward."

Roman looked into the Brit's deep blue eyes. He could see the sincerity and hope lingering there. He really didn't have anything against the man than his apparent poor choice in friends. " Yes I don't see why not."

Wade smiled widely and released his hand. " Good. I'll have your cheque ready in a couple of days." Wade walked to the door. " Maybe we could have a drink sometime?" His voice sounding a bit too hopeful.

Reigns hesitated a bit. He didn't think that Wade was hitting on him and the guy did just discover that some of his friends were scamming him for years.

" You can bring along your mates if you'd like." Wade added on.

That made Roman feel a lot more comfortable. " Sure. I would like that."

Wade smiled and turned the door knob. " Well I see you in a couple of days."

Roman nodded and Wade left the office closing the door behind him.

* * *

" So what are you going to name it?" Seth asked as they stood in the empty space of Dean's newly acquired bar.

" I'm not sure but I was leaning towards Moxley's."

" Moxley?"

" Um yeah." Dean blushed and looked down at the bare floor. " It was the name of the pet cat that I had as a kid."

" You had a pet?" Seth scrunched up his nose. " You don't seem like the pet type."

" Yeah well Moxley was mine for about five years until I came home from school one day and he wasn't there." Dean pushed his hands into his jeans front pockets. " He ran away and I never saw him again."

Seth stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. " Aww. I'm sorry." He pecked Dean's lips. " I think Moxley is a great name."

Dean embraced Seth and nudged his nose against his. " Yeah?"

Seth's brushed his lips over Dean's. " Yeah."

Dean's mouth covered Seth's and worked his lips over. He found himself being pushed back further and further until his back hit the wall. Seth jumped and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Dean's hands settled on Seth's ass as the kiss continued. He kneaded the firm cheeks through the jeans and wished that Seth was wearing sweats so that he could just pull them down and feel that luscious ass bare in his palms.

Seth hissed into Dean's ear when he felt Dean suckling his neck. That wicked tongue licking at the sensitive flesh, his lips plucking at it ever so sweetly. Seth grinded his crotch against Dean's, smiling when he heard him groan and lightly spank his ass. Seth loved feeling Dean's hard cock pressing back against his. So nice and thick and all his own. The more Seth thought about Dean's cock the more he wanted it.

He jumped down to the ground and immediately got on his knees. He pressed his lips to the hardness making an impression in Dean's jeans.

" Seth baby." Dean growled in his throat, raking his fingers through Seth's hair messing up his ponytail.

Seth looked up at him with willing large brown eyes and his pretty mouth pressed against the crotch of his pants. There was something so innocent yet sexy about that moment that Dean knew instinctively that Seth was undoubtedly his. The back of his fingers caressed Seth's face and his boyfriend started planting kisses along the covered length while his nimble fingers made quick work of Dean's belt and was now unzipping his pants. He then opened it up so that he could see Dean's black boxer briefs and the huge impression that his cock made underneath them.

Seth's tongue traced up and down the covered length. Dean's cock twitched against his lips and his fingers tightened in his hair. He pulled down the briefs exposing the base of Dean's cock and Seth licked his lips. He couldn't wait to feel the hot and heavy shaft in his mouth.

" I should've known that you guys couldn't have waited until the place got some furniture in it."

Seth whipped his head around. " Romie!"

It was certainly a pleasant surprise to see Roman in the middle of the day. Seth stood up and kissed Roman who then leaned in and kissed Dean who didn't bother to fix his pants.

" So how come you're here?" Dean asked.

So Roman told them about finishing the job for Wade.

Seth then remembered that he left something in the car and went to get it. Dean and Roman were now alone eyeing each other. Roman stepped to Dean, his fingers teasing along the waistband of Dean's briefs.

" Hey I was thinking," Roman started. " It's Seth's birthday in a couple of weeks."

Dean arched his hips and Roman's fingers slipped underneath the material and brushed against the base of Dean's manhood.

" I was thinking about us taking a trip." Roman continued.

" A trip where?"

Roman turned around. Seth had walked back in.

" A trip to Hawaii."

" Are you serious Romie?" Seth's eyes opened wide with excitement.

Roman nodded and looked at Dean who looked most confused and Roman realized that he was actually holding Dean's length. " Sorry about that Dean." He smile apologetically and released it. He knew that Dean was going to get him back later for teasing him like that.

Dean just nodded and looked from him to Seth.

Roman placed one arm around Seth's waist and the other around Dean's. " Seth, what do you think about spending your birthday in Hawaii?"

Seth's high pitched squeals nearly deafened Roman and Dean.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Roman settled back comfortably in his reclined seat in first class as the plane soared to Maui. Dean was next to him asleep with his seat reclined completely and the airline blanket thrown over him. Seth was also asleep in front of them, stretched across two seats and Roman could see bits of his blonde hair on the padded arm rest. Springing for first class seats definitely had its benefits.

Roman glanced out of the window next to him. It was still night. A couple more hours until daybreak and touchdown in Hawaii. His mind drifted back to the last couple of weeks.

_Wade had shown up at his office a few days after he had ended Roman's services with his payment. When Roman had taken the cheque, he turned it over in his hands a couple of times and looked back at Wade confused._

_" Did you add on an extra zero by accident?"_

_Wade smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. " No. I thought that you deserved it. Besides it's a small drop compared to what was being funnelled out from under me."_

_Roman was still unsure about accepting this money. Ten million dollars was a lot of money for just doing his job. " Um, I'm not really sure about this."_

_Wade took in the wide, innocent grey eyes and the fumbling hands. Roman Reigns was an honest man. He expected a fair day's pay for a fair day's work. Nothing more, nothing less. He could tell that Reigns didn't think that he deserved it._

_" Look," Wade stepped forward and sat on the edge of Roman's desk. " I know that it's a lot of money but I do partially blame myself for landing you in hospital last week over my ridiculous deadline."_

_He watched as understanding slowly dawned over Reigns' face._

_" So this is my way to make amends of sorts." He watched as Reigns nodded and folded up the cheque, placing it in his back pocket._

_He saw Roman relax a bit and then looked at each other for a few seconds before Wade spoke again. " So do you want to join me for a drink later?" He saw Roman hesitating and quickly added on. " You can bring your mates if you want."_

_Roman looked relieved. " Yeah sure. I'll ask them."_

_Wade stood up. " You do that. I just want to show you that it's all above board. I'm just hoping that we all can be friends when we're done."_

_" How about your buddies at the golf club?" Roman asked as Wade walked to the door._

_The taller man shook his head. " They're no real friends of mine." That's all he said as he walked through the door._

_As luck would have it both Dean and Seth had to work that night so Roman went alone to meet up with Wade in a trendy lounge in downtown L.A. He was escorted to a private booth in the back that had a privacy blue curtain around it but they could still see the activities in the lounge. As Roman greeted Wade and took a seat he couldn't help to feel a bit out of sorts of being there especially without either Dean or Seth._

_However as the night wore on Roman became relaxed in Wade's company. He was a good storyteller and had that witty, sarcastic humour that Roman enjoyed. He found Wade to be actually enjoyable to be around and thought that both Dean and Seth would enjoy his company._

_Wade looked over at Roman as he rested his head against the back of the orange leather couch. Reigns was quite a handsome man. He was strong looking and walked with confidence. He noticed him turning quite a few heads of both sexes when he came to join him earlier. Wade was positive that Roman could have anyone that he wanted so he wasn't too surprised when he had mentioned that he had two lovers. The surprising part to him was that they both knew about each other and from what Reigns had hinted all three of them were in a relationship together._

_He watched as Roman sipped his scotch and savoured the liquid in his mouth before he swallowed. He certainly did have a nice pretty mouth. Wade suddenly realized that he had been watching Reigns for an unnaturally long time and took a huge sip of his drink. He had no inclinations towards his own sex but he could admit that the man was quite attractive._

_The night ended a few hours later and Wade decided to walk Roman to his car. The younger seemed to be in control of his mental faculties although Wade cursed himself for encouraging him to drink so much. He just hoped that the guy made it home safely._

_Roman suddenly stumbled as he was about to open his car door. Wade caught him around the waist and pulled him back._

_Roman laughed. " I guess I'm a bit tipsier that I thought." He straightened himself up and pressed the button on his keychain and unlocked the door._

_He noticed Wade's hand slipping around his back to rest on hips. His eyes made contact with Wade's dark blues. He was parked next to the curb and one car length down from the street light. The light fell half way across the back of Wade's body leaving his face in the shadows._

_" I'm fine." Roman's voice was firm and his tone was bit harsh. His meaning was clear. He wanted Wade to back the hell off._

_Wade withdrew his hand immediately. " I'm sorry. I was just making sure that you're okay. I don't want you driving home drunk."_

_" I'm a big boy. I'll be fine." Roman responded reaching for the door handle to close it._

_" Look Roman. I'm not trying to come on to you alright?" The British accent coming across even stronger through his frustration. " I'm just making sure that you're sober enough to make it home."_

_Roman sighed and then groaned. " Okay. Sorry for snapping at you." He looked over at the Brit and he could see that he was being genuine. He was a good looking man Roman supposed but he wasn't interested in him. He just had to make sure that he got that point across even though he was sure that Wade was straight._

_" It's fine." Wade pushed in the car door. He did suppose that his actions could have been misconstrued a bit._

_A few tense seconds passed between them until Wade spoke again. " Can we do this again?"_

_Roman took a while and finally nodded his head. " Sure."_

_When Roman arrived home. He headed to his apartment. He knew that Dean and Seth would be inside waiting on him._

_When he walked in he saw Dean sitting on the couch. He didn't bother to turn on the light as Dean came over to him wearing nothing but his boxers._

_" Where's Seth?"_

_The words whispered between them as Dean's hand went around his waist and the other took a firm grasp of the back of his head._

_" In the bedroom."_

_Before Roman could respond Dean pulled his head down and crashed their lips together. The kiss was hard and Dean sucked harshly at his lips until it really hurt him. Dean's tongue pushed into his mouth twisting and turning as if he was searching for something. Roman tried to control the pace of the kiss but he couldn't seem to get Dean's actions under control. He wasn't exactly enjoying the kiss either. It wasn't the passioned filled kisses that he came to expect from Dean. There seemed to be another motive behind this one._

_Roman placed his hand on Dean's chest and pushed away lightly. " I didn't do anything with him."_

_He saw a flicker of embarrassment across Dean's face but he recovered quickly. " I was just checking."_

_Roman brought his fingers up to touch his tender lips. " Don't you trust me?"_

_" Yeah I do trust you. It's him that I don't."_

_" You could've just asked." Roman responded a bit too harshly. He guessed the night had caught up with him._

_Dean knew that Roman was right and that his accusations weren't fair. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come at you like that. I ..."_

_" Romie?"_

_Both men turned around to see Seth standing there in just his briefs. He had obviously just woken up and his hair was messy. His eyes barely half opened. Both of them instantly realizing that he wasn't really aware of what he had just walked in on._

_" Hi baby." Roman walked towards him and hugged him. Seth immediately wrapped his arms around Roman's neck as Reigns kissed his cheek._

_" Come to bed Romie." Seth's voice was soft and half filled with sleep. Roman nodded and placed his arm around Seth's bare waist. Seth peeked over his shoulder. " You too Dean."_

Roman looked over at Dean who was fast asleep. His blanket had slipped down to his knees. Roman leaned over and pulled it back up to his chest making sure to tuck it over his arms. He watched Dean as he slept. His lips slightly parted as he breathed through them. They had made back up the following day. Dean had known that he shouldn't have been so insecure about their relationship and Roman could understand where he was coming from. If some guy gave one of his boyfriends ten times the amount of money promised he would be wary of them also.

Dean loved him. He was secure in that fact. He might not always express it in a manner that he cared for but he knew where it was coming from. Roman closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up to his chest. He decided to get a few hours of sleep before the plane landed.

They arrived at their hotel after nine in the morning and took the elevator up to the top floor. Roman had booked them the penthouse suite. Seth rushed into the room first shouting in excitement. The walls were a pale baby blue colour and the furniture was wicker with blue and white stripped cushions. Vases of bright tropical flowers in hues of purple, pink, yellow and white were scattered across the room. A large flat screen television was mounted on one wall and the kitchenette featured sleek stainless steel appliances. Seth stepped out on to their private lanai. It encompassed the entire breath of the penthouse. He looked down on to the golden yellow sand casting his eyes onto the bright blue Pacific ocean. On both sides of the bay rose lush green mountains straight out of the ocean. Seth felt as he had truly escaped to an island paradise.

Roman and Dean joined Seth on the lanai. " Guys look! We have a sunken jacuzzi." Seth pointed to tub that was embedded into the wooden panel. There were a couple of lounge chairs next to it as well.

" So I take it that you like it?" Roman asked as Seth leaned against the wooden railing smiling as the warm island breeze caressed his face.

" Yeah it's gorgeous." Seth mind flashed back to Cancun. It was more luxurious but to him this place didn't need it because he was with both men that he loved.

Seth turned around and walked back inside the penthouse in search of the bedroom. He found it quite easily. It was beautiful room with white walls and a red clay tiled floor. A king sized bed was in the middle with a fine silky gauze tied to the four posters. The pillows were a stark white trimmed in a deep royal blue that matched the sheets. Seth ran his hands across the sheets and smiled. " These have to be at least a six hundred thread count."

* * *

They spent the first day just hanging around the room and exploring the hotel property. It was an adults only hotel and the serenity of the place was quite welcoming. They had a full seven days in Maui and they intended to make the best of it.

On the second day Dean walked out on the lanai wearing just a pair of board shorts. Seth had found a sunny spot and had pushed a lounge chair into it. He was lying face down across it nude. Dean's eyes drunk in appreciation the golden skin and plump ass cheeks glistening with suntan oil. He looked so damn good like that, that Dean had half a mind to go over and rub his cock across Seth's ass.

" He's something else isn't he?"

Dean turned around and smiled at Roman who was sitting in the jacuzzi. " Yeah. I think that he likes to torture us on purpose."

" That he does." Roman responded as Dean climbed into the jacuzzi to join him.

Dean came up to him and Roman parted his legs so that Dean could slip between and wrap his arms loosely around Roman's shoulders. Roman's arms settled around Dean's waist as the auburn haired man rest his head on his shoulder. It was still a bit unusual for them just to hold each other like this but they were learning to release some of the control that came so natural for both of them and to just give in to each other.

After a while Dean started fiddling with the controls of the tub. A pulsing jet stream hit him square in the ass causing him to yell in surprise and Roman to laugh at him.

" That's what you get for messing with things that you know nothing about." Roman looked behind him. " At least you didn't wake up Seth."

Dean grumbled as he turned off the machine . " Yeah whatever."

" Don't be such a spoil sport." Roman's voice whispered huskily in his ear before kissing his cheek. Dean turned his head and pressed their lips together. He moaned appreciatively as the kiss deepened and Roman's tongue slipped into his mouth. This was the main reason he had gotten into the jacuzzi in the first place.

As the makeout session progressed Dean started placing kisses down his boyfriend's neck. His hands slipping down Roman's pants to grab his firm ass. Dean pushed the board shorts down so that he had full, unblocked access to those muscular cheeks. He squeezed and pushed them together, kneading them with firm fingers all the while planting kisses across the broad bronze chest while listening to his lover's appreciative responses. He ran his fingers down the seam of Roman's ass parting his cheeks. He looked up at Roman's face as he pulled the man's shorts completely off underwater and placed them on the side of the jacuzzi. He spread Roman's legs apart and kept his body in between to keep them that way. His index finger circling Roman's most initmate spot.

Dean's deep, throaty voice whispered into Roman's ear. " Are you a virgin?"

He could feel Roman shudder against him. His breathing becoming shallow and tense. He heard him swallow before he answered.

" Yeah."

Dean pressed his finger against the tight orfice. " Can I pop your cherry Rome?"

Roman's eyes were glazed. His lips parted but no sound came out. Dean leaned in and sucked on that pouty upper lip. Distracting him as his finger probed at the entrance.

" Hmm?" Dean smiled lazily at him. " Can I Rome?" He brushed his lips across Roman's knowing how much it turned him on when he did that.

Roman whimpered when Dean's traced the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip. Only Seth's tongue had ever touched that spot. He had to admit that his curiousity had been peaked when ever he touched that spot on his lovers and he saw their reactions. How good could it possibly feel?

" Yes." His response was barely louder than the sound of him breathing but Dean heard it none the less.

Dean brought his finger up from between Roman's cheeks and pushed it between his lips. " Suck."

Roman complied and coated Dean's finger with his saliva. When Dean was satisfied he pulled it out and placed it between Roman's cheeks once more and pressed his finger in. Roman immediately hissed and bucked his hips as Dean's finger went in up to the first knuckle.

" Shhh. It's okay Rome." Dean kissed him once more. This time to distract him and it worked as Roman started to relax and Dean coaxed his entire finger inside the tight ring. Dean couldn't help but to feel a thrill rush through him to know that he was the first person to ever do this to Roman. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of him to get him used to the feeling.

" How does it feel?" Dean asked as he swiped Roman's top lip with his tongue.

Roman moaned and then nodded his head. " Good."

" I knew that you would like it." Dean grinned and crooked his finger to the left looking for that pleasurable bundle of nerves. He found it and his finger pressed into it. A soft 'fuck' escaped Roman's lips.

" How does that feel?"

" Holy... uhh..." Roman was unable to speak as Dean's finger stroke his prostate. He felt this electricity pulsing through him most of it going straight to his cock.

" You like it huh?" Dean sucked on Roman's lips. " It feels even better when it's a cock doing it." He gave it a sharp jab to prove his point and kissed Roman's hard to cover his moans.

Dean pulled his finger out of Roman. " I'm starting to prune." Before Roman could blink, Dean was climbing out of the jacuzzi leaving him alone naked with a throbbing cock.

Roman quickly gathered his wits and got out of the jacuzzi and followed Dean back into the penthouse while towelling off along the way. By the time he got to the bedroom Dean was standing there naked waiting for him.

" It's about time you got here." Dean remarked.

Roman growled and pushed Dean on to the bed. Roman was on top as their lips met in a fierce kiss. They rolled over while still kissing and Dean smacked Roman's ass with both hands. He then reached above Roman's head and took the bottle of lubrication off the bedside table and quickly coated his fingers. He sucked on one of Roman's small bronzed nipples as a finger was worked back into the tight heat. Roman moaned as a second finger entered him. Dean stretched him even though he was willing to stop if Roman wasn't ready for it yet.

" You sure that you want this?"

He could see those grey eyes contemplating. Roman was used to dominating Dean and now the tables were turned. He eyed the thick, fat hard cock inbetween his boyfriend's thighs and slowly nodded. Having all of that inside of him was probably going to hurt but here in this tropical paradise he felt free of all inhibitions.

Dean coated his cock with the lube and then he placed Roman's left leg over his shoulder as he pushed it. Roman was so damn tight and hot. The lubrication was making it better but Dean still had to go slowly. He didn't want to risk tearing the delicate skin.

" You're doing good baby." Dean kissed Roman sweetly until all of his length was fully inside of him.

Having Dean inside of him was an indescribable feeling. Roman felt so full of him as if it wasn't possible for him and Dean to get any closer. This was it. This was the ultimate. He took a moment or two to adjust and then he squeezed Dean's ass with his hand. " I'm ready."

Dean slowly started to pump into him. It did hurt. But there was also a sweetness to it that he found to be quite intoxicating so he let Dean continue. His body rocked gently on the bed against the bedsheets as he closed his eyes and allowed the sensation to wash over him. Dean was telling him how good it felt to be inside of him and that he was honoured to be his first. He kissed Dean's shoulder as they curled up together and he felt Dean deep inside of him. One of Dean's hands slipped between their bodies and took hold of his dick and started to jerk him. The pleasure was now going past anything that he had ever experienced. He was trying to hold out, make it last longer but he could feel the heat surging through his loins.

" Come for me baby." Dean kissed him deeply and Roman let go. Thick ropes of cum shot over Dean's fist decorating both bodies. Roman's ass held his cock in a vice grip and with a couple more thrusts he was coming as well.

Roman felt the hot liquid coat his walls. He could actually feel Dean's cum inside of him and it was a strange feeling to be sure. They held each other as they caught their breaths and their heart beats returned to normal. Dean withdrew his cock from him.

Roman's long black hair was spread across the pillows and his skin was flushed. Dean had never seen him look more gorgeous. Dean rested next to him and kissed his temple. " So how did you like your first time?"

He was starting to get a bit skeptical when Roman took a while to answer and was beginning to think that it was a mistake when he spoke.

" To be honest I wasn't really sure what to expect. It didn't feel like how I thought it would. It felt a lot better once you started going actually." Roman turned to face him. " I'm not saying that it's my thing but I wouldn't mind doing it sometimes."

Dean smiled. He kissed Roman softly as he thought to himself. He really didn't see Roman as the bottoming type but the fact that he was willing to give it a go and not shut it down immediately was more than he could've hoped for.

* * *

The following day was Seth's birthday. Roman woked up Dean early before the sun rose and the two of them snuck out if the bedroom leaving Seth tucked in underneath the blankets. Roman pulled out the bag of decorations that he had bought that he had hidden in the cupboard underneath the kitchen sink. The decorations were of course Hawaiian themed. He hung the flower garlands over the doorways and out on to the lanai while Dean placed fake coconut shells filled with eclairs and tiny umbrellas all over the penthouse. They tried to be as quiet as possible because Seth could be quite the light sleeper when he was ready.

When they had finished it was daybreak and the sun was rising over the mountains.

" Romie? Dean?" They heard Seth calling for them and he sounded a bit scared.

" We're out here baby boy." Dean answered from the living room.

Seth walked out in a pair of navy blue briefs, rubbing his eyes. " Why are you guys up so early?"

" Happy Birthday!" Dean and Roman shouted.

Seth looked around in shock as he saw a banner with his name on it across the doorway to the lanai. He looked at all of the beautiful decorations that were hung around the room and then peeked into coconuts to see what were inside them.

" You guys did all of this for me?" Seth's voice was full of awe.

" Of course we did." Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist. " We love you."

A tear ran down Seth's cheek.

" What's wrong baby?" Dean asked as he stroked Seth's hair.

" I can't remember the last time that someone had actually celebrated my birthday. I must have been a kid." Seth wiped his face with the back of his hand.

Roman kissed his forehead. " We will always celebrate your birthday baby."

" Count on it." Dean said kissing his cheek.

Seth smiled and wrapped his arms around Roman's waist and looked around the room. " So where are my presents?"

Dean and Roman exchanged a look and laughed. Their Sethie was so precious.

" You'll get them later." Roman said leading him to the lanai with Dean following. They sat on a lounge chair with Seth in between them watching the sun finish rising together over paradise.

After breakfast Dean and Roman sent Seth to the spa to get pampered for a couple of hours. It gave them time to wheel the birthday cake in which was a three tiered confectionary masterpiece that was beautiful draped with Tiffany green fondant and decorated with small white sugary pieces that looked like minature Air Jordans.

" This cake is gorgeous Rome." Dean eyed it appreciatively.

" Yeah. The pastry chef at this hotel is the best on the island." The cake was definitely worth the last minute price he had to pay to get it done.

" Help me wheel this onto the lanai." So Dean helped Roman set it up on the lanai and got the ice bucket and placed the champagne in it.

Dean was resting his forearms on the railing admiring the ocean when he felt Roman's arms wrap around him. " I want to ask you something."

Dean leaned back against him which allowed Roman access to kiss his neck. " What is it?"

" How do you feel about a silent partner in your bar?"

" What are you saying Rome?"

Roman pushed a tiresome curl out of Dean's eye. " I'm saying that I want to invest in your bar. I don't want to have any input on the day to day runnings of the place. Just to inject it with a healthy starting capital boost."

Dean turned around to face him. " Are you serious about this?"

" Very." Roman looked Dean dead in the eye as he spoke. " I think that you have a good venture here and I want you to succeed. Your dreams are my dreams now." He tapped his lips against Dean's. " I want this for you. I want you to be a big success."

Dean felt overwhelmed and all he could do was nod his head as tears of relief flood his face as Roman held him. He always knew that Roman supported him but to hear him say it and to know that he was going to put his money into it to make sure that his dream became a reality was such an amazing thing to Dean after having to fight for everything he ever wanted in life.

" Thank you." He kissed Roman's neck. Words could not express how grateful he was. Dean pulled back a bit to look at him. " You're at least gonna do the accounting for the place right?"

Roman chuckled. " I think it's the only place that I'm going to be doing accounting for."

" You're no longer gonna be a CPA?" Dean asked in disbelief.

" Well I'll keep my licence but I don't think that I need to be any longer. I've definitely made my money from it and now I can concentrate on more important things." Roman kissed him softly and Dean understood what he meant.

" Guys I'm back!" Seth's voice rang out in the penthouse.

" We're out on the lanai Seth." Roman called out as he and Dean separated.

Seth bursted out on to the lanai full of excitement. " Guys I had a hot stone massage and it was awesome. Although I think one of the stones was a bit too hot and it might have burned my butt."

Without missing a beat Seth tugged down a side of his grey skinny jeans to show Dean and Roman the mark. A faint red mark was right above the curve of Seth's pretty ass.

" That's barely noticeable." Dean said although he couldn't resist copping a quick feel of Seth's ass.

" Hey!" Seth lightly smacked Dean's hand away. " Stop molesting me. It's my birthday."

" Yes we know."

When Seth looked up at the sound of Roman's voice he saw that he was holding a knife next to a beautiful cake.

" Is that mine?" Seth asked gleefully as he made his way to the cake.

" Yup." Roman responded. " Would you like a slice?"

" Yes!"

" Okay but first," Roman stuck a candle into the top layer and lit it. " Make a wish."

Seth closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them and blew out the candle. He looked up at Roman and smiled innocently. " I'm ready for my cake."

Roman sliced into the cake and gave Seth a generous piece that he placed on a plate and handed to him and then he cut slices for him and Dean.

" What kind of cake is this?" Seth asked as he sniffed it before he placed piece in his mouth.

" Rum." Roman replied.

Seth placed the cake in his mouth and it was buttery moist and the flavour was rich. " This cake is so fucking good Romie." Seth sat cross legged on a lounge chair that faced the calm blue ocean.

" I'm glad that you liked it." Roman replied as he and Dean joined Seth on the lounge.

Seth looked at both of them. " It's perfect."

After they had finished their slices both Dean and Roman stood up. " We're going to get your presents." Dean said and Seth clapped excitedly.

When they returned they were both carrying small boxes that fit in the palms of their hands.

" Why don't you go first Dean?" Roman suggested.

Dean nodded and sat next to Seth. He looked at the two toned hair man with his large brown eyes and pretty mouth and he chuckled softly. " When I first met you Seth, I honestly couldn't stand you."

Seth pouted. " Dean!"

Dean laughed and patted Seth's knee. " Just let me continue. But thanks to Mark I decided not to kick you out and let you stay. I don't even know how it happened but when I realized that I had feelings for you I was already gone. It's hard to believe that almost a year has past since then. I'm not really too good at these speech things." Dean took a deep breath and brought his hand up to the back of Seth's head. " What I'm really saying is that I love you baby boy." He placed the gift box on Seth's lap. " This thing between me and you is going to work no matter what. He closed the distance between them and kissed that pretty mouth that he loved. His tongue slid against Seth's for some gentle caressing before they pulled apart.

" I love you too Dean." Seth smiled at him and then unwrapped the box. He took off the lid if the box and took out a small metal badge. It read: " Seth Rollins" across the top and " Manager" underneath.

Seth looked at Dean obviously puzzled. " I don't understand."

Dean took his hand. " I want you to manage Moxley's. It's day to day runnings. I mean of course I will be there to help you but I think I'm just more comfortable behind a bar."

Seth lunged at him and hugged him tightly. " Dean! I can't believe that you trust me this much."

" I do baby. I think that you would be great at it." Seth kissed him and squeezed him tightly.

" Well that's going to be a tough act to follow." Roman said as he knelt down besides Seth and handed him his gift.

Seth looked into those beautiful grey eyes and smiled before Roman even spoke. This man lifted him up when everyone else tried to bring him down.

" Seth, you just came into my life one Saturday morning and just fucked up everything."

" Romie!"

Roman laughed. " Well it's true. A year ago I would've never considered being in a relationship with another man but to be honest when I first met you that Saturday, I felt something for you and it was different and I didn't really understand what it was. There was just something about you that just pulled me in and it has been quite the learning curve ever since." He looked at Dean and then back at Seth. " You opened up my mind and my heart in so many different ways and it has brought me so much love and happiness that I can barely comprehend it at times. It was you that brought the three of us together and that's why I got you what I did."

Seth took that as his cue to unwrapped the gift. A black velvet box was revealed and when he opened it he gasped. Inside nestled on white satin were three rings made of platinum.

" Romie?" Seth's voice quivered.

" I got three rings for each of us." He took out the smallest one and took Seth's left hand and pushed it on to his ring finger. " Inside each ring our names are inscribed so that we will always have each other no matter what."

Roman took Dean's left hand and Ambrose saw the beautiful delicate cursive font on the inside of the ring. Dean. Seth. Roman. As Roman pushed it on his finger he knew that their relationship had now gone to the highest level possible. They were thoroughly committed to each other and their relationship above all else.

Roman slid on his ring last of all. He flexed his fingers and formed a fist looking at the ring. Dean placed his fist with the ring on it next to Roman's and Seth did the same thing. His birthday wish had come true. They were together and as he looked at the fists adorned with the beautiful rings he knew that it was a symbol that they would never separate no matter what happened now or in the future.


	38. Epilogue

They bought a gorgeous home in Malibu that was on the beach. It was a contemporary home with floor to ceiling glass windows facing the beach. It had two floors with downstairs containing the living room, dining room and kitchen with the laundry. While upstairs there was a large master bedroom and walk-in closet that took up nearly half the floor space. The master bedroom also featured an ensuite bathroom just like Seth had requested with a tub that could easily hold all three of them. There was another bedroom and an office that either of them could use and a den that led out to the balcony that spanned the width of the house.

There was a small lawn in front of the house with then gave way to the sand and then finally the sparkling sapphire Pacific ocean. They didn't live on a popular stretch of the beach and they were glad for the privacy. Especially Dean who had taken to having a nude early morning dip every now and again despite Seth's protests of other people seeing what belonged to him.

In their private backyard was a pool where Seth spent almost every Sunday suntanning nude next to it while Roman fired up the barbecue grill.

Roman had invested just over half a million dollars into the start up of Moxley's and with that huge influx of capital Dean was able to install top of the line equipment, hire a talented chef who would only answer to Big Show but made the most exquisite little morsels to accompany the cocktails. Dean was also able to advertise in certain magazines of Seth's choosing to make sure that he got the right clientele. Their customers ranged from young professionals to producers in the movie business, and a couple of hot shots in the corporate world. Moxley's was becoming the secret place to network.

Seth had done a wonderful job in decorating Moxley's. The walls were painted a cool, soft blue that was instantly relaxing with black cherrywood furniture with touches of fresh beach influences. He used the glass mason jar idea he came up with at home and decorated each table with one of them. Some were filled with shells, some with small, smooth ocean pebbles while others contained a mixture of both. The roof deck had a thick glass barrier around it. Clear fairy lights were hung from pole to pole above it. It had weather proof furniture of mainly couches or two seaters. Soft jazz music was pumped out through hidden speakers on to the roof. Many customers had remarked how much they enjoyed the relaxed, romantic atmosphere on the roof.

" I'm tired."

Seth walked into Dean's office at the back of Moxley's and Dean immediately stood up with open arms and Seth rested against him with his head on his shoulders.

" You should take a break. You've done a great job so far baby." Dean stroked Seth's now all brown hair and kissed his forehead.

" But there is still so much to be done." Seth whined.

" That's why you hired Naomi, now isn't it?"

" Yeah."

" And she's great at her job right?"

" Yeah."

" Then stop worrying."

Seth wrapped his arms loosely around Dean's neck and sighed. He looked at him through wide brown eyes as if he was contemplating something for a few seconds before leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips. " I love you."

Dean smiled and kissed him back. " I love you too Sethie."

Dean cupped the back of Seth's head and gently brought their lips together once more. The kiss was slow and sweet. Dean took his time worshipping that pretty mouth. Sometimes in moments like these he still couldn't believe that he and Seth were together. They had been for nearly a year now and yet to have Seth in his arms and kissing him like this still blew his mind. He remembered that Sunday when Seth had went to the salon and when he came home the blonde streak was gone and his entire head was brown. They were barbecuing in the backyard and both he and Roman were stunned. Seth smiled at them shyly and said it was because he was completely shedding his old life and he wanted a fresh start. Dean had to admit that it did make it him appear a bit more professional but he was still every bit as gorgeous as he ever was.

Dean's tongue was gliding against Seth's when he heard the door to his office open. He didn't even open his eyes to see who it was. Instinctively he knew. He knew those strong arms that were moving around his waist from behind and he knew every curve of that body against him. He knew whose lips those were that were now peppering his neck with kisses. He loved this man just as much as he loved Seth and he couldn't imagine his life without either one of them in his life.

Seth pulled away from the kiss first and opened his eyes. His face lit up at the sight of the man. " Romie." His voice soft but yet Roman's eyes answered him in a hearbeat. " So glad that you came."

Seth leaned over Dean's shoulder and he and Roman shared a sweet kiss. Seth often thought of himself as lucky too. When he first moved in with Dean he never thought that anything would happen between them but now he couldn't imagine his life without the auburn haired man. Dean grounded him in a way that taught him how to make his dreams in to reality. He still told him the harsh truth when he needed to hear it but he knew how much love was coming behind it. Roman had stolen his heart from the time that he had met him. The way how the larger man treasured and doted on him made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. Not that he could walk all over his Romie but he knew that he would always love him despite his faults.

Roman stroked Seth's cheek while planting a kiss on Dean's. These two were his men and he would always try to do everything in his power to protect, provide and love them. They knew how to cheer him up when he was getting down on himself. Dean in his strange way helped to relax him with his chill vibes and would walk with him on the beach when he spent too much time looking at the stock market. His investments were sound but the accountant in him couldn't help but to watch the numbers rise and fall. Dean pulled him away from that and reminded him that he couldn't control everything but things had a way of working themselves out. His precious Sethie. Sometimes he could be such a sexy little minx and the other times he could be so innocent and raw with his emotions that Roman swore that he could never ever hurt him again. Seth showed him how to take pleasure in the small things and to live life to the fullest. He still constantly spoiled Seth with little shopping sprees but how could he not? He loved him so much that sometimes it hurt to think about it.

He felt Dean squeezing his hand and he held his tighter. Dean's ass was pressed up against his crotch, no doubt feeling his erection. He would take care of Dean tonight and if they were too tired then early the following morning. Right now they had an event to pull off at Moxley's. Wade had pulled some strings and had managed to convince a producer of a up coming summer blockbuster movie to hold the premier party of the movie here at the bar tonight. Wade had proven to be a true friend and Dean and Seth had eventually gotten to know him and sometimes Wade even came over on a Sunday, the only day the bar was closed and hung out with them. After Seth had gotten some clothes on of course.

Seth's cellphone had beeped and when he checked his text message he smiled. Mark was outside. Mark had been instrumental in helping Dean the first couple of weeks in the running of his bar and he would always be grateful to his former boss for it. His bar was far enough away from Pacifica not to interfere with business and they had a different customer base.

" I hope he brought me some eclairs." Seth said as he bounded through the office door.

Dean and Roman exchanged a look and a laugh. Both men hoping that their baby boy would never change.

* * *

THE END

* * *


End file.
